Teenage dreams and movie scenes
by Saraklaine
Summary: Urgh... Blaine Anderson is famous singer. Kurt Hummel is even more famous actor. Kurt Hummel is youtube star cause he has a major crush on Blaine Anderson and his 4 best friends like to tape him while he swoons over said singer. They're assholes, but not really. What happens when 4 mental patients such as them corner Blaine just so their best friend can get a chance to meet him?
1. The One with the world's best dad

Blaine Anderson was a weird kid.

Simple as that.  
He wore his heart on a sleeve.  
He was short, he had huge eyes that were so clear and open he couldn't hide any emotion in them. Mop of thick, dark curls he positively hated cause hello, what boy would like to walk around with a damn bush on his head? He also loved to sing, which would be nice if he didn't sing 24/7 and annoy pretty much anyone in sight.

But, Blaine also had the most amazing audience in the world.  
His parents and a baby sister who looked at him as if he hung the moon and the stars. Blaine adored her, of course, but he wouldn't admit even if his life depended on it.  
His mom would always make cookies, triple chocolate chip, his favorite, when he would "perform" for them and they would all sit down and listen to him. Tana would clap her chubby little hands and smile her widest smile at him. Lilly would whisper to her how amazing her brother is while watching Blaine with a fond smile.  
But more than anything else, Blaine loved his father.  
His father who was, without a doubt, the world's greatest dad.  
Alan was the kind of father every kid wants but only few lucky one's have.

One of those fathers who teach their kids to ride bikes and make them tree houses. Truth be told, their tree house was far from perfect, all crooked but Blaine loved every moment of that week the two of them spent building it, while Tana played with her own "tools" and Lilly brought her two men lemonade when they got tired.  
Blaine's dad also took him and his friends camping at least every other weekend and he would teach them everything he learned in boy scouts. They would make camp fires and roast marshmallows over it and they would all sing around it. He took Blaine fishing and they would usually fall in the water and come home all smelly while Lilly and Tana made little "ewww" noises at them.

There were days that Blaine will never forget. Like when he was 6 and his dad came home and told him to go to his room and wait, because he has a surprise for him.  
"Are we going somewhere?" Blaine asked him excitedly.  
"Noup. Staying here. Now go or I'm not gonna give you your present" Alan told him.  
"But it's not my birthday or Christmas. Or anything special" Blaine pondered what may be the reason he was getting a present.  
His father hunched down and hugged Blaine tightly. "No, today is nothing special. But guess what?" he asked with a smile and Blaine smiled back, expecting an answer. "You are special" his father told him and Blaine positively beamed at him. His father gently pulled at one of his locks and told him to go to his room and wait till he calls him. Blaine smiled again and sprinted up the stairs.  
20 minutes later he could hear his father calling his name and he hopped off the bed, all giddy with excitement and flew through the door. He was halfway down the stairs when he froze mid step.  
"Oh my Gosh" he squealed and jumped up and down a few times before he rushed down the stairs and flung himself into his father's waiting arms.

"You bought me a piano?" Blaine said, looking to his left from his father's arms, afraid to blink, as if the shiny black piano with a huge blue ribbon on top of it might vanish if he did.  
"Sure did. You sounded amazing last month at your recital at school and I know how much you love to play so I thought you might want to have one of your own" his father told him.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Blaine chanted as he hugged his dad tighter. "You're the best dad ever"  
"This is actually from both your mom and me. It was her idea, to be honest, but don't tell her I admitted that, ok?" his father said with a smile.  
"She shall know nothing" Blaine responded theatrically as he jumped again and ran to sit on the bench. He ran his fingers lightly over the lid on the piano, as if he might break it if he touches it.  
"It's so pretty" he said in awe.  
"Yeah, and we should name it" his father announced as he flopped down next to Blaine, making him laugh.  
"You're so silly. WE can't name a piano, it's not a person" Blaine said smiling as he pressed a few keys on the piano and squealed again.  
Best present ever, he thought to himself.

"Hey now, look, Robert is not a fond of staying nameless" Alan offered while pressing a key that will emit the deepest sound.  
"Her name is not Robert" Blaine said, mock annoyed.  
"Oooh, it's a she I see." Alan smiled at his son. "What's her name then?" he asked, patting the piano.  
Blaine scrunched his face, thinking.  
"Valerie" Blaine said and his father laughed out loud.  
"Well, if you say so. Ok, I'm gonna leave you and Valerie alone buddy but I do want to hear you guys entertaining me while I do my boring adult stuff in the living room, ok?" Alan asked with a fond smile.  
"Oh, oh, oh I can play the new piece we learned last week. I should practice anyway. I'm not really good at it" Blaine said lowering his head a bit.  
"Well, I don't believe you" his father said solemnly. "I bet my son is amazing at it and he will prove it right now. In fact, Valerie is more than willing to help him" Alan smiled as he got up off the bench and kissed the top of Blaine's head. "The floor is yours maestro"  
Safe to say Blaine and Valerie were inseparable after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But Blaine was not 6 anymore. He was already 13 and life was getting complicated. Very complicated. Apparently girls thought that his eyes were "warm and honest" instead of "just huge". They found his curls "adorable and soft" instead of utterly awful as he did. They loved his voice when he sang, and they looked at him kinda weird if you asked Blaine. They didn't think he was annoying. Like at all!  
In fact, Blaine got his first date when he was 13. This new girl came to school and she was smiling at him the whole time and after a week she came up to him and asked him if he wanted to go to the movies with her. After gaping at her for about an hour or so, or at least that's how long it seemed to Blaine, he managed to nod and she beamed at him and gave him her phone number.  
He came home that day and told his parents that they have to drive him to a date with this crazy girl who won't stop staring at him. Exactly in those words.  
Alan and Lilly looked at each other with knowing smiles but said nothing.

Next day Blaine called the girl, whose name turned out to be Alice, and his dad drove to her house to pick her up so they could go to the movies. Her mom would be picking them up after that.  
Now, Blaine wasn't dumb. He knew that boys and girl held hands at dates and stuff but he never, in a million years expected, to be cornered after the movie and to have Alice stick her tongue in his mouth, while he gasped in shock.  
He managed to pull away and tell her that he had to go home before he spun away and practically ran from the theatre.  
Fortunately, his house was only half an hour away from the theatre and he was making disgusted, gagging sounds all the way home. His neighbors were looking at him funny.  
He walked in the house to find his parents watching movies cuddled on the couch. All he did was block their view to the TV for a few seconds to make a face and say "Girls are disgusting" before he proceeded to his room not emerge until it was time to go to school tomorrow.  
"I take it last night didn't go well" his father asked lightly on their way to school.  
"No. Don't wanna talk about it. Ever." Blaine answered and made another face.  
Alan just hummed. "She kissed you didn't she?" his father asked knowingly and Blaine gasped.  
"How did you know?" he asked wide eyed, turning to look at his dad, finding him grinning wildly.  
"Oh buddy, I was young once. Long time ago, yeah, but I think things are pretty much the same now" Alan said, still smiling down at Blaine.  
"It felt like..." Blaine tried to find words, scrunching his face. "Like a..." words eluded Blaine.  
"Like gigantic slug in your mouth?" his father offered and Blaine exclaimed "YES" triumphantly before he realized his dad knows and blushed a deep crimson.

"Hey, hey, its ok buddy, stuff like that happens. Sorry it happened to you but just so you know, you're not the only one who had an awful first kiss" Alan said fondly. "I mean, this is your first kiss, right? Or have I missed something?" he asked seriously even though he knew he hadn't missed a thing. "Are you driving? Gambling? Do you have a favorite liquor?" he teased.  
"No. No. No and yes. That was my first kiss. And it was awful. I'm just gonna pretend it never happened. Can I do that?" he asked his father and the man laughed out loud.  
"That's a big fat no dude. You can't pretend it never happened. But you can go and talk to the girl and tell her you wanna be her friend, and that's all you want. Can you do that?" Alan asked looking appreciatively at his son.  
"Yea I can do that" Blaine said in a small voice as he climbed out of the car, his dad handing him his bag.  
"Hey" he said offering him a fist to bump, their trademark, "here's to second chances. And second kisses" he teased.  
"Are you kidding me?" Blaine asked as he bumped the offered fist. "I'm not kissing anyone again until I'm 40. Or 45, just to be safe" he said as he turned around and walk towards school, leaving a smiling Alan behind.

Turns out Blaine didn't wait until he was 40. Not even close. He was at a birthday party a few months after that, at his best friend Mike's house and they were having more fun that Blaine ever believed was possible. There was this boy who told the funniest stories ever, Mike's cousin Chris. He was a year older than them and he lived in New York. To Blaine's mind, that was like Mars. New York. This boy was in New York. And he was so funny. Then and there Blaine decided that it was NY's fault and that as soon as he gets the chance he should move to New York too so he can be as cool as Chris. At about 2 am, Mike, Chris and Blaine were the only ones left and they were watching Halloween cuddled up under a blanket on the floor. Mike rolled further away halfway through the movie and his light snores were filling the room. Both boys smiled at him, sharing a ball of popcorn between them.  
"Oh you've got some..." Chris said as he reached out and used his thumb to remove a piece of popcorn stuck to Blaine's bottom lip.

"Um" Blaine said, not lifting his eyes from the TV as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Thanks"  
"You have really pretty lips" Chris said, returning his eyes to the TV, blushing.  
"I do?" Blaine asked dumbly, bringing his fingers to touch them for whatever reason. "I always thought they are kind of girly." he admitted.  
"I don't think you're girly" Chris said and then his eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed deep red. "I mean, your lips are not girly. Definitely not girly. Ye-ah" Chris stuttered and smiled faintly.  
Blaine looked at him for a second and then he looked down at Chris's lips. "Hm..." he said.  
"What?" the other boys asked.  
"Your lips are kinda nice too. Also not girly. Trust me, I know" Blaine said with a sigh.  
"You do?" Chris's eyes went wide again as he turned his full attention to Blaine, ignoring the movie completely.  
"Yeah. Long story. It involves me, crazy tongue girl and projectile vomiting when I came home" Blaine said seriously but Chris laughed a throaty laugh but then clamped a hand over his mouth, afraid he may have woken Mike up.  
Luckily he didn't.  
"Sorry" Chris said. "That was not funny" he offered.  
"To you it was" Blaine smiled at him. "To my dad it was, too. He called it 'slug kiss'" Blaine said making a face and Chris laughed again.

"So you're scarred for life?" Chris pondered.  
"Not really. I'm just not gonna let anyone kiss me ever again and I'm safe" Blaine shrugged.  
"Huh" the boy next to him hummed, not taking his eyes off of Blaine.  
"What?" Blaine asked smiling softly.  
"I just thought..." the boy cut mid sentence. "Never mind"  
"Oh come on, tell me" Blaine said, nudging him a bit with his shoulder.  
"It doesn't matter" Chris said with a small smile.  
"It does matter to me" Blaine said, locking his eyes with the other boy and Chris gushed out before he could stop himself "Maybe you were kissing the wrong person".  
Blaine frowned, thinking. "What do you mean?" he asked, still looking at Chris.  
Chris didn't say anything but took a deep steadying breath as he lifted his hand and placed it on Blaine's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "Can I..?" he asked and then trailed off.  
Blaine didn't back off. Didn't recoil from the touch. Didn't swat the other boys hand away. In fact, it felt kinda nice. Chris's hands were soft and he smelled like strawberries. It didn't felt awkward or anything. It just felt...Nice.  
So Blaine looked up at his warm brown eyes and simply nodded.  
Chris closed those few inches between then and gently pressed his lips to Blaine's.

And right then and there Blaine decided that in fact, it was a good call not to wait until he's 40 or 45 to kiss again. Cause this was nothing like that incident, there's no other way to call it, with Alice.  
Chris's lips were soft and silky and he moved them so slowly that Blaine barely felt like there's any movement at all. He inhaled through his nose and pushed the tiniest bit forward and into the kiss. After a moment or two Chris pulled back with barely audible smack when they lips separated.  
Blaine stared at Chris for a long minute, other boy's face mask of insecurity.  
"Projectile vomiting again?" he asked, true concern in his voice.  
Blaine scrambled to his hands and knees and shook his head. "Not even close. Canwedoitagain?" he breathed out and Chris blushed adorably. "I was hoping you would say that" he said before he leaned in again and connected their lips.  
Blaine knew there were other boys who liked other boys and that there are boys that REALLY liked other boys he just never thought he might be a boy who liked other boys or that he might be a boy who REALLY liked other boys.  
Turns out, he did.

A lot. Or at least he liked kissing Chris. Not that it happened a lot. Chris was leaving in the morning with his parents back to NY. Well, at least it did happen a lot that night. They were cuddled on the floor and at one point when Chris's tongue traced his bottom lip he didn't feel disgusted. He gasped in delight and mimicked Chris's actions until they blended perfectly together.  
It felt wonderful. Kissing Chris was the most amazing thing ever. But he also noticed that he didn't just like the way Chris kissed him. He also liked the fact that Chris's arms were so strong around his shoulders. He was bigger than Blaine and Blaine loved it. He also liked the fact that Chris didn't smell like a girl. He smelled different. A smell Blaine liked. He also liked that when he traced Chris's face with his fingers he could feel how strong his jaw line is. He never noticed those things before.  
Chris was very much a BOY and Blaine very much liked it.  
Oh, look at that, He thought to himself as they drove home. He felt..Weird was the word. He knew that it wasn't usual for a boy to kiss another boy. He wasn't stupid, he knew things like that were frowned upon. He couldn't help but think what his family would say about this.  
"Dad" his eyes went wide as he choked the word out.

When Mike's dad dropped him off at his house he walked inside and called out from the hall "I'm home. Going to my room". He couldn't look up at his mom and dad, not after what he did last night. He felt so ashamed.  
"Hey buddy, are you that tired you can't give your old folks a kiss?" his father teased as he came into the hallway. He paused as he saw the look on Blaine's face. "Hey, are you ok?" his father asked concerned for him.  
"Yes. I'm fine" Blaine said but he convinced no one.  
"You're not fine" his father said, pulling him in for a hug and Blaine clutched to him before he managed to choke out "I'm sorry"  
His father frowned but didn't let go of his son. Lilly walked out in the hall but Alan mouthed "I've got this" and she smiled fondly at him. He knew Blaine better than anyone.  
"Come on, let's get you to your room" Alan said and two of them headed up the stairs.  
Once inside Blaine sat on the bed and sagged. His dad sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you buddy or do I have to beat it out of you?" he tried to defuse the tension with a joke.  
Blaine tried to smile and failed miserably. "Ok, you're scaring me now Blaine. Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" the man asked, genuinely worried.

"No, no." Blaine shook his head, feeling awful that he's making his father worry about him like that. "No one hurt me. I just.." he looked up at his dad, into his eyes so much like his. He knew that if there was one person in the world he could tell these things to it was Alan. His dad. It was just his dad. And Blaine was about to disappoint him more than he ever did before.  
"Something happened last night at Mike's house" he started slowly.  
"You got drunk." Alan said calmly.  
"What? No" Blaine responded quickly.  
"Really?" his father was really impressed. He also knew that Blaine was telling the truth cause you could so easily tell when Blaine was telling a lie. Which was why Blaine almost never, ever lied. "I was totally expecting you to have a hangover" he smiled at Blaine. "I mean, I'd be kinda mad at you, you're just 14 but I guessed you boys would sneak beers or stuff and I had my home made remedy for hangover prepared for you" his dad said honestly.  
Blaine genuinely smiled at this. Here he was, world's greatest dad. Literally. He can do this. He can tell him.  
"So no to the drinking. What happened?' Alan asked again.  
Blaine fidgeted a little and his dad talked again "Look, whatever it is, you know you can talk to me. But Blaine" he said and squeezed his shoulder a little, "you know you don't have to, right?" and Blaine knew he really meant it. "If you don't feel like talking to me or to anyone, that's fine too. But if you do wanna talk, I'm here. If not today, then whenever you're ready" his father said and Blaine felt a strange pride cause this man right here was his dead.  
"Aboykissedmelastnight" He said in one breath, in haste before he could lose his courage.  
He didn't dare look up from his hands.

"Blaine" his father said no traceable emotion in his voice and this time Blaine knew he had to look up at him.  
He was ready to see anger, rage, disappointment maybe even hate in his father's eyes but all he saw was worry. "Did he make you kiss him?" Alan asked seriously.  
Blaine's eyes went wide. "No dad, no he ..." Blaine lost his voice in a middle of that line. He took a deep breath and collected himself. "He actually asked me if he could kiss me and I said yes. Well, I nodded and he did. I mean not nodded, he kissed me. And I'm sorry dad, I'm really sorry." Blaine's voice pleaded.  
Alan just looked at his son's face for a minute.  
"And you liked it?" he asked simply.

Blaine swallowed audibly. "Yes" he said and a long silence followed.  
Blaine jumped up because he couldn't handle the silence anymore. "I know I'm not what you wanted for a son, I'm so sorry dad. I'm really sorry. I'm just gonna go get a can of gas and go burn myself in the town square as a sign of protest against myself" Blaine rambled and Alan actually laughed out loud at that, leaving Blaine dumbstruck.  
"Come here you nut job" his father motioned for him to come back on the bed and sit next to him, which Blaine did. His father wrapped his arm back around his shoulders and sighed "Awww, my little dude likes dudes. Well, good to know" he said simply and Blaine gasped.

"You're...You're not mad at me?" Blaine asked, not being able to believe what he's hearing.  
"Why would I be mad?" his dad asked, genuinely ASKED. As if Blaine should list him reasons why his father should be mad at him for kissing boys. Well, boys kissing him but the point remains.  
"Because I like..Because I like boys?" he said in a small voice, full of shame.  
"Hey, hey, I will have none of that" Alan said as used his hand to lift Blaine's head up, forcing him to look in his eyes. "So you like boys, big deal. I kinda had a feeling things may turn out this way after that Alice incident. Would I prefer if you liked girls? Honestly, yes. But not for me. For you Blaine. It would be so much easier for you if you liked girls. But you don't" Alan said as if he is commenting on the weather. "Does that mean I'll love you any less? Not a chance in hell. In fact, I think that will make me love you even more, even though I highly doubt that is possible, you're really cool little dude" his dad ruffled his wild curls and they both smiled. "But the world is most probably not gonna be very nice to you and you are going to need all of us to remind you everyday just how amazing you are, no matter who you chose to love" his dad finished kissing his hair.  
"And then Blaine cried. Because he was so relieved to hear those words from the only people who really mattered. His family.

"Now, where is this boy who kissed you?" Alan teased and Blaine sniffed before he smiled and said "New York"  
Alan went rigid. "He snogged my son and then ran all the way to New York?" he mock gasped. "Excuse me while I go and get my shotgun" he said seriously. "Some future son in law" Alan said with a huff.  
"Oh my God dad, stop talking" Blaine blushed and covered his face with his hands.  
"Well, my job here is done. I'm gonna go and pretend I have something better to do or maybe I can go and inform myself on gay lovin', I'm thinking I'm gonna need to know those things" He said teasingly.  
"Daaaad" Blaine groaned, mortified.  
"All right, I'm gone" he said opening the door to exit and then pausing, turning to look at Blaine.  
"Hey buddy?" he said to get his attention.  
"Yeah dad?" Blaine replied, face still red.  
"I love you, you know that, right?" Alan asked.  
Blaine beamed at him and ran to hug his dad again. "Yeah I know dad. I love you too. So much" Blaine said honestly.  
The subject of their "little dude" liking "other dudes" was never a problem in Anderson household. They were the most supportive, most amazing parents a child could wish for.

For Blaine's 16th birthday Lilly and Alan bought him a shiny new car, to match his shiny new license and his shiny new boyfriend. Shiny new boyfriend that answered to the name James and was simply adorable. Lilly and Alan loved him and so did Santana. In fact, Santana liked him a bit too much. She was 4 years younger than Blaine and positively spoiled rotten. Well, not really, they were both spoiled rotten, comes with the territory when you have parents like Lilly and Alan. But she was their little princess and every princess needs a prince, right?  
Let's just say that Santana took it really bad when she was explained that James is in fact, Blaine's prince.  
And for 2 years he really was. He was Blaine's first real boyfriend, Blaine's first real anything, other than kiss. Chris had that. Alice was never again mentioned. And it wasn't a fight that broke Blaine and James apart. Oh no. Blaine was going away to college to NY to study music and let's just say that James understood that it would never work. Not with him in LA and with Blaine in NY. And even if he tried James couldn't fight with Blaine. Blaine was like an overgrown puppy. Well, overgrown, sexy as hell, puppy. He had grown into such a handsome piece of ass, to quote James.

With Santana's ambitions Andersons thought that it would be most reasonable thing to move. For all of them to move.

New York, here come the Andersons.  
Blaine never thought he might get to be where he is today. With people knowing his name and recognizing him on the street. With his songs being nr.1 on top lists. With more money than he thought he could make in a life time. And all that at 23.  
Not bad Blaine, he thought to himself.  
He was living with Mike, his Mike. His childhood best friend was still his best friend. Mike was a choreographer for a famous TV show and let's just say he was living his dream. The boy had the beat in his blood. They were roommates simply because they wanted to be, it's not like either of them had to make ends meet. Living with Mike was as simple as breathing. They knew each other so well.  
Speak of the devil...

Blaine picked up his ringing phone and smiled as he said "Hello my man".  
Mike laughed. "Not in a million years Blaine" he said and it was Blaine's turn to laugh.  
"You keep saying that and yet, you're still living with me. You want me and you know it" Blaine teased.  
"Oh you saw right through me. Damn" Mike went along with it.  
"Ok, seriously, what's up?" Blaine asked as he flipped trough the channels.  
"I just ran into your sister, she wants us to put our best suits on and join her for a party tonight. Apparently, everyone is gonna be there" Mike said.  
"Oh yeah, Tana called me today to tell me about it. Man, I don't wanna go but she never asks anything of me and I can't just say no" Blaine groaned. "Ok, so we're going?" he asked his best friend.  
"Of course we're going. When have I ever said no to free booze" Mike asked.  
"That would be never. Ok, where we are going again, she told me but I forgot"  
"Mystique. She'll pick us up. Dude, your baby sister is picking us up. She's like a big girl now" Blaine could almost see Mike's smile.  
"Yap. MY little Tana is all grown up. Ok, I'm gonna go sleep for a while, just so I don't look like a zombie tonight. See ya later" he said as a goodbye before Mike said "bye" and hang up.


	2. The One with Kurt and his 4 mental patie

Kurt was walking down a crowded NY street and looked up to see a familiar face smiling down at him. Well, he WISHED the face was smiling at him.

"You're so pathetic Hummel" he reprimanded himself.

It's not like he couldn't get a date. In fact, he did date. It was just that he either dated the wrong guys or guys that were simply TOO right.

Kurt Hummel was a face the whole world knew. More than knew. They loved him. He was cast when he was 11 to play a best friend to a world's most famous wizard and the rest was a legend. He was popular, rich and he got 4 best friends out of that "job". It was so much more than a job. It made his life. It made him.

Now, 11 years later he was a well respected actor, not just a boy wonder. He won a Golden Globe and rumor had it that his next movie was "Oscar buzz".

Kurt pretty much had it all. And he was still staring at the face on the billboard. It wasn't a secret that he had a crush on the man. It's not like he didn't mention it often enough. It's not like his dickhead roommates liked to tape him while he dances around to his songs and post it on YouTube. They do? No shit. Last time he checked "Teenage Dream" had over 4 million views. A humiliating video of him dancing in his pajamas, with a toothbrush as a microphone, screaming at the top of his voice to the lyrics, wiggling his ass around.

His fans thought he was simply beyond adorable. Kurt thought he would die from embarrassment. He threw a fit after he found out what the boys did but that didn't make them stop. They teased him mercilessly on a daily basis. Thank God he loved those bastards cause if he didn't...

They made it their mission to make his life a living hell simply because he had a major crush, textbook example of school girl's crush, on one Blaine Anderson.

He looked up again. He was breathtaking, that damn hobbit. Kurt had been obsessing over him for a year now. Ever since his first single came out and Kurt was mesmerized by his voice singing "Don't you want the way I feel for you" Kurt was pretty sure he'd sell his right kidney to have Blaine sing that to him. Or have Blaine feel ANYTHING for him.

On top of a pretty face Blaine was very much gay, very much single and a whole lot adorable. He was adorable with kids, he was adorable with fans, he was adorable with animals, the fucker was so adorable it hurt.

Now, the funny part was that compared to Kurt, logically, Blaine was nobody. Kurt had more money, more fans, and better reputation. Kurt was one of the most famous people in the movie business. Blaine was just a singer. Why, oh why, was he pining over this guy? Both Kurt's long term relationships were with guys far more popular than Blaine. And Kurt never, ever fell for someone over the magical little box called TV.

Until that short, charming asshole opened his dreamboat mouth and asked him if he wanted the way he feels for him.

Even funnier was the fact that even though he KNEW both him and Blaine were at few same events at the SAME time they never ran into each other. Not that Kurt didn't try. Cause he did. Once he caught a glimpse of the curls he dreamed of running his fingers through and practically sprinted towards him across the room until his beloved mother spotted him and that was it. Both for his chance to meet Blaine and the whole evening in general.

Oh the joys of being HER son.

Kurt's phone ringed. He looked up at caller ID and hit reply. "I'm busy and no I don't know when I'm coming home and no I can't buy you freshly squeezed orange juice with pulp" he chanted with a smile.

" . .Laid" voice on the other side punctuated every word. "Anywaaaay, Emma's boyfriend is throwing a party tonight downtown. Ten o'clock at Mystique. Apparently all these big shots are coming. You're a big shot and her best friend and we're her best friends too so we're all going and you are getting drunk and hopefully slutty cause we can't handle your bitchiness anymore" a voice sing songed to Kurt.

"Oliver, not another party" Kurt whined. "Last time Sean got so drunk we had to carry him home cause the cab driver thought he was a corpse and then almost called the cops cause they thought we had murdered him" Kurt groaned at the memory.

That was a fun night, no doubt about it, but the paparzzi pictures were a pain in the ass. Not to mention Julia screaming at him. That was uber fun. NOT!

"Well this time he has Shannon to look after him" Oliver replied.

"And who the fuck is gonna look after you if I get drunk and get laid?" Kurt asked and then groaned again. "Not that I'm thinking about it" he added quickly.

"Suuure you're not" Kurt could practically see Oliver roll his eyes on the other side. "Come on man, ever since you and Ian broke up you're acting like a 90 year old. And you broke up with him, let me add. So it's not like you're pining over him or anything." Oliver said in an attempt to get his best friend to say yes. "Look, here's the plan. We go. We see who's there. We have few drinks and if you hate it we head home and we can watch all Blaine Anderson videos on YouTube. TWICE" Oliver offered.

"Why must you mock me every day?" Kurt asked in a mock cry.

"Because you asked for it my favorite gay person" Oliver smiled.

"Your twin brother is gay, you dumbass" Kurt laughed.

"What, are you gonna tell on me?" Oliver quipped and Kurt laughed again.

He groaned after that as he gave up on trying reasoning with Oliver. After all, there were 4 of them on the other side, he knew that much, and he was just one small person. "ONE drink and then we're gone" Kurt warned and there were victory cries on the other side of the line. "I hate you all" Kurt grunted.

"We love you too honey bunny sugar plum" four different voices yelled at him and despite himself he laughed."Bring my juicy, pleeease Kurt" this time it was Oliver who talked.

"Oh fine!" he exclaimed. "And for the rest of you?" Kurt offered and they cheered and he took their "orders"

He loved those morons more than he dared to admit.

And hey maybe a night out will help him relax a bit. And forget about the fact that somewhere in this city Blaine Anderson is still irresistible as ever.


	3. The One with Blaine in the corner

"I don't want to be here" Kurt wailed as he leaned onto the bar again, facing away from the crowd. "I wanna go home and" he never finished cause Luke cut him off "Stare at Blaine Anderson on YouTube. Not gonna happen. Shut up and drink" the tall black man finished.

Kurt groaned in annoyance. He really hated them.

Four boys, well men if you will, he lived with were pain in the ass. Oliver and James were twins and they were stars of the same movie franchise as Kurt. In fact, all four of them were. Sean and Luke not as much as the twins but still. And since they lived together since they were 12 they have gotten to know Kurt better than anyone. In every way that really mattered, they were his family.

The only family, other than his brother, that he really ever wanted. Or truly acknowledged.

Luke was a tall, black boy, equally or even more hilarious than the character he played. He was fast on the remarks but he was also one of the kindest people when you got to know him.

Sean on the other hand was like a big ball of angst. He was the most "grown up" of the group and he was the one to always say "We are gonna be so sorry for this" and still do it anyway. He was the best big brother anyone could wish for.

And in the end, the twins. Let's just say they took a few pages out of the book that made them. Did Kurt say FEW pages? He meant all of them. Pranksters from the movies were pranksters in real life. They were the first people to accept Kurt for ALL he is, all the weird stuff and the gayness incorporated. Since the day they met they were practically inseparable. And they made growing up so easy.

They were his family, his home.

Which is why Kurt hated when he had to "hate" them.

"I think I just saw Ian, we need to get out of here" he hissed under his breath.

"Oh yes, God forbid you were to stay and see him. Or any other hot gay guy that wants to get in your super tight pants" James said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up. Just shut up. It's awkward" Kurt scolded him.

"Duuuuh. Of course it's awkward. You dumped his super sexy ass and he's still hung up on you. That's like the definition of awkward" Sean deadpanned.

"Exactly. Now can we go, please?" Kurt pleaded.

"We just got here and hour ago, will you calm down. Besides, in case you haven't noticed this place was arranged to look like a huge living room. With a stage! You loveeee the stage" Oliver poked him and Kurt swatted his hand away. "I really think this dude went all the way to make this place look homey and shit and we can't be rude and just leave. Plus, you never knew who you can meet here" the twin said. "Now if you'll excuse me, me and my wingman", he said as he pushed Luke off his stool, "are gonna go and mingle and then hopefully wind up on one of these lovely couches with girls. Plural" Oliver winked at him as two of them left the bar.

"They are kinda scary as a team" James said, looking after his twin. "Last time they were hitting on 4 girls and I thought they were gonna get their balls crushed but hell no. They actually went home with them. ALL of them" James shook his head at the memory.

"Hold on, where was I? I don't remember that" Sean searched his brain but couldn't remember the event ever happening.

"That's' because you were dead weight that night" Kurt laughed at him. "Remember waking up wearing that red, lacy underwear and a white shirt that said 'spank me'?" Kurt asked Sean who seemed to be coming to his senses. "Yeah, that was us but the underwear belonged to one of the girls those studs over there hooked up with" he finished as James high fived him.

"You're such assholes" Sean reprimand as he took a long sip of his drink.

"Oh you're the one to tell" James shot back. "Like you weren't the one who stuck a broomstick in my bike when we were driving drunk down the street at 4 am, making me smack my head against the curve?"

Kurt turned to his friend, looking impressed. "You actually remember that?"

"No, but I remember people telling me about it" he answered with a devilish smile, clearly very proud of his 'daredevil-ness and six stitches that resulted as the aftermath of the whole thing.

"Yeah, that was a fun night" Sean smiled triumphantly and this time he high fived Kurt.

"My point is that you need to push through this" James said again. "It gets better." he said as he dragged Kurt and Sean away from the bar and onto one of the couches.

The whole space, aa it was a huge space, was divided into smaller "rooms". There were thick black curtains that were posing as walls and the whole place really didn't look like a club. It was much more intimate than that. Made you feel like you don't have to act around and just be yourself. Kurt just hoped for two things. One, that there weren't any paparazzi around and two, that his mother wasn't here. Not that she frequented these places but hey, with her you never know. She might just show up to "perk up" his day.

And the stages, plural, were really tempting. They were set in every room and it seemed like people were having no trouble to relax and get up there to make complete fools of themselves. Was that...?

"Ok, I just saw Paris Hilton, I am soooo out of here" Kurt said as he tried to get up but was pushed down by Luke and Oliver who returned with their glasses full.

"Not so fast. We're here to have fun and I just bribed the DJ to play a song just for you" Kurt tried to open his mouth to protest but to no avail, "aaaand we know you love the song so you have to dance. Look, other people are dancing too. It's FUN" he emphasized the last word just as the song heordered came on.

You think I'm pretty without any makeup on...

"You didn't!" Kurt exclaimed and kicked Luke in the shin.

"You're welcome asshole" He said as he hauled Kurt on his feet to join people who were already jumping up and dancing to the tune. Luke actually took both Kurt's hands and wiggled them around, silently pleadingly him.

Kurt groaned again and yelled "Fine!" before he actually started to get into the song, swaying his hips around. Hell, it's not like he can pretend he doesn't know or adore the song.

Song, singer, that's the same, right?

Right?

Mike smiled watching a group of men dancing like idiots to his best friend's voice. He knew all of them, of course he did, he didn't live under a rock. He didn't know much about them, to be honest but their faces were very familiar. He loved the movies after all. Blaine was somewhere in the back, talking to his sister who was in town for the week before she had to go back to Milan. Santana was huge and let's just say that Victoria Secrets doesn't take just anyone to model for them.

He saw Kurt dancing animatedly, smiling all the time as his friend made little fainting gestures at him and then bursting in a to smile themselves. They were a funny bunch, those five. He finally saw Kurt slump back to the soft cushions with a tall boy with sandy brown hair as three of his companions moved to the back of the "room".

Mike looked around the rooms again. There were a lot of people he knew just from TV or movies there. Yeah, being best friends with Blaine guaranteed that you'll meet a lot of celebrities but there were a few people that Mike, as a fan boy himself, really wanted to meet. So he let his eyes scan the crown, making a mental note to go and make a complete fool of himself in front of people he adored later. Check.

Blaine kissed Tana's cheek when she said she was going to find her friend and leaned against a real wall. He really was tired and he came here just to humor his sister. She deserved it but the long day was really taking a toll on him. They were secluded in the far right corner of the club, one little space that was too small to be an improvised room but was still big enough to fit few people none the less. He heard his song playing a few minutes ago and he smiled when he heard people whopping and cheering. It was nice to know they liked the song. He wondered how many people actually knew him here.

He was startled from his thoughts when three boys came around the "corner", laughing. They were rather loud and one of them mentioned tranquilizer when they get home.

Whaat the hell, Blaine thought.

The boys came into his view and when they looked up at him, two boys that were obviously twins, completely identical except for their clothes and rather large black guy. Blaine didn't recognize them in the faint light of the club, their faces were not really visible. He smiled faintly as he tried to walk past them to exit.

Tried being the crucial word.

If this was a cartoon, their eyes would be jumping out of their head on springs. They were gaping at Blaine, shaking each other by elbows, grinning up at him like they were insane.

Which Blaine wasn't sure they weren't.

"No fucking way" they said at the same time.

"Um.." Blaine made a noise, not sure what to say or do. But then they moved a step closer to him, again still shaking each other excitedly and he recognized their faces. He let out a relieved sigh.

Thank God, so not crazy then, he thought.

"Holy fucking shit, I can't believe it's him" the tall black guy swore." Dude, we are" he began but then decided to go the other way. "Well, WE, he said pointing to the twins and himself, "are not but our friend is a huge, huge fan of yours. In fact, safe to say he's your biggest fan" Luke chanted. "I can't believe it's you" he smiled devilishly as he turned to the twins whispering something. They both nodded fervently and one of them, who the hell can tell the difference, spun around and ran but not before he pointed a finger at Blaine and ordered, actually ordered "Don't you move your sweet ass".

It was Blaine's turn to gasp as the two boys who were left with him took two steps closer and rounded him, making him want to take another step back but he was already leaning against the wall.

"Guys, is everything ok?" he asked timidly. Hell, they might be famous but right now he had no idea what the hell is on their minds. Blaine was getting kinda freaked out cause the boys in front of him were still grinning like idiots and not letting him leave like he intended to.

"It will be in a minute" James kept smiling as he turned to his friend "He owes us so much after this. WE can ask for his firstborn and he can't decline." he said and then he positively beamed. "This can be both his Christmas and birthday present. Think of all the money we're gonna save" he finished with an enthusiastic head bob.

"Hell yeah" Blaine heard the other one reply.

"Ok, you're kinda fre-" Blaine got cut off by a whining voice that was getting closer and was saying "If you have a male whore in there I don't wanna know" right before the owner of the said voice was ushered into the small "room" with the twin pulling him by a hand and a tall boy pushing his back. Blaine was still hidden behind the two bodies surrounding him.

"Kurt, look what we found" the boy puling his hand said and two boys surrounding Blaine took a few steps back, revealing an utterly shocked Blaine.

Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth to stop a gasp from coming out but it was too late. It was out and Kurt felt like he might die right here and right now.

Blaine fucking Anderson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Right here. In front of him. In flesh. Mop of luscious curls. Hazel eyes that...

Hold on...

Looking at them like they were...

Kurt then registered the whole scene. Blaine was cornered by all of them, five grown men surrounding him and he looked so small in comparison. He looked at Kurt as if asking "What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"What did you do?" Kurt asked angrily as he took his hand of his mouth, eying his friends, each and every one individually.

"It's him" Sean almost screamed.

"WE saw him" Luke cut in.

"And we told him to wait here" Oliver continued.

"So we can get you and here he is" James pointed at Blaine like he's some kind of rare artifact, making a "ta-da" gesture.

"So you cornered him?" Kurt asked again, not believing the scene he's witnessing.

"Well, we couldn't let him run away before you met him" Luke said as if he was pointing out the obvious.

"Oh my God" Kurt let his head sunk in his hands, feeling absolutely mortified. "I am gonna kill every single one of you" he said before he snapped his head up.

Oh if looks could kill.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled at them. "You can't just corner people and scare the crap out of them just because you feel like it. He's probably going to think we're insane or something. And I really can't blame him" Kurt waved his hands around like a madman, indeed.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Um, can you not talk about me as if I'm not here? And I'm sorry but that ship already sailed. The insane part, that is" he said and Kurt's eyes went wide again.

Luke smiled again and pulled Blaine away from the wall, smiling to encourage him. "Blaine Anderson, we would like you to meet Kurt Hummel" he said as he ushered Blaine closer to Kurt, so they were only two feet away from each other.

"Oh my God, where the fuck is a lightning with my name on it to strike me down?" Kurt said as he looked up at the ceiling, pleading, hoping that there will be one that will put him out of his misery. "Strike I said" Kurt hissed, still looking up.

Last thing he expected was to hear Blaine chuckle.

He looked down to see an extended hand. Blaine's hand. And he was just staring at it until Sean smacked the back of his head lightly. "This is the part where you shake his hand moron" he said.

Kurt was working on autopilot. He had no conscious decision to outstretch his hand or the time to process it. He just stared at those hazel eyes he found so fascinating one moment and the next he could feel Blaine's warm hand squeezing his own. He felt prickles all over his skin. Well, up until the moment James and Oliver clasped their hands and all but yelled "We now pronounce you Kurt Hummel and his teenage dream" and Kurt facepalmed at this, ripping his hand away from Blaine's hold.

"Get the fuck out" Kurt hissed at his friends and they knew better than to stay. They patted Blaine's shoulder like he's an old friend, still smiling and he could swear he heard Sean say "Condoms are under the sink" before they left.

Kurt was still craning his face in his hands. "Please just leave" he said. "Just...Look, I'm gonna keep my face covered and you can just run away and you can pretend this never happened. Send me the bill from therapy. "

Kurt could feel Blaine swaying on his feet more than he could see him and then he chuckled again and Kurt separated his fingers just a bit to peek through them with one eye. "You're still not running away screaming?" Kurt gave it a shot.

"I think I'm still shocked" Blaine smiled his trademark smile. "What the hell was that?" he asked, STILL SMILING, pointing in the direction where the 4 boys just left.

"Those were 4 dead people. Four assholes. Four people brought to this world with the sole purpose to ruin my life and humiliate me whenever they get the chance. They are also my family" Kurt said and he realized he may be saying too much.

"Well, they are..." Blaine was searching for polite way to put it.

"Insane? Freaky? Fucking weird? Yeah, I know" Kurt said, still peeking through his fingers.

"I tough they were kinda cute" Blaine said honestly. "I mean, once you get over the "I have 3 guys who look crazy and probably want to sell me in slavery" phase, they are kinda sweet. Look at what they did just cause they thought you wanted to meet me" he smiled again and Kurt groaned and took his hand off of his face.

"Yeah, they were...I mean they...I hate my life" Kurt gave up as he slumped on the floor, leaning in to the wall.

Blaine looked around for a moment before he sat on the floor, right next to Kurt and Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Now, was any of that true or were they just puling a prank on you?" Blaine asked as he turned his full attention to Kurt and Kurt felt like this day simply couldn't get any worse.

Did he say "worse"?

He lied.


	4. The One with Tana and no blowjobs

Blaine is four when his mom tells him he's gonna have baby sister. He's not sure he understands the concept. What he does understand is that someone is gonna take his mom and dad away from him. And he is not happy. Not at all.

So he will pout. And sulk. And he will be moody.

The day Tana was born he was with his dad at the hospital. He got all dressed up for the occasion; Alan dressed him in his new shirt and brand new bowtie. A purple one. His jeans were also new, oh yes they were. He also had Aladdin themed sneakers on.

Ha, newcomer, try to be cuter than me, he thought!

But they were here for hours now and his dad was pacing the hallway. He didn't liked when his dad was nervous. So he walked up to him and took his hand. "Are you angry at me, daddy?"

"What?" Alan asked as he hunched down, so he can be eye level with Blaine. "Of course not buddy. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I don't like the baby." Blaine whispered. He knew he shouldn't be mean to his baby sister. But he couldn't help it.

"Want to know secret?" his father whispered back and Blaine nodded. He felt like a real big guy when his dad told him secrets.

"When your aunt was born, I didn't like her either. I was 8 and she was this ugly, red thing that cried all the time. She was no fun at all. But you know how much I love auntie Samantha now, right?"

Blaine nodded.

"So how about you just give the baby a chance?" Alan said looking at Blaine's big hazel eyes. "And if she's not cool you can teach her how to be the most awesome kid in the world, like you are. Would you do that? For me?" he asked and Blaine nodded again and Alan kissed his curls. "Wanna know something else?" he whispered as Blaine smiled. "No one will ever be able to replace you. Ever. You're my favorite person in the world".

Blaine felt much better after that.

Turns out that Santana is not as bad as you would think. She's quiet. She just sleeps. And don't tell anyone, but sometimes Blaine sneaks out of his room so he can go and kiss her little fingers. She wiggles them around and they tickle.

He and Lily sing to her when she cries. Blaine takes pride in knowing that he gets her to stop crying much sooner than his mom. Tana always smiles when he sings to her. Her big black eyes narrow on his face and she just blinks at him.

He always follows her around when she crawls to make sure she doesn't hit her head. And he lets her use all his crayons and coloring books. She makes a mess and she can't stay inside the lines but she smiles when he let her have them so he's ok with that.

It was during one of his 'performances' for them that Tana said her first word.

Bane.

There was no doubt who she was referring to. Oh no. She was his little sister but he was obviously her favorite person in the world. Her curls were bouncing up and down as she clasped excitedly when his 'performance' ends and he bows.

Her curls were currently in his lap. Her perfect little locks, so much like his. She was chatting animatedly about her new contract. She was so happy, it was contagious.

"I love when you're smiling," he said honestly. Not that she didn't know it, but how can anyone get tired of listening to that. Besides, the smile she gave him was so worth saying it million times a day.

"I can't help it! I'm so happy. Plus, I'm with you, silly. " Tana said.

"And how long will you be with me?" Blaine asked.

She sighed and her smile fell a little. "Just until Friday. I have to be in Paris on Saturday for the fashion show. "

"Are you ok Tana?" worry in Blaine's voice was evident.

"Don't be silly B, of course I am. I'm just...If you tell anyone I'll deny it till my dying breath but I miss you guys. I miss mom and dad and I miss you the most. I miss waking up to you snoring in my ear." she punched his knee playfully.

"Heeey, you wound me. I do not snore... Much." he pulled on one of her locks. 'Besides, it was YOU who always crawled into my bed."

"Can you blame me? You're like an almost regular human sized teddy bear. And you love cuddles. It's a win-win." Santana stood up to hug her brother. "So, since we have only three days to catch up and bond, cause look how estranged we are," she said with a fond eye roll, "tell me what's new with you. And don't leave out any dirty details." she winked at him.

"Ewwwww Santana" he made a face at her. "I'm your brother, I'm not ganna talk to you about stuff like that. "

"Don't you eww me and like hell you're not. You can talk to Mike but not to me? And if I hear that that fine ass of yours is not being tapped, I am gonna kill you." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh my God, stop talking." he covered his ears with his hands.

"LUBE! GAY PORN! RIMMING! BLOWJOBS!' she yelled, as she chased after him when he got up from to sofa in a FAILED attempt to escape.

"Oh my God, shut up Tana, the neighbors are gonna hear you." he covered her mouth with his hand and she yelled against the obstacle. "If you promise to keep it quiet I will tell you about this guy I met. Do you promise?" he asked and she rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Is this a blowjob story?" she asked with a wink, dodging his hand that was about to smack her playfully.

"No. But I hope it will be soon" he smiled devilishly.

She fist pumped in the air. "YEEEES TO BLAINE GETING ALL THE BLOWJOBS!" she screamed and Blaine swore that he might actually kill her today.


	5. The One with holding hands

Kurt remembers the first time he realized he might be different.

In warm August, and he's at his grandpa's hacienda.

He's 9 and they are about to go with the workers to the vineyard.

Grandpa Pedro has a huge estate in Mexico. It's been in the family for 200 years. Every summer Kurt spends ALL of his summer there. He loves his grandpa, with his stories and his warm arms.

They are waiting for their ride when Kurt notices a small, black haired boy, carrying bottles or water and talking to his mother. The boy is smaller than Kurt but his skin is so tan that it looks like it's glistening in the sun. For some reason, Kurt can't stop biting his lower lip every time the boy smiles at him. Or looks at him. Or stands close to him.

It's weird. He knew Emilio for years now, they always played together. But this summer, something is different. It seems that Emilio's smile got brighter. That his eyes are shining every time Kurt looks at him. So he tries not to.

"Penny for your thoughts." his grandpa pats his back fondly as he sits next to him on the large tree root on front of the house. Just like the estate, tree has been there for a long time. To protect from the rain and provide cover from the burning sun.

"Is Emilio happy here, grandpa?" he asks, and he really wants to know. He wants to know why his smile is wider.

Pedro eyes his little boy, and smiles. Kurt is so innocent. So pure. His just a little confused boy. Pedro caught those glances Kurt was throwing at Emilio at the beginning of the summer and his heart broke a little.

His little guy had it rough. He had it all and yet he had nothing. With a mother like his, he could use a friend. And damn it, Pedro will fight her with all he has to protect Kurt. Kurt is his everything. And he doesn't care who Kurt decides to be. He will love him no mater what. Emilio or Emilia -it made no difference to him.

"Well, of course he is happy." Pedro kissed Kurt's hair. "You're here, his favorite friend in the world"

Kurt eyes went comically wide. "He told you that?"

"Of course he did. You come here for Thanksgiving and then he has to wait for months to see you again. He calls you 'my Big Town friend'." Pedro said with a smile.

Kurt's face scrunches adorably. He can't help thinking how he likes when Emilio and him go down the creek and soak their feet in it. Or how last summer they were reacting scenes from Tom Sawyer, Kurt being Tom, of course and how they stole shovels from his grandpa's shed so they can go and dig for gold.

They were gone all night and they came home, all filthy and covered in mud, to find police in the house and Emilio's mother crying her eyes out. Apparently, she thought they were kidnapped. That was the angriest he ever saw grandpa. They were grounded for the rest of summer and they could play only in the front yard. Thank God, the front yard was huge and they had that tree. That tree was their safe heaven. Until Emilio fell and broke his leg. Then they were forbidden to climb anything and Emilio had to wear a cast. So Kurt spent his days in Emilio's room, and they were making plans for next year. Cause next year they will be pirates!

"I like his eyes. I can always tell what he's thinking from his eyes. He's shy sometimes." Kurt explained, like a 'grown up', thank you very much.

"Te gusta Emilio?" Pedro asked seriously but not demandingly.

Kurt's head snapped up. "What? No. I was just…" he swallowed audibly.

"Pequeno," the man said wrapping his arm around Kurt's petite frame. "You can like Emilio. That's no crime. Not even if you like him as more than a friend." he assured.

Kurt thought about what his grandpa said for a minute. "Even if I wanna hold his hand the way you hold grandma Vila's hand?" he asked.

"Yes, even then. Even if you wanna stay here with Emilio and run hacienda for me." Pedro said with a smile.

"I don't think mom would like that." Kurt said with a sigh that his grandpa mimicked.

"No, pequeno, she wouldn't." he said before he wrapped both his arms around Kurt. When he added "But you know what? No one asked her." Kurt couldn't help but smile.

That same day Emilio and Kurt somehow reached for the same basket of grapes and their hands touched. Kurt bit his lip again and Emilio smiled. "Let me help you." he said and Kurt nodded. They each took one side of the basket and carried it away. Once they placed it on the ground in front of the truck, Emilio smiled at him again and extended his hand. "Now your hand is free to hold mine," he said as he smiled at Kurt. Kurt blushed but intertwined their fingers non-the less.

And somehow he knew. He might be only 9 but he knew. Emilio's hand felt right. The smile his grandpa gave him when he saw them was bright. He will always have his grandpa to hold him. And comfort him. Even if he decides he likes Emilio a little too much.

Kurt was gonna be fine.


	6. The One with the phone number

There were few things Kurt Hummel was positive about.

They will not let him live this down.

Four boys, well men actually, currently sitting in their kitchen were the closest thing he had to a family. Hell, they WERE his family.

So, who cares that they didn't share the same blood? Or that for the first 11 years of their lives they didn't even knew about each other?

They cared about each other in that special way that you can only describe as "magic". Somehow, on the set, all those years ago, something clicked. A little scared, pale boy, with to many insecurities and too little love in his life, found 4 people who were teasing WITH him, not AT him. He found 4 people who gave a homophobic extra a bloody nose at the age of 14 cause he made fun of Kurt's "faggy" shirt. The extra got fired, of course, James and Luke had to go to the make up again so they can cover their black eyes ( that was one big extra) and Kurt thought his heart might explode with joy.

Those boys stood up for him more times than he could remember.

They were there to give anyone a piece of their mind until Kurt was confident enough to do it for himself. His mother made sure to show up every now and then just to make sure Kurt is not too happy, cause that would be a shame. She's still not over Kurt living alone since he was 13, well not alone, with the guys, but still. She had years ahead of her, all prepared for putting him down, and those 4 stooges took that away from her (How Kurt got to escape his "lovely home" at the age of 13 is yet another story. The important thing is that he DID escape. . .)

It was thanks to James, Oliver, Luke and Sean that Kurt was who he is today. A proud, confident man, who knows how much he's worth and just how amazing he is.

All thanks to them.

Which is why it's such a shame he has to kill them, Kurt thought to himself as he descended down the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen to find just what he was expecting, four grinning morons, holding out a chair for him, together with a steaming cup of coffee.

God he hated those four.

They were eyeing him with those huge, still grinning, always grinning, and waiting for the story. Too bad there was really nothing to tell.

"Oh spill it out before I wet myself with excitement. What the hell happened last night?" Sean was the first to open his mouth.

"Yeah man, spill. Where the hell is Blaine so we can make sexual innuendoes and make him feel uncomfortable?" James asked, sipping on his own coffee. "Cause we're totally game. We even practiced how we can make him as mortified as possible." he smiled as Kurt inhaled his coffee.

"Nothing happened." he said simply, before taking a mouthful of coffee. He's gonna need it to get trough this conversation.

The four men around the table just eyed each other, questioningly.

"What...What do you mean nothing happened"? Oliver asked, eyeing his twin. "You guys hit it off, right?" he said, switching his piercing eyes to Kurt. Kurt could feel him burning hole at his scull. "RIGHT?" Luke cut in.

"No. We did not hit it off, " was all Kurt said.

"Oh hell to the no." Luke said. "Dude, we like …" he gestured to his hands that were , for some reason, showing choking gestures. "And we're not that crazy to think you'd go home with him cause you're oh so noble and virginal, but come on man! That was Blaine Anderson!" Luke wailed at the end.

"Exactly!" Kurt exclaimed. "That was Blaine fucking Anderson, like the single most perfect guy in the world, kay? I was sitting up against that wall for two god damn hours and you know what I found out?" it was Kurt's turn to burn holes at his friends. "Everything! Not only is he hot as fuck and breathtakingly gorgeous, which I already knew but he is like..." Kurt ran fingers through his hair, "the single most amazing guy on the face of the Earth. He's smart and kind and funny and he makes it so easy to talk to him. The reason why nothing happened is because that guy, and I can not point this too strongly, CAN NOT BE REAL." Kurt finished, slumping in his chair a little.

"And this is bad becauseeee...?" James trilled off, expecting Kurt to explain himself but seriously not understanding what's the problem.

"I'm not saying it's problem, I'm saying I choked!" Kurt admitted to the awful truth in the end.

Four men exchanged glances and Sean nodded, as if to say "Ok, my turn". "What do you mean, you choked?" he asked his friend.

Kurt let out a defeated sigh. "I mean... I got so caught up in my own little pearly cloud I didn't even...I didn't even asked for his number"

"But just to make things clear, you like him right? Like really like him, not just in a "he-is-so-hot-I'm-gonna-make-my -poor-roommates-watch-his-concerts-for-56-times-in -a-row-while-I-drool-over-his-scruff-that-I-touch- myself-to" kinda way? " James asked.

"Oh my god, I do not touch myself while thinking of his scruff, shut up." Kurt could feel the warmth crawling up his cheeks.

"Dude, don't lie. You and that scruff need to get a room, like ASAP. But that's off topic. So, to make it very clear, you like Blaine?" Oliver shook his head.

"What part of "he's the most perfect guy ever was not clear to you? He's like...Amazing! But I choked, okay? I was just staring at those fucking hazel eyes of his and I didn't ask for his number and then that dancer guys showed up and took him away." Kurt shook his own head, not believing his own stupidity. "He just waved a quick "See you around Kurt" and with that he left my life never to return and I will have to go back to my inappropriate thoughts about his scruff." he said with an eye roll and lifted his head to find his friends grinning at him like the cat who got the cream.

Well, four cats.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Kurt asked in mocked horror, well, the best mock he could muster since he was 'this' close to slapping himself for being a dumb dick.

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy who was stupid as fuck." Luke started.

"That boy's name was Kurt Hummel." Oliver continued.

"Only good thing he ever did in his life was befriending his amazing friends." Sean cut in.

"Who loved him enough to get him the number of that fine piece of ass he wants to tap" James finished with a smile, handing over a piece of paper to Kurt.

No. Fucking. Way. Kurt thought as he snatched the paper and got up so hastily he knocked the chair down.

He bit his lip as he stared down at the number.

There it was.

In Blaine's Anderson's handwriting. Blaine's Anderson's phone number. On a piece of paper that belonged to Blaine Anderson. A piece of paper that Blaine Anderson touched. And thanks to those four smiling morons, Kurt Hummel will have the chance to, maybe, touch Blaine Anderson himself.

"OH MY GOD!" He screamed, as he totally not gracefully, joined in on the "victory dance". (That was the single most embarrassing thing they did but it's tradition. Basically, it's some weird kind of a chicken dance and every time something epic happens they dance to it. Just... Don't tell anyone. Ssshhhhh)

"I am totally gonna trick your girlfriends into agreeing to the dirtiest, filthiest things you ever wanted them to do! Thank you so much!" Kurt said as he joined in on, also traditional, group hug.

"I'm gay, you know that right?" James asked with his mouth pressed into someone's shoulder.

"Yes I do, my deranged amazing friend. I will give your guys so many tips entire neighborhoods will hear you scream!" Kurt teased.

"I love happy Kurt." Luke said with a smile that was interrupted with the sound of Kurt's phone ringing.

"Oh no, I bet it's Julia and her gay senses are tingling with all the gay activity going on in this room" Sean said in a horrified voice. "Or maybe it's Blaaaaaaine" he said, as he made kissing noises at Kurt.

"Shut up" Kurt said around a smile so wide it was threatening to split his face in half. He took his phone out of his pocket and eyed it with confused look.

"Don't tell me it's really Julia, man?" Oliver groaned.

"Erm… No. It's Ian." Kurt said and 5 men looked at each other with disbelief n their faces.

This should be interesting.


	7. The One with the Ellen show

Kurt's career was blossoming.

People loved him cause he was able to convey emotions so easily.

Scared, angry, happy, confused, irritated.

Playing this generation's favorite wizard's best friend opened many doors to him. Doors Kurt was more than willing to go trough.

But the thing that Kurt never expected was to have such amazing, loyal fans.

He won his audience over with his charms, his wit, and more than anything his slight "foot in the mouth syndrome" that made him say things he never intended to say. He berated himself for it but his fans? They adored him for it. One more pleasant thing was that the media loved him too. Interviewers were standing in line to talk to him, talk show hosts loved having his as a guest, claiming that it's amazing to have someone so brilliant and yet so down to earth as a counterpart in an interview.

But person who Kurt loved the most was Ellen. She was so smart and funny and she made it so easy to answer to all her questions. He was her guest first time when he was 12 , when first movie from the series went out and he was back 4 more times after that. Most recently, he was on Ellen's 2 months ago, promoting his new movie.

Ellen: Calm down perverts, yes he's here! My first guest is a breathtakingly handsome gay of the year; let's hear a round of applause for Kurt Hummel!

How much the crowd loved him never ceased to amaze him. He walked those few feet from the backstage and hugged the host. He was barely able to take a seat before she attacked him with.

E: "Well, look who decided to show his perfectly shaped ass", she said with a laugh. "You were supposed to be here 3 months ago but as I understand your schedule made you so busy you just didn't find time. "

Kurt: "Yeah, things are crazy lately. But thank you for having me here. Hi guys." he waved to the crown who awarded him with another deafening applause. "We were promoting our new movie and I was really busy. But here I am, ready to kiss your ass until I'm back in your good graces." he laughed out.

E: "Please do, I love that." she said with a smile of her own. "Ok, let's talk about your new movie."

K: "Oh god, yes, let's. It's called Big Miracle; it's in theatres in November 18th. I play a thief who gets trained by a character played by Tom Welling. I'm really excited for you guys to see it. I have never had a role like this and it was really a challenge to see if I can portray someone like that"

E: "Ok, you have to answer me this. Is it weird to have a role in a movie opposite to your ex? Wasn't it awkward?" she asked him.

K: "Oh God, no. Tom is amazing. And it's not like we're enemies. To be honest, he absolutely killed it in Big Miracle, you have to see it. He's evil, he's corrupted, he's ambitious and just everything he is not in real life. It was amazing to see this transformation unfold in front of you." Kurt explained.

E: "I was just so surprised how mature and just professional you are, I have to say. I know you're an amazing young man, but to see that you don't have the problem with staring in a movie with your ex, let's be honest. We don't get that often. Or more likely, almost never." Ellen complimented him.

K:"Well, I think it has a lot to so with how you end things with someone. I mean, Tom and I were together for 2 years. Granted we were both young but I can honestly say that he treated me with nothing but love and respect. It's not like I can go around and trash talk him when he's clearly one of the genuinely nicest people I have ever had to honor to meet. And he's an amazing actor. So, when I got the script I knew that I wanted to do this, I wanted to play that role. And the fact that it was opposite Tom's character only made me want to take it more, not less. But like I said, there is no bad blood between us and I'm happy I was able to share a screen with him."

E: "Plus, he's really hot, man", she said, "and that's coming from ME."

K: "Yeah, guilty as charged.", Kurt laughed

E: "Now, let's talk about the rumors that have been driving your fans crazy. I was trolling Tumblr, yeah I do that, and people are ready to sell their first borns to make it happen" she said with a smile. The "I am in a glass case of emotion" gif was used a lot during this riot" she spoke before she narrowed her eyes at Kurt. "So, is it true?"

K: "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt played along.

E: "Can we please have a picture?" *drawing shows up on the big screen of Kurt as a companio* "Don't tease us, is it true?"

K: "You just have to get world exclusive, don't you?",Kurt asks in faked annoyance. " Yeah, it's true. I play the 11th Doctor's companion in this years special."

This is a moment when crown goes wild.

Ellen: "Oh my God, that's amazing news Kurt. Is it something permanent or...?"

K: "Unfortunately, no. I have two more movies planed and I simply don't have the time and I would have to move to UK, so that's not really feasible now. But the contract for the Special has been signed and you will see me as companion. I swear, I almost wet myself when they told me they wanted me for that Special. As you know, I live with 4 boys and I went home and I stared to scream at the top of my voice: I'm gonna be on DW! Your argument is invalid forever! Now whenever we have a discussion I go like: "Are you gonna be Doctor's companion? No? Well, I am and I say we order Chinese and not pizza. Suck it." Kurt said a huge smile.

E: "Ok, two more questions and I'll let you go. "

K: "Oh thank God" he said with a loud, mock exhale.

E: "Yeah, we'll see. Your roommates are known as some of the biggest pranksters in Hollywood. Did they get that from their characters or were they born that way?' she asked, smiling sickly and Kurt knew he's in trouble.

K: "Oh, they were born with one purpose in life and that is to make my life a living hell and humiliate me every chance they get. And we've been living together since I was 13 so I may confirm they were always the spawns of Satan," he said with a smile. The whole world knew those boys were HIS entire world, he never stopped talking about them.

E: "Here, we have a picture" *shows a picture of obviously annoyed Kurt, tied with red ribbon, to a tall, tanned half naked man, who was obviously a stripper. * "They do give some hell of a gifts, no wonder you love them," she laughed out.

K: 'Yeah, they are so dead for giving you that picture."

E: *narrows eyes at Kurt* "Oh please, I picked a PG rated one, this one will start a riot, imagine what the others would do?" she mocked back.

K: "Oh God, no." he said in faked horror.

E: "Ok, last one. So, rumor has it that Kurt Hummel has boy crush on certain dreamy guy with dreamy hair and a dreamy voice and a dreamy smoooking body?" she teased and Kurt actually groaned.

K: "Oh my God, not the videos, please, anything but not the videos..." he got cut by Ellen's amused voice as video starts on the big screen and the crowd goes crazy "

E: "Here we have one Kurt Hummel dancing seductively to Blaine Anderson's rendition of Misery" she raises her voice as the crowd breaks into laughter.

The video indeed shows Kurt, this time with a broom as a microphone, in his pajamas and socks, sliding through the hallway of their home, belting lyrics at the top of his voice. His bangs have fallen over his eyes and he keeps whipping them back and forth. But Kurt knows this is not the most humiliating part of the video.

As Blaine's voice trails off from the video, Kurt actually takes the broomstick by the handle and starts to hit the banister to his left practically screaming: "WHY! ARE! YOU! SO! SEXY!" Every word was followed by a smack of the broomstick against the banister, while Kurt's bangs flew from side to side.

At this point crowd is almost hysterical in their approval of Kurt's little outburst.

After a minute or two Ellen manages to calm them down and Kurt knows there is very little, nothing really, he can do to control the damage. So he just...

K: "Oh can you blame me?" he asks with smile? "He's sex on a stick and sings like a dream."

This is a point when crowd losses it again.

E: "You have been a filthy little fangirl, haven't you? Does he know? " she teases him again and Kurt can't help but smile.

K: "Does he know that my asshole roommates film me while I dance around the house? No. That "other" thing? Also no." he answers. 'But seriously now, " he clears his throat, " he is such a talented person.

E: "He's easy on the eyes too, isn't he?" She teases again and Kurt throws his head back and laughs. "So, I take it you two have never met?"

K: "Luckily, no. I've had enough humiliation in my life, as it is, thank you very much. I mean, no I have not met Blaine Anderson and I don't think I will any time soon. Not until I kill my roommates and get a plastic surgery and change my name to Hose!" he answered.

E: "Oh, it's such a pleasure having you Kurt, please don't wait another year to come back again." She said before she stood up to give him another hug, that he willingly accepted.

"So, Big Miracle, in theatres November 18th, come see two hot guys that used to sleep together steal stuff together." Ellen said before the crowd broke into another round of applause.


	8. The One with epic fail

**Here's chapter where they finaly talk to each other :) **

**Also, to the girl that asked me if I got chapters mixed up while uploading them ,the answer is NOPE :) **

**That's the plan, for this to be all weirdly weird but trust me, it all works :) **

* * *

When he got up this morning Kurt couldn't even imagine that by the end of the day he would be sitting up against the wall next to Blaine Anderson, the man he was not so secretly lusting over for over a year.

And yet, here he was, doing his best not to stare to openly at those gorgeous hazel eyes.

How dare you assume he's failing miserably?

He was not!

He was perfectly fine, excuse you. He was not staring or swooning or...

Oh you're right, he was totally drooling.

With dignity!

"God, how much did they tell you?" Kurt asked in defeat as he sank down on the floor.

"Enough", Blaine chuckled and Kurt turned to face him.

Dear God, he was even more gorgeous in person.

Blaine was everything Kurt ever wanted in a man. He was so many virtues in one man that there were times when Kurt believed that Blaine was just "an act". Cause no one could be that beautiful, or that handsome or that sweet to his fans or that kind or that talented. Blaine WAS what he sang about. Blaine was a teenage dream.

"You know" Blaine started, crooking his head a bit , "it's really amazing you have friends like that in your life. Someone who's willing to go the distance for you." he told Kurt.

"Yeah, they are willing to ruin my life any chance they get." Kurt said with another headshake. "I can't believe they cornered you and told you I have a crush on you"

"Oh my God, they didn't told me that!" Blaine gushed out and Kurt's face eyes went comically wide.

"Wha-what?" he stammered, blush creeping up his cheeks. "You told me they told you everything." he accused.

"Yeah, they told me you're like my biggest fan and that you love my music and stuff. No one ever said anything about a crush." Blaine said with a smile as he turned to face Kurt, who was currently groaning into his hands.

"I wish I were dead," he said through gritted teeth. Blaine just laughed.

He found Kurt's embarrassment completely adorable.

"Hey, don't say that. I think that's adorable. You look really cute when you blush." Blaine complimented him and Kurt inhaled sharply. Did Blaine, that dreamy fucker who was haunting his dreams, just compliment him? Him, Kurt Hummel, the man whose friends just cornered that same man?

"Oh, get ready then cause you're gonna adore the shit out of me tonight, oh my God did I just said that out loud?" Kurt groaned again, still hiding his face.

"Whole night, huh? I'm not up for that." Blaine said as he stood up and left, leaving dumbstruck Kurt sitting with his back against the wall.

What the fuck just happened, he wondered.

He ran away!

That's what happened, Kurt's brain supplied. "You're an embarrassment to human kind, Kurt Hummel. You should go and live under someone's stairs. Oh great, look, a joke about my life that came from my imaginary life! I can't believe those jerks humiliated me and obliterated any chance I may ever get to tap that ass! Not that I really thought I stood a chance but a guy can dream! Oh my God, I can't believe I made a complete fool of myself in front of Blaine Anderson. I should go crawl in a hole and die," he groaned internally, pushing his knees up to his chest, trying to figure out the least painful way to kill himself. Wait, no, first he will kill those 4 dickheads and then end his misery. It may be to late for him but he will save someone else.

That is, he was thinking about it, until a pair of knees came into his view.

"Ok, lift your ass. If we're sitting here the whole evening we might as well get comfortable." Blaine said before he handed Kurt a velvet cushion. Kurt just eyed him like he's crazy. "

What?" Blaine asked confused as he sank down onto his own cushion, sitting really close to Kurt so their knees were almost touching. "I also brought this," he continued as he placed a bottle of black wine and two glasses, together with a plate filled with grapes, cheese and crackers. "We can have a picnic." he smiled at Kurt, who was still gaping at him.

"Are you ok? You said I can adore you all night and I'm game. If this goes well I might need my ass later tonight so I don't want it to go numb." Blaine teased. "At least not from sitting on the floor"

Kurt just kept opening his mouth, trying to say something and failing.

Was Blaine Anderson flirting with him? Did he just imply...? No.

Nope. He was imagining things.

"Ok, please say something, you're freaking me out… I'm sorry for being an asshole but you're kinda really cute and I'm not really good at these things." Blaine said honestly.

Oh my God, he just called me cute! Stick a fork in me I am done!" Kurt thought.

"No, I'm ok." Kurt finally answered. "You just caught me by surprise. I thought you ran away screaming. Not that I would blame you," he said as he lifted his hips so he can slide cushion under his ass, that was indeed, already going numb.

" Why would I run away?" Blaine asked as he poured Kurt a glass of wine.

" Cause my friends are freaky freaks and I live with them so I must be a freak too? " Kurt offered and Blaine just brushed it off.

" Don't be silly. From what your friends told me, you kinda think I'm cool and you don't find me repulsive, so that definitely gets you a drink," he smiled before adding, "and it's not like I don't know who you are Kurt." he said softly. "Also, I did a quick scan and you are by far the most beautiful man in this room", Blaine said, as if he didn't just made Kurt's heart stop with that line.

"You really know who I am? Not just from what they told you?" Kurt asked, genuinely hoping that Blaine was telling the truth.

"Of course I do." Blaine answered. "You're Kurt Hummel. I should be shocked that you know who I am, let alone that you like my music. Or me, for that matter. As you may notice, I'm not much to look at." Blaine winked and Kurt snorted, some of his tension easing away.

"Yeah, oh God you're like hideous. Your face is just… Ew. Put it away." Kurt joked as he pretended to shield his eyes from Blaine's face.

"Really? Well, we can't all be sexiest man of the year." Blaine replied with snark.

"OMG, you know about that?" Kurt asked.

It was Blaine's turn to snort. "You're gay Kurt. I'm gay. You were on the cover of People's magazine in a wet shirt. On a beach. You don't want to know how I spent that week." he smiled at Kurt's adorable blush. "And you have the nerve to blush after I just told you I-" he got cut off by Kurt's guttural groan.

"TMI Blaine." he said but he was smiling.

"Fine." he smiled as he took a piece of grape from the plate.

Time seemed to fly by and stand still at the same time as they talked.

If Kurt thought that image of Blaine he created in his mind was good, the real thing knocked him off his feet. Blaine was amazing. He was so smart and funny and he has just enough snark to match Kurt. Not for the first time, Kurt asked himself how could this man be real?

Blaine was in the same mindset as Kurt.

Of course he knew who Kurt was. Kurt was one of Hollywood's biggest names of his generation. Kurt was everywhere.

And Blaine really did have some very impure thoughts that week People magazine came to his doors. Kurt was gorgeous. That was the only way he could describe the angelic creature currently sitting next to him.

But to him, Kurt was also unobtainable. Blaine was just a musician, a scruffy one more often than not, and Kurt was a huge movie star. Its not like Blaine thought someone like Kurt would ever want someone as weird as him. So he never thought about Kurt Hummel. Why would he yearn for something he cannot have?

But when he heard all those things?

Kurt knew who he was?

Kurt liked him and his music?

Kurt had a crush on him?

Kurt Hummel was a jackpot.

And Blaine couldn't wait for a chance to hit that (not "that" way, calm down perverts)

"You know, I think the first time I saw you, you were at The 'Runaway Bride' premiere with your mom. And she was wearing this gorgeous black dress and a light pink pashmina and she was holding the hand of a little boy." Blaine said with a soft smile, watching Kurt's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed his vine.

"You were there?" Kurt choked.

"Yeah, my mom is a huge fan of your mom." he smiled, "and Alan, that's my dad, got her the tickets for her birthday. So, we all got all dressed up and went to see the movie. It was amazing. I remember how my mom kept staring at your dad, like 'oh-heavens-he's-so-handsome.'" Blaine finished with a smile.

"I…" Kurt stammered, "I had no idea you knew who I am. I mean, I knew there are chances you saw my face around cause let's face it, for 10 years I was like staring at people when they opened their refrigerators but still... And just to make it clear, yes my dad is very handsome." Kurt laughed out.

"Man, I can't even imagine what it was like growing up with people like them. You must have the best stories ever. I think mom read somewhere that once; your mom had Tom Hanks, Mel Gibson, John Travolta and Dustin Hofman at the same dinner table. Man, I would sell my left ball for a chance to see that." Blaine said of hand and Kurt choked on a mouthful of air. Blaine turned to look at him and went rigid. "Oh, too soon for balls talk? Sorry." he offered

"Erm…" Kurt was trying to sound coherent when all he could thing about were Blaine Anderson's damn balls, "No, you just caught me off guard. No need to sell your family jewels, I have a video you can see." he said and then added in a whimpered tone, "That's all I got".

"Sorry, what? " Blaine asked, incredulously. "Like, bunch of brilliant actors were at your house for dinner and you weren't even there to shake their hands or like make a total idiot of yourself by quoting lines from their movies?"

"I wasn't invited Blaine." he answered simply and then almost slapped himself for it.

Why did he have no filter?

Why is he saying all these things to a complete stranger? A stranger he's been lusting over for god knows how long now? What was it about Blaine that made him feel so comfortable saying stuff that translated to: "Oh yeah, my mom, that huge movie star, kinda hates me for being the son she never wanted but still got so she could tie her husband to her for eternity. Oh, FYI, that son turned out to be gay and Julia turned out to be an even bigger bitch that she initially looked like"

"Oh" realization dawned on Blaine. Truth be told, he didn't knew that much about Kurt or his mom but he never thought that...

"Yeah, let's just say she's not really nice and leave it at that." Kurt said with a sad exhale and Blaine nodded.

"But hey, you have those guys." Blaine tried to lighten the mood. "I mean, they were ready to get themselves into jail to get you a chance to talk to a handsome, painfully talented singer, currently sitting next to you"

This did get Kurt to smile. "Oh, you're so modest, God." He said as he turned to look at Blaine again. "Thanks for deflecting."

"Yeah, I think heavy conversations are more like a fifth date kinda thing." he said and Kurt choked again.

"Oh, I did it again. Sorry, I'm kinda of a goober, I just say the first crap that comes to my mind." he apologized.

"No, that's..." Kurt didn't know what to say. Did Blaine imply that this was a date or that he wanted to date? "That's ok," he said as his brain was racing.

"Hey, why am I so weird about this?" he thought. The worse is over. He knows I have a boy crush on him and here he is, sitting on the floor with me. Those 4 morons cornered him and scared the shit out of him and again, here he is. He knows I'm potentially emotionally damaged and that my mother is a huge bitch, and YET AGAIN, here he is, teasing me.

Why the fuck aren't I teasing back? I had years of training with the boys. So he took a deep breath and steeled himself.

He bit his lower lip and looked straight at Blaine's eyes. "Oh, and what DO you do on first dates?" he asked.

Blaine didn't even budge an inch. " I have sex, of course: he said with a huge smile and Kurt's eyes went wide.

Blaine just threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Oh my God, you should see the look on your face." he said trough fits of laughter. "It's precious."

"You're such an ass." Kurt said as he smiled back. "That was not funny."

"Oh yes it was and you know it." Blaine retorted. "Your face was like 'Oh my God, is he gonna push me up against the wall and ravage me cause I am so not ok with that!'" Blaine said.

Oh really Anderson? Two can play that game.

"And how do you know I'm not ok with that?" Kurt said with a sultry look.

Blaine's cocky smile fell a little. "Oh you're a tease, aren't you ? " He asked, his smile back.

"Hey, you're the one who's implying this is a date." Kurt told him.

"Isn't it?" Blaine turned to use full strength of his gaze on Kurt and Kurt was speechless for a moment. "In case you haven't noticed, we have been sitting here for over an hour, causally flirting and sharing stories, we have food and wine. I know you have a crush on me and I think you're absolutely gorgeous. The circumstances could be better but all in all? One of the best dates I have ever been on." He said before he leaned in and tickled Kurt's lips with his breaths. 'And I didn't even have to ask you out." He said with that crooked smile Kurt was getting really fond of.

If he kisses me, I'll die I swear to God, Kurt thought.

But Blaine moved his head away and smiled again. "I assume you're ok with that?" He asked and Kurt, the idiot he is, just nodded eagerly, making Blaine smile again.

They sit there; sipping on their wine and making each other smile when they teased each other.

Blaine felt at ease pretty much everywhere. He had a good life and he was genuinely happy person. He could fit anywhere. But here with Kurt, on a filthy floor of a club, something felt different.

He kept sneaking glances at Kurt. The man truly was gorgeous. His eyes were shinning even in the dim light of the room and they would narrow down every time he would smile. His nose would scrunch up and it was one of the most beautiful things Blaine has ever seen. But pretty much nothing compared to the sight of Kurt's wet lips. He would talk and then, out of habit Blaine assumed, run his tongue over his lips. Artificial light made them shine and Blaine swore that by the end of the night, he would kiss those rosy lips.

As they spoke, a tune changed ( watch?v=1AtjWBwFfGE ) and Kurt laughed outlaid. "Oh my God, how cheesy is it that on your "date-not date" thing you are talking to your own music," he teased.

"Excuse me mister 'I have a crush on you but will tease you for your music that I by the way shake my sexy ass too.'" Blaine said as Kurt blushed. "But I happen to think my music is very romantic. In fact, I will prove it." He said as he stood up from the floor and wiped his hands on his things.

He extended his hand and Kurt's breath hitched. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a hopeful smile that made Kurt's heart skip a beat. He bit his lower lip, his trademark move, and took the offered hand.

As he got up, Blaine encircled his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. "I don't bite Kurt," he said softly. "Unless you want me to, " he added with a smirk and Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck.

God, this felt so perfect.

He felt like he was in a movie scene and yet, this was very much real.

Blaine's hand on his waist was real.

His breath ghosting over the shell of his ear was real.

The smell of Blaine's hair, so close to him, was real.

The hair on the back of Blaine's neck, few stray curls that he was currently tracing with his thumb were also real.

Warmth spreading all over his body from the close contact was making him feel dizzy. Blaine felt better than he ever imagine he would. He was swaying Kurt around that little improvised room with such ease that Kurt thought he might be floating. On pure instincts, he lowered his head to Blaine's shoulder and inhaled the smell that was all Blaine.

"Are you still with me?" Blaine whispered lightly, tightening his hold on Kurt's waist.

"No place Id' rather be." He decided to admit and was rewarded with a throaty chuckle from Blaine who stepped one step back to look into his eyes.

"I'm really glad your friends ambushed me tonight," Blaine said honestly And he was. Kurt was so amazing.

"I'm really glad for that too," he answered and as if they had a mind of their own, his eyes fell to look at Blaine's lips. He couldn't help it. Blaine's lips were so full and pink and deliciously looking that it was impossible NOT too look. He lifted his eyes back to Blaine's only to find him staring back at him, with an unreadable expression in his eyes. For the briefest of moments, Blaine's own eyes closed as if he was making a decision and when he opened them again, Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

Blaine's eyes were burning through him, as if Kurt was the most beautiful thing his eyes ever saw and if he blinks again, just for one moment, he might disappear.

Not really thinking, Kurt licked his lips again. They were so close. To close. Blaine's breath was almost tickling him and he felt that if he doesn't feel those lips on his soon, he might spontaneously combust.

Blaine leaned in one half inch more, almost sealing their lips together and Kurt's eyes closed on their own accord.

"Hey man, are you he-" Mike's voice broke the bubble they were wrapped in and they stepped back away from each other. Mike's eyes were apologetic in a second as he looked at Blaine. 'I'm sorry, I didn't knew you were busy, Tana send me to find you, she cut her hand and she might need stitches." He spoke, genuine regret in his voice.

That seemed to snap Blaine back. "Oh, ok. Let's go." Blaine's concern for his baby sister took over everything and he was working on autopilot.

"I…" he stammered but then Mike was grabbing his hand. "I'm really sorry but she's bleeding and we have to go," he said.

"I… I'll call you." Blaine called out to Kurt as he was dragged away by panicked looking Mike.

It was a full minute later that Kurt realized that

A.) He was standing there with his mouth open and;

B.) Blaine didn't have his number.

In a town with almost 20 million people, Blaine Anderson was a needle in haystack.

A sexy, curly haired needle in a very big haystack.

And Kurt had no idea how to find him again.

Little did he know that 4 men were closely watching over him. Making sure to do everything in their power to make their best friend smile. And if that meant they have to corner that Asian guy and demand Blaine's number, well, then that's just what they are going to do.

* * *

**Raise your hand if you want friends like that -_-**

**I made this Kurt and I hate him cause I'm jealous. :)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it.**

**Did you? **


	9. The One with Ian and meerkat face

**Oki, here's the new chapter. **

**Oh, just a little thing to say. **

**Ian and Tom, as in REAL PEOPLE are just cameos here :) As in this is completely fictional characters based story. **

**I find them both EXTREMELY hot and I wanted to give Kurt hot guys to sleep with. :) I *KNOW* I could have just changed their names so they LOOK like actual actors but AREN'T them but that is just boring :) **

**Oh and erm...Kurt's parents, in case you haven't noticed are cameos only :) **

**I'm done now :) **

* * *

Kurt looked down at the name on the phone before he decided to take it.

He and Ian didn't talk on a regular basis or made phone calls true, but they were polite to each other non-the less. So he answered it. "Hello"

The voice on the other side cleared his throat, obviously nervous about this call. "Um. Hi Kurt, it's me. It's Ian," the man said.

"Yeah, I saw your caller ID. Is everything ok?" Kurt asked. This was a little weird and a whole lot of awkward so he better end it fast.

"Yeah, look this is so stupid. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything, I swear." He apologized.

"Ian, it's ok. What's wrong?" Kurt smiled even though the man couldn't see him. He knew Ian's a good guy and that he would never do anything to hurt or annoy him on purpose.

"Argh, this is so stupid, I can't believe I'm calling you over this but she is driving me insane." Ian spoke through the phone.

"Hold on, walk me through it, who's driving you insane?" Kurt was genuinely interested.

"My mother. She is driving me crazy. Look, I'm gonna be short cause I'm sure I'm like the last person you want to talk to. Do you think my large photo album, with like old pictures, is still at your place? I thought I packed everything when I... You know, when I moved out but I can't find it anywhere and she is driving me insane. Thy have some huge family gathering in Louisiana and she needs them. She wants to make some scrapbook for her sisters and she's been on my back for a month." Ian finally said.

"Wait, what? She's been bothering you about this for a month and you are calling just now?" Kurt was confused.

Ian just sighed. " I didn't wanted to bother you. I know you're not... I mean you're... Look, I didn't wanted to make you feel weird or make you think I'm doing this just to piss you of or-" he got interrupted by Kurt's voice.

"Ian stop. You are not pissing me off. Relax. " He said before he started thinking. "Actually, there's a box of your stuff here that I keep forgetting to send you. And yeah, I think the album is here too. That big antique looking thing?" Kurt asked and Ian gave a relived YES on the other side.

"I see, that's what you were looking for. " Kurt said with a smile. He couldn't help it. He felt so guilty when it came to Ian. "Do you think you can come pick it up? I would have dropped it myself but I'm kinda busy and if it's emergency you can just come and..." Kurt was rambling.

"Stop talking, you're gonna give yourself a brain aneurysm. I'll be there in half an hour, is that ok?" Ian asked.

"Yap, just ring the bell." he answered.

"Ok, see you then." and with that Ian hang up the phone.

4 men were looking at Kurt who completely forgot they were even in the room.

"What did he want?" James asked first.

Kurt lifted his head from his phone, smiling softly. "Oh Edna is giving him a hard time over some stuff he forgot here."

"Oh man, she's such a nice lady. Remember that time she caught us with that bag of weed and she totally mothered us but you could see she wasn't judging us?" Sean asked with a smile, obviously reminiscing.

"Yeah" Oliver gave a happy sigh. "And then she made us muffins when we all got sick and threw up."

"That was a good day." Luke interacted. " I miss Edna, Edna was cool, man. I miss Ian, too. Ian was super cool." He said before he turned to scold Kurt. "Why did you have to break up with him, huh? Can we get him back? And his mom? And her muffins?" Luke asked with a fake hope in his voice, knowing that in fact, that will never happen.

"Shut up." Kurt smiled at his best friend. "I'm just glad he was comfortable enough to call me. He's..." Kurt paused. "He's a good guy. I hate what I did to him." He gave a sad sigh.

"Hey, hey, come on now man." Sean came around to wrap his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "You weren't ready. You can't force things like that."

"I know but I still hate that I hurt him." Kurt said.

James came around and wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist from behind. "Kurt, you know that this was best for both of you. If you had said yes, you would make him happy for what? A day? A month? And you would be unhappy cause this is not something you really wanted. And then Ian would see that and he would be unhappy too. You did a good thing Kurt. You're a great guy. You did him a favor. Don't beat yourself down."

"You are making it really hard for me to hate you people when you're all reasonable like that." Kurt said with a fond smile.

"New rule! From now on, this is a REASON FREE ZONE!" Oliver informed. "Looking for reason? Sorry, there isn't any!"

"And with that the crazy order has been restored." Kurt said as he waggled his way out of the death grips James and Sean had on him. "Ok, I'm gonna go and find that album for him. Erm... Could you guys not be here when he comes?"

"We were here many many times when he came, if you know what I mean," Luke said with an over exaggerated wink, and Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Gross, and please do this for me?" he asked.

To his utter surprise they shut their mouth and nodded in agreement.

20 minutes later the bell rang and Kurt got up from the sofa. "Ok Kurt, be brave. Courage, you can do this."

He opened the door to find, in all honesty, a breathtakingly handsome looking Ian.

"Hi" he said awkwardly.

"Hey. Come on in, I'll get you your stuff" Kurt said as he motioned for the other man to step inside.

Ian did as he was told and then stopped in the hallway. "You know you can come inside, right?" Kurt said.

" Yeah, that's ok. This will take only a minute and I don't want to...Just...Yah" he trailed off, looking up at the ceiling.

This was single most awkward situation in his life. More awkward then when Richard walked in on them on the Christmas party and drunk Kurt was dry humping Ian. Even more awkward then when Julia almost had a heart attack when she saw a glimpse of Ian's ass moving above her son.

He loved this house even if NO ONE ever locked the doors here.

Kurt was back in the hallways, carrying a box. "I think all of it is here. You still had some shirts here and that ball you caught at the baseball game and some books. Oh and here" he said as he picked a large album with a smile, "This is what you have been searching for."

"Thank you, I really didn't wanted to make this weird but she was on my- " Kurt interrupted him again.

"Ian, stop. It's ok." Kurt assured him and he simply nodded before he turned to leave but Kurt stopped him just as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Um... I was wondering, if it's not too weird, erm… Can I keep this?' Kurt asked as he dug in the box and took out plain white shirt with "Too much booty in the pants" painted over it.

Ian just looked at him in confusion. "Didn't you used to sleep in that thing?"

"Yeah I did." Kurt said with a fond smile. "It's so soft and you bought that at that stupid fair where we all got food poisoning and almost died excruciatingly painful deaths."

"Yeah, I can totally see why that is something you want to remember." Ian replied sarcastically.

" That was the first time you told me you love me." other man said, meeting Ian's eyes. "No matter how things ended between us, that is something I never want to forget." He said, nothing but honesty in his voice.

Ian closed his eyes for a second, collecting himself, and then nodded. "Sure. I want you to keep it. I still have that oversized gray potato bag you call a sweater." Ian joked, knowing it's his best tool to not break down right there in the middle of the hallway.

"Heey. I paid good money for that thing and I love it." Kurt acted offended. "If you're gonna mock it-I want it back."

" Well tough luck cause you ain't gonna get it. " Ian smiled at him .

For just a moment too long they just looked at each other. It was hard to guess when but one day, they might be friends again. Not best friends or even good friends but just friends. Maybe one day Kurt will be able to look at Ian's eyes and see the man he last saw 8 months ago in that hotel room in Paris.

"Oh this is too normal, isn't it?" Ian asked and Kurt nodded. "Time to change that. Remember that time you dumped me?" Ian asked but he was just teasing, there was no resentment in his voice.

"Well, glad to see you bounce back into asshole mode so quickly" Kurt teased back.

"Quickly? That was almost a year ago." Ian retorted.

"8 months!" Kurt laughed back and they just stood there eyeing each other for a while.

"I'm glad you're ok Ian." Kurt said as he took one step closer and hugged the man he used to love. "I never wanted to hurt you. You have to know that."

"I know." Ian all but whispered as he hugged Kurt back.

His little heaven and hell in one person. There was a time when he believed that they would grow old together. He wanted that more than anything in the world. And one little "no" shattered his dreams forever. But he didn't hate Kurt. Not even in those first two months when every inhale hurt like hell and he thought he might actually die from how much he was missing the pale man.

But time goes on, wounds heal and Ian was better now. Not perfect but he will get there.

They may have been holding each other for just a minute too long.

They moved away from the embrace as Ian spoke again, "You need to know that I don't hate you. I could never hate you Kurt," he said honestly.

"I know." It was Kurt's turn to say.

And they may have been looking at each other for just a minute too long.

"Tell your mom I said hi." Kurt said as a goodbye.

"Yeah, thanks but not gonna happen. She's still mourning the loss of my perfectly polite and royally great looking boyfriend, maybe it's best if she doesn't know we saw each other." Ian supplied and Kurt nodded, with a soft smile.

They may have been lingering there for just a minute too long.

"Ok, bye." Ian finally said as he turned on his heels and went down the stairs to his car.

Kurt may have been standing there for just a minute too long.

Long enough for the paparazzi hiding in the bushes catch everything that just happen and turn it into something that it wasn't.

* * *

Mike was waiting for Blaine at the coffee shop and he was wondering what took him so long. He was 20 minutes late and he was starting to get worried. Blaine was never late.

Just when he thought about giving up and calling Santana, the man of the hour walked through the door.

"Guess what I've got?" Blaine asked rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Obviously not a watch cause you're LATE! Well hello there my best friend Mike. How are you Mike? I'm sorry I'm late Mike. Blaine Anderson once had a friend named Mike. I assure you he doesn't anymore." Mike said as he eyed Blaine.

Blaine just threw his arms around the Asian man. "I'm sorry my BEST friend, emphasis on the best, but a heart's gotta do what a heart's gotta do." he informed, almost bouncing as he took a seat.

"What is wrong with you? Did you get laid?" Mike asked.

"No! But I'm gonna!" Blaine said with a grin.

"Ok, pull back and explain." Mike ordered.

"Well, the reason I'm late is because I was calling my PR. And, that girl is amazing. I mean, I have to give her a raise or something. She like never complains no matter how stupid I sound or no matter what I ask. She's so-" he was interrupted by Mike's groan. "Yes, Wendy is amazing, she's should be the President of the world. Now get back to the point!"

"She got me Kurt Hummel's number!" was all hyper excited Blaine said.

"Wait, she what? How?" Mike was confused.

"Well, " Blaine began, "when you dragged me out of that club last night, I told him I'm gonna call him. Well, imagine my shock when I realized, not before I got Tana safe into bed, that like the moron I am, I never asked for his number. Man, I was *this* close to biting my own ass off! " Blaine said, suddenly upset. "I mean, there he is, gorgeous, handsome, funny guy, obviously into me, and I don't even ask for his number." Blaine scolded himself.

"Oh, so Blaine had the number. So, I don't need to tell him Kurt's friends all but beat your number out of me. Ok, the world will never know. That or the fact that I have a bunch of cards with your number on them, written in your handwriting just in case" Mike thought.

"But the damage has been fixed, right?" Mike asked and Blaine broke into smile again.

"Yes! Cause Wendy is a genius. It took her only 15 minutes to get me that number"

"I'm glad for you man, you seem very excited about this." Mike was genuinely happy for his friend.

Blaine just clapped his hands again before he went to get them both coffees. He came back few minutes later to see Mike staring at the large TV above their heads, with a strange look on his face. Blaine looked at his friend and then took a seat, asking a simple: "What?"

His eyes followed Mike's line of sight And he looked up at TV just to catch a glimpse of the now familiar face.

"And what do we have here?" The reporter spoke over the images that were rolling on the screen. "By the looks of it, we are having a romance renewed between out celebrity couple. Ian Somerhalder was spotted leaving Kurt Hummel's house early this morning, where the couple looked very comfortable around each other." The reporter said just as the footage of Ian and Kurt hugging tightly came on the screen.

"May we remind you that Ian and Kurt dated for two years and that they have recently broken up. However, rumors about them getting back together have been circulating around for a few months now. As it turns out, those rumors are for once, true. Oil to the fire was added by the fact that since their break up a little over 8 months ago, both Ian and Kurt have been single."

The screen was now filling with images of both Kurt and Ian separately, as well as their pictures together from various events they attended together, finishing with the video from this morning.

"Well, we wish them both best of luck this time around." The reporter said before she crook one of her eyebrows into the camera and finished with: "Those are some sexy boys ladies and gentleman, prepare yourselves, the riots are coming."

Blaine just eyed the screen as if it offended him personally.

"I am SUCH an idiot!" he felt desire to slap himself.

"Wow man, Chill." Mike tried to reason with him. "This is gossip, kay? All of these news are mostly crap!"

"I can't believe how stupid I am. I actually forced my PR to find me his number and what was he doing? Shacking up with his ex." Blaine was pissed at himself.

"Will you stop overreacting like a school girl?" Mike smacked him at the back of the head and Blaine glared at him.

"What.' He hissed at Mike.

"He has your number asshole!" Mike almost screamed.

"What?" he eyed him. 'No he doesn't."

"Well, I gave your number to those freaky minions of his. They would beat the shit out of me if I didn't." Mike said with an eye roll.

"Wait. What?" Blaine was particularly slow today.

"Urgh" Mike groaned. "After you walked out with Tana, at the club?" He said looking to see if Blaine was following him and the other man nodded. "Well, those boys Kurt is living with? They kinda politely but with the threat of bodily harm asked me to give them your number so Kurt can call you."

Blaine just contemplated the information for a minute.

"I am way hotter that that guy, right?" he asked his friend and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Yes Blaine, you are the hottest gay that ever gayed. " Mike said before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah I am. I can totally steal Kurt away from that guy. No, you know what, I *WILL* steal Kurt from that guy. I am gonna ask him out and I'm gonna be so sweet and charming, Kurt will have no option but to fall for me. Stupid meerkat face." he grunted into his coffee.

Mike smiled around his cup.

It was great to see Blaine so much into someone.

Kurt maybe just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

**There, that's it for now. **

**Hope you like it. **

***hugs and kisses* **


	10. The One where they both look like crap

**Okay, here's the next chapter of my mess I like to call fic even if it's pretty clear that's not what this is :) **

**I own nada blah blah, Glee sucks blah blah, Klaine is endgame and you know, the works :) **

* * *

To say Blaine wasn't giving up was an understatement.

Yeah, he knew now that Kurt had his number but hell, he had Kurt's number too. And if he wants to beat all those guys (yeah, so far he only knew bout Ian but he wasn't kidding himself, he knew men had to be flocking after Kurt) he needs to man up and call the man first!

And he will... As soon as he figures out what he's gonna say...Or do... Or where he's gonna take Kurt...Or how to figure out a way for the paparazzi to not be a third wheel on that date…You know, small stuff!

He also wanted it to be something different! Like... Pf, just different!

And he WILL think of something as soon as he gets out of these sweat pants and this ratty shirt. . Yes,

Step one: Look like a human again.

He was in rehearsal for past 3 hours and he was feeling great. He wasn't tired, surprisingly, cause everything was going great so far. This tour will KILL. He knew it!

Ok, step 2: Call Wendy.

Step three: Find a way to make Wendy NOT bite his head off.

Actually, scratch that. Make that one step 2. THEN call Wendy.

His PR was a sarcastic bitch that adored his ass. She had sharp tongue that could cut through steel and truth be told, she could handle anything. He met Wendy when they first moved to the town 5 years ago and she was his faithful companion ever since. The number of people she got fired cause they tried (emphasis on tried and not succeeded) to soil his good reputation was growing bigger by the minute.

So Wendy will find a place where they can be just the two of them. First official date.

It was wonderful outside and he decided to take a walk home. It wasn't that far and he really wasn't tired. So he put on his sunglasses and got outside.

xxxxxxxx

"I can't believe I'm outside looking like this." Kurt said as he pointed to his general persona. "I look homeless."

"

Oh yeah, I know many homeless people who wear 1200$ pair of sunglasses. Shut up, you look fine!" Quinn scolded him fondly and he sighed before he returned his face to the cupcake in his hand.

"These are delicious, by the way," he said.

"Yeah, for 8 bucks each, they better be." She smiled.

They were sitting in a park, on a bench, eating cupcakes, dressed in ratty clothes, much like hobos! One look at them and you would have never guessed these are two people with millions in their bank accounts. Quinn was his best friend, well his best friend who's a girl. He had one of those. HER. They were kinda attached buy the hip for 11 years; you'd learn to love an ulcer if you had it for that long let alone a person.

Ok, that was a lie. He adored Quinn. She was beautiful, smart, and funny and unlike all those uptight bitches he kept seeing, she never let fame get to her head. She would still waltz into the house, carrying boxes of pizza and yell: get up assholes, healthy breakfast is here. PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON FIRST!"

Yeah, he really should take her spare key. But hey, would you say no to free breakfast?

She was also one of the few people who got him. Usually when you say: "Oh, I live with four boys." what people really hear is: "Oh we have gay orgies 24/7." Quinn knew that they were his safe heaven. Plus, she loved those boys. They were hilarious imbeciles with motto; "There are no insane ideas only the lack of will to execute them"

They also saw each other grow up, become the people they are today, and that is something that defines you.

"You can't beat a full grown troll with someone without becoming their friend."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, munching on his treat. Man, those were delicious.

"Well, I went out on that date." she smiled around a mouthful of cake. Yeah, movie star my ass!

"Don't talk with your mouth full Quinn." he reprimanded her.

"I see a really bad gay joke somewhere in there but I'll ignore the urge to tease. But yes," she said as she swallowed, "I went on that date and . !" she laughed out.

He eyed her like she's gone crazy. "You, um… You don't seem upset about it?" he crooked his head at her and she laughed again.

"Kurt, that was the worse date in the history of dates!" she informed him. "He was already there when I got to the restaurant, he bought he 101 rose, come on, how tacky is that for a first date?" she asked and Kurt nodded, showing that he didn't approved of the grand gesture. "I think he was nervous or something. Which I kinda thought was sweet and a bit flattering. So he kept drinking glass after glass of wine until we went through three bottles! Well, he did, I had a glass and a half!" she said with a headshake.

"

Oh my God, he got wasted?" Kurt tried to hide his smile but it was a lost cause.

"Not funny Hummel, and that's not even the worse part!" she eyed him.

"Oh my" he cleared his throat, "It gets worse? "He asked as she continued. "So, there I am, with a completely drunk date, trying to figure out a way to call one of you guys and pretend I have an emergency when the guy, all of a sudden starts crying!" she explained, shaking her head.

"You are making this up!" Kurt exclaimed, not being able to believe what he's hearing.

"Oh yes, cause this is such a charming story." she narrowed her eyes at him. "But wait, it gets better. And when I say better, I mean so bad I wanted to hang myself right there at the restaurant."

He was trying not to smile, he really was but this was simply too much. She just eyed him, one of those looks that said "I will get you back for laughing at my misery. I swear to God Hummel, you will suffer." but continued.

"So, there he is, his name is Robert, have I said that? No, never mind. So, he's crying and people are starting to look at us and then, out of nowhere he wails, actually wails and says: "I can't do this, you're beautiful but I'm gay."

" No!" Kurt laughed out and she smacked him at the back of the head. "Ouch. That's a hate crime."

"Don't laugh, I was never so humiliated in my entire life! Thank God it was dark so no one saw it was me." her eyes went wide with horror, "Oh my God, I hope no one knows it was me."

"Honey, relax." he ran his hand over her back soothingly. "If they knew it was you, you would be smiling at us from every news stand in the world. You're ok. But what happened in the end?"

"Oh, this is the best part. After I, that's ME Kurt, paid the bill, I almost carried out the drunk man out of the restaurant, got him into a cab where he, oh so gracefully, threw up on my shoes." she finished and Kurt gaped in shock.

"Oh my fucking God." was all he said.

"Ta-da!" she replied. "Perfect date is perfect! Don't laugh you asshole." she smacked him again when she noticed he's laughing at her.

"I'm sorry Quinny, but that was the most ridiculous thing I've heard in a month. Maybe even two." he said, hugging her.

"Glad my misery amuses you." she sneered back at him. "So, time for me to mock you. You are such a dickhead!" she told him as she poked him with her index finger.

"What did I do?" he acted offended.

"Oliver told me about your "run in" with Blaine Anderson. Seriously Kurt, you didn't even kiss him AND you forgot to ask him for his number? How many times do we have to remind you you're not a blushing virgin anymore?" she asked her best friend.

Kurt just gasped at her. "I was shocked woman! What did you expect? This dreamy guy is right there and we're sipping on wine and sharing stories that it took me like 6 months to tell my ex boyfriends, and I just choked" he defended himself.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine. You choked. Now that you DO have his number, are you gonna call him?"

Kurt said nothing.

"Kurt?" she demanded.

"Yes." he threw his hands in air, exasperated. "I mean, I think I am."

"You THINK you are?", she hissed at him. "Are you freaking kidding me? Kurt, you have been pining over this guy for like...Oh, a fucking eternity and you didn't even know him. The guys told me he's really nice and all that and you're having second thoughts?" she asked, confused.

"I am not having second thoughts, I'm just scared shitless!" Kurt almost screamed and few people looked their way. Sinking a little lower on the bench he covered his face and Quinn did the same. This was NOT a good time for someone to recognize them.

Fortunately, those few people who heard his outburst just went on their way.

"Well, after that little "almost expose" care to explain, Kurt?" she said, clearly requesting and answer, not actually asking.

He sighed but started talking: "You said it your self, I like this guy and I don't even know him. That little glimpse I got at the club was..." he sighed again, "more than I ever hoped for. He's just so perfect. I mean, you can actually tell he's NOT perfect but he's still perfect, you know?" he sounded weird, even to himself but Quinn nodded. "And what if I do call him and we really hit it off and I fall for him, then what?" he asked and Quinn squinted.

"Um…then you go places together and you have a lot of really hot sex together and you move in together and you live happily ever after," she said, as if she's explaining to a stubborn 2-year-old child.

"That's exactly my point Quinn." he stood straighter so he could really look at her. "I have already been to places and I have already had hot sex and I have already moved in together with someone. Two people actually. Two amazing people Quinn. And it STILL didn't work out. I still didn't get my happily ever after." he said sadly.

'So wait, let me get this straight. Are you telling me you're giving up just because things with Ian and Tom didn't work out? Cause you think things with Blaine won't work either?" she asked.

He thought about it for a minute.

"I think so, yes. I mean, I'm 23, it's not like I'm gonna give up on love and shit but…" he looked at her again, "you and I both know that both Tom and Ian were amazing to me. Their only mistake in life was loving me too much. And they got hurt. So, that hurt me. In every way, they were right, you know?" he said.

She smiled and wrapped her slim arm around him. "Yes Kurt, they were. They were right. But you know what?" she said fondly and he crooked his head, showing her he was listening. 'They just weren't RIGHT for you. Maybe Blaine is YOUR kind of right. I know you're fascinated by this guy, so give him a chance."

Kurt gave her his most sincere smile. "You always know just the right thing to say to make me feel better, do you know that?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm a pro. I have learned from the best." she smiled back.

"Blaine." Kurt choked on air.

She eyed him in confusion. "No, your guys. I learned from them how to handle you."

"Not that." he hissed and pointed across the park. "Blaine! Oh my God, I look like shit! You can't let him see me." he slumped back in the bench.

She followed her eyes to where he was pointing and she squealed. "This is perfect." she jumped up and clasped her hands together.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he gritted through his teeth. "Sit down before he sees us!"

"Don't be a dick and go up there and say hello! This is perfect Kurt, you're like all natural and you know, organic and all that crap." she beamed at him. "This is his chance to see the real you."

"My hair is a mess. I am wearing James's shit. With a stain on it!" he hissed again. "I haven't shaved this morning and my jeans are falling off my hips cause they belong to Luke!" Kurt said, pointing at himself.

"Do you have your own clothes?" she asked sarcastically.

"It's laundry day and shut up and hide me!" he spat back.

" Kurt." she said seriously. "Look at me. I got all dressed up last night and I paid 400 dollars for dinner on a date that turned into biggest disaster ever. It doesn't matter how you look, it's who you're with. And look", she said as she turned to look at Blaine, who got pretty close to them at this point, "he's wearing his sweatpants too. Oh my God, Kurt look at him," she said as she sank on the bench, staring with a creeper smile.

"Stop gawking at him." Kurt ordered!

"Kurt, his sweatpants are like really thin and I can see his everything." she said as she fanned herself.

'What?" Kurt's head snapped up and his brain short-circuited.

Blaine Anderson was walking to him, smiling, wearing a gray sweatpants, that true to Quinn's words left very little to imagination, and a blue shirt that rose above his left hip as he lifted his hand to wave, showing off a piece of tan skin.

That idiot was waving!

That unbelievably sexy idiot was waving at him, wearing that stupid goofy smile and that fucking scruff that made Kurt's mind go blank.

"Well, hello there stranger." he said as he reached stunned looking Kurt. Quinn got up first.

"Oh hi, I'm Quinn, Kurt's a little slow today. Well. He's always kinda slow," she teased knowing that will shake him up.

"Well, looks like you've been taking extra dosage of your smart pills." he said before he turned to Blaine. "Just ignore her. I do most of the time."

"You look..." Blaine trailed eyeing Kurt from head to toe.

Stoning, Sexy as hell, breathtaking, absolutely fuckable, devastatingly beautiful were all the things that came to his mind before Kurt was talking "She chased me out of the house and I didn't have the time to-" but Blaine interrupted him by placing his hand gently on his forearm. 'You look amazing. So different than the other night. I like it." he emphasized that last part and Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Quinn clasped her hands again and smiled. "Ok, I'm gonna...Go. Pretend I have better thing sto do. " she said before she spun around and left, leaving two man staring after her.

"Is she living with you too? Cause she kind acts like those boys you hang out with." Blaine teased and Kurt smiled. Still looking after Quinn's retracting form. "No, she lives alone. But she's over a lot. We're like a hippie commune. We used to call it The Happy Orphanage."

"Am I ever gonna be invited?" Blaine teased and Kurt crooked an eyebrow at him. "If you play your cards right", Kurt teased back.

"Ooooh, challenge accepted." Blaine said with a smile.

"So, where are you going?" Kurt asked. "I mean, are you free for a coffee? You already saw me looking like monster from Twilight Zone, might as well get a coffee out of it."

"Well, I was gonna go home and maybe shower and change but your plan is so much better." Blaine said brightly. "Oh, can we go see a movie? I think there's a 5 pm projection of Hotel Transylvania."

"Cartoon? Really Blaine? Urgh, Ok, I'll buy the tickets if you'll buy the munchies." Kurt offered playfully.

"Nope, I came up to you, so I'm paying for everything today. Come on Hummel." he said as he took Kurt by the hand, making him gasp in delight, "we have adorable monsters to see."

And with that he dragged a barely conscious Kurt in the direction of the movie theatre. And if Kurt's heart was beating just a tad too fast? Well, you can't really blame him. He is about to spend two hours in a dark movie theatre with the man he has the biggest crush on in the history of crushes.

In fact, come to think about it, Blaine is not a crush.

He's a crash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So.

Here they are.

Movie theatre.

Kurt's pretty sure there's a big screen somewhere in there.

And that there are cartoon characters moving on it.

Yeah, he's almost sure that's the case.

But he couldn't be sure.

Cause to be honest he noticed nothing other than Blaine.

Blaine and his stupid sexy arms outstretched so close to his own.

Blaine and his stupid smile that made Kurt's heart skip a beat.

Blaine and his wild curls that made Kurt want to reach out and dig his fingers in.

Blaine and his stupid intoxicating smell and his stupid laugh and his stupid everything!

So he was pretty much sitting there, ignoring the movie, well, pretending to watch the movie, hoping Blaine won't notice Kurt ogling him.

"You really love cartoons, don't you?" Kurt asked after Blaine laughed for hundredth time.

Blaine turned all the force of that hazel gaze towards him and smiled.

" Well duh! It's funny and fun and totally awesome. And the good guys always win in the end. I like that a lot." he stated.

'You sound 12." Kurt said fondly.

" Watch the movie Kurt." he responded, equally fondly, and returned his eyes to the movie.

Little did Kurt know Blaine was pulling restraints out of his ass, to put it bluntly, to not just reach out, grab Kurt's shirt and kiss the living crap out of him. He was eating popcorn and every now and then he would run his tongue over his salty lips and Blaine was *this* close to just saying: "Hey, let me do that for you." and then jump on Kurt.

The poorly lit movie theatre was NOT helping. Light from the screen was hitting Kurt's face, illuminating him, and making him look even more impossibly beautiful. So Blaine held his ground. And squeezed his hands into fists every once and a while. Or all the time, you know, whatever, He was cool.

Next to him, Kurt could feel his heart jump in his throat every time their elbows brushed against each other. God, he was acting like a teenage girl who lucked out and got to see her favorite movie star in person. Only, she expected for that movie star to be snobbish and uptight and a prick all in all but that movie star proved her wrong. By being sweet, kind, funny, sexy as fuck without really trying. Oh and that star was also smelling delicious and was packing, from all he could tell.

"Oh yes, think about his junk, way the go Kurt! That helps!" he reprimanded himself as he squirmed in his chair.

He thanked all deities when the movie finally ended and lights came on. Well, he did until he actually looked at Blaine, only to find him staring at him with unreadable expression on his face. Time for a trademark move, Kurt bit his lip. And he could swear he could see something in Blaine's eyes for a second but it was gone as fast as it showed up.

Blaine clasped his hands and gushed out. "Got time for coffee?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course. My treat." he smiled.

* * *

**There.**

**First date.**

**Their first date.**

**What do you think?**

***waits for people to boo me of the site* **


	11. The One with the 20 questions

**Hello fellas, it's me again.**

**Missed me? :)**

**I'm gonna be short. I just wanna say a huge thanks to Klainelover who basically reviewed every chapter and said some amazing things to me and made me smile so THANK YOU. Honey, for some reason ff net is not showing your reviews so I can't answer any of your questions. Message me here and I will be more than happy to explain everything :) And again, thank you 3 **

**Kay, this is where we find out what our boys are made of :) **

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. I don't own Glee, if I did -trust me, you would notice -_- **

* * *

There was a small coffee shop down the road that he loved because it was cozy and not crowded. Plus, there was this snarky, awesome barista who worked there. She liked him and always kept banana muffins aside just for him. They walked in, Blaine opening the doors for him, thank you very much, and walked right up to the counter. There were only three more people there.

"Hello big shot!' she greeted him with a smile and then turned to look at Blaine. "Don't I know you too? She crooked her head as she asked.

"Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you." Blaine extended his hand.

"Emma, and yeah I know you. I was at one of your concerts. You're good." she complimented.

"Thanks." he beamed at her.

"Nice arm candy Hummel." she teased and Kurt blushed.

"Shut up Emma, he's not my arm candy," he muttered.

"Mhmm." she hummed before taking their orders.

They took their seat in the far right corner, little secluded table away from view. It feels strangely comfortable to be here with Blaine and not having to worry about someone recognizing him or Blaine. Music was playing softly, making them feel safe and warm.

"So, were you ever gonna call me, mister Hollywood big shot?" Blaine asked taking a sip of his coffee and Kurt almost choked on his own.

He was debating on what to say and then decided, hell, let's go with the truth.

"At first no." he said honestly and Blaine's expression changed to something resembling hurt so Kurt rushed to explain, "Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that. You were ...Well, you were amazing that night and I was scared that I might like you just a bit too much. And I have the worse luck when it comes to dating Blaine." he said truthfully. "Everything starts great, it's all rainbows and butterflies and compromises that actually work until one day, bam! Either I hurt them or they hurt me, either way hearts get broken and I really..." he chanced a look at Blaine, "I'm not in the market to get my hopes up. So...Yeah, that's why I hesitated to call you."

Blaine was pensive for a minute.

" My last boyfriend cheated on me." he said what was probably the last thing Kurt expected him to say after a speech like that. "I went on tour. I came home 2 days earlier to find him being ridden by his cousin. Who wasn't his cousin, obviously. So, I dated both a liar and a cheater. "He admitted before he leaned in. "Trust me, I'm not ready to get my hopes up over nothing either." he said and then added, "And I know this is going to sound weird as hell, but..." he paused taking a breath, "I somehow feel like you are not 'nothing'. You just seem so open and kind and sweet and you say the most ridiculous things Kurt. You seem so uncorrupted. Makes me wonder what more lies beneath all that."

Kurt just gaped at him. Ok, wow. He did not see that coming. Further more, some jerk cheated on Blaine? WTF?

"Erm... Wow, that's a lot to take in, in one sitting." Kurt breathed out. "So, I guess most of our concerns are from the fact that we don't know each other, which is normal," he said and Blaine nodded. "But just to be clear, I appreciate everything you just told me. And from the ridiculous number of youtube videos where I publicly humiliate myself I guess you know I think you're really amazing. Even though I don't really know you," he said and then raised an eyebrow.

"We should play 20 questions " he stated simply.

"What?" Blaine laughed out.

"Yeah, it's a great idea. I play this with my friends all the time, you and I are just gonna play the clean cut version cause the way we play it is not really PG." Kurt said, faint blush coloring his cheeks.

Blaine smiled devilishly. "Oh, I'm ok with playing dirty"

"Oh shut up, and fine, we can have few tricky questions. Just be lucky my guys aren't here, they would eat you alive." Kurt said with a tender smile. Ok, you go first."

"Hmm..." Blaine thought for second. "Ok, let's start with an easy one. Any siblings?"

"One." Kurt answered. "Younger brother Zack. He's 16 and he still lives with mom. We also call him Medical marvel," he said. "My turn. Favorite member of the family?"

"Oi! That's playing dirty." Blaine scolded. "My family is kinda amazing but if I have to choose then...Alan. My dad is the single most amazing person alive. Like, a dad every kid wishes for. He's more of a chum than a dad. Me again. Favorite childhood memory?"

" Oh that's easy. Summers with grampa Pedro in Mexico. I was really adventurous as kid so that helped a lot. My turn again. When did you come out and to whom?

"Easy one for me too. 13. To my dad, obviously. I came home from a party and he knew something was wrong the second he saw me. So, I kinda let it all out."

"How did that go?' Kurt asked.

"Amazingly well. He told me he still loves me no matter what, and that he loves me even more cause he knows the world will give me crap. In fact, his exact words were: "Aww, my little dude likes dudes." Blaine said, smiling at the memory.

"Oh wow, your dad is amazing." Kurt said, struck by Blaine's words.

"Yap. Ok, same question for you." Blaine took a sip of his coffee.

"It was kinda always assumed, I guess." Kurt said, thinking about it. I got teased a lot up until I met the guys when I was 11. They pretty much beat the crap out of anyone who dared to look at me in the wrong way. But technically, I came out when I was 14. To the guys, first, of course. Then, um..." Kurt took a trip down memory lane, "Dad came to visit and he was talking about his colleague who was moving in with his boyfriend and I kinda just gushed out: Oh I'm gay." he smiled. "It was just something I needed to get out of the way, I guess." Kurt shrugged. "Me now. Favorite food?"

"Oh that's so lame, we were just starting to bond Kurt." Blaine teased. "Kay... Pizza?" he made it a question. "Oh and my sister can't cook but she makes this risotto thing that looks like it may be alive when she serves it but it tastes fucking delicious. So, maybe that. Ok, definitely that. My turn. Did you ever have anything with any of those guys you live with?"

Kurt did choke on his coffee this time. "Oh my god, no. One, only James is gay and two, we know each other since we were zygotes. It kinda kills the romance when we saw each other go through every single awkward growth sprout phase." he explained. "Me again. Number of boyfriends? No, make it serious relationships."

Blaine straightened his back and clasped his hands.

'Well, finally. We're getting to the good stuff." he goofed around. "I'm even gonna be a gentleman and answer both. Boyfriends: 5. Serious relationships: 3. Your turn same question."

"You can't use my question against me." Kurt defended.

"You used mine so yes I can. Out with the dirty Hummel." he wiggled his eyebrows and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Boyfriends: 2. Serious relationships: 2." he answered simply.

Blaine eyed him before he said: "You're lying."

"What?" Kurt asked confused. "No, I'm not."

"There is no way you had just two boyfriends." Blaine was persistent. 'Have you seen you?" he said, gesturing towards Kurt.

"Shut it slut.

" Kurt joked. "My turn now. When did you have your first boyfriend?

"I still don't believe you." Blaine laughed it off before he answered. "16. That was my first real boyfriend. My turn again. Are you and Ian thinking about getting back together?" he asked before he loses the courage to do it. He really wanted to know.

" WHAT?" Kurt spat out. "No." he was firm. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Never mind." Blaine smiled genuinely and Kurt was more confused then ever but decided not to push it. Well, he won't push THIS question but he will take this game up a little. "Fine" he gritted. "First time?"

"Oooh, interesting." Blaine said in French accent and it made Kurt laugh. What a moron. "

*little trip down memory lane*

Blaine flopped down next to his father on the sofa. "You have a business meeting tomorrow."

"Erm, no I don't." Alan answered confused.

"Now you do." Blaine smiled and patted his knee.

"What are you talking abo-OH!" realization dawned on him. "You need the house to yourself, huh? He smiled wickedly at his son, making him blush.

"Oh God, please don't say anything and don't make faces at me. Can I have the house or not?" Blaine asked.

"Of course you can. We'll take Tana and we're going to Disneyland." Alan announced.

"Without me?" Blaine was scandalized.

"Well you can either stay here and have sex, which was YOUR first idea or you can join us and have fun with Mickey and Minnie" Alan teased.

"Don't say stuff like that out loud, jeez dad." Blaine blushed.

'Well, you are going to have sex, aren't you?" His father smiled.

"Oh my God, stop talking!" Blaine hid his burning face away from his father's eyes.

"Aww, look at you being all shy." Alan smiled at his 16-year-old son. "I'm glad you didn't try to sneak out or something, I actually think this was very mature of you, to kick your family out of their own house so you can get wild with your boyfriend"

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP." Blaine hissed and his father just smiled wider.

"My little boy, oh, so grown up." he said as he leaned in to hug Blaine. "I don't have to lecture you, right?"

"Please." Blaine's eyes went wide. "Please don't. I know everything that I need to know, which means I know nothing, but neither does James. So please, no lecture needed. Kay?"

"Okay, I'm gonna go tell your mother we're homeless for next two days." Alan just smiled and got up.

Blaine Anderson thought that in his past life he must have been a dung beetle to deserve a family like this in his current one.

He just told his father that he plans to have sex with his boyfriend, in their own house, for the first time and said father just laughed it off and went to pack his bags.

Few hours later when Lily, Alan and Tana left he found a note attached to the fridge with 100 dollars.

Note said simply: FOR STUFF, followed by a little winky face.

Yap, definitely best father ever!

"So that was that. The summer of my sweet sixteen." he said with a smile. "We were together for 7 months and he was kinda everything I ever wanted. It was kinda perfect," he explained. "Same question Hummel." he smirked.

Kurt just groaned. "Should have known this would bite me in the ass. Um… I was 17, we were together for almost a year and he was acting like a perfect gentleman and driving me insane so I kinda had to intervene." Kurt eyed Blaine as he licked his lips with a smirk.

*Trip down memory lane*

Tom walked into Kurt's room and sank on the bed, tucking his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, sighing happily.

"Bad day?" Kurt asked, biting his lower lip as his boyfriends hot breath ghosted over his skin.

"No. Just a long one. I was doing that damn homework for 4 hours Kurt, 4 hours! You'd think that being home schooled would make it easier but nope!" he smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. The simple movement made the muscles in his arm flex and Kurt's mouth went dry.

God this was torture. How was he supposed to spend day after day, for a year next to Tom and not DO anything? Well, that was a lie. They did fool around. A lot. A lot a lot. And they may have been naked together once or twice... Or 12 times...

All right, fine! Kurt wanted it all. He was tired of waiting and he suspected that Tom, being the perfect stupid gentleman he is, won't do anything first, and all Kurt's subtle attempts to tell or show him that he wants to go all the way were futile. He was contemplating the easiest way to breach the topic when Tom started kissing up his neck. Wet, open-mouthed kisses that were making him shiver. He tilted his head to capture his boyfriend's lips.

God those lips were driving him insane!

After a minute or two, when things were starting to get intense and Kurt's vision started to blur, Tom broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"I love you," he said with a content sigh.

"Then why won't you sleep with me?" Kurt asked, point blank. He was crazy about Tom and this was getting ridiculous.

"What?" Tom asked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Don't act innocent with me!" Kurt accused.

"What did I do now?" the other man asked, sitting up straight from his place on the bed. This is NOT how he planned to spend their afternoon together.

"You didn't do anything, that's the problem," Kurt groaned at him as he slid down the bed to face his boyfriend.

"Am I in trouble?" Tom asked as he eyed Kurt questioningly.

"No, of course not." Kurt answered, sitting up on his knees and moving closer to Tom. "I just don't understand why you won't... I mean, I really want you, like all the time." he blushed crimson red but this had to be said. "And you just don't seem... You never seem like you want to..." Well, yeah this had to be said but Kurt obviously had no words right now.

"Kurt, look at me." Tom's voice was made of steel. Kurt's eyes were still downcast and he prepared himself for the worse.

But when he looked up...

"You really think I don't want you?" the other man asked, taking Kurt's face in his hands. "You really think I'm not so crazy about you that it scares me sometimes?"

Kurt just shook his head. "I know you love me, I'm not stupid. We're together for over a year, you wouldn't be with me if you didn't but..." he paused. "You seem so much in control whenever we... Do stuff", Kurt blushed again, " and I'm just...Well, honestly whenever you touch me I'm trying not to fall apart in your arms." he admitted.

"And you think I don't feel the same way?" Tom asked incredulously.

"You don't seem like you do." Kurt said.

"Oh God." It was Tom's turn to be a little freaked out. "Do you have any idea how many times I wanted to just throw you up against the wall and have my way with you?" he breathed out and Kurt's eyes went wide. "Do you, Kurt? Do you have any idea how many nights for the past year I stayed awake, thinking of ways not to freak you out by how much I want you?" he asked, his eyes boring in Kurt's.

"Have you seen yourself? You're like the most beautiful thing on the face of the Earth and I get to kiss you and touch you and I have no idea where I got the strength not to just rip your clothes off of you every time I see you." he said finally before he all but dove on top of Kurt kissing him for all he's worth.

"I am going to kill you until you die of it!" Kurt breathed as he came up for air few minutes later. "You decide to have a fucking epiphany on the ONE day when we don't have the house to ourselves. I hate your stupid ass. Well, that's a lie, I luuuuuv your ass, man that's a good piece of ass! But you have the worse timing ever! This is torture," he said as Tom smiled, still kissing his jaw. "And you're laughing at my misery. You are so bottoming because of this." Kurt informed him before pushing the man of off him. "We can't do this now, my grandpa is coming to visit. But you better be here Saturday 4 pm and you better be naked 5 minutes after you cross the threshold!" Kurt informed before he got up to get ready to go with Tom to the airport.

Tom flopped back to the bed but not before smiling so wide he almost felt pain from it.

He couldn't believe this is actually happening. Kurt was the one making this decision cause he wanted it, not because he knew Tom wanted it and he was doing it to make him happy. He truly wanted this. He was happy about this. And that was the one thing Tom wanted more than anything.

To make Kurt happy.

Blaine was listening wide-eyed while Kurt talked. "So, the next weekend we totally did it." Kurt fist pumped before he let out a throaty laugh.

"That was really hot." Blaine breathed out.

My turn now. Most embarrassing memory." Kurt demanded.

'Oh God, no, VETO." Blaine shook his head.

"There are no vetoes Blaine, talk." Kurt said as he reached to slap Blaine's forearm.

"Umf, you're mean. All right." Blaine said, taking a deep breath. "I don't even know where to chose from, my life is like one huge embarrassing moment. But probably when my dad walked in on my boyfriend and me in senior year. I was screaming so loud Kurt." he blushed and groaned at the memory,

"I think the entire town heard me."

"Oh my god." Kurt snorted and then threw his head back and laughed.

"Shut up, that's not the worst." Blaine groaned again.

"Oh sweet Jesus, there's more?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yes. So, there I was, screaming my throat out, my dad walks in, thinking I'm being killed probably, snaps his head back the second he registers the scene, God bless him and shuts the door." Blaine pauses. "Then, both James and I freeze, of course and my dad opens the door just enough to stick a THUMB through it and goes: "Oh don't mind me boys, I'm leaving, carry on." Blaine says and Kurt's mouth is hanging in shock, "And then he says: "Way to go James!" and he wiggles his thumb at us. That was so humiliating." Blaine said, placing his head in his hands right at the moment Kurt completely loses it. He is actually hunched on the chair from how hard he's laughing

"Not funny, you jerk." Blaine reasons with him but he's smiling a bit, too.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Kurt said, wiping tears from his eyes. "That is the most amazing story I have ever heard Blaine. And I live with the 4 horsemen of the apocalypse."

"Oh you think you're so funny, don't you. My turn." Blaine forced a smile and Kurt's smile fell.

"No playing dirty," he warned.

"Oh no, not dirty, never! Who, me?" Blaine asked innocently. "In fact, just answer your own question," he said and before Kurt could say anything he said: "And don't you dare lie to me cause I will ask those nut jobs you live with for ALL kind of stories if you do."

Kurt knew he's trapped. Those guys would ruin him. "You think you're so clever, don't you?" He narrowed his eyes at a smiling Blaine. "I guess I have to go with caught by the parent thing," he admitted. "Except ours was like a group humiliation. There were rumors that this actor we knew was in gay porn." Kurt explained. "We couldn't believe it so we kinda dug around and found out the name of the movie. We got it and made a trip day out of it. We have this 'Council' kinda thing, it's stupid but we gather around and we like decide stuff together. So we wanted to know if the guy in the movie was really the guy we knew."

"Oh my God, who is it?" Blaine beamed, wanting to know.

"I'm not gonna tell you that." Kurt pointed out and Blaine pouted. "Do you wanna hear the story or not?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. So, The Council was debating weather gay porn guy is the guy you know." Blaine repeated.

'Yes. So there we were, in our living room, watching gay porn. Just another day at Casa De Locos. But to our great misfortune, the movie turned out to be exceptionally good.

*Another trip down memory lane*

They were looking at the screen for 15 minutes now. Holy crap, that thing was... Like…Wow.

"Anyone else getting weirdly aroused?" Luke was the first to break the tension.

"Oh thank God." Oliver let a relieved sigh, "I thought I was the only one."

"I may be gay." Sean said, not letting his eyes leave the screen.

"You're not gay you idiot, straight guys can enjoy this, too." James reasoned sinking further into the couch.

"Really?", Sean asked, his face full of hope and Kurt threw a pillow at him, smacking him right in the face.

"Is that him?" Oliver asked as he got up and moved closer to the TV."

"Whoa, whoa, get your ass from in front of the TV, I wanna see too!" Luke almost screamed at him.

"Oh, holy shit." James breathed out as a particularly juicy scene came on. "That's it, I'm outta here," he groaned but Sean pulled him back.

"No, you're not. Suck it up. We are all getting to the bottom of this, together." he said and then cringed at his own words. "Wow, that was a bad choice of words"

"Look at him go." Luke said again. "Man, that guy is huge and he's like..." he turned towards Kurt and James, who were both red in the face. "Is that what it looks like?" he asked and this time he got a pillow to the head.

"Everyone stop debating their sexuality and look for the guy! We will discuss the 'who's a closeted gay' some other time." Kurt finally spoke. "I have places I wanna be the second we discover who's the star of this," he said pointing to the TV.

"Oh, having issues, are we my friend." Sean said with a wink.

"Shut up and don't tease him, it's fucking hot." Luke retorted.

Next ten minutes no one said a word. But the sounds coming from the TV were positively sinful.

But it was worth the wait and the trouble *cough * yeah lets say it was trouble *cough* when the face of the man they were looking for came into focus.

"Oh my fucking God it is him." Oliver jumped up from the couch. "Oh man, IT IS him." he enunciated.

The other boys were just gaping at the TV as they saw; that in fact, that was a face of the man they knew. Well, many people knew him, as a well respected man, recognized actor.

"Anyone else gonna point out that he looks like he's really enjoying this a bit to much?" Sean asked his friends.

"Of course he's enjoying it!" James finally opened his mouth again. "That guy has been working him over for half an hour and he means business!"

Loud, throaty moan came from the screen as the guy who topped actually TOPPED that guy they knew.

Maybe it was the moan that stopped them from hearing the front door open.

Kurt groaned and stood up. There was really no room left for imagination in those tight pants of his or place for any doubt how this movie was affecting him.

"Wow, burn it, burn it." Luke joked as he shield his eyes from Kurt obvious hard on.

"Shut up asshole, this was your idea. Now, excuse me but I am gonna go find my boyfriend and probably rape him or something." he said as he turned around.

Only to came face to face with Richard.

"Dad" he choked out.

*end trip down memory lane*

It was Blaine's turn to laugh like a madman.

" Fucking hell." he almost roared with laughter. "Screw my thumbs up, that is the best story ever."

"Kurt's face was shaped into 'I am not amused.' mask.

" Ahem, glad my misery amuses you. Nothing more funny than my father walking in on me watching gay porn with my friends, sporting a hard on and saying how I want to rape my boyfriend."

Blaine was a mess. He kept laughing and laughing. After a minute or two, he calmed down.

" Whoa. That was fun," he said finally.

" To you maybe." Kurt almost smiled at him.

"Ok, enough of 20 questions for today. I laughed so hard I can feel a six pack forming," he said and Kurt's mouth may have gone just a bit dry.

You know, just a bit.

Because of reasons.

" I had fun, though," Kurt said truthfully.

Taking a leap of fate, Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand into his own. "I had fun too, Kurt," he said softly.

"I got to spend time with you, that's one and I got to know so many things about you. Like, how you have a baby brother and you have a grampa you adore. You're adventurous and brave to take initiative. . You have friends that stood up for you and from what I gather, love you with all they have." Blaine ticked off.

Kurt squeezed his hand back." And I learned that you love your sister's awful cooking and that you have the most amazing, supportive dad in the world. I learned that you're not afraid to wear your heart on your sleeve and admit you're afraid." he said. "Oh, I also found out that you're a slut." Kurt teased and Blaine laughed.

"Not bad for a second date, huh?" Blaine said, looking down at their joined hands.

"I keep thinking, we have the weirdest dates ever." Kurt thought out loud.

"Yeah but Kurt," Blaine said as he used his index finger to pick Kurt's chin up as he leaned in closer, "we are weird. That's the best thing about us," he whispered as he gently placed his lips upon Kurt's.

Just a soft brush of lips, barely there at first but it sent Kurt's brain spiraling.

Blaine was kissing him.

As Blaine began to trace Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue, he inhaled loudly through his nose. He opened his mouth just enough to let Blaine graze his tongue over the top of his own. Their lips were moving together in steady rhythm and Kurt whimpered.

How can anyone taste of feel this good?

To soon for his liking Blaine pulled back.

"Why do I feel like you'll be the death of me?" he whimpered.

Kurt just exhaled loudly and moved forward enough to be the one who kisses Blaine this time. Kurt's tongue was pushing past Blaine's lips and hell if that wasn't the sexiest thing Blaine ever felt.

This beautiful man was opening his heart and soul for him.

Maybe it's time to let the armor fall just a bit.

In the end, if the reward comes in soul shaking kisses, Kurt was ready to sign that deal.

* * *

There.

Yay or Nay?

Reviews are like Klisses and Klex-everyone loves them :)


	12. The One where Kurt wants some

**YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING! **

**Thank you guys, I wish I could hug all of you but..*shakes fist at Moffat* **

**Oops, sorry, that was NOT for you :) **

**Anyway, we're moving along with this story and I think this might have..Erm...20 ch total? I think. I don't know. **

**Ok, here's ch nr. 11. Hope you like it. **

* * *

"Another one?" Kurt asked as Quinn picked up the long package in front of the door.

"Yap. And today we have a red rose. And a yellow card. " She announced.

This was ninth day in a row that Blaine was sending him roses. Well, ROSE. Every morning, one long steam rose would appear on Kurt's doorstep. Just one. With a card. Containing just one word.

She opened the package and formally announced. "And the word of the day is...Breathtaking. Damn you Kurt, this guy is like perfect." She said as she all but threw the package on the table, returning to her cup of coffee.

He couldn't keep his smile hidden. tumblr_ He had no idea what he and Blaine are, officially, but he knew he loved where this is going. Unfortunately, since the night of their first kiss Blaine was away in London, recording a duet with Jade. He hated the fact that he couldn't see Blaine but Blaine made sure to remind Kurt that he was thinking of him. Hence the roses.

"You know, it never occurred to me but..."Kurt thought out loud, "what if he's some kind of freak?"

"What do you mean, freak?" Quinn tilted her head.

"Well, you said it yourself. He sounds way to good to be true. What if he's a closeted psycho or something? Or" his eyes went comically wide, "what if he's some kind of serial killer but we don't know it and he sends me flowers to make me fall for him but what he really plans is to butcher me?"

"Oh my God, Kurt," she laughed, hiding her face behind her hands. "You are such an idiot."

He smiled back and shrugged. "Hey, you never know."

"Ok, first of all, if he were psychopath he wouldn't send you flowers. He would like, broke into your home and sniffed your underwear, or something." she was about to say more but Kurt interrupted her. "How the hell do you know what psychopaths do?"

She glared at him. "Thank you for interrupting me. And I watch Sherlock; I know what crazy people do. That time he broke into a girl's apartment, you know the first thing he did?" she stared at Kurt, as if the answer to that question should be obvious. "He opened her washing machine and sniffed her clothes. Conclusion; 'freak'". Kurt tried to argue but she continued anyway. "Second, YOU have been drooling over that guy for a year now. Honestly, if there was any dirt on him, you would have dug it out," she smiled at her friend, "and third, and most important, he looks smitten by you just as much as you are smitten by him."

Kurt just smiled into his cup.

God, Blaine freaking Anderson was sending him flowers.

That first morning it was white rose and one single word. Beautiful.

After that it was one rose and one word every morning for past week.

Beautiful, mesmerizing, gorgeous, wonderful… And the one that made Kurt blush to the tip of his perfectly styled hair: sexy. One simple word. So commonly used and yet coming from Blaine? It seemed like so much more than just a simple word.

"Wow, you really are daydreaming, aren't you?" Quinn teased as she snapped Kurt out of his Blaine Anderson induced haze. "So, did you invite him to Luke's party?

"No. And I'm not going to." Kurt snorted.

"What?" she hissed at him. "Why the hell not?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes at her. "It's one of OUR parties. And all we'll be doing is getting drunk out of out asses, play stupid games of "who can humiliate whom the most by asking the set of most embarrassing questions known to mankind", followed by playing spin the bottle like we're in fifth grade. And on top of that, someone always, and I mean always, films that stuff and everything ends up on youtube. I wanna charm this guy not scare him away by our utter immaturity and lack of boundaries when it comes to personal space."

Oh the famous "Casa de locos" parties.

You would think Kurt is exaggerating but sadly, unfortunately, no.

Over the past few years they have formed sort of a pattern when it comes to "party time". Everything starts fairly normal, until each person at said party drinks it's own body weight in alcohol. And then the really fun part begins.

Never have I ever or Truth and dare are part of the "bonding ritual". They really do act like they're 12 years old but that's exactly the fun of it. Many, if not all of them, never actually had the chance to go to "normal teen parties" due to their working schedule. This was their own way to vent and actually act like teens. Hence the games. Due to that stupid spin the bottle crap, Kurt saw far more insides of a girls mouths then he'd like to admit. But it was all in good fun.

Yes, it was super fun; he can't deny it.

But it was also one of those places where a group of people hear about your most intimate secrets. Again, due to stupid games. And you can't even lie cause there is always at least one person there that knows ten truth and isn't reluctant to call you on it by revealing something even more embarrassing.

So he wanted Blaine as far away from "Luke's 25th birthday extravaganza" as possible.

"Well, then you'll be unpleasantly surprised cause James already called him." She said as she got up.

Kurt spilled his coffee all over himself.

"What the fuck? What did he do that for?" he asked, furious.

"Don't snap at me bitch, it's your roommate," she scolded him. "I guess he wanted to give you room to get to know each other better, what do I know?"

"And drunken party is a way to do that?" Kurt shouted out. "He's gonna think we're lunatics." he threw his hands up in the air. "Oh my God, we are lunatics. Who am I kidding? This house is a place where sanity comes to die!"

Quinn inhaled deeply and walked over to place her hands on Kurt's shoulders. 'Calm down, drama queen. Look," she looked him in the eye to make sure he's listening, "you can keep an eye on him the whole night, making sure he doesn't see too much. I am the first to admit that guys can be a bit to much for sane people but they are fun Kurt, and you know it." Kurt just nodded along. Stupid hilarious bastards. "Further more, we can warn them to keep it, you know, as normal as possible. I'm sure Blaine will appreciate just how relaxed everyone is." she consoled her friend.

"Yeah, he will be relaxed up until the point someone causally asks: "So Anderson, ever had sex in public?" Kurt said with an eye roll.

Hell, that was the PG version of questions that will no doubt resurface on Saturday. Oh shit, that's 2 days from now.

"Besides Kurt," Quinn finished, "if he can't take a little bit of our madness, I'm sorry but he is so not the guy for you then."

"Oh so, sane is not my type now?" he fumed silently.

"Honey, YOU are not sane. You need someone who can take all that. May as well show the guy what he's getting himself into." she smiled.

Yeah, that's helps.

Not.

" Oh my God, he's gonna see the natural us." Kurt realized, horror taking over his face. "Wow, one date. That sure lasted long." he moaned, sure that the second Blaine sees the real deal about Kurt and his friends, he will be running for the hills.

Saturday came way to fast for Kurt to be prepared for it. Blaine called him late Friday night, voice tired but still happy to hear Kurt, which was enough for Kurt's heart to soar in his chest.

*flashback*

" Hello stranger." Blaine voice greeted him.

"Hello to you too." Kurt beamed even though he knew Blaine can't see him and clutched his phone tighter to his ear. "When did you came home"

"Just now. I am officially half zombie and I have some fucking interview tonight but I regret nothing, it was a amazing Kurt, I'm sure you're gonna love the song. How was your week? Blaine asked.

"Oh tiring too. We start shooting next month and we had rehearsals every day." Kurt groaned. "I need a break."

"Speaking of..." Blaine hesitated, "Er…Your weird friend asked me to a party tomorrow night. I'm guessing you had something to do with it?" Kurt couldn't see but Blaine's eyes went wide on the other side. "Oh God, I hope you had something to do with it cause if you didn't I rea-"

"Stop talking Blaine." Kurt laughed out. "He asked you knowing I'd want you to be here. If you want to come of course."

"I'd love to. I have just enough time to charge my batteries." He blurted.

"Yeah, about that," it was Kurt's turn to hesitate. "I...Come open minded, okay? I know you are, to some extent, aware that we're a weird bunch, but I really don't want you to freak out. We get to be a bit… Too much, in every way."

"Oooh, that sounds promising." Blaine teased and Kurt let out a relieved breath.

"So, see you Saturday?" Kurt said, biting his lip.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Sweet dreams stranger." Blaine almost whispered.

"Goodnight Blaine." Kurt said hurriedly, before he snapped the phone shut, to stop himself from blurting stuff.

He looked down at his phone and yelled: "You and I are gonna have the most beautiful adoptive babies, eveeeeer. Cause youuuuuuu make me fell like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on!" Kurt roared in the living room, shaking his hips. Thank God no one was home or youtube would get another Kurt Hummel cover.

Maybe this may just work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you wear that I'm not sure *I* won't hit on you by the end of the night." Oliver stated as he eyed Kurt's outfit.

Tight. Black. Sexy as hell.

"I'm with Oliver on this one. Man, you can't tease a guy like that." Sean added.

"It's not a tease if you plan to put out." Kurt answered, fixing his shirt in the mirror.

"WHAT?" both man screamed at Kurt and he spun around and clutched his hand over his heart.

"What the fuck is your problem? You scared the bejeezus out of me!" he hissed at them.

"Are you really going to sleep with Blaine?" Oliver demanded to know.

"Oh honey, sleep is the last thing I have on mind when it comes to Blaine." he turned back toward his own reflection. "But yes, to answer your poorly articulated question, yes. I plan to have sex with Blaine when and if he wants me. Hence the clothes. Is this too slutty?"

"Yes." Two voices answered at the same time and Kurt smiled devilishly. "Excellent."

"No, wait, as much as I support you in your decision to fucking finally have some fun, where did this came from?" Sean was the one to say what both men were wondering.

" Well, like you pointed out a million times so far, I have been lusting over him for far too long. And now, that I actually have the chance, I'm gonna use it." he said and then turned to face his friends again, his face serious. " Look. I don't want this to be just a hook up, okay? I really like this guy. But I am not gonna wait months until I see if we actually click together so I can have some real fun. I have never, ever had a fling or a one-night stand in my life but I will not let Blaine Anderson just slip through my fingers. I deserve some fun. I deserve curly, perfectly shaped, hobbit sized fun in the form of that stupid life ruinner named Blaine Anderson. Do I hope we will be more than just sex? Yes I do. Am I gonna pass this opportunity? No, I am most certainly not. Think what you will, but if it's up to me, I am getting laid tonight." he explained and left the room, leaving his friends looking at each other, wide eyed.

"Our baby." Sean pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes.

"So grown up." Oliver fake sobbed as he buried his face in his friend's neck.

"I heard that jerks!" Kurt called from the hall.

Standing in the living room, furniture mostly out, all doors opened to create almost one gigantic room, Kurt crossed his arms on his chest.

"I will say this once and only once. If you do anything, and I mean anything, to scare him off or make him uncomfortable or just be yourself in general I will:

a) Burn your stash of collector's porn,

b) Show any girl you like from this day forward most embarrassing pictures of you that I have and you know I have plenty.

c.) Forever claim I had sex with each and every one of you and that you all bottomed. And LOVED IT!

Are we clear?"

If there was one thing they knew it was when Kurt meant business. He was not kidding.

"I'm gay and you're super hot so your threats don't scare me." James grinned devilishly.

"Oh is that so? Well, I guess you don't have a problem with your mother receiving a video of you doing the pool boy at grandpa's hacienda." Kurt smiled back.

"You wouldn't?" James stammered.

"Try. Me." Kurt was dead serious. "If you do anything to lower my chances of scoring with Blaine I will burn you. If I'm going down I'm taking everybody with me."

The ring on the door interrupted the silent glare war the boys were having. "You have been warned." Kurt reminded as he walked out to let Blaine in. Blaine called to ask if it's ok for him to come a little earlier, just so he could adjust a bit before the madness kicks in. He also called 10 minutes ago to say he's on his way.

Kurt swung the door opened and was greeted by a breathtakingly beautiful smile.

" Hi stranger." he said as he leaned in to brush his lips gently over Kurt's. Kurt leaned in but he was blocked by something.

" Hello .What's that?" he asked.

"Pizza." Blaine beamed and Kurt looked down to see that Blaine was indeed holding 4 boxes of pizza. "I wanted pizza. Is pizza ok? Is it weird that I brought pizza? Wow, I said pizza like 20 times." The idiot smiled.

"Did someone say pizza?" The rest of the boys hurled to the door, taking the boxes from Blaine. He scooped the bottom one and said: "Sorry, that one is mine. Boys left but Blaine was still standing at the front door.

"Care to come in?" Kurt eyed him weirdly.

"In a sec. First, open the pizza." Blaine smiled shyly.

Here?" Kurt crooked an eyebrow, "You want me to open the pizza with you still standing outside?"

"Yap" he said, swaying on his feet a bit.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously but still hesitantly reached to open the box.

Inside was a normal, large pizza with extra cheese but what was not quite normal was the writing on the top.

DO YOU WANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND OR IS THIS TOO CHEESY?

" Oh my God, you are such a dork," Kurt snorted out.

"I feel rejection, ok, I'm gonna go." Blaine joked.

"Don't you dare Anderson." Kurt grabbed his hand.

He was absolutely thrown away at just how cheesy, no pun intended this time, Blaine really was. Kurt knew this was just a foolish act that; Blaine could have found a million better ways to see where Kurt and him stand. This was just for Kurt. Just so Kurt can see Blaine is very comfortable with all the madness surrounding him. Maybe this was Blaine's way of saying: "Yes, I see. You're quite weird. But guess what? I'm weird too? Wanna be weird together?"

In some strange way, this was truly a great gesture from Blaine's side. His way of saying: "I accept you for all you are."

" Well, come on in, boyfriend." Kurt whispered as he leaned in, shutting the pizza box, and smacking their lips together. Blaine tasted every bit as amazing as Kurt remembered it. Maybe even better.

They separated but just barely, their lips almost touching still. "I have a boyfriend now." Blaine stated, as if it had to be said and Kurt laughed at him. Blaine walked inside and pouted. "Just because you laughed at me, I am not putting out tonight. There, Hm." and then he actually stomped his foot and went to find other boys.

Kurt watched his retracting form, mainly his ass, that was a fine ass, thinking: "We'll see about that, boyfriend."

* * *

**What do you think? **

***le points to review box* :) **


	13. The One with the false alarm

**Hola clase :) **

**How's it going? :) Anyway, I was in a really good mood today so I got ahead with this story like A LOT so..You know...Whatever :) **

**So, party is on, since chapters are small I'm gonna make it go trough two of them. **

**Thank you for all your reviews and all you sweet words and THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EMMA! **

**Hi sweetie! Emma is a very smart girl who knows where my tiny country is and she knows famous people who came from my country so she is my prncess of the day :) **

**As usual I own nothing cause if I did only kneeling that would happen this season in Glee would be during blowjobs -_- But no one asked me so I'm gonna stfu :)**

* * *

"Birthday boy, get your ass down here!" Quinn burst through the door only to find four boys sitting on the floor in the hall, sharing a large bag of chips.

"Heeey Quinnie, join the party" Luke greeted her.

"What's going on and why are you sitting on the floor?" she asked as another loud bang came from upstairs. "NOOOOOO." Realization dawned on her.

"Oh my God, are they really?" she gaped up the stairs.

"From the very loud sounds coming from upstairs Id' say one of them is screwing the other into the wall." Oliver said in a monotone, as if commenting on the weather. "These chips tastes funny." he added, off hand.

"That's cause it's two weeks past the expiration date." Sean told him.

"Hmm" he shrugged. "I guess that explains it."

"Hello, what's going on?" she wanted to know.

"Oh Kurt was working so he didn't throw out the food that past it's expiration date so we might get food poisoning." Luke said around another bite.

"Not the chips you moron, with Kurt and Blaine!' she snatched the bag and took a seat next to them.

"That's right" Oliver chimed in. "Blaine brought pizza, did we tell you that? He's such a nice guy, he brought pizza. We ate it all, just so you know. Anyway, he came and Kurt and he had a little talk and Blaine wanted to join us but then Kurt walked into the living room and…" he got cut of by his twin "grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him upstairs. Hence the noise" James finished.

"This is so amazing" she smiled dopily. "How long have they been up there?"

"Oh about 10 minutes, you came at the right time. Oh we need beer." Sean got up and went to the kitchen.

"What did you get me?" Luke smiled at Quinn.

"Sshh, spying on hot gay sex now, presents later. Where's Emma, she'd love to see this" Quinn asked getting up and taking few steps up the stairs.

"Get back down here, we don't wanna scare them away." James pulled her down.

"Who do you think is bottoming?" she grinned like an idiot.

"Kurt." They all said in unison, even Sean who joined back with beverages.

"Why are you so sure?" Quinn asked.

"Because we've been listening to Kurt moan about that guy for like a year now. If I had to listen to just one more story about how his pants clearly show he's packing I'd probably hang myself." Oliver said taking a mouthful of his beer.

"So? Have you seen Kurt naked? He's like…" Quinn sighed.

"He's gaaaaay Quinn, stop day dreaming." James stuck his tongue at her.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." She punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. But point is Kurt was lusting over this guy for so long he will WANT to know just what that guy knows, if you know what I mean." One twin said.

"We always know what you mean. It's what WE mean." Luke rolled his eyes.

Quinn was silent for a minute, as another bang came from upstairs.

"Oh my God! You couldn't be more wrong." she laughed out. "Remember Halloween party?"

* * *

"Oh no nono, we shouldn't be doing this." Blaine groaned as his hands slid down to Kurt's ass, exploring the angles and curves of him desperately as they pushed against each other and rocked back into the table, knocking the lamp over.

"We so should." Kurt responded as his arms shot up, and he fisted handfuls of curls as their mouths clashed together again violently.

"We knocked your lamp over." Blaine moaned as Kurt rolled his hips down onto him.

"Yes, what a shame, oh God how will I ever get over it?" Kurt said as kissed his way down Blaine's neck before he sank onto his knees, rucking Blaine's shirt up. He groaned at the sight of all that tanned skin and plastered his mouth just above his bellybutton.

"Ok, no no, stop, Kurt stop." Blaine garbed his shoulders to pull him up.

"I was expecting more of a 'oh fuck yes, gimme more' tune but whatever gets you going is fine with me." Kurt smiled before he was hoisted up.

"We need to talk and you have to stop doing …" Blaine was lost for words as he gestured towards Kurt, taking in the sight of his bruised lips, "Fuck, all of that."

"Talk is sooo overrated." Kurt smiled devilishly as he pounced back on Blaine, knocking over a large vase.

"Oh my God, we're gonna break everything in here." Blaine managed to get out as Kurt attached his lips to his jaw, making him forget pretty much everything, including his own name.

"Don't care, not my room." Kurt smiled against his skin.

"WHAT?" The curly headed boy hissed. "Ok, we really need to stop. Kurt, this is insane, we can't…I mean…Ungh," he groaned as Kurt sucked his earlobe.

"Oh I think we can." Kurt grounded his hips against Blaine again. "It's like a crime if we DON"T do it. God you're so hot." Kurt all but yanked Blaine's head back and crushed their mouths together.

Blaine gave in for a minute. God that felt so good. Kurt felt amazing. He was so hard and warm against him, Blaine felt like all his blood was substituted for fire, and every move Kurt made turned the volume up.

But he wanted more from Kurt, so much more. The chemistry between them, the insane amount of sparks that flew around whenever they were close were NOT going to get wasted, God damn it!

"Ok, no. Retract the dicks, we're not doing this." Blaine broke free and all but ran across the room.

"Oh no no no no." Kurt smiled. "Dicks are great. We love dicks. Dicks are awesome, don't you think they're awesome, Blaine." he sing songed.

"You're so damn adorable." Blaine gave him his biggest goofy smile.

"Adorable?" Kurt scrunched his nose. "Wow, am I doing this wrong or what?"

Blaine walked back to him and kissed him. Just a chaste kiss, nothing Earth moving. Except it kinda was. Even that was taking his breath away. Which is why he needed to stop this.

"You are not doing anything wrong, you silly!" he said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I just don't want this to be all about...That. I mean, look at you, who wouldn't want you, God, you're so fucking hot." Blaine couldn't resist leaning in and kissing him again. "But I have been down this road before. I've slept with people too soon and it was fun, don't get me wrong but that was all. There was no real connection, no nothing. And I like you so much, Kurt." he looked at the man in front of him. "There is just something about you that I have never seen in anyone else. I like you for you, not just your perfect ass or your legs that go for miles or the obviously large bulge that won't seem to go away when I'm trying to be romantic, OMG, it's so big…" he groaned and Kurt laughed out loud.

"I can't believe how amazing you actually are." he threw his arms around Blaine. "Why can't you just be an ass, it would be so much easier for me!"

"But I understand." Kurt said again. "Actually, I think it's amazing that you want to get to know me better before we do anything more. Aaand", Kurt looked to the side, acting innocent, "if you ever tell anyone I will deny it until my dying breath, but I do like for more than just your ass too. Or your voice. Or your scruff. Oh God, the scruff." Kurt leaned in to rub his cheek against Blaine's. "Ok, deal's off, pants down Anderson."

Blaine chuckled and picked Kurt of the ground to spin him around. "God, you're one of a kind, aren't you?"

"So I have been told," Kurt teased back.

"Ok, your friends are downstairs and it's Luke's birthday and guests will be here soon so erm…." Blaine's eyes fell to Kurt's still straining crotch.

"In or out Scruffy, you can't have both." Kurt crooked an eyebrow.

"I'm in hell. But no, no. We're not...We will not do… I have no blood left in my brain, let's just go downstairs." Blaine groaned in defeat, sinking his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Fine. Prude." Kurt said with no resentment. "Oh and good luck explaining to Sean why and HOW you broke his lamp and his vase. And knocked over his table. "

"Dudes, your stamina suck!" Were the words that greeted them when they descended down the stairs to find five people sitting on the floor.

* * *

"I put it in the hole, I put it in the hoooole." Kurt's voice roared as he beamed up at his friends.

"Wow, good for you. Blaine, take notice that Kurt can get it in the hole on the first try." Luke said getting in position.

"Shut up or I'll shove this club so far up your ass you'll need a surgeon to remove it." Kurt glared at him.

"And if I were you I'd be afraid to bottom after this, just saying." he added as he swung.

They were playing mini golf in the large room they called "big enough to fit a pool". The house was almost 150 years old and Kurt assumed this is where they threw those glorious parties in 1920's. The room was huge, with one entire wall in glass, looking out into the yard.

The miniature field was a present from Kurt's grandpa to Luke and it got here two days ago so they were practicing. Well, they were waiting for guest to arrive.

"For the last time, we did not have sex." Blaine said as Luke missed the hole by a mile.

Quinn snorted. "If I was Speedy Gonzales I'd pretend it didn't happened either."

"He was not a shut up." Kurt announced just as the door rang and he went to get it. "You're all idiots"

"Ok, let me show you how it's done. Mike's dad is a businessman, he took us to practice with him all the time. Kay." Blaine clutched his club and swung. Ball rolled right over to the little hole. "Take that, who's Speedy Gonzales now, huh?" Blaine stuck his tongue out at Luke.

"Oh maaan" The birthday boy whined.

"You whine like a girl." Blaine mocked.

"How about I pound you like a boy." Luke threatened and Blaine cooked an eyebrow.

"That didn't come out right, shut up. Don't tell anyone I said that. I'm really not gay." Luke gave up with an eye roll. "What's taking Kurt so long?" he said as he left to find his friend, while Quinn got into position.

Not a minute later they could hear Luke bursting out from laughter. "You have to see this, omg. Guys, get over here its Ian. "

"Ian?" James shot his head up. "Is Edna with him? Did she bring muffins?"

Before they could leave Luke was pushing uncomfortable looking Ian trough the large double door. Kurt in tow.

"Oh my fucking God, what is that?" Oliver laughed out, pointing at Ian's face.

"Ok laugh it out," he said, "I have a mustache now. I need it for a role and I have to grow a -"

"Pair?" James interrupted him.

"Shut up, it's not like I like it either." He turned around to see Kurt almost pushing a fist into his mouth to stop himself from bursting out.

"You too?" Ian scolded him. "I expected more from you, Kurt."

"I'm sorry but it's hideous." Kurt lost the battle and laughed out loud.

"Oh, I see how it is. Did I laugh at you when you shot Miss Wolovotz in the ass with a prop gun? No. Did I laugh at you when the guys took a picture of you wearing a Cinderella costume on a dare and posted it online? I did not. Did I-" Kurt stopped him.

"Ok, ok, we get it, I'll stop laughing. Come on, you know where the phone is." he told the other man and then turned to the guys. "Ian's car broke down on our street and his phone died. He's gonna call someone to come pick him up." he explained. "Oh and Ian, this is Blaine, I don't think you have met. Blaine, this is Ian."

Blaine smiled politely, way too polite and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you.

"Like wise." Ian responded and Kurt all but pushed him out of the room. Luke was right behind them.

"His car broke down on our street?" James wondered out loud. "That's convenient."

"Right." Quinn chipped in.

Blaine was swinging his club back and forth. "How upset would Kurt be if I went over there and knocked that mustache off of his meerkat face?" Blaine waved his club threateningly. Quinn just laughed.

"I'm guessing a lot since he's still dancing on egg shells around Ian. Which is stupid if you ask me." she said bitterly.

"Quinn, don't." Oliver warned. "It's Kurt's life and it's how he handles things his way."

"What actually happened with them?" Blaine asked, hoping some mystery surrounding Ian and Kurt's relationship and more so their break up, would be revealed.

"That's' really not our thing to share." James said, patting Blaine on the shoulder. "All you should know is that they are definitely not getting back together any time soon or ever, if you ask me. And Ian is a good guy. " He assured Blaine.

"Sure, I love good, handsome mustache wearing guys who are not over my boyfriend to be around my boyfriend. Yap, I love it." Blaine let out a mock dreamy sigh.

Quinn snorted again. 'Trust me, pigs will be flying up your ass before Kurt gets back with Ian. I have no idea what came over him when he ask-"

"Quinn!" Oliver yelled. "Shut up. Not our business."

THIS part actually shocked Blaine.

Those four were the most meddling meddlers in the history of the world. Hell, they were people who sit with chips and beers on a damn floor, listening to what they thought was Kurt and Blaine having sex.

They knew literally everything about each other and had zero respect for personal space or privacy.

And now, they all of a sudden turned into non-meddlers?

That can't be good.

"Ok, all done. Ian's gone." Kurt walked back in the "almost pool" room and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." Luke was complaining, rubbing his foot.

"You were about to invite him to stay for the party, you overgrown ape!" Kurt spat out.

"I was not." Luke said which convinced no one. "All right fine, I was. Not like he would stay anyway, not with Blaine here."

Blaine felt really awkward.

'Unlike Blaine, Ian is NOT supposed to be here. I am not dating Ian. Stop trying to make us best of friends, it's not happening." Kurt finally ordered. "I know we didn't end things the best way possible but it is over. I'm sorry you lost a friend, ok?" Kurt lowered his voice. "But him being here would make me uncomfortable and it would make Blaine uncomfortable. But truth be told, even if there was no Blaine, I wouldn't want him here."

They knew all of this.

But in the end they just wanted for everyone to get along.

They knew it's a long shot but worth a try, right?

"I'm sorry I made you feel weird." Luke finally said and opened his arms. Kurt just smiled and sank into his arms willingly. "I know. It's not your fault." Kurt kissed the side of his head.

"Screw Ian, do I have to beat him with the club?" Blaine turned and asked Quinn and then they all laughed at him.

"Oh dude, you can put a ring on it but he will always be mine." Luke waved.

"Mine too." James added.

"And mine." Oliver joined in.

"1/4 of that hot ass package belongs to me." Sean announced.

"So I get nothing?" Blaine fake gasped.

"Oh there's plenty of me to go around." Kurt winked at Blaine, his arms still wrapped around Luke.

And if there was one thing Blaine realized was that he will have to learn to share Kurt. In the weirdest, craziest way Kurt already belonged to someone. To four people that somehow held the key to his heart.

The key Blaine will get a copy of.

* * *

**That's all for now. **

**I'm really trying to show "MORE" of Kurt cause his part in this plot is more important than Blaine's. Like, reason's why they will have "problems" is more Kurt than Blaine so I'm kinda trying to show Kurt's inner struggle which I kinda think I might be failing at times. **

**Anyway, I'm trying :) Trying. To try. :) **

**Next chapter they play a game where Blaine finds out more about enigma that is one Kurt Hummel. *le winky face* **

**Dear readers, **

**both of you,**

** review box is this - way :)**


	14. The One with the Peacock

**Before we continue , THIS IS IMPORTANT, I have to make something very clear. **  
**All of you guys who came here from KFF know that this is a DRABBLE SERIES I started for our page. **  
**As in we don't just steal stuff from Tumblr, we make our own stories and such as well. **

**This being said, yes this "story" has a plot, a story line but this will not have any big blow up or break up's or fight that last for 10 chapters or something like that. **  
**To Melody, who so cleverly noticed chapter titles begin with 'The One..." and connected it with Friends episode titles, I applaud you. **

**Basically, that's' what this is. **

**One chapter is one "glimpse" into the life of Famous!Klaine as they dig their way through normal and not so normal situations. **  
**I have so many things planned out, as in I know where Kurt and Blaine will go in this "story" but this STILL remains a drabble series. **  
**Also, to the KlaineLover who asked me if I read Interruptions, yes I have and it's one of my favorite stories but that's NOT why I have "time jumps" here. **  
**I just like to add a little glimpse from the past when I feel like it will help to better understand why our boys react the way they do in a certain moment. **

**I just wanted to make that clear. **  
**There will be no epic, earth shattering moments in this thing. Ups and downs? Oh God, of course! Petty and silly fights and jealously and adorable yelling, definitely. But nothing spectacular. Think of my version of Klaine here as Monica and Chandler from Friends cause I steal from them all the time. **  
**Just with the paparazzi and stuff. **

**Ok, sorry for long AN, I just wanted to tell you guys this so I don't disappoint you along the way.**  
**Love you all.**

* * *

He's been warned.

Oh yes he was. Still, this was nothing like he expected.

These people were insane.

Yap, that was the only word for it.

Bat shit crazy.

Imagine a teenage party with too much booze that got out of control. Like that. Only worse.

Or better, depending on how you looked at it.

Casa de Locos sure knew how to throw a party, Blaine thought.

All around the bottom floor people were sprawled around, most of them drunk, of course. So, ok, maybe Blaine was a bit drunk too. Or a lot, whatever.

Kurt told him that they were close but seeing them like this? It was like one giant organism with 5 heads. And a pretty nose in the shape of Quinn.

So why was he surprised when he returned from the bathroom to find all five of them on the karaoke stage, drunk off their asses, dancing to "People like us" in what can only be previously rehearsed choreography?

They were swaying back and forth, obviously practiced, with people cheering them on.

At one point they just stopped dancing and started jumping around insanely (maybe that was part of the "choreography" too), screaming to each other, at the top of their voices.

They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me

This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed

So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare

Tonight we're gonna change forever.

Yeah, they definitely did that before.

He spent the entire evening talking to Kurt and his friends, he met Quinn's sister, a beautiful brunette named Monica, he met Luke's girlfriend who was this tiny creature (snort, that's high coming from him) with long luscious locks ( _AN-NO, IT IS NOT RACHEL BERRY_ -_- ) . They were amazingly easy to fit in with; everyone was welcoming.

He was in the middle of talking to Alisha, Oliver's girlfriend who happened to be a huge fan of his music (and who was Blaine to deny a fan) when Quinn cleared her throat on the stage.

"Get your sexy ass up here Hummel, I signed us up for our song," she announced just as Oliver joined Blaine and Alisha, snorting and taking out his phone.

"Dis gun be gud." he laughed out.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Recording, duh. How do you think all those videos of Kurt end up online?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Luke has a blog, well, it's all of ours, I guess. Anyway, noting goes viral as fast as celebrity stuff on Tumblr. And Kurt and Quinn singing Peacock will be a hit."

Blaine choked on his own breath. "Sin- What?" he sputtered just as Quinn started singing and he turned his eyes to the stage.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock._

"No fucking way." Blaine muttered eyeing two people on the stage.

Kurt was standing in the middle, his hand perched on his hip while Quinn was staring at him, licking her lips while singing the lyrics, taking step by step closer to him.

"_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me_

_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee_

_I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating_"

She sang as she got eye to eye with him, sinking her hand into his back pocket and pulling him roughly in.

"_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hidin' underneath_"

She sang as she bit his chin, making him laugh.

"I am so fucking done." Blaine laughed out.

She slid her hand from his pocket and over his ass, winking at him. He mock gasped and turned away from her as if running away.

"_What's up your sleeve_

_Such a tease_

_Wanna see the show_

_In 3D, a movie_

_Heard it's beautiful_

_Be the judge_

_And my girls gonna take a vote_"

She continued to sing.

_"Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hidin' underneath_"

She mouthed as she plastered herself on his back, running her hand under the hem of Kurt's' shirt, but going upwards and Kurt bent his knees so he can place his head on her shoulder.

Kurt grabbed the mike and sang the next part:

"_I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'_

_(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)_

_I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'_

_(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)"_

He turned his head and sent a wink towards Blaine, making him spit out his drink.

Quinn laughed and ran her hands at the front of Kurt's thighs, moving them up and down, all the while grinding into him, singing into his ear. He smiled into the lyrics, pushing his ass back into her, making her laugh in return.

"_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch_

_I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hidin' underneath_"

Kurt sang as he straightened up and Quinn grabbed his hips with both hands and pulled him backwards into her, making him giggle. Bastard actually giggled.

"_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_

_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hidin' underneath_"

They sang together but Quinn all but wailed that last line.

Kurt spun, garbing her waist roughly, moving his hips forward and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk_

_Break me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss_

_Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_"

They moved their hips to the beat, putting on a show.

Blaine's jaw was somewhere on the floor. How the fuck was Kurt doing that? Selling it like that with a girl? Blaine knew Kurt and Quinn had kissing scenes together and he knew Kurt was a brilliant actor but this was just too much to believe. Right there in front of him, Kurt was seducing a girl, all the while shimmying his hips into her lap and he was powerless to do anything but drool.

**One day...**

Kurt broke his eye contact with Quinn and looked directly into Blaine's.

"_I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'_

_(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)_

_I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'_

_(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)"_

He moaned and winked at him again, just as Quinn ran her hands all over Kurt's' body avoiding the said peacock, slapping his ass as he turned away from her but yanking his hand again as he tried to escape.

"_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch_

_I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hidin' underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_

_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hidin' underneath_"

They sang with huge smiles on their faces, their mouths almost touching. All the while their hands were exploring waists, thighs, shoulders. If you didn't knew one of the people there was as gay as they get...Kurt was selling this shit like a boss.

"_Oh my God no exaggeration_

_Boy all this time was worth the waiting_

_I just shed a tear_

_I am so unprepared_"

Quinn pretended to get light headed, fanning herself and Kurt took over the next part, holding her by the waist, supporting her weight.

"_You got the finest architecture_

_End of the rainbow looking treasure_

_Such a sight to see_

_And it's all for me._

_BETTER BE_"

He added with another smile as both him and Quinn dissolved into laughter on ending the song. They were greeted with a roaring applause, people who were here for the first time not being able to believe what they just saw.

"Blaine is having a stroke." James said as he joined his brother. "He's gonna kill you when he sobers up if you upload that," he pointed to the phone.

"Like I care, this is worth dying for." Oliver said.

"Wait, seriously, you're gonna upload that?" Alisha looked up at her boyfriend as if he's gone crazy.

"Duuh" he grinned at her, kissing her forehead as he left the room.

"I said Blaine is having a stroke, what do I do with him?" James called after his brother.

"Shut up, I'm fine." Blaine cleared his throat. 'That was..." he tried to articulate.

"Hot as fuck?" Alisha offered.

"Fuck yes!" Blaine groaned. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go over there and... And..."

"Give us another thing to record and post online? " James tried.

Blaine flipped him off with a smile and left to stand next to his obviously magical boyfriend.

"What do you think Anderson?" Quinn kissed his cheek. "Granted, I forgot my sock but that was still good, I think."

"Sock?" Blaine asked in confusion and Kurt laughed.

"She's an idiot. We had to kiss for the seventh movie, like really, really kiss so we kinda practiced." Kurt explained. "So, in order to make things easier for me, like the idiot she is and the brilliant friend she is also, she actually stuck a sock down her pants whenever we practiced."

"Actually, there were two socks, I didn't want to disappoint. I'd like to think that if I were a guy I'd be a guy with a big dick." Quinn had this proud smile on her face that clearly said 'Am I a perfect little fucker or what?' and it made Blaine laugh. "Holy shit, you actually did that?"

"Fuck you, I was trying to help. " she stuck her tongue at him. "And it worked. Have you seen us up there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "We're hoooot."

"That you are." Blaine nodded, looking at Kurt with hooded eyes.

"Quinn this is where you leave cause I intend to grab parts of Blaine that you don't want to see me grabbing." Kurt said with a smile.

"Are you insane? Not want to see? Can I take pictures?" she asked in hopeful voice.

"Leave Quinn." Kurt said, not looking at her but staring at Blaine.

She huffed out a "I put sock in my pants for you and this is how you repay me" and left, leaving them to dance ridiculously close to another song coming from the karaoke stage.

* * *

"So, when do I get to take you out for a real date?" Blaine asked Kurt, leaning into him.

Kurt smirked. "What's wrong with house full of drunk people making noise? Not casual enough for you?"

"No, but I'm not interested in those people, I'm interested in you." he whispered before he placed his lips on Kurt's, kissing him for all he's worth.

Aaaand cue to Kurt go into overdrive.

Cause, imagine if you were a fangirl (**author's note: I am sorry, I have to snort here.**)

Imagine not just objectifying someone for a long time, but actually admiring that person, loving every single thing that person does. Imagine having this sexy, stunning man you never thought you'd get kissing you with so much passion you feel like your knees will give out.

Well, imagine that and you may be where Kurt is right now. Trapped between heaven and hell.

Heaven cause duh, Blaine Anderson was pressing up against him and hell, cause said prude who wasn't a prude at all wanted to take things slowly.

Stupid scruff wearing idiot.

Which is why Kurt took the most of it, keeping his lips glued to Blaine's for the entire party.

The thing that was killing him was the fact that he discovered Blaine moaned oh so deliciously at every swipe of his tongue that it was driving him insane. So who could blame Kurt when he tackled him in the kitchen and placed wet kisses all over his neck? He's only human.

And as for Blaine?

He was *this* close to just ditching the whole 'let's be romantic and take this slow' plan.

Kurt was so hot and he obviously wanted him so bad that it was nearly impossible to resist him.

So he thought that he might try to defuse the tension a bit by indulging in small pleasures. Like kissing a lot. Or running his hands over Kurt's back or...Or moaning like a filthy whore when Kurt would moan in return and push him against the first solid surface.

So they tried talking and dancing,

Dancing was epic fiasco.

They would start like a normal people, then get closer and before you know it they were grabbing each others hips, pulling them closer or Kurt would turn around, wrap his arm around Blaine's neck and grind his ass back.

So dancing was OFF the table until you learn to behave like a normal person and not like a horny animal you are, they said to themselves. That worked like a charm.

So they did the talking.

With their tongues down each other throats, apparently.

But they did talk.

Kurt pulled back for air, smiling. "Oh God, you taste amazing."

"It's not me, it's tequila." Blaine panted against his mouth, biting Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt moaned again and closed his eyes. "Let's just go upstairs, I promise I'll be nice."

Blaine laughed out loud. "You will not seduce me, you little minx. We made a deal, we take this slowly."

"I can be slow." Kurt whispered in his ear. "I can be so slow you'll beg me to go faster."

Blaine groaned and all but crashed their mouth's together.

"All right, break it up, we have games to play and people to mock." Birthday boy came between them and Kurt whined when his lips left Blaine's. "You'll get to do that later little fella." he patted Kurt's head.

"I'm not little," he pouted.

"Blaine, Kurt is not little." Luke hissed at the man, making him snort.

"I know." he winked.

"He knoooows." Luke mock whispered. "You showed him? You slut."

"Oh God, shut up, will you?" Kurt groaned. "For the last time, we did not have sex, ok?"

"Then how does he know you're hung, huh?" Luke got in Kurt's face.

"He doesn't you moron, shut up I said." he turned to Blaine. 'I'm so sorry; he's drunk and crazy. We usually keep him in the basement but he broke free."

Blaine just waved it off as more people migrated into the room, sitting around the bar.

"Ok, who wants to play?" James asked.

About ten or so people raised their hands.

"Just so you know, since most of you already played with us before, Kurt has warned us that we must not tease the new guy. That's' Blaine over there", he pointed to Blaine, who was back to kissing Kurt. "As you can see he's Kurt's new arm candy and lip candy and suck and chew toy so we must be nice to him. You guys know Blaine." he slurred, "Guys make him turned on like he's living a teenage dream or something."

"Do not start without us, do not start without us." Quinn stumbled into the room, dragging Ema, Alisha and her sister Monica with her. "We wanna play. We have, " she burped and then laughed at herself, "juicy stuff to share, too."

"Just how juicy are we talking about?" Blaine finally let go of Kurt's lips and asked.

"Oh very," he was honest. "They pick and probe and make you humiliate yourself and then you get to humiliate them and it's really fun." Kurt beamed. Damn, they were drunk.

"Do I wanna play this?" Blaine smiled at him and Kurt nodded vigorously. "Yeah, it's awesome. I get blackmail material to last me for a month out of this."

"Ok, we're gonna let the birthday boy go first. Everyone has their shots?" Sean asked and everyone nodded. "Luke my man, the floor is yours."

Luke bowed and lifted his glass. "Never have I ever gave anyone a blowjob."

"Booo, that's boring." Quinn yelled as she drank. Kurt rolled his eyes and did the same, so did James, Blaine, Alisha and Monica.

"Seriously?" Kurt turned to Ema. "Never?"

"Nope." she smiled. "But few more bears and that might change. There's a cute guy named Brian here."

"Ok, my turn." Sean grabbed a shot. "Never have I ever went down on a girl"

"All the boys around the table other than Kurt and Blaine drank, but surprise surprise so did Quinn and James.

"What the fuck dude, aren't you gay?" Blaine gawked at him.

"I wasn't always gay." He laughed out.

"Yeah, before he parked his booty in Gayville he dated girls." Kurt enlightened Blaine.

"Fuck my life, who was it and why don't we know about it?" Sean asked loudly, looking at Quinn.

"Cause I have secreeets," she laughed back. "It was just a one night stand and she was hooot" Quinn closed her eyes and moaned.

"I may not be gay after all." James told them.

"Yeah right." I have a tape that proves otherwise." Kurt snorted.

"Speaking of, hand it over Hummel, it's not funny anymore." James narrowed his eyes.

"Not happening. My Turn." Kurt announced. "Never have I ever got arrested for sex in public place."

"Oh screw you." Sean stuck out his tongue before he took his shot.

'Oh my God, really?" One of the people around the bar asked.

"That was one of the best days ever." Luke laughed. "We got a phone call saying that we have to bail him and Shanon. You have no idea how much we teased them for that."

"Oh I can imagine." Blaine murmured.

"Anyway, thank God that guy that arrested them went to school with Tom's dad otherwise our little voyeur would be all over the news." Oliver poked annoyed looking Sean.

"Never have I ever made my boyfriend scream so loud entire house full of drunk people heard him." James said with a wink.

"Oh fuck you." Kurt flipped him off as he took his shot.

"Wow, wow, I wanna hear more." Blaine looked impressed. Yes, let's call turned on impressed from now on, kay?

"Oh well few years ago-" Oliver started.

"I said shut up." Kurt raised his hand up, and then turned to Blaine. "Nothing happened."

"Bwhahaha." Luke almost choked on his beer. "Now YOU shut up. Basically we locked Tom and Kurt in the pantry one Halloween party for like an hour. Kurt was drunk and Tom was drunk but Tom is a big guy, have you notice how big Tom is?

"Yeah, get to the good part, I've seen Tom." Blaine rolled his eyes fondly.

'Anyyyway, we locked them in and after like 10 minutes there were these screams and grunts coming from the pantry. So naturally we-"

"Grabbed chips and beers and went to listen?" Blaine quipped.

"No, we were young and innocent back then." Luke said.

"You were NEVER innocent, asshole." Kurt laughed.

"We went to let them out." Luke continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "So we open the doors and Kurt has Tom bent over the table, and he is slamming like there's no tomorrow, all the while Tom is screaming his damn throat out. That was my first sexual identity crisis" Luke announced proudly.

"Oh my God." Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who was red in the face. "You little minx, I knew there's more to you than meets the eye." he eyed Kurt's lips and Kurt just leaned in and closed the gap between them.

"Break it up jerks." Quinn pulled Kurt's elbow. "We make out later, we drink now," she grabbed a shot. "Never have I ever had butt sex." she rocked on her heels and almost fell.

"Booo, now you're boring." Kurt drained his glass, so did Blaine, James and Monica.

"Eeew, you're younger than me, slag." Quinn narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"I'm in college, when am I gonna try stuff out if not now?" she stuck her tongue at her sister.

"I'll drink to that and Blaine will take off his pants, how's that?" Kurt teased and Blaine just rolled his eyes.

Monica lifted her glass. "Never have I ever had threesome"

James eyed her as if she personally offended him and took a shot. When people just stared at him he almost yelled. "Identity crisis, people. Have some perspective."

He grabbed the glass again. "Never have I ever slept with a complete stranger."

This time only Kurt and Monica drank.

"What?" Blaine groaned. "You?" he eyed Kurt. "You slept with a complete stranger?"

He couldn't believe this. Did Kurt lied to him when he said he was only with two people. But then again, why would he lie to him?

"Yap. Ian was a hook up. That was a great night." he fist bumped and grinned at Oliver. "You met Alison that night, man she was LOUD." he laughed and then looked at Alisha and both guys mouthed "Sorry." as Oliver leaned in to place a kiss on her lips, making her smile. "Assholes." she muttered.

"Wait, hold on, wait a freaking minute. You hooked up with Ian? And then you ...What?" all that drinking wasn't helping Blaine to think.

"We were at a party and I was drunk. He was hot and he came on to me and we had sex. It was hot so he called me again and well...Two years man, two years I was with that guy." Kurt ticked on his fingers like a child.

"You had a long, meaningful relationship with a guy you slept on the night you met him?" Ema was amazed. "Damn boy, what CAN'T you do?"

"I'm badass, bitches." Kurt took a shot for no reason.

Blaine was just staring at him. It was like Kurt Hummel was a creature from some urban legend. Every single stereotype in the world, it seemed like Kurt can break it. Prejudice was the last thing Blaine was a slave too but he was really having a hard time figuring the mystery that is Kurt Hummel. Kurt was...

One of a kind, as it seemed.

"Blaine's turn." Oliver handed him a glass. "Must I ask a sexual question?"

"No grandpa, you can ask us anything you want." James answered.

"Never have I ever had a crush on celebrity." he went for it.

"Oh you're such bag of dicks." Kurt drank up and so did everyone other than Quinn.

"Oh you're lying." Luke confronted them both.

"I swear, I never had crush on anyone famous." Quinn said.

"And you?" he accused, panting at Blaine.

"Nope. Wait, does Kurt count?" He thought hard.

"I'm more popular than all of you put together, what kind of question is that? Does Kurt count?" he mocked. "Drink up, prude."

James grabbed a glass, all the while mouthing: "OMG, OMG, OMG. Never have I ever had sex with Kurt Hummel."

Everyone laughed but no one took a shot. Quinn turned to Blaine. "Seriously? Then what the hell were you knocking over? Oh I'll ask. Never have I ever given Kurt a hand job." Round of laughter but no one drank this time either.

"Blowjob?" Monica offered and Quinn patted her shoulder. "You go, sis."

No one drank this time either.

"They really did nothing." Oliver pretended to sob into his brother's shoulder. "We ate rotten chips because of them and they did nothing."

"Change of subject now that we have determined I had zero sex with Blaine." Kurt shook his fist angrily at Blaine, making him laugh. "Never have I ever been cheated on. That I know of." He shrugged and Blaine punched his shoulder playfully, taking his shot.

So did James, Monica and Ema.

"Who the hell would cheat on you?" Ema narrowed her eyes at Blaine.

"An asshole.' Blaine informed.

"And you." he pointed at James. "What happened to you?"

"Oh I fucked up first, it wasn't his fault." James said. "I cheated with this guy and I was stupid enough to tell him and then he cheated on me and dumped my ass. Not that I blame him." his voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Ok, game of Never Have I ever is over." Oliver said loudly as he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. " Let's move the party to another location, if you w ill follow me." He gestured and everyone but Kurt and Blaine left.

"What was that all about?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh James gets emotional when he's drunk. I don't think he's over Kelan yet. Or ever will be. He's actually the guy he became gay for." Kurt almost smiled. "Sorry for the phrasing but he had no idea he liked the D. Then one-day Kelan shows up and BAM! James is all over him."

"Why did he cheat then?" Blaine was confused.

"Dude, it's not like he intentionally did it." Kurt stood up for his friend even though he knew Blaine meant no harm. "They had fight and James stormed out and this guy was all over him for weeks and they got drunk. They didn't even had actual sex but he did wake up in our house, in James's bed just as Kelan came over to try and work things out."

"Oh man." Blaine was sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, that was rough. I was so pissed at James, we all were. They were each other's firsts and they really loved each other. I think they still do." Kurt eyed his friend across the room.

"Do you still love Ian and Tom?" Blaine asked. It was just conversational, he wasn't praying.

Kurt thought for a moment about how to phrase it.

"Tom was my first kiss. My first real boyfriend, my first everything. I do love him, I'll always love him. But I am not in love with him. I haven't been for years. And Ian..." Kurt wondered off, "I think I never really gave him a chance, to be honest."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand.

"I guess..." Kurt tried to find the right words. "I guess the whole thing was a write off in my head from moment one. I mean, it was a hook up." He smiled bitterly. "How can you expect it to be anything more than that? You go into it with a clear conviction that that's' all there is, just sex and nothing else. And you don't ever give that person a real chance, you know?"

"But, you two were together for so long." Blaine struggled to understand.

"We were." Kurt nodded. "And it ended up like a total disaster. But I did love him." He turned to look at Blaine. "Please don't think I'm some heartless person who spent all that time with someone I didn't love. Cause I did, it just...It just wasn't right."

"Hey, you don't have to justify yourself to me. You don't have to explain anything, it's ok. It's your life and you know why you do the things you do." Blaine was pretty articulate for a drunken person.

"But you are a part of that life. At least, I want you to be." Kurt admitted.

"I want to be a part of it, too." Blaine whispered, leaning in.

"You're not one, you know?" Kurt told him and Blaine creased his brow, not understanding.

"Hook up." Kurt explained. "You're not one. I may tease and push you but I'm glad you're so sweet and you want us to date properly before we do anything. It's admirable."

"Yeah, I have good ideas every once and while." He shrugged with a small smile. "Just as long as you understand that I do want to do all hose things cause you're so sexy it hurts, kay?" He kissed Kurt to point out just how much he meant it.

"Mmm" Kurt hummed into the kiss. "You better be worth the entire wait." he smiled against Blaine's lips.

Blaine just wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and lifted him of the ground. "You're amazing." he twirled him around and they fell to the floor. "Oh my God, you're crushing my everything." Blaine laughed out as Kurt fell on top of him.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we." He winked as he got up and extended a hand for Blaine to take. "Come on, I have something to show you."

* * *

**That's it for now :)**

**What do you think?**


	15. The One with the Roof picture

**I kinda realised I update this almost daily :) **

**I get a bit obsessed when I'm into something :( As you can tell. *le sigh* **

**I just can't stop typing and like I said I have it all worked out and...Have I mentioned I'm obsessed? **

**Anyway, huge thanks to my Gina who's my amazing beta and she's going trough all my damn spelling mistakes cause I can't spell to save my life. **

**I own nada, no Glee, No Doctor Who, No Kite Runner, no NOTHING OKAY?**** I own a cat, want him? He's a demon but claw marks are sexy, I can lie my girlfriend scratched me ;) **

* * *

Kurt dragged him up the stairs.

"We aren't going back into Luke's room?" Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt just glared at him, dragging him up another set of stairs.

"Wow, where are we going?" Blaine tried to keep up.

"To the stars." Kurt sighed as he opened the doors to the attic, leading him across a large room up to the window that led out in the roof.

"Oh my God, this is amazing." Blaine whispered as he stepped outside, followed by Kurt who grabbed one of the blankets.

"We come out here when we want to clear our heads. If we stay long enough the guys will join us." Kurt smiled fondly. He set the blanket on the roof and sat down, then patted a place next to him.

"Thank you, kind sir." Blaine smiled in return and sat down. "You can almost see the stars."

Kurt laughed out loud. "No you can't. This is downtown LA. But we can pretend, right?"

"Of course." Blaine nodded seriously.

"You know, I was 11 when I moved in here. I just got that part and I was living with Grandpa and Grandma in a different apartment. Few weeks after the start of the shooting for the first movie I met the boys and they also needed a place to live in the city, and well," Kurt laughed. "I still can't believe Grandpa rented this place for us." He said, turning to look at Blaine. "He was so sure he could keep 5 boys under control."

"How did you convince your parents to let you live on your own when you were 13?" Blaine was shocked.

"We weren't on our own, dummy." Kurt waved it off. "Oliver and James have amazing parents and they stayed over a lot, they still live in Pennsylvania. But they were cool with Grandma Vila and Grandpa Pedro keeping an eye on them. Sean's mom also lived here for two years. Sean was almost 16 when she moved back home. His dad died when he was 10 and she met this amazing guy so she's happy. And Luke is an orphan, just like me. Technically speaking Grandpa is his legal guardian. " Kurt explained.

"Wow, your Grandpa sounds like an amazing man." Blaine said in awe.

"He is." Kurt said proudly. "He was. After Julia and Richard got a divorce and dad all but disappeared from the face of the Earth he took me in. Well, he practically stole me away from Mom. She was not in the best place after they separated."

"I'm sorry." Blaine leaned in and wrapped his arms around Kurt, placing his head on Kurt's' shoulder.

"Don't be silly, that was million years ago." Kurt said. "I'm over it, don't worry. "

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine dared.

"You can ask me anything." Kurt responded and Blaine smiled warmly at him.

"You told me you're not close with your parents but...", Blaine drifted off, "it just seems like you have no contact or something. Don't get me wrong," he was added before Kurt could get angry with him, "I'm not some spoiled daddy's boy who thinks all other parents suck but you ju-"

"Blaine." Kurt put an end to his misery. "I get it, it's ok, I know what you're asking." he took Blaine's hand in his own.

"And you're right. We're really not close. At all. Dad and I get together like 2-3 times a year and it's always awkward cause we're basically strangers. I was nine when he left and I haven't seen him after that for years and just...Things never picked up with us I guess. As for Mom," he sighed, "she's not a very good person, or a motherly type. If she was just bad to me, I'd think maybe I'm the problem but she's not good to Zack either."

"Your baby brother?" Blaine remembered.

"Yeah. He's 17. Pretty much one of those kids you see driving expensive cars in high school, popular who date girls with names like Brandy or something." he said.

"You guys aren't close either?" Blaine wanted to know.

"Oh,umm…Not really. I mean, we talk and we go out together from time to time, sometimes he comes here but he pretty much keeps it to himself lately. When he was younger we talked more often, now not so much." he explained.

Blaine was pensive for a moment.

"Wow, I guess I am spoiled daddy's boy," he mouthed, mostly to himself but Kurt heard him nonetheless.

"Hey, don't say that." Kurt leaned in to kiss his cheek. You're not spoiled daddy's boy just cause you lucked out and got the most amazing father or most amazing family ever. I'm happy for you, I'm happy for any child with parents like that. And it's not like I'm damaged or something." he smiled genuinely at Blaine. "Or bitter. I had my grandparents who did an amazing job at showing me just how important I am to them and after that I had the boys."

"I know, I guess I never realized just how truly lucky I am to have them." Blaine said, looking at Kurt. "Not just dad, who's like the sunshine of my life but Mom and Tana. Mom never said a single thing when I said I wanted to be an artist even though she knew just how risky of a career choice that is. She was supportive like you wouldn't believe, she went to all my stupid plays and she moved her entire home for me when I wanted more." he confessed to Kurt.

"And Tana, she was always the best audience. She would look at me like I hung the moon and the stars. And when we grew up, she was still doing the same for her geeky brother. Remember how I told you about that guy who cheated on me?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "To show you just how much of daddy's boy I actually am," he smiled, " I called my dad cause I wanted to talk to him and Tana picked up. She heard how upset I was and forced me to tell her what happened. Sawyer was still picking his clothes up from the floor or our bedroom when she stormed in with a bat." he smiled at the memory.

***trip down memory lane***

"Where is that cheating asshole?" she came bursting through the door, pushing Blaine away when he tried to stop her. She pushed her way around him and opened the door.

"Hey!" she yelled out, making the man lift his eyes from the pile of clothes on the floor. "You son of a bitch!" she swore, swinging the bat and slamming him straight on the shoulder. He yelled in pain and recoiled away from her.

"Are you fucking crazy?' he accused.

"Ooh I'm crazy." she eyed him as if her eyes can set him on fire. Huh, that was good idea. "I'll show you just how crazy I am. They will take you away from here in a body bag, you asshole." she rounded him, swinging again and hitting him in one of his shins when something cracked, making him yell out in pain and fall to the ground.

"Santana, no." Blaine grabbed her from behind, pulling her away from the man on the floor.

"Let me go, next one goes to his balls!" she struggled to escape bat still safe in her hand. "That will teach him not to cheat on decent people."

"He's not worth it, Santana, gimme the bat." Blaine tried to over power her but she was a woman on a mission.

Mission to kill or maim, if nothing else.

"You think it's fun to play with people's emotions, you worthless piece of crap!" she broke free and rushed toward Sawyer, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "You would be no one if it wasn't for him. He gave you a job, you piece of shit. He let you into his home, into his life, he gave you his heart and you just spat on all of that.' She slammed the bat on his other leg while he tried to escape. He cried out when wood made contact with his skin. "Hurts, doesn't it?" she hissed as Blaine dragged her away.

"You have to stop that Tana, stop please." He begged. "For me." He looked at her and her heart positively broke.

His wide, beautiful hazel eyes were red and filled with tears. She discarded the bat and pulled him into her arms. "I'm so sorry Blainey, I'm so sorry baby. He's an asshole, he was never worth your love." she comforted her brother as if he was the baby. "I love you so much, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She wiped away his tears. He was only 19, how did anyone dare to do this to him. "Can you go an call a cab? Please? I promise I wont hurt him, I'll be good, honest," she assured him with a small smile.

He sniffed and straightened up. He gave the man on the floor a disgusted look and left the room.

"All right, listen here worm," she approached him and he backed up against the wall. "You'll get up and you will leave this very instant or I swear, you will regret you were ever born. And if I ever see you near Blaine again, I swear to you on my brother's life, I will find you and there's not a force in this world that will stop me from killing you." she threatened him. "You have no idea what you did. He's the most precious thing in this world to me and you hurt him. GET UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT!" she shoved him as he scrambled to get up.

He tried to get his footing and cried out again when his broken leg took most of his weight.

"Your leg will heal lot faster than his heart, you little shit. Limp away before I take that bat and crack your head open with it." Santana said, picking the bat up, making the man quickly escape into the living room.

He eyed Blaine as he opened the door. "I do-"

"OUT!" she yelled as she smacked the bat against the bedroom doors, making them crack and the man took one look at a furious looking Santana before he decided to run for his life.

The moment he was out the door, she rushed forward to wrap her arms around her brother. "It's ok, he's gone." she kissed his wild curls, as he started crying again. "It's ok baby, it's gonna be ok." she said as her own tears started to fall. She was hoping in vain that world would never be cruel to Blaine. She knew sooner or later something bad will happen that will make him cry. Her whole world in one person was sobbing broken in her arms and she could do nothing to help him. But she will be there for him, just like he was always there for her. Like they were always there for each other.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. Guest bed. We're burning that whole room," she whispered to him, making him laugh around a sob.

***end trip down the memory lane ***

Kurt was listening to Blaine's story and couldn't help but smile; despite the fact the story wasn't a happy one. "My God, she's so fucking awesome." he complimented. "I can't believe she broke his leg."

"She would break a lot more if I haven't stopped her." Blaine shook his head.

"Wow." Kurt said in awe. He had people like that in his life, he had 4, right downstairs but still, Santana was a girl and a pretty tiny one.

"You know, we should play that game of yours, 20 questions. Just random questions, after all, that's what dates are for, getting to know each other." Blaine tried to lighten the mood after they kept staring at the sky for a while.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

"Ok. Name a favorite of each: book, movie, TV show." Blaine asked.

"That's' cheating. That's' three questions." Kurt complained.

"Yeah, but they are simple, boring questions everyone knows answer to." Blaine said.

"Fine." Kurt narrowed his eyes at him jokingly. "Favourite book. Kite runner. Best thing I have ever read."

"Oooh I love that one." Blaine moaned.

"Yeah?" Kurt beamed in response. "It's so damn good. Movie...Hm…" he thought for a moment. Tie between Shawshank Redemption and Forest Gump. And show, oh an easy one. Doctor Who, without a doubt." Kurt squealed, actually squealed.

"You're so excited about it, aren't you? Blaine asked with a smile.

"Oh God yes!" he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "It's like a dream come true. When I met Mat? I swear I thought I was gonna faint. I was staring at him like he might vanish in any second. The set is amazing and I got to go into the actual Tardis it was brilliant!"

"My boyfriend will be the Doctor's companion," Blaine said proudly.

"You're a fan?" Kurt asked full of hope.

"Bitch please." Blaine actually said cause he couldn't pull the face off. "Anyone who's sane is a DW fan. Although Tenant is my man."

Kurt snorted and patted Blaine's arm. 'Sweetie, Tenant is everybody's man."

Blaine smile could have light up the world. "What?" Kurt asked.

"You called me sweetie, River," he said around his smile.

"You dork." Kurt leaned in to peck him on the lips. "Kay, my turn. If you were given the opportunity to spend 48 hours with absolutely anyone (living or dead), who would you spend it with and what would you do?"

"Wow, tough one." Blaine was pensive. "Michael Jackson, probably."

"Oh yeah, he's was amazing." Kurt agreed.

"I mean, we have all this technology now and we can make like anything and yet to this fucking day, Thriller is the best music video ever made. And his music? Pure brilliance." Blaine said. "My turn now." Blaine smiled "What is the strangest thing you have in your room?"

"Oh wow, that's hard." Kurt laughed out. He thought for a minute. "Oh God." he said before he could stop himself and Blaine latched on.

"Oh my God, what is it. Now you have to tell me." he pushed.

"You can't tell this to anyone, not even the guys know this." Kurt demanded a solid promise.

"Oh wow." he was taken aback. "This must be good." he grinned and crossed his chest with his index finger.

Kurt took a deep breath, all the while smiling. "I may or may not have a set of fake tattoos that are an exact replica of Wentworth Miller's tattoo from Prison Break."

Blaine burst out laughing. "Oh sweet Jesus, you're making this up!"

Kurt covered his face with his hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"Why do you have those?" Blaine wanted to know. "Oh My God, did you ever put them on?"

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head.

"You made someone else wear it?" Blaine was rolling around laughing.

"You're such a dick, it's not that funny." Kurt pinched him.

"Please, I will pay you to hear the rest of that story." Blaine gave him his best puppy eyes and Kurt gulped.

Damn adorable asshole.

"Okay," he nodded. "I had a huge thing for Wentworth-"

"Who didn't?" Blaine groaned and Kurt high fived him.

"I found that tattoo pattern online and I coaxed Tom into plastering it on himself." he smiled devilishly. "Tom is this big, big guy, it looked amazing on him." he closed his eyes at the memory.

"I'm breaking up with you." Blaine pretended to get up. Kurt just yanked him back down. "Not before I ask you a question. What is a weird habit you have, or people have told you that you have? Weird, not bad. No nail biting or any of that crap."

"You're creative tonight, I'm gonna regret not putting out." Blaine said with a sigh. "Okay, weird habit. Not wearing socks," he shot out. "People hate that about me."

"Aww, that's cute," Kurt appraised. "Your turn."

"Oh I have a good one. What is one of your favorite song lyrics?" Blaine spoke.

"Damn, that's deep," Kurt giggled. "I'm not answering that one."

"You have toooo." Blaine whined adorably. "Those are the rules Kurt, you can't break the rules."

"It's embarrassing," he admitted.

"Why is it-" Blaine positively beamed. "It's one of mine, isn't it?" and Kurt just hid his face again. "That's it, I'm jumping off of this roof." Blaine yelled in delight. "Which one?"

Kurt looked up and shook his head. "This is ridiculous."

"Come on, I'm flying into the sun right now with how happy I am that your favourite lyric is something I wrote. Please." Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt's nose, then on his cheek, then pecked his lips, other cheek and nose again. "Please tell me your favourite lyrics."

"Never gonna be alone." he gushed out, then lifted his head enough to kiss Blaine full on the mouth.

Their lips were sliding effortlessly over each others, it was like they were designed to do so.

"I love that one," Blaine said, not separating their mouths. "If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall," he whispered into Kurt's skin, making him close his eyes and smile.

How could one such small man make him feel like this?

Like he's floating on a damn cloud?

How was this man making him forget all about caution? All about putting up boundaries? About protecting his heart and his sanity?

Right here, on his roof he felt like he's on top of the world. Like he can actually reach those stars above him. And with Blaine's solid weight pressing down on him, with his fingers intertwining in Blaine's curls, with his heart fluttering like a hummingbird, Kurt could feel that this man, this tiny dorky creature might be that other half made specially for him.

Blaine broke the kiss and sighed loudly. "You have no idea what you do to me," he confessed. "It's just…" he looked down at Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes, "you're everything I ever wanted and never dreamed of having. You're like a best friend; someone you can talk to about anything and trust with all your heart and at the same time someone who makes your heart beat so much faster. Someone who makes you forget about the world around you, like everything narrows to just this one person. You're gorgeous, inside and out. You're perfect," he finally whispered, sealing another kiss over Kurt's waiting lips.

This time Kurt just melted into the kiss.

This was too much, too fast.

He was spiraling out of control.

He knew the man for two weeks, for heavens sake. They went on two dates, three if you count tonight.

Then why did it feel like they knew each other forever?

Why were Blaine's kisses so warm and familiar, like coming home?

Why was he missing the warmth of those lips like they belonged to him for years?

His brain was supplying him with information he really didn't need right now, like how he was never this giddy and excited about kissing someone, not even during those very first kisses with Tom, when it was all new and flames were licking through him with every swipes of their tongues.

Or how those little breathy moans were the sexiest sound he ever heard and he made his boyfriends fall apart countless times before.

How his head was getting clouded just from this, from simple kissing, setting his very soul on fire.

How his finger exploring Blaine's jaw felt like they could melt through skin and bones with how hot he felt.

This time he had to come up for air, but he kept his hands tangled in Blaine's hair. "God, you set my soul on fire," he murmured into the night.

Blaine kissed the side of his face and placed his head in the hallow of Kurt's neck. "I know the feeling," he inhaled deeply. God, Kurt smelled delicious.

They just laid there for another hour, exchanging silly questions and answers.

* * *

"Hey guys, shh, quiet," Oliver whispered from the doorframe, pointing outside, to the roof.

"Look at them," Luke smiled, taking out his phone.

"Come on man, you're not gonna interrupt them are you?" James asked.

"Do you think I'm that big of an asshole?" he eye rolled at his best friends and walked inside on his toes, getting close enough to capture a picture of Kurt's face illuminated by the moonlight and a mop of curls on his shoulder. "Perfect," he said as he opened his browser and attached a picture to his blog, captioning it "Guess who?"

And with that, Tumblr went wild.

* * *

**I have Tumblr ship war in next chapter , among other things :) **

**And we all know how that looks like :)**

**"You're delusional" NO, YOU'RE delusional" **

**You're wrong! No, YOU are wrong. **

**And so on and so on :) **

**So, care to tell me what you think? **

**P.S. Kurt will soon get what Kurt wants, * hint hint nudge nudge***


	16. The One where Tumblr Crashes

**I'm back again, your little writer monkey :) Huge thanks to everyone who keeps supporting me trough out this whole thing, just thank you. And people asked me if I'm taking prompts ( since I clearly said this is a drabble series) and answer is YES! If you have any situation you want to see our famous boys in, please, feel free to tell me. And to sweetheartgml, I'll give you Klaine on Ellen :)   
**

**Huge thanks to little shit who skipped Nine and Ten but fixed this chapter, she goes by the name of JuJu :) We love her, she will provide me a roof over my head this summer :) **

**To Melody who clearly has a secret window inside my head and to Klainelover, who is just the sweetest girl ever. I'll try not to disappoint you, I promise *kisses* **

**I don't own anything other than PC filled with Doctor Who episodes * protects the precious* :)** **Mine!**

**P.S. I would LOVE to hear your opinion on "ship war" :) Please, don't be shy :) **

**ANY **

* * *

_**Meanwhile on Tumblr**_

**Kurtsies**: This is NOT a drill, I repeat this is not a drill. Luke fucking Joungblood just shared a picture of Kurt Hummel with a guy on the roof. I am so done with life.

_*insert picture*_

ASDFGHJKL;qwertty

**Weasley'sOurKing**: WHAT? a riot? aFTER ALL THIS TIME? _*it's been 84 years gif*_

**eatingkurtscookies**: HE HAS A BOYFRIEND! Jesus, take the wheel, _*My body is ready gif*_

**bulgingpinkfunsack** : I think that's what Kurt said *_winky face*_

**kurtblewyouaway** :"Screw the guy with him, can we please just point out just how beautiful Kurt is? Can I have his babies now?

**kurtsgotagoldendick-et:** Screw the guy? Are you crazy? Tumblr CSI is on the case by, the end of the night we will have his name and social security number.

**SupermanGirl**: I'm flying into the sun, is that Tom? _*leave me alone to die gif*_

**Opinionated**: That guy is way too small to be Tom, look at his frame. That can't be Tom.

**SuprmanGirl**: Excuse me, but what are you talking about? You can't see his face, you can only see Kurt's. How can you claim that's not Tom? #Wemel is on, bitches

**Everybodykurts**: I'm not a Wemel shipper but that guy could be Tom. If you look at the position of their bodies you can clearly see that the guy is angled in a weird way. He looks smaller than Tom on the picture, sure, but the angle is all weird and the guy has his head on Kurt's shoulder, it's normal for him to look smaller than he is.

**kurtsiewurtsiesugarbear**: And not a single fuck was given, look how hot Kurt is _*ovaries exploding gif*_

**kurtcummel**: Anyone other than me sees Ian there? ? remember that news few weeks ago, they were at Kurt's house together. Oh my Goood, my ship! _*huging yourself gif*_

**kurtieturtledove**: Hummelhalder shippers took a large bottle of crazy pills tonight and jumped on a train to Delusionville. How can that be Ian, for the love of God? In case you're also blind other than stupid that guy has curls or at least something that resembles them.

**Everybodykurts**: Those don't necessarily need to be curls, his hair might just be messed up. There are tons of pictures where Ian's hair looks like a bird nest _* le gifset of pictures where Ian's hair indeed looks like a bird nest*_

**SuprmanGirl**: You mean like this? _* gifset of Tom's hair looking like an unrully mess.*_ Or maybe Tom's hair is like that cause Kurt was pulling on it _*fanning my vagina gif*_

**kurtssweetsugarlips**: When have we established that's Tom? _*confused look*_

**Opinionated**: IT'S NOT TOM! _* killing you in my mind gif*_

**SupermanGirl**: *_are you mad gif*_ Oh the sound of my OTP getting back together.

**blowkurtswhistle**: Sorry to break your bubble but Tom is in NY, see? _* gifset of Tom on set today, with other cast members*_

**Opinionated**: THANK YOU!

**kurtcummel**: Like I said, it's Ian! _* I'm in a glass case of emotion gif*_

**Hummelhalderforever**: OH MY GOD! I tough she was messing with me! My friend who lives close to the Casa de Locos swore she saw Ian there tonight. I thought she's making stuff up just to make my brain explode but OMG do you have any idea what this means? _* my ship sails smoothly*_

**kurtieturtledove**: _*cool story bro gif*_

SupermanGirl: pictures or it didn't happen.

**Shipaside**: I am so sick of Hummelhalder and Wemel shippers fighting all the time! You're making me hate Christmas! Has it ever occurred to you crazy people that there might be some other guy in Kurt's life other than Tom and Ian? Not that it's any of you business in either way. Every time a new picture comes out, you go at each other throats. Can you just stop? Your shipping wars are pointless.

And that's not Ian nor Tom, if you want an unbiased opinion, not that it matters cause nothing will get you to stop fighting. Tom is filming in NY and Ian and Kurt have zero contact that we know of. And we KNOW cause you people never stop stalking him

**kurtscherrypopsicle** : _*round of applause gif*_ Every time! Every time something happens, it's those two who make everyone want to kill things!

**kurtssweetroundass:** Crying over Kurt's hotness in my corner _*insert Kurt hitting a banister with a broom saying: "Why are you so hot*_

**Weasley'sOurKing**: THAT GIF! Oh my fucking God, we are so stupid! It's Blaine Anderson!

**MadManInABox**: _*excuse me sir, are you ill gif*_

**Shipaside**: _*Sherlock jumping off the roof*_ Roof, roof the roof is on fire! Oh my god, that could so be Blaineeeeeeee!

kurtsgotagoldendick-et: Wasn't Kurt drooling over Blaine in that broom hitting gif? _*thinking face gif*_ HE SO WAS! Tumblr CSI, get on it!

**Weasley'sOurKing**: Guys, you do realise their ship name would be KLAINE? How adorable is that? * heart eyes gif*

S**hipaside**: Hardly. Kurt said in an interview on Ellen Blaine and him don't know each other.

**kurtssweetroundass**: _*I'm killing you in my mind gif_* That was weeks ago. Why must you rain on everyone's parade? _* no one likes you go away gif*_

**TeenageDream:** * _fainting gif*_ Guuys, imagine if that IS Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel would be living every fan girls dream. Well, my dream at least .Kurt Hummel is the fandom _*insert gif of Kurt dancing to Teenage Dream with his toothbrush as mic*_

**BlaineyDays:** YOUR DREAM? It's everyone's dream. Blaine is hot as fuck. Oh I hope it's him. _* Blaine winking at audience gif*_

**FourMuncketiers**: I've got you where I want you now *_evil grin gif*_ want more information?

**Weasley'sOurKing**: Luke, you jerk ,you can't do this to us, Tumblr will explode! _* Sherlock loft explosion*_

**SupermanGirl**: Luke Jounglood is trolling us _* falling down the stairs gif*_

**kurtssweetroundass**: WHAT IS GOING ON IN THAT HOUSE OF YOURS? We need more information; I will give you my firstborn for more information. _* begging on my knees gif*_

**Kurtsies:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUKE!

**FourMuncketiers**: No one remembered my birthday but Kurtsies. _*judging you*_ Now you don't get to see a video of Kurt dancing to Peacock, serenading a certain handsome celebrity.

**kurtscherrypopsicle**: VIDEO OF WHAT DOING WHOM WHAT ? _*LE DIES GIF*_

**BlaineyDays**: dON'TLEAVE youCANT what diD you JuSt do to us?

**ShipLikeaboss:** Luke, you bastard you, look at what you did _*Mr. Burns excellent gif*_

**Kurtsies**: But, but, but, I remembered _*sad face gif*_ Can we at least know who's the guy on the picture?

**FourMunchketiers**: _*thinking face*_ Nope _*evil grin*_

**Opinionated**: At least confirm it's not Tom, Wemel shippers are out of control.

**SuprmanGirl**: *snort* Oh yeah, cause Hummerhalder shippers are a ray of sunshine 24/7. _*salsa dances away from you shitty opinion*_

**kurtcummel**: excuse me but not all Hummelhalder shippers are crazy.

**Kurtagedon:** I love Kurt for his amazing work not for who he dates. Both Tom and Ian are great guys obviously cause Kurt was dating them for so long. All this Wemel shitstorm? just cause they did a movie together doesn't mean they WILL get back together. And as for Ian, we have no idea what happened there but have you seen those pictures from Mystique's opening? They were at the same party and they didn't even stand close to each other. Why would Kurt be at the roof with him? It makes no sense.

**Shipaside**: Jesus Luke, end this and end it now before the whole place crashes again.

**FourMunchketiers**: Nope *_Joker laugh*_ I'll just tell you ONE of you is right _*winky face*_ Oh and yeah, have this while Kurt has a romantic date on a roof *_ le attaches a video*_

**Tumblr crashes.**

* * *

Hours passed as Kurt and Blaine talked and kissed at the roof. Sounds of the party bellow were dying down, thank God, since it was 5am already. They were up here all night and still, to both of them it seemed like only minutes have gone by.

Blaine's lips were gently exploring Kurt's when he groaned in annoyance.

"Ok, not the response I was hoping for" Blaine cleared his throat in discomfort.

"No, it's not you. My damn phone keeps buzzing, I'm sorry, let me just get that" Kurt lifted his ass off of the blanket and pulled his phone out.

He looked down at the screen and his face went from confused to pissed off in a flash.

"I AM GONA KILL THOSE GUYS" he said as he jumped up and strode away, going back to the attic and down the stairs, Blaine in tow.

"WHAT DID DO YOU AND WHY WON'T MY PHONE STOP BUZZING?" he roared from the top stair.

Alisha was sitting in Oliver's lap and she jumped up as if she was burned when she saw just how furious Kurt was. Luke's girlfriend threw him an apologetic look before she took Alisha's hand and left home.

They were left on their own.

"Traitors" James called after them.

"I am talking to you!" Kurt pointed to them. "What am I gonna see when I open that blog of yours?" he demanded and then smacked himself on the forehead, "Oh my God, you didn't" he wailed as he grabbed his phone.

Boys exchanged grins and sunk further into the cushions they were sitting on on the floor.

"NOOOOO!" Kurt yelled at his phone and rushed forward, grabbing spare pillows and attacking his friends viciously.

"I am going to castrate you all, I swear to God I will" he kept smacking them as they scrambled to escape.

"What happened?" Blaine asked Luke, who managed to escape Kurt currently throwing random things across the room at three less fortunate boys. Damn that boy had a good arm, not once did he miss.

"I am friendless!" he yelled as a huge grapefruit hit Sean straight in the face, making him hiss in pain as juice got in his eyes. "You won't need your eyes anymore once I'm done with you. Why is Tumblr down?"

"We may or may not have shared a picture of you two cuddling on the roof and people may or may not have gone a bit crazy" Oliver said apologetically just as a large bag of chips smacked him on the head. Half empty beer can ended up spilled at James's chest from across the room.

"Eww, gross. I'm all covered in beer" he complained as he tried to duck from another assault from Kurt.

"You'll be covered in flesh wounds when I get you, you low life excuse for a friend" Kurt jumped over a bean bag and tackled James to the ground.

"Is he always like this?" Blaine was laughing under his breath.

"Only when we tick him off." Luke was "hiding" behind Blaine. Never mind he was twice Blaine's size.

Meanwhile, Kurt was straddling poor James, banging heavy pillow against his head and flicking him repeatedly while he struggled to break free.

'Ow, ow it wasn't just me, Kurt, ow, that hurts" poor boy complained.

"Hey, that's my brother, let him go" Oliver tried to protect his younger brother. Kurt jumped up and grabbed him by the ear, making him yell. "Pain, pain, I'm in pain, that hurts" he said with a wail.

"How many times have I told you not to do things like this?" he smacked him on the head, still pulling at his ear. James was red in the face and panting as he ran away.

"You're no brother of mine. I'm about to lose an ear and you don't even care!" Oliver groaned in pain, sending daggers James' way.

Kurt smacked him again, twisting his ear until it was flamingly red. "Say you're sorry" he twisted his ear again.

"Oh My God, I'm sorry, we won't do it ever again, I swear, ow ow" Oliver almost sobbed and Kurt let him go.

"You!" he pointed at Luke who ducked behind Blaine. 'I am gonna take that blog and shove it up your ass!"

'That might hurt" Luke said to himself. But Kurt, that video has 20000 view in 3 hours, they love you" he smiled at Kurt as if Kurt being youtube sensation was something new.

They went through this so many times before and every time Kurt hoped they will learn their lesson.

But alas, they never do. They posted half naked pictures of him and Tom in Aruba, video of Ian and him chasing each other with a water hose around the house while they were only in their underwear, Kurt's niece drawing on him with her mother's make up while he was asleep, pictures from James's birthday fiasco when they set the kitchen on fire and that hot fireman was hitting on him and Kurt wearing too big yellow hat covering his eyes entirely.

Not to mention at least two dozen videos of Kurt moaning about just how hot Blaine Anderson was and even more videos of him dancing like an idiot to said man's songs.

But this was just too much. They didn't even ask if Blaine was ok with them posting a picture of two of them online.

"Has it ever occurred to you, you crap weasel, that Blaine might not want for anyone to know about this" he threw a can at him.

"Just for the record, I'm ok with whatever they posted. I don't have anything to hide. Especially not you, Kurt" Blaine said with a small smile.

This was beyond hilarious. From what he knew about Kurt, he knew that he wasn't really angry at his friends. A bit upset, yeah, but it was clear they went through this before. And angry kitty Kurt was adorable sight to see. Oliver was nursing his injured ear and James was rubbing the side of his head where Kurt flicked him pretty strong from what Blaine could tell.

"That doesn't change the fact they shouldn't have posted that without asking you first" Kurt pressed on.

"Oh chill, you can't even see Blaine's face, we're not that stupid to tell them everything, we have to put them on low heat and let them simmer" Luke tried to say but Kurt used his moment of distraction and grabbed him by the hair when he glanced at Blaine.

"No, no, no, not my hair" he hissed as Kurt pulled particularly hard.

"I am gonna shave your head!" Kurt threatened. Luke was bigger than Kurt and it was pretty clear he could fight him off but he wasn't even trying to escape. Kurt was punching his shoulder with his other fist, one that wasn't fisted in Luke's hair.

'Ow, ow, Blaine help me out here, control your man" he called out.

"Come on Kurt, let him go" Blaine shook his head in amusement and walked over to take Kurt's hand away from Luke's hair.

"But he… He..." Kurt said trough gritted teeth. "I can't believe you did that again. Don't even think this is over. Sean, you're next" Kurt called over his shoulder and stopped him mid stride in his attempt to escape upstairs.

"Damn, you're good. You're not even facing me" he said. "Ok, ok, were sorry. It's not that big of a deal, they have no idea it's Blaine. We started a ship war" Sean beamed with pride.

"What else is new" Kurt rolled his eyes and slapped him lightly.

"That was uncalled for" he rubbed his cheek. "They are biting each other's heads off arguing whether it's Tom or Ian"

"What?" Blaine was appalled. "Then take another picture" it was his turn to grit trough his teeth.

"Oh my God, you're worse than them" Kurt threw his hand in the air.

"Wait, so..." Blaine turned to Luke, "no one even thought it could be me?" he was disappointed. "What about all those times Kurt said I'm hot and shit"

"Oh my God, are you offended they didn't jump to conclusions it's you?" Kurt was amused by Blaine's reaction.

"Hell yeah I'm offended. They jumped to conclusion that it's one of your exes. The guy on the roof could be me" he stood up for himself and then realised how stupid that sounded. "The guy on the roof IS ME!" he said. 'And… and 20 000 views in 3 hours video is also for me, people should know that" he crossed his arms in ridiculous fashion and four boys hauled with laugher.

"Oh Kurt, this one's a keeper, no pun intended" Sean threw his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Never fear little grasshopper, we will make many more videos where you're gonna regret you ever met us"

"No you will NOT!" Kurt slapped him again. "I'm shutting up now" Sean said and ducked his head with a smile.

"All right, it's 5:30am, we're ALL going to bed. We're all still a bit drunk; tomorow is gonna be a bitch for all of us." Kurt ordered. "Blaine, you can stay the night, it's late and I don't want you to drive home now"

"Yes, yes Blaine, we ALL want you to stay the night" Oliver wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do you want to be earless and not just brotherless?" Kurt turned his gaze to him and Oliver shook his head.

"Yeah, I can stay." Blaine nodded, extending his hand for Kurt to take.

"We will talk MORE about this in the morning" Kurt made it clear and four boys saluted him, making him roll his eyes.

'Do we need ear plugs, walls are pretty thin?" Luke asked and he was greeted with another pillow in the face. "I'll take that as a no"

They climbed up the stairs, each to his respective room, Blaine following Kurt into his own. "You can sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch" Kurt told him.

"Don't be ridiculous, just cause I don't want us to have sex cause I want to get to know you before we do, doesn't mean we can't sleep in the same bed. I'll behave, I promise" he smiled cheekily at Kurt.

"Can't promise I will" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes you will or I will get up in the middle of the night and take picture of you with bed head and post it online" Blaine teased and Kurt gasped, throwing a pillow at him this time.

"I am NOT amused, Anderson. They are bad influence" he said finally before opening his closet to find Blaine something to sleep in.

This outta be fun.

* * *

**About that ship war? **

**ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PEOPLE AND EVENTS IS VERY MUCH INTENTIONAL, SORRY I AM NOT SORRY :)))**

**Care to tell me what you think? :) **


	17. The One where NO one is hungover

**Writer monkey is back :) **

**Again, thank to ALL of you for sticking up with me and for reading this mess. **

**I hope together we can happily marry Klaine at the end of this drabble series and maybe give them a nice dog named Hulio :))) **

**Okay, post party scenes coming right up. **

**I own nothing but an adorable girlfriend named Sarah who made me laugh a lot tonight. Love you 3 ( Owning part is just an expresion) :)))**

**P.S. Oh and Gina deserves a medal for fixing this. Dude, you're my hero 3**

* * *

Something was tickling his nose.

Kurt blinked his eyes open, looking down only to be greeted by a mop of wild curls, making him grin wide.

Blaine freaking Anderson was sleeping in his bed. True, that was all he did.

For now, Kurt thought devilishly as he moved carefully not to wake Blaine up.

Blaine mumbled something unintelligible and spread his arms and legs like a starfish, making Kurt laugh. Damn guy was so bloody adorable, among other things.

His hair was a mess framing his face perfectly. He was wider than Kurt and the borrowed shirt was stretched across his chest. Kurt's pajamas were too big on him and they hung low on his hips, revealing a delicious looking V line. Kurt wanted more than anything to lean in and run his tongue over it.

"I'm such a perv," he mumbled to himself.

"Damn right you are, stop staring, creep," Blaine smiled, not opening his eyes.

"You dick, you're awake!" Kurt smacked his shoulder lightly.

"You pushed me away, of course I'm awake. You're comfortable," he pouted at Kurt, opening his eyes. Kurt bit his bottom lip, looking down at him. "What time is it?" Blaine asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Kurt gushed before he glued himself to Blaine's lips. Blaine tangled both of his hands in Kurt's hair, tugging him closer.

"Oh God," Kurt moaned into his mouth, climbing on top of Blaine, slotting their bodies together. His long fingers slid into Blaine's curls, eliciting a soft moan from the man.

"Well Good morning, Kurt and..."Blaine broke the kiss to look down between them, "Kurt." he smiled.

"Aha. Less talking more...You know…" Kurt nodded hastily, kissing Blaine again.

Blaine wrapped his leg around Kurt's thigh as he slid his hand from Kurt's hair down his back, taking a handful of his ass and pulling him closer. Kurt whimpered and pushed his hips harder down.

"Remind me again why I'm not having sex with you?" Blaine moved his mouth down Kurt's neck, biting lightly.

"Cause you're a stupid, stupid man. And you want to wait until we get to know each other so our dicks cant be buddies until we are. Did I mentioned you're stu-AH!" he groaned when Blaine sucked on his earlobe.

"You make the most delicious noises." Blaine's voice growled in his ear, making him shiver.

"Do you want more?" Kurt's angelic voice asked, their eyes locked together.

Before Blaine had the chance to answer Kurt leaned forward, their hips pressed fully together and he started kissing at Blaine's neck, pulling his shirt down to reveal more of his collarbone.

"How is this 'us taking things slow'?" Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt's lips roamed his neck, his hands instinctively pushing their bodies impossibly closer together.

"Three dates rule. I'm entitled to some gay lovin'," Kurt smiled against his skin.

Blaine finally decided to give up and throw caution to the wind. He flipped them over and Kurt yelped before a huge smile broke through. "Now we're talking Anderson, gimme!" he made grabby hands and the doors flew open.

Music was blasting out from the stereo as Luke and Oliver danced in, singing at the top of their voices.

_All I want to get is a little bit closer_

_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

_Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer_

_Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer_

"Get uuuuup!" Luke roared, ignoring shocked Kurt and Blaine completely and yanked the curtains open.

"Luke, they are up, their everything is up." Oliver laughed, pointing to the boys on the bed, who weren't on top of each other anymore.

"Sorry lover boys, no time for sex, Quinn is on her way with breakfast, we have coffee, we have music and we have a house to clean." James peered inside. Sean run pass him and jumped up on the bed, hauling Kurt up.

"Dance with me, baby," he shimmied. Kurt rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in surrender. He stood up, never getting off the bed and started to jump to the music, singing along.

I_t's not just all physical_

_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_

_So let's make things physical_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

They were saying at the top of their voices, shaking their asses around.

Blaine just stared at them as if they're mental. "They are." he corrected himself.

"Are you serious?" he smiled up at Kurt. Oliver pretended to slap Kurt's ass as Kurt bend down to hoist Blaine up. "We have music, we have coffee and food, what more do you need Anderson?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows, dragging him off the bed.

_All you think of lately is getting underneath me_

_All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me_

He sang in Blaine's ear, making him laugh.

"Move your asses, soldiers" Luke ushered them down the stairs, all the while all of them doing some ridiculous gangly dance, waving their hands around to no pattern at all.

When they got downstairs Kurt saw that boys were up for a while now. They started cleaning up, there were garbage bags strewn all around the house, the vacuum cleaner was in the middle of the living room, cleaning products thrown around with mops, gloves, brooms and brushes.

"Your highness," Sean presented both Kurt and Blaine with a pair of gloves before he went to turn the vacuum cleaner on, singing out loud.

_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_

_Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer,_

_Luke screamed into a bottle of oven cleaner._

_The lights are off and the sun is finally setting_

_The night sky is changing overhead,_

_James joined in, wiping the large glass table._

_It's not just all physical_

_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical,_

Oliver jumped around, doing the most ridiculous hip gyrations known to mankind, making the others laugh.

_So let's make things physical_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical,_

Kurt shimmied his way over to Blaine, handing him a broom.

He eyed the scene, his mouth hanging open. Shouldn't those fuckers all be hung over?

What the fuck is with all the singing and happy dancing around? What is up with screaming into the vacuumed cleaner and gyrating at, what time was it anyway? And Kurt?

Kurt was gliding down the filthy floor, singing into James's face, while he picked up trash to throw into a bag the other boy was holding up.

Kurt, more than anyone, looked like NOT a morning person let alone happy morning person.

Deciding that if you can't beat them, join them He grabbed a broom for himself and jumped on the sofa, screaming at the top of his voice.

_I want you close, I want you_

_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_I want you close, I want you_

_I won't treat you like you're typical_

"En guard!" Oliver took another broom, engaging in a sword fight with Blaine, causing him to jump on a chair as he tried to "cut" him down at his knees.

"He's one of us now," Sean beamed proudly, singing along.

_It's not just all physical_

_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_

_So let's make things physical_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

Five men were dancing around, picking up empty cans and bags, Luke as the tallest was helping Kurt get all the glitter and balloon strings from the ceiling, while Blaine helped Sean unclog his beloved vacuum cleaner.

_I want you close, I want you_

_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_I want you close, I want you_

_I won't treat you like you're typica_l, they all sang along to the blasting music.

"Dude, how much did we drink last night?" James asked when the song ended.

"A lot! Monica called me this morning to tell me she will rip my heart through my ass cause I got her wasted," Luke announced with a smile.

"I have a question," Blaine said from the corner, where he was trying to get a particularly large piece of pizza safely into the garbage bag.

"Ask away friend in law," Oliver answered.

"Why aren't you all pissed and hung over and complaining about the light and cursing life in general?" he was genuinely dumbfounded.

Kurt snorted. "Do we look like amateurs to you?" he smiled at Blaine as Luke high fived him. "There are five of us. Count birthdays, anniversaries, break up's, hook ups and fuck ups. We learn from our mistakes!"

"Meaning?" Blaine tilted his head.

"We're all drugged, of course," Sean beamed at him like an idiot, as if it was obvious they were on something.

"Drugged?" he eyed Kurt and Kurt laughed at him. "Don't worry, we don't do actual drugs, we're not insane. We just discovered that it really helps to be on a lot of pain killers and vitamins when you get up after a long night of drinking."

"PAAAAIN KILLERSSSS! Woohoooooo!" Quinn broke through the door, carrying large paper bags with her. "Did you start without me," she smiled at them.

"Neeeveeerrr," James ran to her, grabbing her bags and spinning her around. "Smells delicious, have I recently told you I love you?"

"Yes you did, last night when you stuck your tongue down my throat," she pecked his lips.

"Oh God, did I do that again?" he sunk his head down. "Sorry, I get really friendly when I'm drunk. I also get overemotional."

"WE KNOW." everyone but Blaine said in unison.

They sat down to have breakfast after they just pushed all that crap that was lying on the table down on the floor. Cleaning can wait for half an hour.

"Coffee?" Oliver poured everyone.

Blaine just shook his head and smiled to himself.

Fucking well-oiled machine, that's' what these guys (and girl) were.

It's like they had a standard procedure for situations like this.

Come to think about it, Blaine was sure they did.

"Heeeeeey, newbie spent the night," Quinn kissed Blaine's cheek as if she just saw him for the first time.

"We interrupted them," Luke smiled around his muffin.

"You interrupted nothing, there was nothing TO interrupt. For the love of God." Kurt smiled at him with all his teeth, "And Luke, your girlfriend is so gonna hear about that rash you have that's very contagious."

"What?" Luke started at him. "I don't have a rash."

"Now you do." Kurt chirped. "Good luck trying to convince her to have sex with you."

Luke opened his mouth to say something then shut them close. "I hate you." he finally decided to say.

"And I love you too," Kurt blew him a kiss.

"So Kurt still isn't getting any?" Quinn smiled into her coffee.

"Kurt is here, in case you haven't noticed! Drop the subject," he ordered just as Blaine's phone rang.

"Hey baby girl," he greeted and all eyes turned to him. "Santana," he mouthed at Kurt and Kurt nodded in understanding.

"Don't you baby girl to me, why am I always the last to know?" she moaned at him. "I was the last to know when you got a blowjob under the bleachers, I was the last to know you have a cuff kink aaaaaand now I'm the last to know you're screwing Kurt Hummel. You sneaky bastard, you-"

"Stop ranting Tana, I have no idea what are you talking about," he tried to buy himself some time.

"Don't play dumb with me, I'm at your place, you obviously didn't sleep here, I saw that picture on Tumblr, that is so you, I would recognize you among millions. Now where are you?" she demanded

.

Blaine sighed. "I'm at his place," he decided to just go with the truth.

"WHAT?" she yelled into the phone. "Oh you little slutty slutish slut, having fun, are we? Can I meet him yet? Oh I know, let me take you both to lunch, my treat!" She said and he rolled his eyes. Kurt mouthed, "What?" and Blaine said, "Hang on a moment, Tana." and put his hand on the phone. "She wants us to have lunch with her today, just ignore her. You don't have to do that," he assured Kurt.

"I'll have lunch with your sister," Oliver and Luke said in unison and Blaine gave them both a finger.

"I can go to lunch with you guys," Kurt said calmly even though his heart was picking up its rate. Blaine wants him to meet his sister. "I mean, if you want to, I don't want to impose or anything but I don't have a problem with us having lunch together if that's not awkward for you."

"Why would it be awkward?" Blaine was genuinely confused.

"Well, we know each other for three weeks, meeting family members might be a bit too forward or something," Kurt said.

"Oy, dill hole, we're your family and he knows us pretty well by now," Sean eye rolled at him. "Besides, its lunch, not Klaine wedding rehearsal."

"Klaine?" Quinn asked.

"It's their ship name," James was quick to inform. "We started a ship war last night and these two love birds already have ship name."

"Oh my God, we have to check for fanfiction!" Luke beamed as he grabbed his laptop. "Man, you should see the stuff those kids write, damn!" he said looking at Blaine.

"Oh yes, just what I need on the side with my breakfast, come play fanfiction," Kurt groaned at them, trying to shut the laptop. "But seriously," he turned back to Blaine, "If it's ok with you I don't mind"

"Okay," Blaine smiled at him warmly. "Tana, he's in."

"Yes! When can you be there, it's 2pm now." she said.

"Oh wow, is it that late? We can be there in an hour?" he made it a question, looking at Kurt who nodded. "Okay, see you at our place in an hour. Love you," he said after receiving love in return and hung up.

"He was thrusting deep into the warm sleek heat of Kurt's body." Luke moaned overdramatically and Blaine spat out his coffee. "The heels of Kurt's feet were digging into his lower back, urging him forward," he mock moaned.

"Stop that!" Kurt threw bagel at him.

"There's actually porn about us?" Blaine got up to inspect said fanfiction, standing behind Luke and leaning in to read. His eyes went wide. "Oh I'm a dirty bastard, look at me go!" he said with a smirk.

"Oh my God, will you stop?" Kurt judged him.

Oliver scooted closer to Luke and moaned loudly, "Yeah baby, you like that?"

"Harder, oh Blaine yes, right there," James joined.

"You feel so good, God baby, you take it so well," Luke said in a high-pitched voice.

"Why am I always the bottom in those stories?" Kurt gave up on trying to stop those morons from mocking them.

"How are you always the bottom?" Sean was confused. "I vividly remember having nightmares due to that multi chapter where Tom was your bitch and you were this Dom master or some sort of shit like that. Man, girls love gay porn," he patted Quinn's shoulder and she stuck her tongue at him with a smile.

"I can't believe girls write this." Blaine shook his head as he read a particularly filthy scene where apparently Kurt was on all fours, begging Blaine to just fuck him already.

"Please, you saw nothing. Give it time, I expect the first multi chapter in a week," Luke was proud his shenanigans brought this on.

"Aha, here's a lovely story about Kurt banging you against the wall after his brilliant performance of Peacock. See, you're on your knees first." Oliver pointed to a title on one of the blogs. "Aww, you have your own tag now."

"Some of this shit is hot." Blaine eyed the laptop as Luke scrolled.

"You're insane." Kurt informed him kindly as he moved to get up and yanked Blaine away from Tumblr. "If you don't wanna do it in real life you cant read it on Tumblr, got it?" Kurt teased.

"Blaine's not putting out." James said in overly chipper voice.

"Shut up." they both hushed him.

"Ok, lunch with your sister, come on let's go. GET OFF OF TUMBLR," he pointed to the four boys now theatrically reading what Kurt only assumed was a size kink story cause words such as "your giant cock" and "huge dick" were repeated constantly.

"They're frightening at times," he shook his head when they got into the hallway.

"I think they're sweet," Blaine said.

"Reading gay porn about your best friend and his boyfriend at breakfast is sweet to you?" Kurt crooked an eyebrow in amusement. "You really are one of them," he slapped Blaine's ass and ran upstairs.

"That's not fair, you have longer legs!" he called out after a retreating Kurt.

"So I can wrap them better around you lower back, my precious," Kurt winked at him and Blaine's mind went Blank.

Screwing your boyfriend into next week is not something you want to think about before you go to lunch with your sister and said boyfriend.

This is gonna be one long lunch!

* * *

**Next chapter preview:**

** "There is nothing to tell" James groaned as three men surounded him. "I saw him in the city, he came over, asked how I'm doing and stuff and that's it. . "It's not even a date. It's just two people having lunch and not having sex" **  
**"SEEMS LIKE A DATE TO ME!" Kurt slammed the doors with force as he walked into the house**.

**"Blaine is still not putting out, huh?" Oliver asked. **  
**"NOPE!" he barked before he stormed up the stairs, obviously iritated. **

**"Are we drawing straws who goes to talk to him or do we all go?" James asked. **  
**"Aham, cause goof "TALK" is what he needs" Luke snorted and Oliver smacked him on the head. "All right fine, I'll go talk to him" he rolled his eyes as he climbed up the stairs. "I am geting those two laid tonight even if it's the last thing I do"**

**Luke is a man on a mission :)))**

**Review box is that - way :))**


	18. The One with the Whimpering

**Who has two thumbs and no gag reflex? **

**No idea but not me :) I have a slight problem to stop typing this thing so here's another update. **

**Whimpering Kurt does in this chapter is actually a thing I do in real life. You should try it, it's good for you :) To let it all out and it's better to fake sob than sob for real :) **

**Also, cuddling at the end is also a thing I do with my two gay friends so you should try that too. With any friend not just gay one's :)If you want I can cuddle with you :) **

**As always my lovely Gina fixed this and as always I don't own anything.**

* * *

"We're in public at 2pm on a Sunday, if a wild fan appears, we're screwed." Kurt said but he was smiling.

"Well, I don't know about your fans but mine are bat shit crazy and awesome and I love meeting them." Blaine said honestly and Kurt turned to look at him fondly. "You really do, don't you?"

"I certainly do. It's always fun to meet new people. When someone comes up to you and says stuff like: "You saved my life" how can you be anything but blown away? You think in your head 'Ok, I'm just scruffy musician, someone who got really, really lucky in life and for people to look up to me and find strength to move forward, because of something I did?' It's the best feeling ever." Blaine said and Kurt might have swooned a bit.

His little teenage dream being all sappy and mature. He was so damn adorable that Kurt couldn't' resist leaning forward and kissing him.

"All right, do I need a crowbar to separate you two?" Santana's voice called out and they broke apart.

"Tana," Blaine grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and kissing her cheek. She smiled into the embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fine, I forgive you," she said as she kissed him back. "Baby Anderson, let me introduce you to one and only Mr. Kurt Hummel," he said as he gestured towards Kurt. "She's better known as Santana Lopez the Victoria Secrets model. She had a huge thing for Jennifer Lopez, hence the "artistic" name," he snickered.

"He really talks too much, doesn't he?" She smiled as she shook Kurt's hand. "It's nice to meet you and man, are you a looker or what?" She almost whistled.

"Oh you're the one to talk, miss perfect body-perfect face," he complimented back.

"I like this one, can we keep him forever?" She smiled at Blaine and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that might be a problem cause my guys already adopted him." Kurt said in a business tone. "He was initiated into the group by publicly displaying his insaneness, which I know is not a word and he ain't leaving until one of those motherfuckers is dead," he finished and Santana laughed out loud.

"Oh you're perfect, Dad is gonna love you," she said as she took his elbow and pushed them into the restaurant. "Lunch is on me, you kids can get whatever you want," she winked.

"Can I get a tall order of 'Shut up Tana or I'm gonna disown you'?" Blaine smiled cheesily.

"Please, you love me," she told him and then turned to Kurt. "He's like a giant puppy, he couldn't hurt a fly."

"I'm gonna go to the restroom and drown myself in the sink. Later," he kissed Kurt lightly and stuck his tongue out at Santana.

"Wow, you've got him wrapped around your finger already Kurt, nice job," she said fondly.

"Oh no that's all him, I think. Trust me, I did nothing to make him be..." he pointed to where Blaine just left. "Like that."

"Well, I'm glad you two are together. He told me so much about you after that party where I cut my hand," she said apologetically. "I'm sorry, I had interrupted your date thing."

"Don't be silly, everything worked out just fine. My boys made sure he didn't escape." Kurt patted her hand across the table. "And now I'm randomly touching you as if that's the single most normal thing to do to a stranger. Sorry," he muttered and she actually grabbed his hand.

"Stop that. We're not strangers, not anymore. You're important to Blaine, which makes you important to me. And we're really close, Blaine and I. I want to get to know you better," she was honest.

Kurt was taken aback by her words, damn, were all Andersons this nice?

"Besides, you're gonna need an ally when Dad starts poking at you two," she smiled devilishly.

"Yeah, we've known each other for three weeks, I think it's waaaay too early to be meeting parents." he said nervously.

"Ok." Santana was pensive for a minute. "Well, do you plan do dump Blaine?" She asked and Kurt's eyes went wide.

"What? No. What made you ask that? I'm crazy about him," he sad in a hurry.

"And from what I saw, the feeling is very much mutual. He told me you're a long-term relationship kinda guy and so is he. I think you two might actually have something amazing here. Not to mention that sparks were flying during that kiss outside," she winked at him. He nodded at her and she squeezed his hand. "Look, what I'm saying is that Blaine is like a child when it comes to his emotions. He wears his heart on his sleeve. If he makes an off hand suggestion that you meet our folks, don't be freaked out, kay." Santana was worried he might be.

"I won't," Kurt assured her with a smile. For what it's worth he already knows my family so I guess I owe him that much."

"Oh my God, you're Blaine Anderson," a squeal came from across the room and Santana smiled knowingly.

"Every time. Everywhere we go," she turned to see what's the commotion at the same time Kurt did. Four girls, not a day older that 16, were staring at Blaine adoringly. One of them saying something while blushing violently. He smiled in return, that big genuine smile he never seems to take off of his face and leaned in to hug her. The girl seem to be fighting the urge to faint or throw up on him.

He nodded at something she said and uttered a loud: "Fuck yeah." before quickly adding,"I never said that, no one said the F word, this is PG friendly talk, don't tell your parents I said that," he smiled at them, making them collectively sigh.

"He's such an asshole, he knows what that does to them." Tana barked a laugh.

Next to her Kurt involuntarily sighed too and that just got her to laugh even louder. "You are so smitten, you two are giving me a cavity, seriously."

"Hush, I'm gawking." Kurt shushed her.

Across the room girls were taking pictures with Blaine, smiling into the camera. He was making weird faces at them, making them giggle even louder. They asked him something again and he seemed to be deliberating it for a moment before a smile spread across his face. He turned to look at Kurt and Santana's table and pointed at Kurt, making him avert his eyes.

"What is he doing?" Kurt gritted through his teeth.

"Like I said. Emotions. Sleeve. Idiots. You'll get used to it," she waved to the girls with her brother. One of the girls' put a hand over he mouth and eyed Blaine pleadingly. He laughed out and took her hand, walking over to the table. Girl's jaw dropped open, eyeing their clasped hands. She looked like she might be sick.

"Tana, I want you to meet someone. This is Emily, she's a huge, huge fan and she was wondering if she could have a picture with you. To make that clear, she's a huge fan of you, not me," he smiled.

"Oh." Tana was confused but she collected herself fairly quickly. "Of course." A huge smile broke through as she got up to wrap her hand around the girl's waist as Blaine took her phone and snapped a picture.

"You are so beautiful," the girl said blushing furiously. "I love your dress."

"Oh you're so sweet, thank you." Santana was still wearing that breathtaking smile.

"Ok, I'm gonna go before I make even more of a fool of myself," she stammered. "Thank you for the picture."

"You're welcome," both Blaine and Santana said and the girl left.

"Nice camouflage, I almost didn't notice you there." Blaine snorted when he looked down; noticing this whole time Kurt was hiding his face behind menu.

"You're such an goofy idiot," he smiled when he saw that the girls left to sit at their own table.

"Of course I am, that's the best thing about me," he said with a wink.

"You're so damn adorable." Kurt responded before he could stop himself.

"All right, all right, let's eat." Santana called over their heads, making them break apart.

The next hour they talked about pretty much everything and nothing and Kurt was surprised how comfortable he felt around Santana. There was something so easy about talking to her; there was never an awkward silence between them, not even when Blaine had another 10-minute fan encounter. She was funny, sweet and kind, Kurt had a hard time connecting her to the "Bat Carrying, leg Breaking Monster". But then he caught her looking at Blaine, so much love and adoration in her eyes, that for a moment he could actually see her as the little girl Blaine told him about, sitting in her mother's lap and clapping at her big brother.

He knew he should feel a pang of jealously cause he didn't have that with Zack but strangely he didn't. He was just happy for Blaine, happy that he had someone in his life that was as amazing as Tana was. Oops, there he goes calling her Tana.

Way to break your way into the family, Kurt he eye rolled at himself.

"So, what do you boys have planed for today?" She asked after she almost bit Blaine's hand of when he tried to get the check.

"I have zero plans, Wendy will kill me since I've been MIA for like two days." Blaine groaned, thinking about his PR and what the poor girl must be going through right now. "But other than that I was actually trying to convince Kurt to let me take him out a real date."

"Real date?" Santana eyed him curiously. "As in you spending the night with him isn't a real date? Boy, what the hell do you do on a real date?" She eyed him with a grin.

"Should we print out bumper stickers that say 'We're not having sex, stop annoying us'?" Blaine asked, turning to Kurt who just smiled into his hand.

"You're not what?" Santana gaped at them. "You're...Huh?" She couldn't believe it.

"Not any of your business." Blaine pointed at her. "Back to the point, we've never actually been to a normal date."

"Yeah, cause my boys cornered him and he was forced to talk to me." Kurt said with a grin, remembering the amazing night. "Then we ran into each other when I looked like a hobo," he continued but Blaine leaned in to kiss his cheek and whisper, "You looked beautiful". "Then we went for coffee and talked for hours but I still looked like a hobo and then he came to Luke's birthday party and voila, that's it." Kurt ticked all the times they were together. "Oh, oh, and he sent me flowers for week and a half when he was on that mini tour. Which was the most romantic thing ever." Kurt eyed him dreamily and leaned in to kiss him.

"Just get a room already." Santana covered her eyes. "Or get under the table right now, I'll cover for you, go," she turned to scan the place as if she's actually checking to see if anyone's looking.

"Ignore her, she's crazy." Blaine nuzzled his nose in Kurt's neck, making him hum. God, that man was so perfect.

They got up and Santana gave them both a big bear hug before she left. But not before she made sure they promise they'll do this again.

"So, I need to go and let Wendy crush my balls now. Wanna join me?" Blaine said with the biggest fake smile he could manage.

"Yeah, crushing your balls is the last thing I wanna do. Trust me." Kurt said to himself but sadly, Blaine heard him anyway. He shook his head with a smile and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Why are you so God damn adorable?" He pulled him impossibly closer, kissing side of Kurt's neck, making him giggle. "Stop that, were on a street and I'm not hiding behind a menu."

"Ok, ok, I'm going." Blaine said with one last kiss and hailed a cab. "There you go, my prince," he said as he opened the doors for Kurt.

"Dork." Kurt eye rolled fondly and got in.

"I am taking you on a REAL date, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, ok? No freaks towering over me, or dark movie theatres where we have no idea what was on the screen or loud, drunk people around us. Just you and me and me and you and us and no one else, got it?" Blaine ordered and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Deal." He stuck his head out the window to give Blaine a lingering kiss and with that he was gone.

* * *

True to his promise, Blaine did take Kurt to a date. Correction, many dates.

8 to be exact, but who's counting.

Picnic at the beach followed by a moonlight walk on said beach, followed by kisses and giggling on the beach until they both realized how cheesy and utterly over romantic it was before they decided to jump into the freezing water, with their clothes still on, just so the whole scene could be less rom com.

Candle light dinner at Kurt's favorite restaurant where the owner, huge fan by the way, had a table in the back where they could be just Kurt and Blaine and not Kurt Hummel, international movie star and Blaine Anderson, pop sensation and major heartthrob.

Kurt went over to Blaine's place and they would watch moves together, cuddled on the sofa. Blaine was pleasantly surprised by Kurt's movie choices. He expected Kurt to be a romantic comedies kind of type but once again, Kurt was so much more than meets the eye. Kurt was making savage noises all throughout Gladiator, making Blaine laugh from his belly, his entire body shaking. "He has a scruff Blaine, a scruff," he groaned at the screen.

"Okay, then why were we watching 300 last night?" Blaine teased.

Kurt gave him his best bitch please look. "Gerard Buttler is half naked in it, have you seen his body? Are you sure you're gay?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh, I'm sure," Blaine pranced on Kurt pining him to the cushions. Kurt would just moan deliciously and crash their mouths together.

But soon enough, Blaine would pull back and Kurt would scold him before smiling at just how ridiculous this was. They would return to watching the movie as if nothing happened. Even though they were acting like blushing virgins.

As much as his major case of blue balls was torturing, Kurt couldn't help but admit that he was having the time of his life with Blaine. There was just something...THERE. They fit together so perfectly Kurt felt like he's on cloud nine. Blaine was like a dream come true in every way imaginable.

He was beautiful, kind, sweet, talented, smart, funny.

Kurt's heart melted every time he saw Blaine do something particularly stupid with his boys.

How well they get along. There were no words in any language to explain how happy it made Kurt. How happy Blaine made Kurt.

How much his heart would beat just that much faster when Blaine sang a new song he was working on in his ear.

How excited he got when Kurt let him see his script for the Doctor Who's special he will be in and Kurt realized just how much he'd do to see that gleam in Blaine's eyes.

"Oh my God, Kurt Kurt, Kurt, oh my God, you're running with the Doctor," he jumped excitedly like a 5 year old. "He tells you to run and you ask why and he says, "because I have no idea what I'm doing and he yells RUN. Oh Kuuuuuurt," he said squeezing him a bit too tightly. "My fucking boyfriend is running with the Doctor, my life is complete." It was like watching a puppy. Damn wide-eyed, gorgeous puppy.

Then there was the fact that Blaine holding his hand felt more intimate than anything he ever did before with any other guy. Cause somewhere along those few weeks after Luke's party Kurt realized that Blaine set him in a trap, not even knowing he was doing it.

* * *

James rolled his eyes again. They were like damn vultures. They were torturing him for half an hour now.

"There is nothing to tell." James groaned as three men surrounded him. "I saw him in the city, he came over, asked how I'm doing and stuff and that's it... It's not even a date. It's just two people having lunch and not having sex."

"SEEMS LIKE A DATE TO ME!" Kurt slammed the doors with force as he walked into the house.

"Blaine is still not putting out, huh?" Oliver asked.

"NOPE!" He barked before he stormed up the stairs, obviously irritated.

"Are we drawing straws to see who goes to talk to him or do we all go?" James asked.

"Aham, cause goof "TALK" is what he needs." Luke snorted and Oliver smacked him on the head. "All right fine, I'll go talk to him," he rolled his eyes as he climbed up the stairs. "I am getting those two laid tonight even if it's the last thing I do."

James got up. "I'll go, I have to get away from you crazy people anyway."

He knocked carefully on Kurt's door. "Did you draw straws or did all of you come to torture me?" Kurt said into his pillow as James opened the door.

"It's just me," he said, closing the door behind him.

Kurt groaned and turned to face his best friend. "Can you just kill me and end my misery?" Kurt pleaded.

James laughed at his silliness and moved to lie next to Kurt on the bed. Kurt scooted closer and placed his head on James' chest.

"Ok, on three yell all you want and get it all out. Then we talk, kay. 1...2...3" James announced and Kurt hollered, "I want to fuck him so bad my brain hurts! He's making me think of things porn stars would blush to. All I can think of lately is me on all fours and him screwing me into oblivion. Oh my god, I have never wanted someone so much in my life, I wanna cryyy!"

"Out of your system?" James looked down when Kurt stopped screaming.

"Yes, I feel much better now, thank you." he smiled lightly and kissed James' forearm.

"Ok, now can we talk about what's really bothering you?" His friend asked.

"Do we have to?" Kurt whimpered overdramatically.

"Yap." James kissed the top of Kurt's head and he groaned in defeat.

"Can I whimper some more first?"

"Whimper away." James indulged his friend and Kurt pretended to sob into his chest. "Who has the worst case of blue balls? Kurt does. Who's an asshole that won't put out? Blaine is. Asshole. Ass. Now I'm thinking about ass and holes and this is so NOT helping my boner."

"Just keep it away from me, stud, okay?' James mockingly scooted away from him. "All done?"

"Aham" Kurt hummed as he got up to face his friend. "You're great, you know that?" he appraised.

"I know, you tell me that everyday. Now stop deflecting and talk. What's this really about?' James urged him on.

Kurt groaned and sunk his head in his hands. "Ok, serious talk, I can do that. Well," Kurt started and James got up to face him, their knees touching, " I think... I think I got screwed over heavily, pun so not intended."

"Walk me through it honey, walk me through it." James made rolling motions with his hands.

"Well, it's just that," Kurt tried to find the right words, "I have only ever been with two people, both sex wise and relationship wise, you know?"

James nodded and Kurt moved on. "With Tom it was all 'Oh my God, he's holing my hand and Oh My God, he's kissing me and Oh my God his hand is on my ass, everything was new and exiting and we were 17 and everything was rainbows and butterflies and oh God, look, that's a dick, another guys dick," he gestured wildly. "It was my first everything and everything felt amazing at the time sex came on the menu. I may be a bit biased but I swear that was the best first time in the history of first times. Cause it was first and it was perfect. True, every time after that was brilliant too but I guess at the back of my head there was always a fear that cause were stupid kids, and we know nothing, that it just might not last. Am I making any sense?"

James put a hand on Kurt's knee. "Yes honey, you are. You're saying that sex was last thing in an already perfect equation but fear of that being too much too early was always present."

"When did you become so smart?" Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

"Kurt!" James warned and Kurt raised his hands in defense. "Ok, ok, well, you hit the nail on the head. So, that was Tom. Now, with Ian it was just sex. " He paused.

"At first. I mean, no matter how great things worked out for us and those amazing two years that followed, it didn't change the fact that it was initially just a hook up. Sex between two strangers who found each other attractive. Feelings came later and we just took the road less traveled. What were the chances that we would fall in love? One in a million? One in ten million?" Kurt asked.

"But it happened, Kurt. No matter how slim the chances were, it happened." James told him, just for conversation sake.

"I know, I know. But I'm just saying that it could also have been total disaster." Kurt said.

"Ok, agreed. It could have been a disaster, but it wasn't. But, what does this have to do with you and Blaine?" James was doing his best to understand. "I mean, it's amazing you guys got together and that you get along so well but that doesn't change the fact that you objectified this guy for months, I mean, for a very long time he was just a piece of meat to you."

"EXACTLY!" Kurt groaned. "Why couldn't he just stay a piece of meat, we fuck and that's it! But noooooo, he had to be this perfect prince fucking charming with ability to strip me bare just by looking at me and making me want more than I ever dared to want with anyone."

"Ooooh." Realization dawned on James. "So, that's the problem. By not being a piece of meat aka postponing the sex part he is making you see more of him that you didn't expect you will see in such a short time. He's the perfect combo of thrills that come with first love and lust that come with true passion."

"Ta-da!" Kurt grimaced and then face palmed into the pillow, groaning. "I mean, he is just so...So...He's smart, kind, loving, funny, he's that perfect crossover between a man and a boy and on top of all of that he is literally my wet dream. Like, " Kurt propped himself on one elbow to face his friend, "he shouldn't be real, by all laws of logic a man like that shouldn't exist."

"And right now you feel that by giving you a chance to really see him he tricked you into falling for him too soon. Add the thing that drew you to him in the first place, sexual attraction, and you got a man you can't resist. Where Tom was perfect to be the first..." he trailed of letting Kurt finish what was actually bothering him all along

"Blaine is perfect to be the last," he finally said.

"Oh Kurt." James smiled at him and wrapped Kurt in his arms. "He's a good guy, you don't have to be afraid," he looked at his best friend's face. "You deserve a guy like that. A guy that *IS* your wet dream that makes your heart jump a beat just by looking at you."

"It just feels like too much, too soon." Kurt said. "We know each other for less than two months, James. And like you said, it was that sexual attraction that drew me to him. If I feel like this now, before we even do anything…" Kurt trailed off.

"Stop over analyzing everything." James shook him a bit. "Just for once, sit back and enjoy the ride, no pun intended," he smiled at Kurt and Kurt pinched him. "Ow, I'm trying to help here."

Kurt kissed the spot on his arm where he pinched him. "I know. And I love you for it. I'm just really freaked out about everything," he admitted. "It just seems like a dream come true, a bit too much."

"Well, maybe it's time that you start dreaming again." James said seriously, making Kurt snap his head up. "He's not gonna suddenly fly away or expect too much from you. He's taking his time with you, that's a good thing. He wants MORE from you Kurt. Look, we tease you guys mercilessly but you have no idea how much respect we have for that guy for treating you the way he does. He dropped out of nowhere in all this madness and he's doing his best to fit in. FOR YOU KURT. He's doing everything to make his way into your heart, not just your pants. Do you have any idea how rare that is nowadays?"

"I hate when you make sense and act all adult and mature. Go back to being an asshole that teases me all the time." Kurt smiled realizing just how right James is.

"You wouldn't trade me for the world." James tackled him back to the bed.

"We want to play human blanket too!" Sean threw the door open, bursting through, Luke and Oliver in a tow. They all threw themselves on James and Kurt.

"I have never been more proud to call you my brother." Oliver patted his brother's shoulder. "Never thought I'd say this but I might actually admit publicly that we're related."

"Asshole." James said with a pout.

"We couldn't help but hear everything cause...Well, we were eavesdropping." Luke snorted out then got serious, "but we agree with James. Like he said, we're like assholes most of the time but we love that guy. He wants to date in 21st century when it's all about getting it on and off, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I don't know what you mean cause you hid it very well." Kurt eye rolled at him. "But thanks," he hugged Luke with one arm cause Sean had other pinned with his weight.

"I hate to point out but this is very gay of us, in one bed all together, hugging." Oliver laughed.

"Yes, we look like home made porn before a massive orgy starts." Sean said, his hand very close to James's lap.

"Can we just enjoy a nice bonding moment without anyone spoiling it?" James eyed them.

"I'm just saying, look at us. Poster picture for Gayville." Luke said, hiding his smile.

"Well, suck it up. My boyfriend is not putting out so everyone stop talking and gimme hugs, many, many hugs cause I'm not getting any." Kurt pouted.

"I'll make you a deal. When we're 40, if Blaine is still not putting out, I'll have sex with you." Oliver said to him.

Kurt roared with laughed at the ridiculousness of a situation where him and Blaine don't have sex for the next 16 years.

"Heey, why do you get to have sex with him?" Luke protested and Kurt laughed even louder.

He had to give Blaine some credits. If he's not putting out, at least he's putting up with these 4.

And that was admirable.

Damn, one more thing to add to the list of "Why Blaine Anderson is the man of my dreams" list.

* * *

**Next chapter preview:**

**Blaine picked him up and Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist. "Oh God," he grunted when he realized just exactly how strong Blaine really is. "I can climb the stairs myself," he said, biting Blaine's bottom lip, making him moan. **

**"Where's the fun in that?" Blaine told him, taking one step at the time to make sure they don't fall down. "Besides, I have better access to your ass like this," he said as he slid both of his hands under Kurt's ass, supporting his weight effortlessly.**  
**Kurt groaned and then giggled. "Fina-fucking-ly," he smiled into the next kiss.**

**So, what do you think? :)))**


	19. The One where they finaly get laid Ole!

**So, who's horny and sexually frustrated after seeing that Glee episode where Blaine thrust his dick in our faces? **

**Stupid life ruining asshole. Anyway, Kurt and Blaine finaly have some fun. :) **

**As always I own nothing and Gina is my brilant little soldier. **

**P.S. Scene at the very beginning is basically Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis skit from MTV movie awards and I just used it cause I tough it's super funny :)**

* * *

**__Following those few days after James and Kurt had the talk things got interesting.**

First cause Quinn barged in on them cuddling on the bed and snapped a quick picture to upload it to Tumblr.

"Look at those puppies * hugging myself gif*"

"Can I cuddle in between?"

"Back off bitches, Luke is mine, you can have the rest of them"

"Look at Kurt * strawberry shortcake gif* Cuter than that"

"Is anyone gonna comment on the fact that Sean's hand is almost in James's lap?"

"I wanna keep MY hands in his lap"

"And where's Kurt's mysterious guy?" *confused gif*

Speaking of.

After that lunch with Santana rumors started spreading. Plus, they were few people who actually spotted them in public. They tried to keep it low profiled but after random pictures of them, rather blurry ones, thank God, ended up online they knew it was time to do something.

So they decided to come out themselves before someone else exposed them for real. And Kurt presenting at MTV Movie Awards was the perfect opportunity to do just that. He told the producers what he wanted to do and they were jumping through the roof from excitement. This was world exclusive, hell yeah they were on board.

"Presenting in the Best Actress category here are Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson." they announced and two men walked on the stage from different directions, meeting in the middle.

"Well hello there, it's an honor to finally meet you" Kurt placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh wow, you two man, I've heard so many thing about you. Do you know that there are people who actually think we're dating?" Blaine shook his head, turning to look at the audience. "I mean really? We don't even know each other. "

"Totally. " Kurt nodded along. "That is just ridiculous. I mean, if we were boyfriends and if I were dating you I'd be able to do this" Kurt said and practically glued his hand to Blaine's crotch.

Audience was pretty much in shock, half of them speechless from excitement and half from disbelief.

"Exactly. And if I were your boyfriend I could do this" Blaine said, raising his voice over the cheering crowd and plastered his hand on Kurt's crotch, mimicking his action.

The crowd loved their little gimmick. Smiles were breaking on both of their faces but they did their best to keep composure. Here comes finale.

"I mean, those rumors are just ridiculous. I mean, I'm entitled to kiss a stranger like this" Blaine leaned in and positively devoured Kurt's mouth, making few people in the audience scream while huge applause broke trough.

"Ok, now that we have made that clear let's see who you chose as your favorite actress" Kurt said with a huge smile, then turned to look at Blaine. He used his thumb to wipe at Blaine's bottom lip. "Sorry honey, I drooled on you a bit" he said.

"Never mind babe, not your first time" he answered giddily and with that whole hell broke loose.

That night Klaine was officially created.

The ship.

The OTP.

The legend

* * *

"What's taking mom so long, maybe we should go and help her." Blaine squirmed on the couch, sitting next to his father, waiting for his mom and Santana to get dinner ready. They offered to help but they were received with stern looks and "Get out of the kitchen!"

"Hungry?" His dad asked knowing this was not about food.

"Huh?" Blaine eyed him nervously. "Yeah, hungry."

"Aha. Stop fidgeting and tell me what's bothering you." Alan made it clear that he's not buying any of Blaine's act.

"What? Nothing's bothering me." Blaine played dumb.

"Blaine, come on. You always fidget when you want to talk about something but you don't know how to breach the subject and someone else needs to push you to do it. So this is me, pushing you." His dad patted the place closer to him and Blaine sighed as he scooted next to his father, placing his elbow on the back of the couch, mimicking his father's position.

"This is really not father -son appropriate conversation, we're not talking about it." Blaine said firmly.

"So it's a sex talk," Alan said, unfazed.

"Oh my God, you just said that like you're commenting on the weather." Blaine groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to freak out?" His dad gasped dramatically. "Oh my God, are you having sex Blaine? Noooo!"

"All right, stop that." Blaine smiled despite himself. "This is beyond awkward, I'm not talking to my father about it."

"Well, if you can talk to Mike about it you can talk to me, too. Besides, I know you better than anyone. Maybe I can help. I'm sure whatever it is it's not as bad as you make it sound," he was reasonable and Blaine sighed. Hell, what's he got to lose?

"It's about Kurt," he said finally.

"Aw, your little boy wonder," Alan smiled. Blaine couldn't stop talking about this perfect boy he was dating. "What's Kurt up to that's got you so worked up?"

"Well, it's not Kurt, per se. It's more like...I'm nervous," he whispered.

"Nervous? About what?" His father asked in confusion.

Blaine just gave him a pointed look and he actually gasped this time. "Oh. You mean you two haven't...Oh."

It was Alan's turn to fidget. "So…you two... But hold on, you know each other for like two months now, right? I mean, you won't let me meet the boy but from the amount of time you spend about him I know you spend a hell of a lot of time together. So how come you..." he trailed off.

"God, this is awkward." Blaine deadpanned.

"Oh get over yourself. Ass. Dicks. Porn. There, now talk." Alan rolled his eyes fondly at his madly blushing son.

"Please don't ever say that again, I beg of you." Blaine pleaded and his father smiled. "Will you talk then?"

"Yes, oh God yes just never say dick again when I'm around." Blaine begged.

"Yeah, cause I know how those disgust you," his dad wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm gonna go kill myself if you don't shut up this very second, Alan." Blaine yelled, hoping his dad will stop. Alan laughed out loud and gestured for him to start talking.

"Basically, Kurt and I have been officially dating for like a month but we know each other for two and we fit so well together, dad," he said. "He's like this amazing guy who's been through so much, so strong and brave, beautiful inside and out."

Alan smiled down at his son, warmth spreading inside at the sight of his son being so obviously, desperately in love.

"But, we went on like two dates before his friend Luke had his birthday party and Kurt kinda..." he paused hoping he wont have to finish cause this was really embarrassing.

"He wanted to sleep with you?" Alan said simply and Blaine just nodded.

"But I really, really like him and I wanted to date him for real before anything like that happens. I wanted it to be more than just two people in the heat of the moment. Cause he's amazing. You know, I wanted to take him out on real dates and serenade him and get to know the real him before we..." he gestured with his hands.

Alan was just staring at him, impressed. "What?" Blaine asked.

"How the hell did I raise such a perfect kid like you?" He asked in awe. "You're so god damn beyond everything I ever hoped you could be, you just...I'm so proud of you," he said.

Blaine smiled and pressed on. "Anyway, turns out Kurt is much more than I initially signed up for. From that night at Mystique's I knew he's special but I never thought he's gonna be...This special. Special to me," he looked at his dad's eyes. "I think I'm in love with him."

"Oh Buddy," his father wore one of the most genuine smiles he ever saw on him. "I'm so happy for you. Wait…" his face fell a bit, "Kurt feels the same, right? I mean, you told me you spend time with his friends and you get along great and…" Blaine interrupted him with a raised hand.

"Yeah, dad, I think he might feel the same."

"But now, I'm so damn nervous about us actually doing...THAT," he said really not wanting to say sex in front of his dad, no matter how silly it sounded.

Alan eyed him and then laughed, making Blaine frown. "Real supportive dad, thanks. Laugh at my face."

"Shut up, dumbass." Alan leaned in to place a kiss to his curls. "Thank God you came out of your mom that pretty cause you're really dumb."

"Heey," he protested and Alan raised a hand to shush him. "Let's see what we have so far shall we?" He ticked on his fingers.

"A. He's hot;

B. He's really hot;

C. He's special enough to make you stop yourself from indulging in your basic instincts, which is really admirable for someone your age;

D. He opened his home for you and you get along with his friends amazingly well, which trust me is not something that comes easy Blaine,

And E, most importantly, buddy, you should see your face when you talk about him." Alan looked at his son adoringly. "You light up, Blaine. Your eyes shine when you talk about how Kurt laughed as you and those boys he lives with made fools of yourselves," he paused to scoot closer to his son.

"The fact that you're nervous only means you're onto something amazing, Blaine," he said. "You know that this is gonna mean something. To both of you. Of course you're nervous. You're crazy about this guy. You may not notice it but to the rest of us? You sound like he's the one, buddy."

Blaine was *this* close to crying. Seriously, he was DEFINITELY a toilet brush in past life if he got a dad like this in this one. "I don't tell you I love you often enough," he finally said and gave his dad the biggest hug ever. "But I do. More than anything."

"I love you too buddy," he hugged back. "Stop over thinking and just enjoy."

"Yeah, well, there's one more thing I need to get to the bottom of-" he said seriously and his father snorted. "Really dad, really?" He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," he smiled fondly. "And what's' that?"

"Something happened with his ex. Meerkat face." Blaine said.

"Meerkat what?" Alan laughed.

"This Ian guy. Never mind the guy." Blaine got to the point. "Something happened between them that left Kurt pretty shaken up. It just seems really big and important and I want to know what was that all about. I'd hate to get my heart broken. And to be honest, Ian seemed to crash and burn, not just break."

"Well, there's just one way for you to find out." Alan patted his son knee as he got up. "Ask him. If he feels about you the way you feel about him, he will tell you."

So Blaine decided to do just that.

* * *

They were cuddled in the living room, watching Doctor Who re-runs, while the boys were trying to burn the kitchen down. Did I say burn it down? Yeah, they call that making diner.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly.

"Hmm." Kurt hummed softly from his place on Blaine's chest.

"Can I ask you something?" He deiced to just go for it.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "You can ask me anything," he said honestly and Blaine felt lighter already.

"You don't have to answer me if you don't want to," he said in a hurry, hoping with everything he had that Kurt will anyway. "It's just been plaguing me for a while now."

Kurt straightened up. Oh God, this can't be good. Is Blaine gonna break up with him? "Okay. Shoot."

Blaine took a deep breath. "What happened between you and Ian?"

Kurt swallowed audibly. "Oh, that."

"It just seems like this big deal everyone is tip toeing around and I just thought..." He said and then decided to drop it. "You know what, forget it, it doesn't matter."

"No, no, it's ok." Kurt said in haste. "I don't have a problem with telling you that. In fact I want you to know. And yeah, it is a big deal, I guess," he scratched his arm nervously and Blaine took his hand in his own. "No matter what it is, I'm not gonna run away screaming. I'm here." he kissed him lightly.

Kurt smiled softly as he remembered that day when the truth of it all came crushing down on him.

* * *

***Trip down the memory lane***

James got to the door after the first ring. He opened them to reveal a gray old man.

"Come on in, sir," he said as he let the man into the hallway.

"How bad is it?" The man demanded to know.

"It's not good." James was honest. "He's been crying for hours now, well, he's been crying since he came back."

"Alone?" The man locked eyes with the boy.

"Yeah." James sniffed a bit. "We talked to him and he's talking and all, I guess it's cause it's us and..." James was looking for words, "but I just thought he needed to talk to an adult and I'm sorry if we scared you-" Pedro interrupted him.

"You did a good thing. You're a smart boy," he smiled at James. "You all are. You take such good care of my Kurt."

"Yeah, wish we could do more," the boy said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Is he in his room?" Pedro asked and James nodded.

"I'll get your bags sir, you just go," the boy said getting the man's luggage inside.

Pedro Roberts was almost 75 years old.

He had a long and happy life. He still does, or at least at times he does.

There are moments when Vila remembers him and then he feels like he's 18 again. Like he's 18 and he's taking her down to the creek, to show her his favorite place in the world and tell her he loves her.

For the very first time.

To tell her that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

That he wants to teach their kids how to take first steps in front of the hacienda.

He wants to tell her how he knew from the second he saw her, in all her pale glory, that she was the one.

Almost 60 years later he still knows he made a right choice all those years ago.

He also knew that Kurt made a choice too.

But Kurt's choice made two people cry instead of laugh.

He opened the door to Kurt's room to find him being cuddled by three boys, all whispering things to him. He lifted his eyes and fresh tears fell from them. He jumped up and threw himself in the man's arms. "Grandpa," he sobbed out.

"Pequenito. Sssh," the man ran his hands over Kurt's back. "It's gonna be ok. It doesn't look like that right now, but it will. I promise," he soothed.

Three boys got off the bed. "We'll leave you two to talk." Luke said.

"Thank you." Pedro smiled at them. Those boys were a gift from heaven. Only true reward Kurt ever got.

"Come on, come here," Pedro pulled Kurt towards the bed before he sat down and Kurt, just as he did when he was a little boy, curled up and placed his head in his grandpa's lap. Only this time Kurt wasn't waiting for a story, like he did when he was a boy and Pedro took him on a trip full of adventures. This time Kurt had to talk, let it all out.

"They told you, didn't they?" he asked around a sob.

"Ssshh, calm down," the man combed his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Yes, they told me what happened. Now you have to tell me why it happened. Que paso, pequenito? I thought you loved him?"

Kurt sobbed out again.

"It's ok Kurt, just let it all out." Pedro whispered.

His heart was breaking for his little Kurt. That's what Kurt will always be. Same little boy that smiled at him when he first met him, when Julia and Richard had adopted Kurt. Same little boy who scraped his knees in the vineyard and cried for half an hour not over his knees but over his ruined Capri pants.

Same boy who was so happy and proud to introduce his boyfriend to him, tall and beautiful.

And Pedro was happy, too. Happy because the man looked at Kurt as if he was a jewel, which he was.

How they went from that to this, that was what Kurt had to answer. But for now Kurt just cried. And cried. After what seemed like forever (there are people who's tears hurt more than whips), Kurt stopped shaking with sobs.

"He..." he finally started talking. "He asked me to marry him."

This much the man knew.

"So I've heard," he was urging Kurt to talk after Kurt stayed silent for a minute or two.

"I couldn't," he started crying again. "I just couldn't," he grabbed his grandpa's knee.

"Hey, hey it's gonna be fine pequenito," he assured him. "But Kurt, I don't understand. I thought you loved him, what changed?"

"Noth-nothing changed." Kurt lifted his head to look at the man. "I do love him Grandpa, I really do. He was-" Kurt wiped his nose.

"Ok, start from the beginning, okay?" The man tried to guide Kurt through it. "I know you went to Paris cause you finished that movie and you had a few weeks off, right?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "He, um...We were in Paris and it was so amazing grandpa, we went for walks and climbed the stupid tower and it was so perfect. Then, on our last day he called room service and we had diner and then he..." Kurt was choking on his own breath before he got up and faced his grandfather. "He actually got on one knee, grandpa. He kneeled and he took the ring out and he was smiling at me-" Kurt started to cry again. "He was so happy, I don't think I ever saw him that happy before. He said how if he lived for a thousand years he wouldn't find someone he would love more than he loves me. And he asked me to marry him." Kurt sniffed.

"Oh Kurt," the man ran his hand down Kurt's arm.

"The man I love is kneeling in the most romantic city in the world, telling me how much he loves me and that he wants to marry me and all I said was 'no'." Kurt finally admitted.

"But why? You just said you love him. What is stopping you from marrying him, pequeno?" Pedro needed to know what was in the way of Kurt's happiness.

"I..." he sniffed again. "I just couldn't. I knew how much it would hurt him when I said no, but even more than that I knew how much it would hurt him if I said yes and didn't really feel it. I would make him happy for a while and then, I'd begin to hate myself because I should have never said yes and then he would hate me for it. For lying to him. And no matter how much I love him, and I do, I swear I do, I know...Deep down I know, even now, that I made the right decision," he said and then added in a barely audible whisper, "then why does it hurt so bad?".

Then he broke down again, leaning into the man's chest.

"Oh my brave little boy," he kissed Kurt's hair. "I'm so proud of you. You're so brave."

"I'm a horrible person." Kurt muttered.

"No, you are not. Don't ever say that again." Pedro scolded him. "You are an amazing man Kurt. You did what's best for both of you. Yes, you hurt him now, but it was for his own good. You set him free, Kurt. Trust me, there is nothing worse than life lived without love."

"But I do love him." Kurt insisted.

"Shh, I know you do Kurt, I know. That's exactly why you were strong enough to let him go when you knew it wasn't right. I'm sorry you're hurting but it will get better," the old man whispered against Kurt's hair.

"When I...When I said no, I swear I could see all the light die in his eyes. It was as if I killed him Grandpa, and I just..." Kurt tried to verbalize the feeling but it was in vain.

That was the worst moment of his life. Ian, on his knee, all smiles and glimmer in his eyes, mouthing those words and Kurt? Kurt felt like he was in a horror movie, in slow motion.

It felt wrong.

He was nowhere near ready.

They were too young.

They knew nothing about life.

They were dating for only two years.

They were...

Excuses were numerous.

Truth was simple.

At that very moment, no matter how much he loved Ian, which WAS the truth, he couldn't say yes cause it just wasn't right.

Every atom of Kurt's being was screaming.

Warning him.

Telling him that saying YES would be wrong.

So he said no.

One simple word, two letters and shattered dreams.

"You did a good thing, you did right." Pedro kept saying to him. "One day, you'll be happy you did this. Ian will be happy you said no. One day you will both find people you WILL say yes to, don't doubt it."

"But, that's just the thing." Kurt looked up at the man again. "What if I never get there? What if everyone around me gets married and they have babies and I have no one cause I'm irreversibly screwed up."

"Stop that right now," the old man's voice was harsh. "You are not screwed up, let alone irreversibly screwed up. When it's not right it's not right and that's it. This is NOT your fault."

"But what if I end up alone?" Kurt asked, stating his deepest fear out loud. "What if I never find that someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with? What if I just keep hurting people around me, like I did with Ian? Grandpa, his only mistake was loving me too much, that's all he did."

"And you didn't love him enough in return, simple as that." Pedro said with finality in his voice. "You can cry and you should, you should let it all out, but you can't beat yourself over this forever. What's done is done. Please pequenito, don't break your old grandpa's heart by crying so much. I can't stand to look at you like this."

Kurt hugged the man as hard as he dared. "I'm sorry, I hate that you had to come all the way here because of me."

"And who else would I come here for? You're the most important person in my life, pequenito," he kissed Kurt's locks again. "I'd go to the end of the world for you. I love you so much, my brave little boy."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled despite everything that was going on right now. "How long are you staying? Can you stay with me for a while? I miss you, I don't get to see you enough."

"Of course I can stay when my grandson needs me. And he will make me enchiladas cause they're my favorite." Pedro nudged his elbow and Kurt laughed.

"I will make you all the enchiladas you want," he said as he leaned in again to place his head back in Pedro's lap.

He will be fine.

Not any time soon but he will be ok.

***end trip down memory lane***

* * *

"Oh Kurt." Blaine hugged him closer when he noticed the boy was crying. "I swear; I did love him. It just wasn't right."

"I know you did baby, of course you did." Blaine kissed him. "He was right, your Grandpa, you know. You are so brave. " He complimented him, wiping the last of his tears. "You made the right choice for both of you. And hey," he smiled softly, "if you weren't so brave there would never be an us. And that would really be a shame," he said and Kurt laughed a little.

"But while we're on the subject, what happened with Tom, then? You guys seem really close even now and...What happened there?" Blaine asked, interested to find out more about Kurt.

He wanted to know everything about Kurt.

"Oh that. He um...He got a contact for a movie franchise and we were all so damn happy for him. Then...Huh" he smiled bitterly, "they moved the filming to Australia. For two years."

"What?" Blaine's eyes went wide.

"Yeah. We both know there's no way long distance relationship would work when I had work here for 9 months a year 12 hours a day and he had the same there. It was a pretty mature thing to decide when we were just 18," he said.

They both knew that afternoon that it's over. That didn't stop them both from feeling like they were dying inside. It didn't stop Tom from begging Kurt to come with him even though he knew it's impossible. It didn't stop Kurt from screaming how much he loves him even though he's leaving. It didn't stop them from clutching to each other like their lives depend on it.

Kurt was aware that this would not end in Tom coming back one day, in the rain, like in sappy romantic movies, to swoop him in his arms and take him away forever.

This was real life. Real life that is about to put thousands of miles between them. Kurt was just being honest with himself. He knew himself well. A relationship where you get to see someone two times a year? Not gonna work, no matter how bad it makes you feel.

Even if you feel like someone is ripping your heart out of your chest. They fell sleep together, Kurt sobbing into Tom's broad chest. His first kiss was leaving. His first love, his first lust, his first everything. And he was powerless to do anything about it. So he cried. He let the tears wash away all traces of the reality. Of life snatching something as precious as the man who held him at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine said wrapping his arms around him.

Kurt smiled. "Don't be ridiculous, it's not your fault and it was long time ago. I'm over it," he snuggled into Blaine's arms.

Despite himself, Blaine laughed. "What's so funny?" Kurt asked, looking up.

"It's just...I can't believe you're actually real. I swear to God, I'm scared shitless I'm gonna wake up and realize you're just a fragment of my imagination," he said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned in confusion.

"You're...Will you let me finish without interrupting me? " He looked down seriously and Kurt frowned even more but nodded.

"First thing people notice about you, I think, is how amazingly gorgeous you are. Like, your face is so beautiful that by logic they're inclined to believe there can't be much more to you cause why would you need to be a good person or a decent human being when that face will get you everything you want anyway," he said and Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Blaine raised his hand up and he shut his mouth.

"Then people see you around Luke, James, Oliver and Sean and they see just how amazing you guys are as friends, for over 10 years you live together and you talk about them every chance you get, no matter where you are. Then they realize that you're this loving, committed, supportive guy, on top of your pretty face.

"They know you're funny cause you tweet hilarious things all the time and the guys post adorable embarrassing videos of you that make people love you even more than they already do. You're always kind to the fans, you're amazingly talented and you're one of the most down to earth people in this business," he looked down and snuggled closer to Kurt.

"But that could all be a mask. A disguise, they don't know. They guess but they don't know cause they don't have the chance to see what I see. " He kissed him gently.

"They don't get the chance to see you confess that your heart was broken by your first love. That you were alone and afraid but that you found the strength to rise above it all. They don't get to hear you talk about how much you love your Grandpa, which is the cutest thing in the world. I get to see that, Kurt," he hugged him tighter. "I get to see the frightened little boy beneath that strong man your are today. I get to see you run around with your friends like you're 4 and then say the most responsible, mature things not 5 minutes later. I get to look in your eyes and see so much love for everyone around you. How could I not be afraid you're not real?" He asked in awe. "When you get to hold someone so amazingly perfect in your arms how could you not think you're dreaming?" Blaine leaned in to seal their mouths together.

Kurt closed his eyes and let the tide wash over him.

Tide of "too much, too soon but I can't stop from falling in love with you".

The man of his dreams, literally, was holding him tight, telling him how blessed he feels that he gets the chance to be with him was more than a dream come true. It was everything. Everything he hoped to have one day.

"I can't believe I know you for just two months." he muttered against Blaine's lips.

"Feels like forever." Blaine said back.

"You feel like forever." Kurt whispered back as he climbed into Blaine's lap. Their lips fit together so perfectly he was afraid Blaine might be right and all of this might be a dream. When Blaine's hands slid around his back and down to his ass he was genuinely panicked that this actually IS a dream. He pushed into the kiss just that much harder, desperate to get the most of this feeling before it's gone. Only, the feeling wasn't going away and neither were Blaine's hands. They roamed his body, slid up from the curve of his ass and up his back, un-tucking his shirt along the way.

Kurt moaned absently into the kiss, fisting his hands in Blaine's hair and pulling him closer.

Any minute now Blaine will pull back and say they were going too fast.

Any minute now that scorching feeling of Blaine's hot lips on his own will be gone.

And just as predicted they were.

Blaine's lips moved away from his own.

But they weren't gone.

Blaine moved his lips down and latched onto Kurt's neck, sucking on that perfect spot at the juncture of his neck and collarbone. "Oh God." Kurt moaned brokenly, pulling Blaine's head closer to his body, throwing his own back, exposing more or his skin.

That was all his body was screaming for.

More.

More.

More of Blaine's kisses.

Harder pressure of his hands on Kurt's overheated skin.

More of that perfect friction between them.

"God, don't stop. Please don't stop." Kurt uttered before he pulled Blaine's head up and kissed him for all he's worth. Every swipe of their tongues was burning him, pushing him deeper into the abyss. Blaine grabbed his hips and pulled him harder in his lap, making them both groan loudly. Kurt was painfully aware of the needy little "Ah's and Oh's" he was moaning into Blaine's mouth.

He wasn't planning this. Not tonight. He had a whole different plan all worked out. But then Kurt was laying his soul bare for him, telling him his deepest secrets, revealing his heart. Before he thought his desire for Kurt might be clouding his judgment, not letting him think straight and see things for what they really are. So he fought it. Not letting himself cave. He wanted Kurt more than he ever wanted any other man in his life but tonight?

But tonight, Kurt was more than a man.

Kurt was more than a way to indulge in his lust for someone beautiful.

Kurt was literally everything.

Everything he could hear, see, smell, feel.

His last defenses fell when he realized he didn't have a reason to hold back anymore cause he wanted to truly "see" Kurt.

Cause Kurt was there in all his perfection, with him, wanting him.

Blaine broke the kiss to take a breath and he whispered "Kurt" against the boy's mouth. His voice was dripping with desire. There was no way of hiding it or denying it. Kurt moved his mouth to kiss that tender spot under Blaine's ear and he panted against his warm skin.

"Up." Blaine ordered Kurt grabbed his hair again. "Please baby, just kiss me, we don't have to-"

"Can I stay the night?" Blaine asked, looking into Kurt's eyes.

NOW I CAN DIE HAPPY went through Kurt's head.

Kurt inhaled sharply and surged forward, crashing their mouths together. At this point Kurt was desperate for more. For more Blaine. To feel, to taste the beautiful man that captivated his every thought like no one had ever before. "Yes" he breathed. "Yes, please stay. Never leave, ever."

Blaine picked him up and Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist. "Oh God" he grunted when he realized just exactly how strong Blaine really is. "I can climb the stairs myself," he said, biting Blaine's bottom lip, making him moan.

"Where's the fun in that?" Blaine told him, taking one step at the time to make sure they don't fall down. "Besides, I have better access to your ass like this," he said as he slid both of his hands under Kurt's ass, supporting his weight effortlessly.

Kurt groaned and then giggled. "Fina-fucking-ly," he smiled into the next kiss.

It was only a month and a half since they started dating but they spend every free, waking moment together and to Kurt it felt like years.

This wasn't just about sex, far from it.

Both him and Blaine knew that and there's something unique between them, some kind of connection was made somewhere along the line. This wasn't just about the insane amounts of chemistry that could set the room on fire. This wasn't about electricity that ran over their skin every time they touched.

This wasn't Kurt's silly crush anymore. Nothing was silly anymore.

In those 6 weeks stuff legends were made of was created.

* * *

As they vanished down the hallway upstairs, four boys who were keeping an eye on them broke into their famous victory dance.

Never did an inappropriate dance seem more appropriate.

"Thank you God and also Jesus!" Sean fist pumped.

"Budha, Alah, Shiva and magical teapot, we thank you!" James chimed in.

"Kurt will no longer be pissy and he will make us cookies, we will eat them in your honor!" Oliver said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why are we still here, we have to liveblog this shit!" Luke grabbed his laptop and pushed the boys out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"This shall go down in history as "The day the Four Musketeers broke the Internet with hot Klaine sex," he said proudly.

They rushed forward and then halted as if you hit pause on a video. "We need food and beer, this might take all night." Sean rubbed his hands together.

"I'll get blankets, you get the pillow." James told his twin.

"Laptop on, let's get this show on the road." Luke logged in.

_Dear followers,_

_Misters Luke, James, Oliver and Sean proudly present Klaine sex livebloging._

_Grab your drinks and fasten your seatbelts- you're in for a rough ride._

_So is your OTP._

_Place your bets on who's bottoming *winky face*_

_You're welcome._

* * *

**Ta-da! :)**

**I have plans for our boys in the actuall bedroom and boys in FRONT of the bedroom :) **

**If you know me AT ALL you know I'm insane so expect nothing and hope for nothing :) **

**Care to tell me what you think? :)**


	20. The One where Chi-Chi dies

***hands over cake our perfect friend JuJu made for us* **

**Have at it! **

**It's One Year anniversary for our page and we are SUPER excited about it :)**

**Anyway, here's an update cause I'm happy :) **

**So, happy update, update of happines if you will :) **

**Ok, I own nothing but that perfect little page that I share with my sister and bunch of perverted people who make us cake and who we love more than we love actuall people in our lives :)**

**Allons-Y! :)**

**P.S. Italics are Kurt and Blaine in their room, the rest is Tumblr and Kurt's boys being...Well, you know by now** :)

* * *

Meanwhile on Tumblr

"I think someone hacked Luke's profile, there's no way this is legit."

*I'm confused gif* "Hold on, KLEX FOR THE FIRST TIME?" *wtf gif*

"No way this is real."

'OMG! OMG! OMG! Can we pretend it's true?" *oh god yes please gif*

FourMunchketeers: "We are shocked and disgusted with your lack of trust in us. We supply you with ass shaking videos and moonlight on the roof dates and this is how you pay us back? Fine. We shall prove that it's us."

*Attaches a picture*

Picture is showing four grinning boys, pointing to a paper taped to the door saying: "Geniuses at work, currently fucking. Please do not disturb."

*I am 600% done* "Did they write that on the door?"

"Oh my God, it is you guys * grinning like an idiot* "KURT IS GOING TO KILL YOU "

"Dudes, MORE INFO, YOU SAID YOU'LL LIVEBLOG!" * fangirling*

* * *

"_I want you so bad," Blaine whimpered into his mouth, making Kurt groan in return._

_"Well thank God you can have me, then," Kurt bit on Blaine's bottom lip, placing his lips lower on Blaine's neck._

_"Just for the record, if I pass out it's either cause you're so amazing or cause I'm nervous as hell." Blaine groaned as Kurt took his shirt off._

_"Holy shit, you look better in person than on pictures. Photoshop my ass. Sorry, you were saying?" Kurt returned his mouth to Blaine's skin, licking over his abs. "Nom nom nom nom nom nom" he smiled, trying to unbutton Blaine's pants but before he had the chance Blaine flipped him over._

_"You did not just made nom nom sounds to my abs," he laughed._

_"You're delicious, now get naked so I can nom for real." he smiled up at Blaine, his pupils wide, making the other man crash their mouths together as he slid his shirt up._

_"Non nom it is," he said back._

* * *

FourMunchketeers: Sounds of shoes hitting the floor are the first thing we have to report. Stay tuned.

Update: Someone is making nom nom sounds, and if we know Kurt like we know we do, it's him.

* * *

"Can you hear anything?" Oliver asked leaning in.

"Yes, I can hear you asking me if I hear anything." Luke scolded him. "Shut up and let me listen," he plastered his ear on the doors.

"I can't believe we're doing this, we're so bad. He will rip our balls out and use them as Christmas decorations." Sean shook his head with a smile.

"Excuse you but who's responsible for Kurt even having a chance to plow on that hot piece of ass? Um.." Oliver pretended to think; "Oh that's right, it's US!" he called out loud.

* * *

_"Did you hear something?" Kurt opened his eyes and groaned at the sight of Blaine biting at the spot where his thigh and hip meet._

_"Yes, that was the sound of all the blood in my body rushing south. I suggest you do the sa-Eeey, you already did it," he smiled devilishly as he bit lightly on the very prominent bulge in Kurt's boxers._

* * *

On the other side of the doors, Oliver currently had his brother's hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

"Will you keep it down, you're gonna expose us. What is wrong with you?" James hissed at him.

"Sorry, I was just making a point," he was apologetic.

"Point being?" Sean was the one to ask as he took a glass and put it to the door.

"That if we didn't chase that guy down and got his number Kurt would have only his own hand and images of that scruff he gets off to so much to play with. And that doesn't work," he rolled his eyes as he snatched the glass away from Sean.

"Everyone shut up. I'm trying to listen here." Luke was the one to say.

* * *

"_Oh God, that feels so good." Blaine moaned s little too loud, making Kurt hum in pleasure. He was doing this to Blaine. Blaine Freaking Anderson was falling apart from his hands. Well, mouth but point remains._

* * *

FourMunchketeers: "We have people summoning deities! When I say people I mean a capella dream guy. *He's not the only one who's good with his mouth *winky face*

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?" * I am flying into the sun gif*

"Oh the images in my head...OH THE IMAGES!"

"Did he just kindly inform us that Kurt is giving Blaine a blowjob? * Ovaries exploding gif* GIMME ALL THE VISUAL!"

"Who's writing a fanfiction about this?"

"Jesus take the wheel * jumping of a cliff gif*"

"You assholes, if this thing crashes before they come we are all coming to that hell hole you call home and barging through. WE NEED MORE!"

"Stop rebloging for the love of God, STOP REBLOGING! We need internet to live tonight!"

* * *

_"OH GOD. Do that again!" Blaine threw his head back in pleasure as Kurt's fingers explored him. "You're...Guh...I... OH FUCK YES!"_

* * *

FourMunchketeers: "God has been summoned again. What do we get if we give you audio of someone screaming: "Fuck yes"? So you can guess who it is? * I want a million*

"I will give you everything I have and I will steal what I don't have! * grabby hands*"

"Goodbye cruel world, Klex riot has been the end of me * puddle on the floor gif*"

"It's been almost half an hour, fuck those boys have some good stamina."

"Size...Stamina...Girth...Sweat running down their bodies... Move on without me."

FourMunchketeers: If you write a fiction about it we want the link *give us all the fanfictions*

"* DEAD GIF* you actually know about all that?"

"This is a story of how I died. For first 19 years of my life nothing happened. Nothing at all. Then Kurt and Blaine got together and Kurt's friends live bloged them having sex. Then they confirmed they know about the fanfiction and they want links. THEY KNOW *the truth is out there gif*"

"YOU HAVE A LIVE SHOW, YOU BASTARDS * killing you in my mind* What more do you want?"

Four Munchketeers: "You're adorable. Drabble for audio. Those are the rules * I'm a king of the world gif*

* * *

_"Oh my God, I'm done." Kurt moaned as his hips made contact with Blaine's ass. "Seriously, that's it." He closed his eyes and Blaine laughed._

_Vibrations are not gonna improve my very non existent self control, Blaine," he narrowed his eyes at the man beneath him just as Blaine lifted his head to claim Kurt's lips._

_"Oh I know you can do it," he licked his way into Kurt's mouth, making his snap his hips forward involuntarily. "You feel amazing. Just like I knew you would. Don't you want me?" Blaine looked up at him under his lashes and Kurt lost it._

* * *

"This is torture. Seriously, how can they do this to us?"

"In case anyone's counting this place crashed twice in the past hour. And all because of those two sexy bastards currently screwing each others brains out" *sexually frustrated gif*

FourMunchketeers: "Don't you want me?" he asks, moaning into his ear. "Shut up, Anderson!" The other one responds, "You've been torturing me for two months now, you ill be bottoming for next ten years." pale one said *winky face* #Still waiting for that drabble

"ASFGHJLK:"LKJHGDSASG. He's on the bottom!"

*Screaming gif* How is this fair? I wanna be there! Luke, come on man, you can't do this to us!

"Here's your drabble, you bastard, now give us that audio! * YOU ALL OWE ME BIG TIME! * Attaches link to

FourMunchketeers: "Now we're talking business" * If we were in jail you'd all be my bitches gif*

"WE MADE A DEAL! Give us that audio" *shakes fist*

* * *

_"Ah...Oh, God, yes... Don't you dare stop!"_

_"GAWD, YOU'RE SO AMAZING!"_

* * *

FourMuchketeers: "Girl, you just made us all gay. *Questioning my entire life gif* That was hot man! You earned your audio *proud of all my friends gif*

*Attaches low quality audio of Blaine moaning and Kurt complimenting him*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Mummy, I'm gay! "

"Fuck me! *I will sit here consumed with lust for the rest of the evening gif*"

"That was the hottest thing in the history of ever * FML gif*"

"Blaine Anderson owes me ovaries. And therapy. Fucking life ruiner"

"*Table flip gif* Holy shit, his voice when he groans out 'don't stop' * mouth hanging open gif* I need to get laid ASAP"

"God bless you four, you sick bastards, gracing us with gay porn. * Hugging myself gif* Can we give you chicken and blowjobs?"

FourMunchketeers: "WE KNOW THAT STORY! Stutter Blaine is adorable * we have too much free time* Real Blaine is definitely not stuttering right now... If you listen really carefully you can almost hear him *hint hint nudge nudge* Wait for round two.

This is where mass hysteria happens.

"DID THIS JUST HAPPEN?"

"I believe this is where my sanity and I part ways."

"WHAT SANITY? I lost that with the first post from those four!"

"Ok, everyone calm down. Can we look beyond the hot gay sex for a moment? * Snort* First of all, you four are a blessing and a curse at the same time *smiling wide gif* If we didn't know you guys punch people in the face for looking at Kurt in a way you don't approve we would just think you're royal assholes. But you're not * Insert Kurt saying "I got those morons gif* "You're adorable even when you blog sexually explicit acts. Now, if this is legit which I'm not sure it quite is, but lets pretend, do you understand that we have two adult people who have been dating for two whole months without having sex? These two celebrities who are always in the public eye, with lives so busy that it's just ridiculous, actually took time to DATE EACH OTHER! As in they didn't just get their freak on, on the first date like people would expect them to. Kurt is dating his celebrity crush and he actually took the time to get to know the man he objectified on screen. And that's why, ladies and gays, I will go down with this ship.

They're everything good that's' left in the world and thanks to those 4 we actually get to see a glimpse of that fairytale Kurt and Blaine are building for themselves. Misters Luke, James, Oliver and Sean, we thank you. We will come to your funeral to pay our respects when Kurt and Blaine kill you dead *smiley face*

"MY OTP * heart eyes gif*

"They will get to them over my dead body. FourMunchketeers, bringing joy to Tumblr since it's creation."

"I will be using ^THIS dead body as a shield while I protect you. Worry not, we've got your back."

FourMunchketeers: Ok, we're still camping in front of the doors and since they're taking a nap so shall we. Go rest perverts; we're not done yet.

* * *

"Oh God, that was..." Kurt panted. "I may be completely out of it right now, but that was the best sex I ever had."

Blaine was just trying to take huge mouthfuls of air. This was the best moment of his life and if he has anything to say about it, he will be doing this for the rest of his life. He will tell that to Kurt... As soon as he starts to feel his body again.

"Blaine?" Kurt lifted himself on his elbows, looking up at Blaine. "Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine tried to focus his eyes on Kurt's face and failed. He closed them for a minute and then tried again. "I'm sorry, I think I just came my brains out"

"Woohoo, Hummel 1- Anderson 0!" Kurt fist pumped the air and Blaine actually laughed.

"Give Kurt all the awards!" Blaine threw his fist in the air in triumph.

"God, you're so fucking perfect." Kurt whimpered, kissing Blaine for all he's worth. "I'm so crazy about you," he said honestly. "Under the risk of sounding unbelievably cheesy you were so worth the wait."

Blaine pushed his bangs off of Kurt's' face and kissed him tenderly. "You're everything," he whispered against his mouth and Kurt sighed contently. "I'm glad you forced us to wait," he said as he places his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. "I want all of you," he looked up to find Blaine smiling at him. "Not just your body, I want everything. I want your heart, your soul, your hopes and dreams. I want it all."

Blaine leaned in to kiss him one more time. "You really are one of the kind, you know that?" He said in awe. "I'm so lucky to have you, Kurt. This was just… Amazing, in every way."

Kurt kissed him again, not being able to help himself. He melted into the kiss, running his tongue over Blaine's lip.

"I say round two as soon as I get some water," he smiled into the kiss.

"You bet your ass, I did my waiting. TWO YEAR IN HELL OF SEXUAL FRUSTRATION!" Blaine said dramatically.

"Get up you dork." Kurt swatted him lightly, handing him a robe.

"How many of those do you have?" Blaine asked as he slipped his on.

"Oh we steal those from hotels," Kurt said with a grin. "Well, they steal I just take them when we get home," he took Blaine's hand and opened the door, only to stop dead at his tracks.

Scattered on the floor were boxes of Chinese food and cans of beer and sodas. Luke was sleeping with his head on Sean's thigh, covered with blanket that Oliver was using as a pillow. Well, he was using Luke's ass as a pillow. James had his head tucked in the crook of his brother's elbow, snoring lightly.

"What the actual fuck?" Kurt's voice was barely more than whisper, not because he didn't want to wake them up but because he was numb with shock. They wouldn't, right?

"Erm...Kurt?" Blaine tapped his shoulder and pointed to the doors they just opened.

"Geniuses at work, currently fucking. Do not disturb." He read and almost fainted when he saw Luke's laptop open on the floor.

He screamed at the top of his voce, grabbing the laptop and hurling it down the stairs and watching it break to pieces as it crashed into the wall, startling the boys up... "Chi-Chi" Luke whined.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kurt yelled.

The boys jumped up in horror, eyeing their surroundings.

"Oh God, I think he knows." Sean whispered to Luke as they all took one step back, away from fuming Kurt.

"I SAID I WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he roared at them. "I am actually going to kill you this time."

"Blaine, control your beast!" James jumped back as Kurt grabbed the nearest thing, Oliver's phone and threw it at them. The item crashed on the dresser as the boys ducked to avoid it.

"Heey, that was new," he whined, eyeing his broken gadget.

"So will be your brand new tombstone, you sick asshole." Kurt ran forward but Blaine grabbed him around the waist while he struggled to get to the boys and probably choke them to death. "Wow, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, I have to kill and maim," he tried to break free again.

"Run you fools!" Blaine yelled at them trying to keep Kurt in his arms. "How long do you think I can hold him?"

The boys eyed Blaine gratefully and ran for their lives.

"YOU'RE ALL HOMELESS!" Kurt called out after them, giving up in his attempts to escape Blaine's death grip. "Fuck, you're strong," he praised as he turned to face him. "I am still going to kill them as soon as I find out what they did exactly," he was stern.

"Yes, yes, and you should. But for now," Blaine leaned in and nipped at Kurt's neck, making him close his eyes in pleasure as he felt his anger melting away, "I wanna show my sexy, handsome boyfriend just how hot I find him when he's in rage." Blaine growled as he kissed Kurt.

Kurt just intertwined his hands in Blaine's curls and went for it.

Killing his best friends can wait.

Two months of pent up sexual tension can't.

Round two, here we come. Pun not intended.

"They're in there for 14 hours now" Oliver said over late breakfast.

Kurt and Blaine never resurfaced once Blaine dragged a kicking Kurt back in the room after he had another attack of blind rage when he saw James in the hallway. True, poor James was just trying to get to his own room but Kurt was having none of that.

"Should we go check up on them?" Sean asked eyeing his friends. "Judging by the noise that was coming from that room last night they're both too exhausted to lift their heads up. Either of their heads."

"Maybe we should get them some water?" James cut in.

"Or pain killers?" Luke offered. "I have no idea what Blaine was doing to him but I swear to God he was screaming so loud I thought he's killing him in there."

"Ok, I really don't think it's a good idea we go up there." James said. "He was really pissed last night. Hence why Luke should go," he smiled with all his teeth.

"What?" The man in question spluttered. "Why am I the first to die?"

"Cause this ws YOUR idea, oh brave leader of Morons from Casa De Locos. And if anyone should take the blow, it's you," he explained.

If looks could kill James would drop dead from the one Luke was giving him right now.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth and straightened up. "Let it go into the record that Luke Joungblood is NOT a coward," he said and then whimpered "I'm too young to die."

He climbed up the stairs and knocked on Kurt's bedroom door carefully. "Kurt?" he called out softly. "Are you guys ok, you've been quiet for while now?"

Last thing he expected was for Kurt to open the doors, wearing just his boxers and a huge grin. "What do you want?" his grin fell a bit as he eyed his gasping friend.

Luke was like a fish on a dry land. He kept staring at Kurt trying to comprehend the picture in front of him.

Kurt was a mess.

His hair was all over the place, a thing that rarely happened. His lips were red and swollen, well, that part was understandable.

But the rest of Kurt? It was like he's been thrown into a lake filled with piranhas.

His neck, chest, stomach and thighs were covered with hickeys. Red angry hickeys to be precise. He looked as if someone has been sucking on his skin for hours. And then it dawned on him, Someone HAS BEEN sucking on Kurt's skin for hours.

"I was..." Luke was stammering, not being able to recall ever seeing Kurt like this. "We were just..."

"You're interrupting us. We're having sex. Goodbye." Kurt said in a business like tone and slammed the doors in Luke's face. The older boy stared at the door for full minute before his brain started to work again.

"Erm, Blaine?" he called through the door. "I know we tease him a lot but we love him so please don't suck him dry, ok? " He said seriously. "He bruises like a peach so be gentle with him," he had no idea why the fuck he was saying all of that. "I'm gonna go now." he said as he turned on his heel and descended down the stairs.

"I think they might both die in there," he said, taking a seat at the table. "But I think Kurt will die first, that little hobbitsh fucker is a beast."

* * *

Few weeks after that night Blaine had a concert downtown that none of the boys were invited to. They were also grounded. They couldn't go outside past 10 pm and their girlfriends or boyfriends couldn't visit them. Rules were rules. Rules were made to be broken but not in this house. You signed your contract in blood and you do as the contract says. For next seven days Kurt is the ultimate law and he decides where you can go and what you can do. Luke will also miss Santana's lingerie show. And he cried. Ha!

That will teach them.

"Last one guys, we've been here for two and a half hours, am I boring you yet?" Blaine asked smiling at the crowd.

Loud shouts of NEVER and NO followed his silly question.

"I don't need my band for this, this is something entirely new," he said as he sat behind the piano. "Valerie and I composed this-Oh Valerie is my piano, in case you don't know. I didn't know I was gay back then when I named her," he winked and the girls in the front rows swooned.

"So, this is a song for a certain someone special who doesn't think he's special at all but he certainly is special to me so this song is especially for him. Word vomit, I know," he smiled into the audience. "I wrote this last week and it's basically first time anyone hears it and it's something he really needs to know. Help me tell him how much he means to me, guys," he said with a smile as he run his fingers over the keys.

"_What if I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me, would you agree_

_It's almost that feelin'_

_That we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come and now._.." he sang softly, searching the crowd for those blue eyes that meant more and more to him by the minute. He found him, his hand covering his mouth in an 'Oh My God, what's going on' manner, his eyes shining.

"_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss"_

he paused and smiled, making the crowd go numb, tilting his head, looking directly at Kurt now.

"_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this"_

Heads were turning, trying to figure out just where or more precisely WHO Blaine was looking at. Kurt was positively beaming; not giving a damn if or WHEN someone will figure out it's him.

Hell, he wanted people to know.

He wanted everyone to know that that curly perfection on the stage, with a voice of an angel belonged to him.

That Blaine was serenading him, publicly, in front of thousands of people.

His little hobbit was singing his heart out for him, all for him.

And the song?

Oh God, that song.

It's like Blaine found the perfect words to say exactly what Kurt was feeling.

He would wait a lifetime for ANY moment with Blaine.

The song ended and crowd went positively mad.

"Oh and by the way, this is for Kurt, in case there was any doubt about that. My hot ass is off the meat market!" he smiled teasingly and pointed at Kurt in the crowd. "Do you think we can get him to climb here on the stage and sing something with me?" Blaine asked and the audience listsened. They cheered and cat called and chanted Kurt's name until he groaned and pushed his way forward.

I'm gonna kill him, he thought to himself.

He climbed up the stairs, followed by an applause and waved at the audience timidly. When he got to Blaine, he smacked him at the back of the head, making people laugh.

"You should know that you will be bottoming for the rest of our relationship," he said as Blaine got up and took both of his hands in his own and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

Collective Aww's could be heard from the crowd and Kurt blushed despite himself. Blaine was such an idiot, pulling a stunt like this.

"Okay, for those of you who were in prison for past 13 years or those of you that live in a cave this is Kurt Hummel, aka my boyfriend. Mine," he turned to audience and pointed his index fingers to his chest.

"Excuse me, I have to correct this madman here for he has no boyfriend. He did up until 3 minutes ago until he decided to publicly expose said boyfriend to humiliation and ridicule." Kurt said into the mic, earning a roaring applause for himself.

"Don't make the fangirls cry Kurt, why, why would you do that?" Blaine pouted at him and girl from the front rows called out: "Don't make the puppy sad, Kurt."

He rolled his eyes fondly. "Fine, he still has a boyfriend," he leaned into Blaine, making him smile.

"Okay, if Kurt will be so kind to sing with me." Blaine looked at Kurt adoringly, making his heart skip a beat. "I know he likes the song and I know you guys like it," he looked at the crowd, "so maybe we can sing it together? This is the acoustic version of Teenage dream, enjoy."

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on,

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong..."Blaine sang and Kurt joined him with a smile.

A girl in the front row snapped a picture and attached it to her Tumblr.

"_**If you weren't here tonight you have no idea what you missed...**_

_**Magic in the air and the stuff of legends unfolding before our very eyes...**_

_**The glorious sound of OTP, acoustic version."**_

* * *

**That's it for tonight :) **

**What do you think? **

***hands over booze cause it's partaaaaaay * :))**

**Seriously, I'm a Mummy to a one year old baby, can you belive that? :) **


	21. The One with the Andersons

**Ok this is a bit on the longish side but please don't skip it cause it's kinda important.**

**Well, it's really important.**

**Most of you (like 98%) came here from KFF and you all pretty much know me as that loud, blunt, "foot in the mouth syndrome" blabbering idiot.**

**That's who I am and we get along just fine that way. Cause they know I mean no harm. And for some reason that frankly eludes me, they think I'm funny. However, I am the queen or sarcasm and I know I'm very weird hence my sense of humor is weird, too.**

**For those of you who don't know me, I swear I'm nice. I also tend to be rather oblivious to people's emotions or how certain topics may affect them.**

**So I'd like to use this opportunity to apologize if ANYTHING I wrote in this story offended you in anyway.**

**I assure you, it wasn't intentional. Special thanks you goes to TheOscarWildeify , who kindly pointed out few things that might rub people the wrong way.**

**Also, if I ever, and that's EVER write something offensive please, feel free to point it out. Believe me, offensive is the LAST thing I want to be.**

**Another thing.**

**To my guess reviewer: You're probably not even here anymore. You think I stole someone's idea but you disabled your PM so I can't speak to you and I'm extremely curious.**

**I got a review saying following: "I hate to leave anon hate but this story sounds exactly like a copy of Friendcleston"**

**I Googled it and my friends Googled it and that Klaine fiction doesn't exist.**

**Then I Googled it for ANY kind of fiction and still nothing.**

**I have never heard of this story. I'm guessing it's not even a story. Is it a movie? A play? A book? A comic? Or is it a typo and we're searching for wrong word?**

**Whatever you wanted to say with "Friendcleston" I assure you I stole no one s' idea. For the millionth time, this is silly entertainment for people on our page, so we DON'T have to take drabbles from Tumblr.**

**Why would I go through all that trouble of actually writing a drabble for a STOLEN idea if I can just do that when I take stuff of said Tumblr?**

**I would really like to hear from you. It's been bugging me all day.**

**Okay, thank you for your time and I'm sorry this is so long.**

**Love you all,**

**Sara aka Grasshopper**

* * *

"Alan...Da, sto...Stop talkin-Dad, please." Blaine tried to get a word in but his father was on fire on the other side of the line. Blaine just rolled his eyes and looked to his side where Kurt was watching him in interest.

"Crazy," he mouthed to him as he leaned in to kiss him lightly.

"ALL RIGHT, STOP talking already, we'll be there." Blaine finally gave up and hung up the phone.

'Trouble?" Kurt cooked his head.

"Alan. So yes, trouble," he groaned as he sank his head on Kurt's chest. "He wants to meet you. I just got an earful about how I'm an awful son and even worse boyfriend for keeping you hidden."

"Oh," was all Kurt said.

"You don't have to go, Kurt." Blaine told him. "He does these things all the time, it's just the way he is."

"Blaine, why don't you want me to meet your dad?" Kurt cut to the chase cause he already knew there's something there.

"What? What made you think that?" Blaine asked in shock.

"Don't play dumb with me. We've been together for over three months now and I have met everyone other than your mom and dad. We have dinners with Santana, I get along with Mike amazingly, I've met every single important person in your life, OTHER than your parents. So, cut to the chase and give it to me straight. What's that all about?"

"Give it to you straight?" Blaine couldn't help himself; the phrasing was horrific.

"Don't deflect, I asked you a question, dumbass." Kurt swatted him lightly.

Blaine looked at him for a moment before deciding it's best if he just said it already. "I don't want you to resent me."

"What?" Kurt's eyes went wide. "Blaine," he turned to look at Blaine in the eye, "Why would I do that? I'm crazy about you."

"I know you are and I'm crazy about you, too." Blaine touched their foreheads together. "But this is just... I didn't want you to think I'm flaunting my perfect little family in your face," he admited. "The last thing I want you to think was that I'm bragging with my amazing dad when yours is this…" Blaine trailed off, not really wanting to finish.

"So you thought I was gonna hate you cause you have an amazing dad who loves you while mine is a piece of crap that stops by twice in five years?" Kurt asked, forcing Blaine to look at him.

"I guess, yeah," he admitted.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "You are the most amazing creature on the face of the earth, I swear. The fact that you were willing to do this just cause you thought it would hurt me? It's admirable. But Blaine, do you really think just cause my dad sucks I'm not over the top happy that yours is the way he is?" He asked. "I am thrilled that you guys have that connection. I'm happy for you and any kid with a great dad. Besides, I want to meet the man who raised my perfect boyfriend," he smiled and kissed Blaine. "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

* * *

That's how two days later they ended up at The Anderson's doorstep.

"Just play cool, ok? Don't let him drag you into his little game and you'll be fine." Blaine was taking off non-existent lint off of Kurt's jacket, making him smile.

"Stop that, you're making me nervous." Kurt slapped his hand away.

"God, this is gonna be a disaster." Blaine groaned as he rang the bell. Not a minute later his mother opened up, smiling at them.

"Well hello you two. Come on in. Blaine, this is your house too, you can just come in you know," she said fondly, leaning in to kiss him when he said nothing. "Since Blaine is obviously not at his best behavior today," she said as she turned to look at Kurt, still smiling, "I'm Lily."

Kurt took her offered hand with a smile of his own. "Nice to meet you, Blaine told me so much about you."

"Only good things I hope?" she asked.

"Of course. I asked him who spoiled him rotten and your name came up a few times." Kurt said and Lily laughed. "Oh that sounds like him. Come on in, don't just stand there," she ushered them inside. "Alan, the boys are here," she called out for her husband. He was apparently upstairs. "Come say hello."

"Don't move a muscle," he said from somewhere on the top floor. "I wanna see him, let me see him," Blaine's father sounded as excited as a 5 year old on Christmas morning.

"Oh God." Blaine groaned again.

"Don't do that." Kurt and Lily said at the same time and then they both laughed.

"Please mom, please," Blaine pleaded, his eyes wide. "Don't let him say stuff."

"What stuff?" She cooked her head at him, obviously teasing.

"You know, STUFF," he hissed under his breath.

"I think Kurt would like to know THE STUFF," she said, winking at Kurt.

"Oh yes, Kurt wants front row seats for the stuff talk," he stepped closer to Lily while they both eyed Blaine.

"I hate you both." Blaine gave up.

"I'm here, I'm here." Alan came pouncing down the stairs and then jumped the last three and just bounced right in front of them. "Hello," he smiled brightly. "I'm Alan, Blaine's dad," he outstretched his hand.

Kurt smiled just as bright. "Kurt. Nice to meet you, sir."

"No sir, just Alan," he corrected.

"Ok, Alan." Kurt nodded.

"So, what did I miss?" he said, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Weeeeell, Blaine kindly informed us that we're not allowed to talk about STUFF while his boyfriend is here," she said and Alan laughed.

"Kurt, let me tell you about that time Blaine-" he got interrupted by Blaine's rather loud: "Don't you dare!"

Kurt couldn't' help but smile. He knew that he should feel uncomfortable to some extent, after all he was in Blaine's house, meeting his parents, but he felt no such a thing. They were all smiling and joking and teasing each other. There was no awkwardness of any kind, it was as if the air itself had a warmth to it.

"Kurt, will you help me with the salad in the kitchen while Blaine lectures his father?" Lilly offered her elbow for Kurt to take. He laughed out and went willingly. "Good luck sir," he said.

"Alan. Call me sir one more time and no dinner for you," he threatened.

"Oh, sorry." Kurt pretended to be scandalized. "Good luck, Alan," he said as Lily dragged him into the kitchen, talking about something that made Kurt laugh.

"Oy! Listen here." Blaine said as he stepped closer to his dad. "There will be no embarrassing stories tonight, no trips down memory lane or stories of how adorable it was when I was one and I figured that the thing attached to my body is my penis!" he hissed.

Alan threw his head back. "Oh but you were so adorable," he said with a gleam in his eye. "Your eyes were so wide and you kept poking at it and -"

"Yes, yes, it was adorable to you, it's not adorable to me." Blaine cut in. "You will not say anything in front of Kurt."

"What? He seems like a great guy. He'll laugh and we'll bond and then we can name your future children. I say we name the first one Tony Stark." Alan grinned.

"See?" Blaine gestured wildly. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. You're joking and it's all fun and games but he's new and he's not exactly on best terms with his parents and I don't want you to be a this perfect dad that you are. Just, tone it down."

"How do I do that?" Alan was confused.

"Come on." Blaine whined.

"No seriously, tell me," Alan stepped closer. "Is there something I should avoid in particular or...?"

"No, just..." Blaine ran his hand through his hair. "He says he's ok with you being you, you know, gay friendly teaser. But I just don't want to spoil my thing with him with anything. " He said. "He's important, dad. He's really important to me."

Alan wrapped his arms around his soon. "Kay, I'll behave, I promise. Nothing that will remind Kurt of what you have and he doesn't. Deal," he kissed Blaine's curls. "I missed you, you dumbass," he hugged him tighter.

"You're squishing me." Blaine pretended he's gasping for air. "And thank you," he said before they both went to join Lily and Kurt in the kitchen, only to find them singing the Moulin Rouge soundtrack.

* * *

Dinner was perfect.

Not only was it delicious but Alan actually kept his promise. He was kind, open and warm but not TOO kind, TOO open or TOO warm.

Blaine was beaming with happiness at how Kurt fit with his parents. He didn't seem to be uncomfortable for one second and he laughed genuinely throughout dinner. He complimented his mom and made small talk with his dad and they teased Blaine but not too bad and everything was just...Homey.

It was perfect.

They had all these interesting, insightful questions for Kurt that got him to relax and not feel like they were prying him open. He talked about his grandpa, about his coming out, about his boys, always the boys.

"Oh, they sound amazing, Kurt." Lily complimented and he almost snorted.

"Yeah, they're really not," he joked.

"Remember how dad used to be when I was a kid? Like that thing he did every morning?" Blaine shook his head laughing.

"What thing?" Kurt was interested.

"Oh Alan is just ridiculous. He used to get up to go to work and he would go into Blaine's room to wake him up teasing: 'still gay?' And Blaine just goes: 'Yap' and then he's all 'Just checking. Lily, no zombie apocalypse, Blaine is still gay, everything fine, want some coffee?'" she finished and Blaine smiled at the memory.

Kurt threw his head back and laughed and Blaine could swear he never heard anything more beautiful than Kurt's laugh. "Oh you poor thing," he comforted, leaning in to kiss his boyfriends cheek.

They went outside to have desert in the yard and then something caught Kurt's eye.

"Is that a gazebo?" he pointed at the arch in the far corner of the garden.

"Oh Yes, Alan had that thing shipped all the way here." Lily answered. "Alan and Blaine made it," she said proud of her two men.

"What?" Kurt gasped. "You two made that?"

"Oh yes, it was my punishment for ruining Blaine's first date with James. I almost lost a limb making that, we had to bring it here," he smiled at Kurt.

"Ok, I need to hear this story." Kurt beamed.

"No, you don't." Blaine was quick to answer.

"Oh come on, please, pretty please?" Kurt gave Blaine his best puppy eyes.

"Ohh, no you didn't!" Alan laughed at Kurt's attempt. "Kurt honey, he invented that shit," he said and then shut his mouth. "Thing, not shit, sorry."

"Will you please tell me how you made the gazebo?" Kurt turned to Alan. "Pleeeease, Alan."

"Fine! But I'm telling it!" Blaine said, stopping his father from taking, "otherwise he's just gonna say stuff. Anyway, it was my first date with James and he was really shy and then these two," he pointed to his mom and dad, "together with Tana came into the restaurant we were having diner in and ruined everything for me."

"We didn't know he was shy," his father defended. "Tana ran over there and told this guy point blank that Blaine has his picture as his wallpaper." Alan laughed out and Kurt joined him. "Oh my God, you pervert."

"He was on the Cheerios and it was hot. I'm not talking to you anymore." Blaine huffed.

"Woohooo, I'm telling it." Alan jumped a bit excitedly. "Anyway, I get a call in the middle of the night cause he was staying over at Mike's, and he tells me to take a day off." Alan said.

* * *

***Trip down memory lane***

Blaine clutched his phone to his chest and then dialed his dad number.

"Do we need to get lost?" His father greeted him cheerfully.

"Ha-ha, very funny Dad. No, you don't need to clear out and can you please stop insinuating, it's making me want to claw my face off." Blaine informed.

There was rustling on the other side and Blaine heard his mother laugh at something Alan said.

"Fine, I'll behave. Are you coming home any time soon?" his father asked.

"Yes. That's why I'm calling. Can you take a day off tomorrow?" Blaine demanded. His father owed him one.

"Erm… I guess. Why?" Alan asked confused.

"Get the tools out of the shed, you're gonna help me fix this mess you got me into." Blaine said.

"We're gonna use tools? Well, that's gonna go well." Alan laughed at his son, remembering their last attempt at building stuff, when they ended up with sore thumbs, scraped palms and bruised egos.

"Yes, we are. And it's gonna be totally awesome." Blaine told him seriously.

"Can we just pay someone to so it for us?" his father offered hopefully.

"No because someone else didn't mess up, you did. Now you will pay your dues." Blaine was determined.

"Sir, yes gay sir." His father saluted.

Blaine groaned and hung up.

"I can't believe I came from that guy," he said but there was really no real bitterness in his voice.

Mike decided to be kind and not inform his friend that dads like Blaine's don't really grow on a tree and even more, that Blaine was the spitting image of his dad, in more ways than one.

"Can't we just call someone to do this for us?" Alan wailed as he sucked his hurt thumb.

"No, because someone didn't humiliate me, you did. Now you help me fix this. Where does this go?" Blaine asked, furrowing his brow as he tried to put two pieces of wood together so a cable can go through it.

"Do I look like I know anything about that? That's why we're rich Blaine, so we can pay people to fix things for us and NOT get electrocuted while we try to do it ourselves," his dad explained as he put his mask back on to weld the arch. "I know nothing about welding, either."

"Yes, the only thing you're perfect at is embarrassing your son in front of his date. His FIRST date, may I add!" Blaine grunted as he dropped his hammer and almost cursed. Almost. He was still a kid and Alan was still his dad. Does the word "grounded" ring any bells?

"I said I'm sorry like 18 times. How was I supposed to know? And further more, how is me setting us on fire gonna help you get James back?" he asked as he lifted his helmet back, looking at his son.

Seriously, they knew nothing about handiwork. There was an actual possibility of Alan setting them on fire. By accident yes, but letting Alan weld was not a good idea. "I bet James would really enjoy limbless Blaine," he teased as Blaine dropped his saw on the ground.

"Hush and weld." Blaine ordered, returning to his "work".

"Oh my God, look at this mess." Lily came outside to see how her boys were doing. Tools, metal bars, pieces of wood were scattered all over the back yard. "You two are impossible. What are you doing?"

"Building a Taj Mahal for James." Alan beamed at his wife and Blaine laughed humorlessly.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said simply.

"Blaine over here thinks that if he gets all sweaty over this James will appreciate his efforts more," his dad explained. "I still think that we should just hire someone," he insisted.

"Moooom." Blaine almost cried out. "Tell him."

Lily turned to her husband. "Sorry but I have to side with Blaine. You did make him awfully uncomfortable last night Alan. Granted, you didn't know James is a bit on the shy side but you shouldn't have said anything. Now, you're gonna help Blaine get this architectural miracle put together so he can woo James the way he intended at first. And after that you will clean this yard or I swear to God, you'll be eating take out for a month and washing your own clothes," she smiled sweetly at them. Which was the worse kind of smile when she threatened them.

"See what you did?" Alan mock hissed at Blaine.

"Yeah, now you know how I feel. Get back to work." Blaine said and his father groaned.

"I should have kept my mouth shut," he murmured.

"Yes, you should." Blaine snorted just as he finally managed to get that damn cable through. "Nailed it!"

Alan snorted this time.

"Ew dad, that's gross." Blaine wailed.

"Oh sure it is, cause your desire to get into his pants has nothing to do with the fact that you made me get up at the crack of dawn and forced me to built rom-com scenery with you. Please, who are you kidding, you may be a gay guy but you're still a guy. I'm sure things work pretty much the same, I was once 17, in case that wasn't clear to you," Alan said with a fond smile.

"Oh my God, la la la la la la." Blaine almost screamed as he covered his ears. "You do NOT need to over share, dad."

Alan just laughed as he sighed in defeat and put his mask back on. He will weld this crap together even if it's the last thing he does. Burns be damned.

***End of trip down memory lane***

* * *

"Oh my God, could you two get any more adorable?" Kurt said in awe, looking at Blaine who was smiling softly.

"Not even if we tried." Alan said proudly.

"How did the date go?" Kurt wanted to know. This was such a cute story. Seriously, this man built a damn gazebo with Blaine so he can charm his date. Kurt's father dropped in every once and a while and it was always awkward and you could cut tension with a knife.

"That's a story for another night, we should go now, it's getting late." Blaine got up.

"Noo, it's not that late," his father almost whined. "Will you be back soon?" he asked looking up at Blaine. Aha, that's where puppy eyes came from.

"How do you ever say no to anything they ask?" Kurt whispered to Lily.

"You don't." she whispered back. "It's a blessing and a curse. But you can train them, don't worry, I'll teach you how," she winked at him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes dad, we'll be back," Blaine rolled his eyes fondly.

"You'll be back with him?" Alan pointed at Kurt accusingly. "You better be back."

"Don't worry, you're not getting rid of me that easily." Kurt told him.

"TONY STARK!" Alan fist pumped and Lily and Kurt looked at him in confusion while Blaine groaned.

"Kurt, we're leaving," he grabbed Kurt's hand as they said their goodbyes.

They got to the car few minutes later and Kurt glued himself to Blaine's back, wrapping his arms around other boy's waist. "I had an amazing time tonight," he said, kissing the side of Blaine's neck.

"They weren't too much, were they?" he asked, "Well, not mom, as you can see she's brilliant, but did dad-"

"Stop talking." Kurt kissed him again. "I love him, he's so bloody awesome." Kurt smiled into Blaine's skin. "That sailing story at dinner? I almost wet myself."

"Well, at least he talked about himself and not me." Blaine smiled back.

"Oh yeah, your father loves you and is proud to rant about you 24/7. Jeez, what an ass." Kurt pinched him.

"Oh you just wait until he gets really comfortable with you. Look at this as a first date" Blaine spun around to face Kurt. "By the time you get to say, " Blaine was pensive, "the tenth date, he will mock all of us so much we're gonna want to claw our faces off."

Kurt beamed at him but for a very special reason. "So.." he bit his lip. "You think I'm gonna have a tenth date with your parents?"

Blaine just closed the space between them. "I'm never letting you go." was all he said.

"Get down from that window Alan." Lily pulled her spying husband down, making him let go of the curtain he was holding.

"They're kissing," he clapped his hands like a seal. "And smiling, they're smiling Lily."

"Yes, that's' great now stop that, it's weird," she scolded him.

"It's not weird that I want to make sure my son is happy," he pointed out. "I really like this guy," he said as he kissed his wife. "He's smart and he's funny and he seems really nice. Plus, have you noticed the way he looks at Blaine?

"You mean the same way Blaine drools over him?" Lily laughed.

"Yes!" Alan beamed. "I don't think I've ever seen Blaine this happy," he said as he moved the curtain again. His phone beeped.

"Take a picture dad, it lasts longer," was the message he got from Blaine followed by a frowny face.

"Oh crap." Alan muttered as he ducked down.

'Told you," his wife patted his shoulder as he got up to get ready for bed.

"I don't need to take a picture. I'm just gonna look at you two for the rest of my life," he typed as huge smile spread across his face.

He couldn't know, of course but something about those two simply screamed endgame.

* * *

**That's it for now.**

**Care to tell me what you think? **

**Also, reminder that you can prompt situations you want to see out boys in. **

**Cause I'm nice like that :)**


	22. The One with the Babysitter

**Baby! Blaine drabble, back by popular demand :)**

**Ok, I'm going trough the prompts you guys left me and baby!Blaine was first of them.**

**Next one I'm doing is boys as couple on Ellen, if you have any ideas feel free to tell me.**

**This is just fluff and more fluff.**

**Hope you like it, it's just something to say Good morning to my fellas over at KFF.**

**Oh and to make prompters wish come true, of course :)**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"I love her little feets." Blaine said with a smile, looking down at 3 months old Santana.

"It's feet honey, not feets." Lily corrected him fondly.

"But I love both of them," he said, confused.

"Yes, that's why you say feet. Not feets," his mom said.

"But I love her hands, too. One is hand and both are hands," he said as if he has to teach his mom and not the other way around. Lilly just laughed at his little explanation.

"The correct way to say it is feet, Blaine. We don't make up the rules, that's just the way it is," she said as she picked Santana up. "There we go baby girl, all clean," she kissed her chubby cheek.

Blaine played with his thumb, not looking up at his mom, saying: "I wouldn't mind one."

Lily threw her head back and laughed bell like. "Oh you're just too adorable, I swear," she said as she leaned over to kiss Blaine's cheek, making him hum in approval. "Tana, wanna give Blaine a kiss?" she talked to the baby. "He's really cute, isn't he?"

"I sure am." he pushed his chin up. "Hey Tana," he kissed her hand. It tickled his nose and he sneezed. What happened next was that Tana laughed her first, actual baby laugh. He looked up in wonder, eyeing her, small traces of a smile still on her lips.

"Oh my God Tana, you laughed. You never did that before, did you?" Lily beamed at the little girl, holding her closer. Did Blaine make you laugh? Did he?" she looked at the boy. "Can you pretend to sneeze just to see if she'll do it again?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

He made little sneezing sound and true to expectations, Tana laughed again.

"I did it mom, I did it." Blaine was proud of himself.

"Yes you did," she kissed his curls. "Go get daddy, he will want to see this," she said and he ran away.

"Daddy, daddy, Tana's laughing, I made her laugh," he was calling out, leaving Lilly and a surprised looking Santana behind him.

* * *

"Why do we need a babysitter?" Blaine whined which he did on extremely rare occasions.

"Because uncle Murray died sweetie and we have to go. We can't bring you and Tana and we can't leave you to alone." Alan explained to him.

"But I can take care of her. I swear, I never put fingers on my nose anymore when mom changes her. And if I push up a chair to the kitchen counter I can warm her milk. Please, I promise I'll behave, we don't need a babysitter." Blaine made his arguments.

Despite himself Alan laughed. "I believe you buddy but I have to leave an adult with you or mummy and I could get in trouble. You don't want us to get in trouble, do you?" Alan played dirty.

Blaine's eyes went wide and his shook his head fiercely. "I don't want that," he sighed. "Fine, you can get us a babysitter. But I can take care of Tana better than some stranger. She loves me," he straightened up, proudly.

"Of course she does, why wouldn't she?" Alan smiled at him. "I'll tell you what. Let make a deal," he offered and Blaine nodded. "I'll tell the babysitter that you're a big boy and that you can help out with everything that has to do with taking care of your baby sister, How's that? The babysitter can just be… Adult supervision," he said and Blaine's scrunched his face adorably.

"What does that mean?" he wanted to know.

"It means that she's there in case of emergency, like, if Tana gets a fever or you fall down and hurt yourself," his dad explained.

"But I won't fall down, I'm really not that clumsy anymore," he whispered. "It was an accident yesterday, that tree root was very well hidden. How could I know it's there?" he pled his case.

"Of course," his dad indulged him. "So, you'll help the babysitter take care of Tana?"

"Of course I will. There will be no emergencies, I promise," he said in an adult manner.

* * *

Alison was losing her mind. The baby was crying and she had no idea what to do to calm her down. It was her first time away from her mother and it just seemed to affect her a lot. Thank God the boy was an angel cause two screaming kids would be just too much.

She tried everything.

She tried changing her, feeding her, singing to her, giving her a warm bath. Nothing worked.

"I can help, you know. My dad always lets me help." Blaine stood in the doorway the nursing room.

"I know he does but there's obviously something wrong with her, I'm gonna have to call your parents," she said, picking the baby up.

"But they HAD to go," he informed her as if she's dumb. "Did you check her fever?"

She sighed. "Yes Blaine, I checked, she has no fever," she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"And I'm not hurt so you can't call them," he said highly. "Gimme the baby," he said as he took a seat on the small bed in Tana's room.

"Blaine, please be good," she pleaded. "Behave, please."

"I am behaving. I'm helping." Blaine rolled his hands into tiny fists. "Now give me my sister, she's crying, can't you hear?"

He stretched his legs all the way out, taking a pillow and putting it by his ankles. "I can't pick her up on my own, mom won't let me cause I'm clumsy and I might hurt her. But she lets me hold her like this," he pointed to the pillow. "Hey Tana," he called out and then made that sneezing noise and for a moment the girl stopped crying.

Alison stared down in wonder and decided: "Oh what have I got to lose" before she walked over and sat next to Blaine.

"Watch her head. Watch her head!" he almost hissed at her, narrowing his eyes. "If you hurt her you're getting us one exactly the same. And good luck explaining to mom and dad what happened to her."

Alison took a deep breath, urging herself to be patient with the boy and gently, really gently placed the crying baby on his legs, head on the pillow.

"Hey Tana, do you want me to sing your song?" he cooed at the baby, making Alison's eyes pop. Figures, Bowtie wearing kid with no sibling issues.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird."_

He sang to her, gently rocking his legs from side to side, moving the baby along a bit. "It's actually a real bird, daddy told me."

_"And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._" he continued.

"He says those are really expensive but that as soon as you grow up he will buy you any ring you want. And a new bike," he smiled at the baby who's cries were dying down.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_."

"That's really not all that interesting, I'd take the bike if I were you" he bopped her nose, making her squirm and smile a bit.

"_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a Billy goat_" he kept singing.

"I saw a goat in the zoo, they're really ugly, you don't want that, trust me," he said, a very adult tone to it.

"_And if that Billy goat don't pull,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_." he cooed at her and then pretended to sneeze again, making the girl emit a throaty laugh.

"Holy shit, kid." Alison eyed them in wonder. "You can have ice cream for dinner if you want. And cookies. Or pizza. Or whatever you want. On me." she patted his shoulder and moved closer to sit next to him. "See that Tana? Your brother has magical powers," she sing songed to the baby.

"Then the song says if you still cry after that daddy will buy you a dog named Rover." Blaine smiled proud of himself. "I think I'm wearing him down, he says if we really behave when you get bigger he'll buy us a dog. Can we have a big, yellow one Tana?" he asked the baby, knowing she can't answer.

He's not stupid, excuse you. He just knows that his Mom and Dad talk to Tana all the time. If they can so can he.

"Maybe we can name him together," he said, as she yawned and used her tiny fist to rub her sleepy eyes.

Blaine turned to Alison and she could swear he smirked. Can five year olds smirk?

"I told you I could take care of her. Now go get her milk, she's sleepy and she always drinks milk before she goes to sleep. Then I kiss her toes and mom and I go to watch cartoons," he was kind enough to bless her with his 5-year-old wisdom.

"Oh God, yes, whatever you say." Alison hurried to obey; the kid obviously knew his stuff.

She left to get milk and Blaine smiled at Santana. "We're never letting her baby-sit again. We're good on our own, aren't we?" he swayed his legs a bit more and she smiled at him."

"_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._" he finished his song.

"Yes you will. You're the sweetest little baby ever," he took her tiny hand in his own. "We don't need no adult vision. You're such a good baby, they just don't know what you like," he said just as Alison returned with her milk. She went over there to take her from her place on the pillow.

"Watch he-" he started but she finished for him. "Her head, yes, I know Blaine. I'll watch her head from now on until you tell me to do otherwise, how's that?'"

"Okay he beamed not noticing her sarcastic remark. Well, he didn't know it was sarcasm.

They gave her her bottle together and just as he said, Blaine kissed each and every one of her toes.

"How freaking adorable are you?" she couldn't resist saying.

"You said the F word," he narrowed his eyes at her. "Lucky for you the baby is asleep, I won't let you spoil her, you know?"

"That wasn't a bad word," she whispered as they closed the door and stepped into the hallway.

"I'm 5.I'm not stupid," he told her as they walked down the stairs. "I know a bad word when I hear one."

"Ok, I'm sorry," she apologized for her wrong ways. "Can I make it up to you do you don't tell your mom and dad on me?" She offered him a smile.

"I wouldn't tell on you," he said, looking at her with too much understanding for a five year old kid. "Dad said no one likes a snitch. It's ok to keep your friend's secrets. Only if you see that someone is hurting your friend or you, then you tell on them," he said. "But can I get macaroni and cheese with little hot dogs cut into it?" he smiled back at her.

"Honey, you got her to stop crying. You can have anything you want," she hugged him as she went to make him his diner.

Man, that kid is gonna be president or something.

A people person.

* * *

**Done :)**

**Update goes up tonight, I hope.**

**I'm a bussy, bussy bee :)**


	23. The One with three little words

**Hello, it's me again :) **

**Update, as promised :) This is also part prompt cause one of you guys asked for the story about Kurt's adoption. So, there's that. **

**And also, fluff, fluff and more fluff :) **

**Hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything , I know. It sucks -_-**

* * *

"How exactly did you end up with Julia and Richard?" Blaine asked one afternoon while they were cuddled in the back yard. Damn paparazzi were camping in front of their house. Kurt was even kind enough to bring them lemonade one particularly hot day.

"What do you mean? As in how I got adopted?" Kurt offered and Blaine confirmed with a head nod.

"Hmm, that's a long story. Plus, I don't exactly know all the details myself." Kurt searched his brain for right way to explain this.

"Well", Blaine scooted closer to him; "I have all the time in the world."

"No you don't: Kurt laughed, "You have that Letterman show to shoot tonight."

"Well, I have like 4 hours, is it gonna take longer than that?" Blaine snarked and Kurt laughed again.

"Of course not," was all he said. Blaine made a "go for it" gesture with his hand and he kissed Kurt encouragingly.

"Urgh" he groaned. "I guess first thing you should know is that, from what I've heard Julia was never dad's first choice."

"Hold on, what? What do you mean?" Blaine furrowed his brow.

Kurt smiled a bit. "Told you it's complicated. At first, dad went after Kelly, my mom's sister."

"Oh my God, it's like a Greek tragedy." Blaine said wide-eyed.

"Well, tragedy it is." Kurt laughed humorlessly. "Anyway, you know what my mom looks like, she's a thin, gorgeous girl with big hair and a million dollar smile that can put Las Vegas lights to shame. And Aunt Kelly is this sweet girl next door, you know?" he looked at Blaine. "She's pretty in that not threatening, low profile way. She's got dimples in her cheeks when she laughs and she's genuinely one of the nicest people I have ever met. I mean, no wonder dad fell for her."

"So, what happened?" Blaine encouraged him to go on.

"Well, at that time dad was already this "new it" guy. I mean, he's tall, handsome; he was every girl's dream. And Aunt Kelly and he went out on a few dates and really hit it off. Until mom stepped in." Kurt said.

"That can't be good." Blaine interjected.

"She basically told aunt Kelly that she's the wrong girl for Richard. She told her how a high profile man such as him could never be happy with an ordinary girl such as Kelly and she filled her head with so much crap that she eventually believed in all of that. And she broke up with dad. Cue Julia to mend his broken heart," he explained.

"No!" Blaine gasped. "Seriously?"

"Yap." Kurt said, making the "P" pop. "She was there for him to heal his wounds and sooner than you know it? Bam! They're dating."

"Ouch," was all Blaine said.

"Yeah, well, anyway, long story short, Aunt Kelly moved away and Julia and Richard got married when they were like...18 or something," Kurt shook his head. "Well, he was like 19 or 20 and Julia was even younger than that. Aaand, let's just say problems started soon after they actually got married. Grandpa Pedro says that it was just one big mess. They yelled, threw things at each other, they acted like two spoiled brats. So, a couple years down the road they thought a baby could fix all their problems." Kurt beamed over dramatically with an eye roll.

"That's when they adopted you?" Blaine asked.

"No, not yet. They actually tried to have a baby of their own. But as it turns out, Julia had like 10% chances of ever having a baby and after a year they gave up trying and that's when I came into the picture. That worked like a charm, obviously. I was nine when dad packed his stuff, two years after Zack was born," other boy sighed.

"How old were you when they adopted you?" Blaine hugged him closer just because he could. And cause he wanted.

"Erm, six months. They were already on the list when my parents died and well, they were them so it was easy for them to get the youngest child there." Kurt accepted Blaine's hug gratefully.

He stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"What happened to your parents, if you don't mind me asking?" Blaine was first to break the silence.

"Car accident." he said simply, and then he looked up at Blaine. "My dad was a mechanic," he smiled brightly. "I guess I get my burliness from him" Kurt joked, pointing to his lithe form.

"Heey, don't say that. Well, not like that, like it isn't true." Blaine reprimanded him and Kurt snorted.

"OH please Blaine, call the kettle black. I'm pretty effeminate. Not that I have problem with that." he added quickly.

Blaine shifted in his seat to face Kurt. "Ok, can I tell you what I think?" he asked, kissing Kurt's nose.

"Always." Kurt cooked his head, looking at Blaine adoringly.

"I think you are more the mechanic type than you give yourself credit for. The only two things that can be even slightly connected to the word "feminine" when it comes to you are A. You like guys, as most females do," Blaine smiled when he saw corners of Kurt's' lips go up, "and B. You are so breathtakingly beautiful. I have never seen a GUY who's prettier than you. And girls are usually prettier than boys, so maybe that's a slight connection there," he said, enjoying that Kurt was genuinely smiling.

"But other than that?" he pressed on, "you are more ...Burly that most guys I know."

"Oh My God how is that even remotely true?" Kurt laughed out.

"Hear me out before you laugh." Blaine punched him lightly and Kurt mouthed "I'm sorry."

"As I was pointing out before you so kindly interrupted me, you live with four guys, who other than James are all very straight. Also, James is like the least gay guy I have ever met, other than you. How many times have I walked through the door to find you five yelling at your x-box? You're like a fraternity. " He said and Kurt cooked his head in interest. "You act like bunch of keg heads pretty much all the time, you eat with your hands Kurt," he poked him, "like you're an uncultured jock from a teen parody," he continued. "You play rugby Kurt, he waved his hands like a madman, RUGBY in the park, shouting like a caveman." Blaine said, smiling at the man in front of him. "You yell like a crazy person during epic spectacles, swearing when actors do something particularly stupid with their sword or an axe." Kurt laughed out loud at this.

"We spend three days last week rebuilding that ice cream truck you idiots bought and you were covered in all kinds of crap and you didn't complain once. Actually, you had beer in the front yard, before paparazzi took camp, in your stained clothes with grease all over your face." Blaine remembered fondly.

"Plus, have you seen you? You're all clean lines and Mr. Biceps lately, I have trouble keeping my hands off of you." Blaine emphasized by pulling Kurt into his lap. "You have more of your real dad in you than you think, Kurt. Maybe he couldn't raise you but he left a part of him here. It's in you." Blaine told Kurt, looking at him as if he hoped his words might take that sad look in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt just stared up at him, trying not to scream at the top of his voice. He wanted to sing and cry and laugh and yell at the same time from how happy he was.

"You make me so happy," he finally said those simple 5 words that carried so muchmore meaning than anything else he could say. Except maybe three little words that he still didn't dare to say. He was consumed with them; they were spinning in his head, making him dizzy, overloading him, and forcing their way out of his mouth. He literally had to swallow them down sometimes.

It was too soon.

Three silly months.

That's how long it has been.

For the past month Kurt woke up in Blaine's arms numerous times, wondering if one morning he will ACTUALLY wake up for real and all of this, this perfect moment frozen in time, will be over.

It scared him how easy it was to love Blaine.

To love that little goober that made his heart jump into his throat when he says the most unexpected things like he did now.

"You make me happy too, Kurt." Blaine said softly and then smiled.

"_Never knew I could feel like this_," he sang softly and Kurt laughed.

"_Like I've never seen the sky before_," other boy joined.

"_Want to vanish inside your kiss_," Blaine sang

"_Everyday I love you more and more,_" Kurt choked a bit on that part.

"_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_," they sang together, smiling cheesily at each other. Then something changed in the air and they started laughing at just how ridiculous this was.

"_Come what may_," they sang, totally of f key cause at this point they were just screaming lyrics, laughing more than singing

"_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day. **OLE**_!" Kurt added at the end and they both doubled with laugher.

"I am going to staple your mouth shut, knock it off." James called from the second floor window, annoyed. "I am so sick of you two being all mushy and lovey-dovey and STOP IT!" he yelled. "Stupid fuckers in love, I hate them," he turned to Luke, who was currently banging on a pipe in the bathroom. "I want to be in love like those two," he pouted and then smiled. He was so damn happy for Kurt but those two were giving him cavities. They were either screwing their brains out of making heart eyes at each other and he had no idea, which was worse. "If you flood the house Kurt will kill you," he informed his friend.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," he said just as the pipe broke and water came rushing into the room.

"Oh my God, I told you not to touch it!" James yelled so Luke can hear him over the sound of rushing water as he tried to cover the pipe with his hands. "CALL THE PLUMBER, WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT YOU IDIOT?" he hissed at a gasping Luke.

"You're both dead!" they heard Kurt call from outside.

"I'm a dead man." Luke choked out before he rushed downstairs to call the plumber and maybe make his last wish before Kurt gets to him.

* * *

This was week not going well.

Not well at all.

He had to be up at the crack of the dawn to go to the set, they kept changing the script, second floor bathroom was flooded and they had no running water for two days, it's gonna cost a small fortune to get that mess fixed (thank god at least money wasn't an issue) Blaine was away a lot, recording new songs, James was secretive about something and he wouldn't talk no matter how much they pressured him about it and everything just sucked.

Which is why when Blaine told him not to plan anything for tonight cause he had a surprise for him, Kurt was feeling a little better.

They were steadily pushing into their fourth month of dating and well, Kurt couldn't help but smile every time he thought about the scruff wearing man of his dreams.

"For the record Blaine, this is kinda weird and I'm actually starting to think you will kill me and dump my body in the river." Kurt joked as he touched blindfold Blaine put on the second he got into the car.

"Well, now I *do* have to kill you cause you blew my cover." Blaine teased back.

"Seriously, what is this all about, where are we going?" Kurt wanted to know.

"It's a surprise." Blaine answered simply.

Another twenty minutes go by before they arrive at Blaine's house. It's warm outside and the scenery is sort of perfect. He has to admit that based on the fact his dad and him did this all by themselves; the result is pretty good. Even after all this time.

"Ok," he whispers as he gently takes Kurt's hand, feeling the other boy tremble lightly. "I swear, you'll like it. There's no one around. It's just you and me. No pressure, no expectations. No crazy loud friends to interrupt us and eat our food. Just you." Blaine paused to take the blindfold off of Kurt's eyes, brushing his thumbs across Kurt's temples, "and me."

Kurt's breath catches somewhere in his throat.

He must be in some kind of fairytale cause this cannot be real.

Blaine cannot be real.

Right in front of him is that gorgeous open gazebo he saw weeks ago, with what looks like Christmas lights hanging all above them. Right in the middle of it, there's a round table with blue candles on top of it. Two chairs, draped with white covers and blue ribbons tied around them.

"They're blue." Kurt whispers.

"Like your eyes." Blaine whispers back, taking one step around to look at Kurt. "Too much?" he asks tentatively.

Kurt just closed his eyes and blushed that adorable shade Blaine is getting more and more fond of by the minute.

"No," he finally answered quietly. "This is... Perfect," he admited.

It's like a dream.

Like a beautiful dream he never wants to wake up from.

Right next to him is an absolutely gorgeous boy who did all of this for him.

A boy who is still holding his hand, thank you very much.

A boy who makes Kurt's heart jump in his throat just by looking at him.

"I was hoping you'd say that," curly headed boy said softly, lifting Kurt's hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. "Dinner?" he offers and Kurt bites his lip and nods.

He wouldn't be able to say no if Blaine offered for him to join a band of filthy pirates and shower only on Christmas and his birthday.

Totally worth it.

"Now," Blaine said as he led Kurt over to the table, " I should inform you that my mom cooked. I wanted to do that too but I assumed that food poisoning wasn't really romantic. And the hospital is really far away and projectile vomiting is the least sexy thing ever."

Kurt smiled softly. "Yes, that was probably good call."

It was hard to believe how perfect this was.

Let's remind ourselves, shall we?

Kurt Hummel was dating the man of his dreams.

Kurt Hummel was on a date with probably the most perfect boy in existence.

He was having a candle light dinner, under the stars.

He was sitting under an open sky, on a warm night, with light shining above his head, making Blaine's eyes positively sparkle.

Granted, there was no way of him knowing Blaine eyes shone with excitement, not just from the artificial lights, but still.

"I should probably warn you that I get handsy when I'm drunk." Blaine said with a smile. He offered Kurt a tall glass filled with clear liquid, "May I interest you in a toast?"

If this guy gets any more dreamy I am going to faint.

Breathe Kurt, breathe.

BREATHE MY ASS, DRINK!

Kurt smiled and took the glass. "What are we toasting to?"

"Well, for starters here's for you having the weirdest friends ever." Blaine smiled at Kurt, making him feel dizzy. "And for those friends getting us together." he laughed out and, luckily Kurt joined him. "But most of all, here's to the most amazing, most beautiful person I have ever had the honor to meet. To you, Kurt," he choked a bit at that last part.

He simply couldn't wrap his head around just how amazing Kurt really was. But most of all, he couldn't believe he was the one who gets to spend time with him.

That it was Blaine who Kurt wants to spend his time with. Blaine was starting to think that Kurt is the one he wants to spend his LIFE with.

Dinner went in a blur for both of them.

Kurt was simply trying not to pass out from all the emotions running through his body. He felt like his heart might explode from how happy he was at this very moment. It was hard to put a finger on it. On WHY exactly he felt the way he did.

They were on countless dates by now. They shared so much together and yet at this very moment? Kurt felt like he was on a first date with Blaine, and that Blaine was just a 16-year-old boy trying to charm him.

And Blaine?

Well, Blaine had only one thought going through his head.

"I am so in love with you."

Only problem was that it was easier to think than to say. Last thing he wanted was to freak Kurt out with too much. And maybe it was too soon. But he couldn't help it. He felt like a silly teenager around Kurt, giddy and excited.

Kurt was animatedly talking about his new movie. He's doing something completely different from everything he did so far and his excitement was contagious. He had no idea just how beautiful he was.

Or how deliciously plump his bottom lip was when he gnawed it between his teeth.

Or just how magical the sound of his laughter was.

It took all of Blaine self control to not just reach over the table and kiss Kurt senseless.

To just take him in his arms and never let him go.

"I can't believe you made your mom cook for us." Kurt scolded him fondly.

"She offered, actually." Blaine admitted. "I think it's her way of saying sorry she doesn't keep my dad in the basement more often:

"That's very nice of her. I'll remember to thank her properly for this." Kurt sighed.

There was a glow in Blaine's eyes that Kurt never saw before. It was as if there was a light inside those hazel eyes that was shining through. Speaking off...

"I can't believe you did all this just to make me feel better. But I'm glad you did," he praised.

"You deserve so much more. Aaand, I have another surprise for you." Blaine said.

He got up and waked around to the improvised railing and fumbled with a few buttons. After a moment, the music started to play and Kurt positively beamed at him. "OMG" he whispered.

Blaine waked over to him and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked wide-eyed Kurt.

Before he realized the action, Kurt was placing his hand into Blaine's outstretched one and standing up.

Blaine led him further away from the table, where there was just enough space for them to sway close to each other.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist gently and pulled him just a bit closer as the song started.

Recognizing the song, Kurt smiled and placed his arms around Blaine's neck, placing his head on Blaine's shoulder. As they moved around, music filling the air around them, Blaine felt like he was floating. Little did he know, Kurt was feeling exactly the same.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope.._.

Blaine could feel Kurt trembling in his arms and he moved one step back to look at the boy. "Are you ok?" he asked softly. "Am I over killing it here?"

Kurt bit his lip, trademark he picked up over the years; he did that whenever he was nervous. But this time he wasn't just nervous...He was excited, overwhelmed, he was... In love. He wouldn't trade places with anyone at this moment. Blaine should know that. He should tell Blaine that. And he will. As soon as he gets his mouth to move.

"No," he managed; their faces so close that they were practically sharing the same breath. "It's perfect. You're perfect," he said.

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

Blaine closed his eyes for a second and then took one hand from Kurt's waist to gently run his fingers over Kurt's heated cheeks. "No one is more perfect than you," he whispered. "You're more beautiful than anything that ever was or ever will be," he admitted, making Kurt duck his head under the weight of the praise.

"Hey, no, don't do that. You're so beautiful and if you let me, I'll keep saying it until you believe me, no matter how long it takes." he said, closing his eyes again and pressing their foreheads together.

Kurt felt like he forgot how to breathe. His eyes were open and as if there was spell cast on him he couldn't take them off of Blaine's lips. Those lips that whispered his name so many times before, softy at times and passionate at others.

Those lips that brought him so many earth shaking moments. Same lips he was addicted to.

There was just that small gap between them.

Just that small step and the gap will be closed.

As if reading his mind, Blaine's hand moved from his cheek to cup his chin. His thumb grazed over Kurt's bottom lip, making him whimper. Their eyes locked and for one long moment nothing happened.

And for that one moment, time stood still.

The world stopped moving and all that was real were Blaine's piercing hazel eyes on his.

In that moment nothing else mattered.

And then...

Time to seemed to move but slow enough for Kurt to completely register that Blaine lips were moving toward his own, slowly, so agonizingly slow, as if he's giving him time to step back. As if he needed to let him move forward that last fraction of an inch.

And then, just like magic, their lips touched.

Just a soft pressure of flesh against flesh, breath and warmth and something else Kurt couldn't put a name to. Blaine's lips were gently moving against his, his thumb following the line of his jaw as they kissed and Kurt found himself loosing in the feeling.

Such an innocent kiss, like it was their first one.

Somehow, it felt like this WAS the first time they kissed.

Just this moment, this perfect moment in time, making everything else seem irrelevant. That's all that mattered.

Off their own, Kurt's hands winded themselves in Blaine's hair, pulling the other boy impossibly closer. Closer. For that one moment, Kurt thought that this is what forever must feel like.

Someone's strong arms holding you, not letting go, while he makes you feel like there is nothing in the world that's more important than you. Holding you together while your heart sings in your chest, not letting you fall apart from how amazing it all feels.

Sooner than he wanted he could feel Blaine pulling back as a wide smile broke over his face. Pressing his forehead back against Kurt's, his chest rising and falling as if he just ran for miles, he whispered: "I love you."

He raised his eyes just in time to see Kurt swallow loudly and then smile harder than ever. "Oh God I love you, too," he flung himself in Blaine's arms. "I wanted to tell you this for weeks now but I thought it was gonna freak you out. But I love you," he said with teary eyes. "My God, of course I do, I love you so much."

Blaine grabbed him by the waist, lifting him off the ground. "Oh thank God and also Jesus," he smiled. "I thought *I WAS* gonna freak you out, I didn't want to push you or anything I just..."Blaine sighed and ran his knuckles over Kurt's cheekbones again. He leaned in again, and right before he kissed Kurt gain, for all he's worth, he whispered: "You're everything to me. I'm never letting you go. Mine, forever." he whispered sealing their mouths together.

And if Kurt felt like the rest of his life began on this very day?

Who could blame him?

Perfectly imperfect person loved him for how perfectly imperfect he was.

And that's exactly what made them perfect.

* * *

**Next chapter preview: **

**Thuesday**

**"Holy fucking shit, that was hot" Quinn chased after retracting boys, Blaine still trying to zip his pants. "Can I get that on tape?" she finaly cought up to them but they slammed the door in her face. "Pleaseee?" she whined. **

**The sight of moaning Kurt bend over the table, with Blaine behind him, all red faced, covered in sweat was the hottest thing she ever saw in her life.**

**Sooo, care to tell me what you think? :)**


	24. The One with best two weeks ever

**Hear ye, hear ye. **

**Update, update.**

**Read all about it. Right here :) **

**Did you miss me?:) **

**Anyway, I don't own anything but a briliant sister who came up with a jingle at the end of this chapter and who fixed this crap :) **

**GINA, I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH, OKAY? Okay? Brian, screw you, she's mine *shakes fist* Same goes for you Jennifer :))))**

**Oh and P.S. That livechat thing? I KNOW LIVECHATS don't work like that. But for the sake of making this LESS complicated I pretended it does :) Just a reminder that you're reading a story by a person who made Kurt a guy who likes beer, Gladiator and 300 and isn't freaking out if his clothes have a stain on it :) Just go with it :)**

* * *

**Monday**

James rubbed his eyes as he walked out of his room, heading down the hallway to the bathroom. Halfway there though he could hear them again.

"Oh fuck, how are you doing that?" one of them moaned, it was really hard to guess which one, it was muffled and it was 6:30am plus he really couldn't care less. The other one said something around an obvious mouthful and James rolled his eyes and almost ran away from the noises coming from Kurt's room.

**Tuesday**

"Guys?" Sean called from the hall.

"Yeah?" Kurt said, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Why does it smell like bleach in the kitchen?" he inquired.

Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other and tried not to burst out laughing. "Erm, we may have had a little accident," Blaine said as he turned to look at Sean.

"What kind of accident?" he narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously.

"Erm, someone may or may not have come in there." Kurt bit his lip, still not looking at his best friend.

"Eww guys, that's gross. We eat there." Sean rolled his eyes.

"So did we." Blaine grinned like the dumbass he is, making Kurt finally laugh out loud.

"Gross." Sean said but he was smiling. "Thank God you at least cleaned. Luke didn't last time he had sex there."

**Wednesday**

"Shit, oh shit." Kurt screamed as he threw his head back into the pillow. "There's gotta be a law against being that good at what you're doing."

"Yes, the entire neighborhood can hear how good he is, for the love of God, keep it down." Luke banged his fist on the door, making the boys dissolve into giggles.

"Don't you dare stop." Kurt looked down at smiling Blaine who just winked and got back to what he was doing.

**Thursday**

"Oh. My. God." Blaine's back kept hitting the wall, making him slide down just before Kurt would hoist him up again.

"You're so hot." Kurt bit on his neck, never pausing in his movements.

"We're sharing a wall, you imbeciles. Keep it down!" Oliver banged his fist against the joined wall. "I'm trying to sleep, it's 2 fucking am."

Blaine squeezed his legs tighter around Kurt's waist, making him groan.

"They posted a picture of you wearing Santana's feathers from the show. This is your chance for revenge. Make me scream, Kurt."

And scream he did.

**Friday**

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Luke covered his eyes as he slammed the bathroom doors shut, leaving the sight of Kurt on his knees and Blaine's hands fisted in his hear behind him.

**Saturday**

"I love you, I love you, I love yo-" Kurt choked out as Blaine fell on top of him.

"Hey have you guys seen Sean's key- OH MY FUCKING GOD" Shannon turned on her heel as soon as she spotted them. "Sorry, oh God, sorry guys. Erm, I'm gonna go," she fled the crime scene.

**Sunday**

"Um...That feels amazing," Kurt purred into Blaine's neck, both of the other boy's hands on his body. "Oh"

Minute after minute, Kurt's moans were getting louder and needier.

"Blaine" he bit his lip, trying to keep it down. It was 8 am on a Sunday morning; everyone was sleeping. "Oh...Guh..Hm.."

"I love the noises you make," Blaine whispered in his ear, licking on his earlobe and that was it. Try as he might he couldn't hold the scream down. A scream that for the last couple of months came as Blaine's name. Cause, duh, that boy had magic hands. Mouth. Fingers. Ass. Dick.

You know, everything.

"GET THE FUCK TO HIS PLACE FOR ONE DAY OF THE WEEK AND LET US SLEEP!" someone's very unhappy voice came from the hallway.

"Shut up, it's hot. Keep up the good work, boys." Alisha's voice greeted them Aha, so it was Oliver who was screaming. "I'm gonna keep him busy" she teased.

**Monday, week 2**

"Kurt, Blaine, let me introduce you to a little gizmo called THE LOCK!" James was losing the last shred of patience he had. "You use it so your best friends, who don't all happen to enjoy the joys of gay sex, don't have to see your naked asses all over the house. KEEP IT TO YOUR ROOM!" he yelled, eyeing two other boys, wrapped only in a thin sheet, red in the face.

**Tuesday**

"Holy fucking shit, that was hot." Quinn chased after the retreating boys, Blaine still trying to zip his pants. "Can I get that on tape?" she finally caught up to them but they slammed the door in her face. "Pleaseee?" she whined.

The sight of a moaning Kurt bent over the table, with Blaine behind him, all red faced, covered in sweat was the hottest thing she ever saw in her life.

**Wednesday**

"Where are those two sexual deviants?" Oliver asked the group as they watched Doctor Who, scattered around the living room.

"Lunch with Blaine's dad," Quinn said, not averting her eyes from the screen.

She barely had time to finish when front doors flew open and a giddy Kurt came running in, already taking his shirt over his head and running up the stairs.

"Hi," he gave the gaping people in the living room a quick wave.

"Bye," Blaine greeted, chasing Kurt up the stairs, kicking his shoes off on the way.

"And heeere we go again." Luke rolled his eyes fondly. "Those two are gonna hurt themselves, I swear."

**Thursday**

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kurt fist pumped. "I win, you suck, Hummel's the king and you stink," he celebrated obliterating his friends in a game of Halo.

"You're hot when you're gloating," Blaine complimented, biting Kurt's shoulder where his shirt fell a bit. "My man, the beast."

"Mmm," Kurt hummed in approval, leaning instinctively closer to Blaine's mouth.

"Oh great, just what I need with my game, a live sex show." Luke pushed them apart. "Stop that!"

"Kurt, wanna go upstairs and have celebratory sex?" Blaine asked dead serious.

"Yeah!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing Blaine's hand with a wide smile.

"Oy, losers, you're gonna ditch the game for sex?" Sean tried to argue.

They both just snorted. "Dude, you obviously never had sex with him." Blaine swatted Kurt's ass.

"Oh God, just go, get out of here." they hissed at the boys, making them run up the stairs.

Always running. They spent months running up those stairs, what the hell was the emergency EVERY TIME?

**Friday**

"Ahhhh!" Blaine was the one to yell. "Stop flushing, it's cold."

"I said lock the doors," Oliver laughed in a sinister way and flushed again, making both boy in the shower hiss as ice cold water hit their skin.

"Oliver, I'm gonna kill you," Kurt threatened.

"When?" he laughed again. "Like you have time to kill me, you spend ALL of your free time pounding Blaine into oblivion or the other way around. NOT IN THE JOINED SHOWER." he informed as he pushed the little nub again and cold water came running above the heads of two boys in the shower.

"That's it, you little shit," Kurt yanked the doors open, his completely naked body coming into full view, making his friends jaw drop. "I'll have sex whenever I want, wherever I want, in the shower, in the kitchen, on the roof, in the bedroom or in the front yard for everyone to see and there's nothing you can do about it! " he pointed a finger at Oliver. "Now, you're more than welcome to stay and watch me blow my boyfriend. If that's not your cup of tea, get out!" he pointed towards the door and Oliver bolted out of the bathroom.

Kurt turned to a dazzled looking Blaine and barked out a laugh. "I scarred him for life."

Blaine almost broke his neck in the haste to get to Kurt and kiss him fiercely. "That was the hottest thing ever, god I love angry Kurt."

**Saturday**

"I think I may never move again." Blaine panted on the floor.

Kurt was scrabbling to get on his knees, smirk on his face. "I live to please."

"I'm serious, I think I just came my brains out." Blaine rolled his head from side to side. "Jesus."

"I have made you see the light." Kurt announced theatrically.

"You made me black out." Blaine snorted. "God, that was good."

"Come on, let's shower." Kurt took his hand and pulled him up.

"Ouch, my ass is numb. Seriously, we just had sex on a dingy floor." Blaine laughed to himself.

Kurt kissed the side of his neck as he swung the doors open, only to close them faster than he ever did before.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in there" he apologized as Shannon screamed when he entered. She wasn't alone in there.

"They were right, we should definitely lock the doors."

**Sunday**

"I can't feel my feet." Kurt said, mind still fuzzy.

"Aha, you have met your match." Blaine saluted before he face palmed into the pillow next to Kurt. "Now let me die."

Kurt laughed out. "Like I'd let you die. I'm having the best sex of my life, you're not allowed to die" he smacked Blaine's very much naked ass. "But that was really..." he moaned. "God, you're good."

"Woohooo, I'm good. Suck it Clark Kent from Smallville and Vampire stud from that other show, God I'm good!" Blaine grinned.

"You're such an idiot." Kurt kissed him.

"Yes. But I am an idiot who made you not feel your feet." he was proud.

"I love you so much, you dumbass." Kurt kissed him.

There was a banging sound on the doors. "Cover up, we're coming in." Luke called from the outside.

"What did you do that for, I could have seen stuff." Quinn punched him as they walked in just as Kurt and Blaine threw a sheet over their bodies.

"What's up?" Kurt chirped.

"What's up is that you need sexual addiction therapy but that's another topic. We're going to get breakfast and then we're heading to the beach for the day, wanna join us?" Oliver said.

"Shut up, I'm happy." Kurt beamed. "But I'll pass. I should really go through that script, I've been procrastinating on that."

"Jeez, I wonder why?" Sean rolled his eyes. "Ok, we're out. You have the take out menu taped to the fridge, coffee's done and Quinn brought you two muffins."

She smiled at them as she tried to peak at them.

"No!" Blaine yelled around a smile. "Quinn, no means no."

"But come on, I won't let anyone else see!" she pleaded.

"Your friends are weird." Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Tell me about it." he snorted. "All right, thank you, get out."

"Can we put a camera in their room?" Quinn whispered as they closed the door.

"Quinn!" Alisha scolded her then made a face. "Can we?" she turned to her boyfriend.

"You're both gross and no, we can't." Luke judged them as they got out of the house.

* * *

"Oh my God, we have the house to ourselves," realization dawned on Kurt as he put his shorts on, digging through his closet to find a shirt.

"I have nothing clean here anymore." Blaine looked around.

"You can take something mine. Or maybe James's, he's more your size." Kurt said off hand.

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with our size." Blaine defended them. "Can you go find me something to wear? I've been in this shirt for two days." he sniffed the shirt and then threw it across the room, making Kurt laugh.

"Yes, I know, you were on the TV yesterday in it," he said. "Those people are like vultures. I swear, if it wasn't for Mrs. Wolowitz we would be in serious trouble," he called out from the hall, where he went to get Blaine something from James's room.

Blaine was trying to clean up a bit. Man, they made a mess. He was thinking how after 4 months of sleeping together they still couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He was smiling to himself when he heard Kurt scream across the hall.

He bolted to see what was going on, only to come crushing into Kurt, who was holding a laptop above his head, screaming like a caveman.

"It's LUKE'S LAPTOP! It's Chi-Chi 2. And it's LOGGED ONTO HIS TUMBLR!" Kurt kept screaming, grinning like a madman.

"What?" Blaine was trying to process.

"I shall have my vengeance!" he roared, pushing past half naked Blaine.

"I still don't have a shirt, Kurt." he called after him.

"Just take whatever you want from his room and come downstairs. We have fans to talk to." Kurt was till grinning.

"Aaand here we go again." Blaine shook his head as he went to get something to cover his chest.

Kurt was still grinning as he made his first post.

FourMunchketeers:

_Dear followers of four assholes I call best friends,_

_I have high jacked their laptop and I'm ready to answer to any embarrassing question you want to ask._

_Feel free to dig as deep as you want._

_Payback's a bitch,_

_Love,_

_Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson._

**OH MY GOD, WUT?**

**Is this real life or is this fantasy?**

**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?**

**Jesus, is that you?**

**Guys, are you trolling us again?**

**ASDGHJHJLKLKH It's Klaine, bitches.**

_FourMunchketeers: It's really us. Now, who wants to ask first?_

***Ovaries exploding* They're together right now! They're sitting on their couch, probably cuddled up and they're just casually talking to people on Tumblr about their friends.**

**THIS IS THE STORY OF HOW I DIED!**

For the next half an hour Kurt kept answering the weirdest questions people could come up with. Payback was really a bitch.

So, maybe Kurt told them about that time James dated that guy who cried EVERYTIME after they had sex, weeping; "Was it good for youuuuuu?"

And maybe he shared that time Oliver dated that girl that kept screaming in her sleep and they had to call the ambulance cause they didn't dare to wake her up.

Or when Luke dated that shrink girl, who was crazier than all her patients put together, who once found a thumb in her soda and now kept it in a jar in her living room.

Or when Sean dated that girl who lived in an apartment she literally never cleaned. As he explained: "You know how at the end of the day you come home and you throw your jacket over a chair? Well, it's like that only instead of a jacket it's a pile of garbage. And instead of the chair, it's a pile of garbage. And it's not the end of the day it's the end of time and garbage is all that has survived."

**"You people can't be real."**

**"Was that good for you guy, FTW!"**

_FourMunchketeers: Anything else you guys wanna now?_

**"Can we ask YOU anything? *Blaine's puppy eyes***

_FourMunchketeers: That's not fair, you know I can't say no to that. Kurt._

"**Can we see you two? OMG, you can have a live chat with us? * Puppy eyes again*"**

Kurt turned to smiling Blaine next to him and made a questioning face.

"Kurt, are you insane?" Blaine smiled at him. "Look at us, we look like something cat dragged from the dumpster."

"Please? I had a date with you while looking like crap and I really wanted to impress you. I don't care how I look to bunch of strangers. Come on, it will be fun," he said, leaning in to whisper in Blaine's ear. "I'll make it up to you, over and over again. Come on baby, let's break the Internet."

"Kuuurt," he groaned. "I'm not having a live chat with a boner, stop that."

"So you're doing it?" Kurt beamed at him " Oh yaay!"

"You look like you're five," he said fondly.

"Hush, I'm working!"

**FourMunchketeers: Mr. Anderson agrees to a live chat. Who's in? *We look like crap, you asked for it***

**Erm guys? How do we set up a live chat? #We're not really smart but we're cute *cheesy grin***

After receiving a short instruction from the fans, they set the window up.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, smiling. "We're such idiots."

"Yes we are, now hit that button before I change my mind." Blaine said, smiling back.

Kurt did as he was told and soon, their faces were smiling into the camera.

"Oh My God, I look like shit." Blaine tried to fix his hair.

"Good Luck with that, broccoli head" Kurt leaned in to kiss his curls, completely forgetting about the cat.

"Hello, internet, people looking, ring any bells?" Blaine pointed to the laptop, not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

"Oh right, right," Kurt snapped out of it. "So I just click now, right? " he asked no one in particular and clicked the first name to his left.

* * *

A small window opened in the top right corner, showing a face of a red head girl, smiling brightly.

"Well hello there, Melody ." Kurt read the name under the video. "So, you have a question for us?"

"I can't believe this is actually happening," she bit her lip. "You're both so adorable, really," she complimented and they smiled at her. "My question would be this. If you had to describe your first kiss in just one word, what would it be?"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed for a second. He turned to Kurt and made a face. "I have no idea."

"Ok, on three we both say the word we think describes it best. Kay?" Kurt offered and Blaine nodded. He turned to Mia. "Wanna count for us?" he smiled at her and that just wasn't fair. He could almost hear her swallow audibly.

"Sure." she stammered. "Ok, 1...2...3"

"Divine" they both said at the same time.

Kurt burst out laughing the offered a palm for Blaine to high five.

'That's love, bitch." Blaine said and fist pumped the air.

"You guys are so amazing," Melody swooned at the other end. "Thank you and NEVER CHANGE OR WE MIGHT HAVE TO KICK YOU ASS," she winked at them.

"That was sweet. Ok, me next." Blaine clicked next name on the list and a girl with the brightest smile ever showed up.

"Oh My God girl put that thing away." Blaine mock shielded his eyes.

"Holy shit, your smile is gorgeous." Kurt joined in and the girl laughed even more. "Ok, what do you wanna ask us?"

"That's my smile, back off. I picked her, she's mine." Blaine pretended to punch Kurt to the side a little.

"Hey guys," she waved. "Well, I have a really embarrassing question but if this is my only chance to ask it I'm just gonna go ahead," she blushed a bit. "We know you guys know about the fanfictions cause your friends are really not low key about it. And I was just wondering, do you guys have any favorites?"

"Oh, oh, oh, I know this one!" Blaine jumped up like a toddler on a sugar rush. "There's that thing where I have a stutter and I eat a lot of chicken and I don't talk to pretty much anyone. And I meet Kurt online and we really hit it off and then I eat more chicken." Blaine beamed at the screen like the idiot he is.

"Oh My Gosh, that's Interludes! It has a sequel now. It's so sweet." the girl placed a hand over her heart. And yours, Kurt?" she smiled.

"Oh Not fair, how can anyone say no to that smile. Urgh, fine." he mumbled something that neither Blaine nor the girl could understand.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked and he sighed in defeat,

"I said it's Go your own way." he mumbled a bit louder this time and the girl squealed.

"Guh, that one is so freaking hot." she said, blushing.

"Wait, which one is that?" Blaine made a face as he turned to look at Kurt.

"The Bad boy one with the chalkboard." he said, giving Blaine a knowing look.

"Oooh," realization hit. "Man, that was hot." Blaine turned to smile at the girl.

"Thank you guys for being so awesome to your fans. I'm gonna go so some other people can ask you stuff. WE LOVE YOU!" the girl felt bold and blew them a kiss which they both returned.

"I love these crazy bastards," Blaine laughed as he pressed another name.

"Heey, it's my turn, you dickhead." Kurt batted his hand away but a face already showed up. Pretty girl with glasses was laughing, obviously at their little interaction.

"I apologize for my boyfriend's behavior, he will be severely punished for this. Now, kind ma'am, please be so good to tell us as what your question for us is." Blaine said in a high tone, making the girl laugh.

"Jesus, you can't be real," she said more to herself than to them. "Well, my question is for Kurt. Actually, it's kinda a request." she said. "Since you're living every fanboy's/girl's fantasy, dating the man of your dreams, can you tell us the first moment you noticed that Blaine was someone special? Like, what was that moment for you, when you like, heard him or saw him that you went: "Holy shit, look at that piece of ass," she smiled cheesily at them, as they both laughed and slumped onto the sofa.

"I love Tumblr people," Blaine said around a laugh, turning to Kurt. "Answer, fanboy. I'd love to hear this myself."

"I hate you both," Kurt rolled his eyes. He leaned in a bit to read girls name. "Well, Sue Bat Girl, whatever that means," He smiled, "first time I actually noticed him was on one of the charity events our friend hosted. Blaine was behind the piano, in all of his perfection, softly singing, "Don't you". And I remember looking up at this guy, who was giving his all, his heart his soul, bearing it all out there," Kurt remembered, looking at Blaine with loving eyes. "It was as if it's just him there, playing for him, cause this is what he wants to do, forever. He looked so perfect up there, it took my breath away," he could hear the girl sigh dreamily on the other side so he decided enough was enough. "Then he got up and I saw his ass and well, I knew I had to tap that." he joked.

"Way to kill a punch line." Blaine bit his shoulder.

"You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong," both Kurt and the girl said at the same time and then laughed.

"You guys don't even notice other people around you, do you?" she said off hand. "I need to go and hate on you for being the way you are. Now kiss." she joked.

What she did not expect was for two boys to actually join their lips and part with a loud smack.

She squealed, actually squealed. "God, I hate you both!" she smiled as Kurt winked and with that she was gone.

"This is so much fun." Blaine clapped like a seal. "More, more, more!"

"You're so damn adorable." Kurt said with a sigh and clicked another name.

"I have a question to ask," a boy's voice came through the speakers.

"Hello Michael," Blaine read. "What's your question?" he asked.

"Well, its more like two questions," the boys answered. "First, I have a question about those guys Kurt lives with."

"Oh god, this can't be good. Okay, what do you want to know?" Kurt was smiling, not being able to stop himself.

"Are those bitches on drugs?" the boy was wondering. "Cause we're crazy motherfuckers here but those 4? Man, those 4 are bat shit crazy."

Kurt threw his head back. "Oh you have no idea. To answer your question, no, they're not on drugs. They were born that way," he informed. "As the time goes by they only get crazier."

"Damn. My sympathies." Michael said. "Now, you totally don't have to answer this and you can yell at me for being to invasive but, are you seriously telling me you two dated for two months without getting it on?"

This time both of the boys on the couch laughed.

"I will not confirm or deny that information." Blaine was still laughing as he answered.

"Maybe he wont but I will. It's totally true, he wasn't putting out." Kurt poked him in the ribs, making him giggle. "He was all 'You can't get up on this' I sure showed him didn't I?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oi! That's a cheap shot." Blaine poked him back.

"Are YOU two on drugs?" Michael asked in disbelief.

"Maybe it's something in the water." Blaine offered.

"Just to be clear, that's true? That live blogging thing was actually true?" the boy had an 'Are you shitting me' face on.

"Yap, all true," Kurt knew he couldn't lie bout it, those 4 morons made sure of that.

Michael beamed on the other side. 'Anderson, you mean bastard, that was the best use of tactics I have ever heard of. Nice job, man, I wish I could shake your hand right now."

"Heeey," Kurt whined, "What does that mean?"

Blaine grinned manically at the boy on the screen. "And he thought he had me where he wanted me," he winked.

"All right, that enough out of you two," Kurt pouted.

"Aww, we made the kitty upset. Say you're sorry, Michael." Blaine shook his fist angrily at the boy.

"Oh yes, I am sorry Kurt, please Blaine, apologize in my name, will you?" he winked as he cut the video off.

* * *

"Apologies are in order." Blaine pounced on Kurt, pinning him to the cushions.

"You had no tactic," Kurt laughed in his face. "You were playing by your feeling, you know shit about tactics."

"True. I know it and you know it but THEY " he pointed to the now black screen, "don't have to know it."

And with that he traced his lips down Kurt neck, making him hum in pleasure.

"Upstairs, now. I have a war strategy I have to discuss with you. You're my prisoner and I'm a ...A.." Kurt struggled to find word as smile started to creep through, "General Maximus." he roared and Blaine face palmed into the pillow.

"You did not just say that," he kept laughing as Kurt pulled him up.

"I did and me and my sword have a thing or two to do to you." he winked.

"Sword, really Kurt? Really?" Blaine judged him a bit.

"What? If I'm General Maximus I gotta have a sword. It's not my fault it can be a shitty euphemism for male genitals. Now shut up, you're killing my boner. Besides, prisoners are not allowed to talk." Kurt placed a hand over his head and tugged on his curls roughly, making him close his eyes with a moan.

"Yes, general Maximus," he mumbled and Kurt made another strangled noise like a battle roar before he dragged a spluttering Blaine upstairs.

**"Erm guys, you didn't disconnect your speakers."**

**"DO THEY KNOW THIS SHIT WAS STILL ON?**

**ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

**WHAT TEH FUCK DID WE JUST HEAR?**

**Keep quiet; you'll scare them away!**

**Kurt Hummel, breaking gay stereotypes with his fucking awesomeness!**

**HE loves Gladiator! That's my favorite movie! HE LOVES EPIC SPECTACLES!**

**Well, he loves Blaine, he's pretty epic himself *if you get my drift***

**Who's writing porn about this?**

**Did he say prisoner? Images of Blaine chained to the bed are never going to leave my head! *Flying into the sun gif***

**WHY DID THEY HAVE TO MOVE UPSTAIRS *puling my hair out***

**THAT'S MY FUCKING OTP!**

**Endgame,**

**My OTP is endgame.**

**My.**

**My.**

**My**

**OTP is endgame.**

**Yeeeahhhh.**

***Banging my head against the wall* I need to know what's' going on upstairs!**

**DON'T WE ALL?**

Few hours later when the group came back from the beach they found Tumblr rioting harder than ever. Their blog was open and something was obviously up.

_FourMuchketeers: Ok, what did those two do?_

***Oh boys, WAS THAT GOOD FOR YOUUUUUUU? *winky face***

Oh crap.

They know.

* * *

**That's it for now. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter preview:**

_**"How about you shut your fucking window so entire street doesen't hear you two moaning?" Oliver called from outside. **_  
_**Kur turned his head to see that indeed window was very much open and they were both very much vocal. **_  
_**"Oh shit" Blaine couldn't help but smile. **_  
_**"Don't listen to him, Kurt" misis Wolovitz from next door yelled. 'If I had that boy in my bed I'd moan, too"**_

**Care to tell me what you think ? *hint hint***


	25. The One with all the fuss

**Kay, long story short, this chapter is for Mia, who bugged the living shit out of me to give her a James and Kelan getting back together thing. She even has a ship name for it. Jalan. Anyway, since I was honored as fuck that someone actually gives a fuck about my OC's I actually did it. So this is not a Klaine centic chapter but there's a lot of Klaine in it so maybe you can read it?**

**But you don't have to if you don't care , I don't mind if you skip it.**

**I kinda realised I projected canon Klaine problems on James and Kelan's realationship so I would really like your opinion on how *I* resolved it but hey, if you don't care-you don't care so you can just skip it.**

**In fact, you should **

**Mia, enjoy, you annoying little asshat **

**P.S. I stole a million things in this chapter, I own none of them.**

* * *

"Did you ever have an HIV test?" James blurted out as he sat down next to Blaine.

Blaine just gasped at him in shock. "Ok, on a list of awkward, uncomfortable and way too personal questions you should never ask your best friend's boyfriend that takes no.1," he stammered out.

"What?" James eyed him warily before realization hit in and his eyes went wide. "Oh God, no. Blaine, I'm sorry, that came out so wrong, oh God, I wasn't prying on your and Kurt's sex life. Can I start over, please?" his eyes as his voice were pleading.

"Please, do." Blaine begged in return. This was beyond uncomfortable.

"Again, I'm sorry I sounded like a freak," he apologized again and Blaine offered a little smile in return.

"Ok, so Kelan is back in town, that ex of mine?" James made it a question.

"Ah, yes. The cheating fiasco." Blaine said.

"Yes, well umm, Kelan is one of the doctors in charge of the awareness month-" he got interrupted by "Whoa, Kelan is a doctor?"

"Yeah, he's a doctor. Well, he will be," James smiled a bit. "Stop interrupting me, this is hard for me as it is," he narrowed his eyes at Blaine and the boy made zipping motions over his lips.

"He's in town and we got together a few times for lunch and we talked a bit I guess and he told me about the program he's working on and then he asked me, just for conversation sakes, if I ever had an HIV test. As you might assume, no, I have not." James stared of into space. "And I have no one to ask, cause I know none of my boys ever had one and I just thought maybe you did and..."

"Ok, ok." Blaine ended his misery. "To answer your wildly inappropriate question, yes. I had HIV test before. In fact I had two," he said and James gaped at him. Blaine laughed at his expression. "I was a part of the awareness program too, James. Twice."

"Oh. Okay, that makes sense, James nodded along. "Well, point is now I'm all psyched about it cause in past three weeks I have convinced myself I have it an-"

"You don't have it," Blaine stopped.

"You can't know that," James fought back. "Ever since he asked me that I've been having a flashback of all the times it took me really long to get over a cold or a cut that took forever to heal. Its' driving me insane." James groaned in defeat.

"Ok, look if you're doing this just cause Kelan told you that you should go and punch him in the balls and tell him to fuck off. You have nothing to prove to him." Blaine was serious. "But if you're doing this for yourself, as you should, just go and take the test. You don't have it, I'm sure of it, but just so you could sleep peacefully at night, get it over with. The test takes like 2 minutes, before that they ask you a bunch of personal questions and that's it. I'll admit, waiting for results is a bit stressful cause you keep asking yourself "What if?" for no reason. But you're already there, man," Blaine patted his knee. "You're draining yourself as it is. I'm sure you don't have it. " He reassured the other boy. "Not for Kelan, do this for yourself."

* * *

Next day, James walked into the living room to find all of them sitting around the "council" table, Blaine included.

"You are such bag of dicks," he accused, pointing at Blaine. "You told them."

Blain lifted his hands in defense.

"He told us nothing." his brother was first to answer. "You were acting weird, we dug around a bit, found out Kelan was back and we went down there to kick his ass for making you sad and he told us what he's doing and well, we did the math ourselves.

He looked around the table and then landed his eyes on Blaine. "Sorry," he apologized and Blaine just brushed it off with a smile.

"Sit." Kurt pointed to an empty chair.

"This is ridiculous." he groaned but sat down.

"If it's bothering you then it's not ridiculous." his brother spoke again. "And I want to know what he's been filing your head with," his voice was laced with anger. "I don't care how special that little shit thinks he is, he has no right to make you feel like crap."

"He didn't do anything." James was fast to say. "He made a valid point."

"By freaking you out?" Sean cut in? "How is making you stress to death over this a valid point?"

"He just asked a question, he didn't do anything wrong," James explained, trying to calm them down. Kelan meant no harm. "He's doing this awareness program, we talked about it a bit and it just came up."

"How the hell does that come up?" Luke wanted to know. "Does he go around randomly asking people that now?"

"Luke, come on, it was just conversational," he said again. "And it got me thinking." he said in small voice.

"James, you don't have it," Kurt was the one to assure him.

"You can't know that for sure." James didn't want to argue but he held his ground. "Bottom line is that I was with that guy and we didn't-"

"Will you stop beating yourself over it?" Oliver all but yelled at him. "It happened. You were alone and miserable and hurt and you made a mistake. Big deal. One blowjob. Are you gonna hate yourself for the rest of forever because of it?" he asked, looking at his brother.

James didn't meet his brother's eyes. "It just got me thinking." his voice was barely audible. "I know chances are I don't have it and all but...You have no idea how it makes me feel that...That not only did I fuck up the best thing that happened in my life that day but I also fucked up the rest of my life, with or without Kelan,"

"Oh James," Kurt got up and went to hug the boy. "You don't have it," he forced James to look at his eyes. "But just to be on the safe side, you're taking that test tomorrow. And so are we."

"Wha-What?" he said, his voice teary.

"Did you really think we're gonna let you do this on your own?" Sean smiled at him.

"You guys don't have to do this," he told them.

"We know we don't have to" Luke was having a rare serious moment. "But we want to. You're not alone in this."

"And then when you get that test and it's negative I am going to that hospital and I'm gonna make Kelan eat that damn paper." Oliver was still angry but the comment made his brother laugh.

He was rendered speechless. He was fighting back tears of gratitude just because. They didn't have to go through all of this just for him. And yet, they were ready to stress over this, with him. Because of him.

To hold his hand, literally and metaphorically throughout this thing.

"You're seriously doing this for me?" James asked in awe.

"Oh no, not for you. I'm a slut, I need to get tested." Luke winked at him.

"Yes, and I like big dicks and I can not lie. Test is in order." Kurt hugged him tighter, making him laugh.

"I like his big dick so I have to get one too." Blaine winked and James actually gaped at him. "You don't have to do that Blaine, it's ok if you-"

"Nope, wherever you go I go." his tone left no room for discussion. "You brought this on yourself," he pointed to his chest.

James just mouthed "Thank you" at him and buried his face in Kurt's neck, before he murmured something. Kurt laughed and turned to the other four boys in the room. "He says he loves us," Kurt pouted adorably.

"We love you too, you big idiot," his brother came around to hug him.

"Group huuuuug!" Blaine roared and they all leaped up and squished James between them.

"Well, this isn't gay at all." Kurt murmured somewhere under the pile of bodies surrounding him.

"Oh, oh, this is a Kodak moment" Luke grabbed his phone. "Say Cheese ball."

"CHEEEEEEEEESE BALL|" they all grinned at the phone.

"I am making this my profile picture on Tumblr," he said proudly and earned five separate smacks on the back of the head.

* * *

*Two weeks later*

"All right, gather round." James called from the front door. "Kelan gave me the results to take home so we can open them together."

Five other boys came down to sit at the table.

"Ok, who's opening them?" he asked and all faces turned to Kurt. He spluttered: "Why me?" and James just pushed envelopes at his hand.

"You suck," he eyed them before he got up and went to the front of the table. He cleared his throat.

"Ok, here we go," he said ripping the first envelope open.

Mr. Luke Youngblood_- **negative.**_

Mr. Oliver Phelps- **_negative._**

Mr. Sean Biggerstaff_- **negative**_**.**

Mr. Blaine Anderson**- _negative._**

Mr. Kurt Hummel- **_negative._**

Mr. James Phelps-**_ negative._**

I told you, you didn't have it, you little minion of the Satan." Kurt kissed the top of his head as James snatched the paper to see for himself. "Now if you will excuse me I am gonna go and celebrate the fact that I am a healthy guy with super sexy boyfriend. Blaine, let's go have sex." he fist pumped the air and Blaine jumped up with an excited "Wooohooo!" as he chased an already running Kurt up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go do the same." Luke winked as he grabbed his jacket. "Don't wait up."

"Hold on, I'm leaving too." Sean got up. "Shannon has got to hear the good news," he laughed out.

The twins were the only people left around the table.

"Feeling better?" Oliver asked his brother.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I still wanna shove this thing down his throat." Oliver crumpled the paper, making James smile. "Wanna talk about it?" He nudged.

James just sighed again. "I have no idea what I'm doing," he smiled bitterly. "He's back and I have no idea what I'm gonna do about that. I mean, don't get me wrong LA is a huge town, you can live here for years without running into someone but…"

"You wanna keep running into him." Oliver finished his line.

"Yeah." James said simply.

"Did you guys talk about it? About what now and stuff?" His brother asked and he turned to look at him.

"No. We just had lunch few times. I know I should have told you guys this but I just thought..." he trailed off.

"You thought we wouldn't approve cause you're setting yourself up for disappointment again." Oliver said.

"I'm tired of missing him." James's voice was nothing more than a whisper. "I'm tired of being so in love with him even though I know nothing is ever gonna be the same."

"That's exactly the point," Oliver said with a sad sigh. "Nothing will ever be the same but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. You can rebuild what you had. It won't be the same but James; maybe it can be better. If he's ready to meet you halfway, that is." Oliver's voice got that angry tone again. "He fucked up just as much as you did. Ok, fine, you screwed up a bit more that he did, but you didn't just get up one morning and go: "Hmm, how could I fuck up my relationship with the man I love," his brother said. "I am sick of you beating yourself up after all this time. Mistakes happen, let's move on," he said as he got up. "You can't chase him down if he got head start and you two move at the same pace. He'll always be ahead that way. He has to slow down and wait for you to catch up with him. Or," he eyed his brother, "you have to let go of all that burden so you can go faster. Either way, something's gotta change, James."

* * *

There was a ring at the doors just as he moves towards them. He opened it and his face immediately fell.

"Oh hey Oliver, erm...Is James here?" the man on the doors asked.

He had sandy brown hair that curled around his face and the most amazing set of green eyes. He was tall and handsome and the slight frown he was wearing didn't really do justice to his face.

"No, he moved to Taiwan." Oliver said emotionlessly.

"Oliver, don't. I'm here." James called out as he stepped into view and the man at the doors smiled slightly. "Hey."

"Hey." The other boy answered.

"May I talk to you for a minute?" The sandy haired boy asked and James nodded.

"All right, listen here. If you make him sad or you make him cry I'm gonna hit you so hard your grandkids will have a headache from it, got it?" Oliver threatened. "I don't care how important you think you are, you make him feel bad and the only place you'll be important is obituary section in the newspapers. I'll be outside if you need me," he turned to his twin. "He better not need me." Oliver narrowed his eyes at the visitor as he slipped outside and closed the door.

"Wow, he's really pissed at me," the boy pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, it was kinda bad after we..." James stammered. "I wasn't in a really good place," he decided for the simple explanation.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Why are you here, Kelan?" he finally asked, making the boy look up.

"I don't even know," he smiled bitterly. "I really and genuinely don't know. I was thinking about past few days and the more I thought the angrier I got and..." he sighed. "How did we fuck up so bad?" he groaned.

James's head shot up. "Wha-What?"

"You and I, how did we end up fucking everything up?" Kelan asked again, moving into the living room and slumping on the sofa.

"Yeah, come on in, make yourself at home." James waved.

"This WAS my home, remember?" he pointed the obvious again. "For years this was my home. OUR home."

"Seriously, why are you here?" James wanted to know. He was actually beginning to believe Kelan was just here to torture him.

"Cause I hate you," he looked up at the boy above him. "I hate that I miss you. I hate that I can't get you out of my head no matter how hard I try. I hate you for cheating on me," he said and watched as James's shoulders fell.

"I hate myself," he said finally and stood up. "I hate myself for giving you the power to break me. I hate myself for neglecting you. I hate myself for putting everything before you. I hate myself for blaming you for everything when it wasn't all your fault. I hate us for letting it all fall to crap!" he almost yelled, running hands through his hair.

James just stood there.

Cause what can you say to that?

What can you say when the man you lived with, the man you loved, correction still love, tells you he hates you? And more than that, when he finally takes part of the blame for what went wrong just a tad too late.

"Have you got nothing to say?" Kelan eyed him.

"What do you want me to say?" James asked to no one in particular, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Anything!" he spat back, making James recoil a bit. "That you hate me back? That you're pissed off, too," he offered.

"I don't hate you." James said in a small voice. "And I actually, unlike you, took my time to deal with my emotions, so no, I'm not pissed anymore, either." he gave Kelan a stern look.

"Do you think that was easy for me?" Kelan asked.

"Oh My God, will you get over yourself?" James finally snapped. "Yes, it was only bad for you, oh you poor boy. Cause it was awesome for me, not seeing my boyfriend for weeks even though we lived in the same house and slept in the same bed. It was amazing for me to have a relationship with an answering machine," he laughed humorlessly. "It was extremely amazing when I tried to surprise you for our anniversary and you practically shrugged me off. Oh god, of course it was easy for me. I had so much fun while my wonderful boyfriend kept building his life without me in it," James was yelling at this point.

"So you had to go and cheat on me?" Kelan yelled back.

"Shut up!" James pointed a finger at him. "I said I'm sorry billion times and if I could take it back, I would. But I can't, ok?" he kept yelling. "I was alone and I was fucking miserable cause you ditched me on our anniversary. It's no excuse; I know that but don't get all high and mighty with me, you stupid little shit. I am so tired of you sending me on a guilt trip whenever you see me. But to actually come to my house just so you can make me feel like crap? That's too much, even for you."

"That's not why I came here," Kelan roared back, taking one step closer to James.

"Oh really? Then why did you?" The other boy demanded to know.

"Cause I fucking miss you, ok?" Kelan all but screamed at his face. "Because it drives me insane when we sit together and I can't reach over and take your hand or kiss you! Because despite the fact that you hurt me I can't just order my heart to stop loving you. Because it feels like every fucking breath I take away from you hurts cause I can't believe you're not mine anymore."

His chest was heaving and his eyes were wide. He seemed like the gates were open and the flood was threatening to drown him.

"You didn't even want me when I was yours!" James hissed back. "I had to book an appointment with you just so I can see you, my own fucking boyfriend. You miss me now, when it's all fucked up? And how does that change the fact that you also resent me with every breath you miss me with?" He asked. "You either have to let me go or forgive me," his voice finally took a lower tone and he seemed like he was holding back a sob.

"You have to forgive me," he said again, a bit louder. "You have to forgive me, you have to forgive me, you have to forgive me." he did sob out as he stepped forward and started to bang his fists on Kelan's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry and you have to forgive me."

Kelan just closed the distance between then and wrapped his arms around James, holding him closer. "I already did," he whispered, complete change from all the yelling before. "I forgave you. Now I only wish I can forgive me."

James was clutching his shirt like a lifeboat. Kelan's embrace still felt like home, no matter how far away from home they truly were.

"It wasn't just your fault. You fucked up bad but I messed up, too." he admitted. "Somehow we both lost ourselves along the way. And with that, we lost each other." he leaned down to look at the boy in his arms. "I never said I'm sorry, did I?" he attempted a smile.

"No, you didn't," James was honest. "I kept saying I'm sorry over and over and not once did I hear you say that."

"I am." Kelan said honestly. "I am sorry. And I am pissed. At both of us. And I lied." he finally said. "I don't hate you."

"Could have fooled me." James's voice was still a bit bitter.

"Don't." Kelan pleaded, he actually pleaded. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you, no matter how much I tried. I had to run half across the world to get away from you," he said looking at James's eyes. "And there was one person I couldn't get away from. I can fight against you, against the world but I can't fight against myself. Cause no matter what, I still love you," he said softly. "Mistakes and all, I still love you more than ever," he said, dipping his head to press his lips against James's Their lips barely brush together before Kelan is sliding his fingers into other boys hair, pulling his face closer, trailing his tongue across his lips. With a sharp inhale James just lets go into the feeling.

How after months and months of them being apart, after months of tears and pain and resentment, of hurtful words from both sides, magic seems to still be there, stronger than ever.

His lips are still as soft as ever, he still traces his thumb at the back of James head, like he always did. He still hums at the back of his throat, something he doesn't even know he does.

James finally breaks the kiss, sighing a little. "We shouldn't be doing that. It just makes it worse."

"We should have never stopped doing that," Kelan corrected him.

"We can't-… I can't do this again-" James got cut off by another kiss.

"I just have one question. Do you still love me?" Kelan asked, looking at James.

"Don't ask me that. You know the answer." James closed his eyes as other boy cupped his cheek.

"Say it then," Kelan smiled at him.

"Of course I love you. I never stopped," James whispered.

"Then how about we talk?" other boy offered. "We sit down and we talk like two adults who love each other despite our mistakes and we try to push through this? I'm so tired of fighting. To get over you. To forget you. I'm tired of fighting. I give up," he sighed and kissed James's slips again. "I surrender."

James felt so light like he might actually float away if Kelan let's him go. How can this be happening, now? When he abandoned all hope of having this back?

"Okay. Let's talk then," James smiled as he took Kelan's hand and led him back to the couch.

And talk they did. About everything they thought was ever a problem between then and how they could fix it. About how lonely and completely unwanted James felt all those times Kelan picked his work over him, even when he didn't really have to. About how stressed Kelan was with said work, how he felt like he got caught between a rock and a hard place.

About what was, about what is, about what might be.

No, correction, about what will be.

Cause with love like that, it's a given.

"I just don't want to screw up again." Kelan said, snuggling into James's side on the couch, making him smile.

"You're bigger than me, silly," he adjusted so he can actually let Kelan fit his head in the crook of his neck. "And I don't want that either. We have enough mess to last us three life times, let's not do that again."

"I know it's not gonna be easy," Kelan looked up at him seriously. "I know we have a long time to go but I swear, I did forgive you. With all your mistakes and flaws, you're still perfect. Perfect to me," he stretched his neck to kiss James again.

"God I forgot how cheesy you are," James snorted a laugh. "I'm sorry, that was really immature," he apologized.

"That's ok," Kelan smiled back. "I love seeing you smile, my little sweetie pie, apple of my eye," he teased and James smacked him.

"Shut up," he blushed a bit. "Ok, sweet cheeks," Kelan gave him a thumbs up.

"But seriously, I wanna do this. I want you," he said honestly, hoping his eyes could say more than his words. "It hurt to be apart from you. And… I don't want to hurt anymore."

James looked down at him and smiled as he reached for his lips. "I missed you so much." he whispered against his lips. "God, how I've missed you."

Kelan never let their mouths part as he wrapped his arms around James's waist. "I love you. More than anything in the world, my little cheater," he smiled into the kiss.

I love you too, my neglecting asshole." James smiled back, internally admitting they made a huge step if they could joke about this.

And that gave him hope.

Hope that things between them will be ok.

Better than ok.

* * *

"Can we have celebratory sex more often?" Blaine panted as he crashed on top of Kurt, making him go "Umf".

"Do I have to lose more blood for it or can we celebrate say, the Earth revolving around the sun?" Kurt offered with a smile, his face red. He was breathing heavily and Blaine's weight on top of him wasn't helping.

"Oh yes! I like this plan," Blaine sealed his mouth over Kurt's as the boy's fingers wrapped in his curls.

"How come every time we have sex is seems like it was best time so far?" Kurt broke the kiss to ask.

"Cause we're awesome, duh," Blaine said oh so eloquently. "Plus, you're kinda really, really hot and it's really really easy to be hard for you." he kissed down Kurt neck, making him moan loudly.

"Urgh, do that again," he uttered as Blaine sucked on his pulse point.

"Round two?" Blaine lifted his head to give Kurt an overly excited smile.

"Oh God, help," Kurt pretended he was trying to escape from under Blaine's body.

"Fine. I shall go and take my dick with me." Blaine tried to roll over but Kurt hitched his legs higher over Blaine's waist.

"You can go but the dick is staying," he grinned devilishly. I have plans, evil plans. Mwhahahah."

"Did you just evil laugh at me?" Blaine snorted.

"Did I scare it away?" Kurt looked down between them, making Blaine laugh.

"Kurt, you're naked and panting. A zombie apocalypse won't scare it away let alone a little evil laugh." Blaine informed him.

"God, I love you," Kurt laughed out loud, kissing the man above him. "Now hush, I have stuff to do with your ass."

"How about you shut your fucking window so the entire street doesn't hear you two moaning?" Oliver called from outside.

Kurt turned his head to see that indeed window was very much open and they were both very much vocal.

"Oh shit," Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Don't listen to him, Kurt," Mrs. Wolowitz from next door yelled. "If I had that boy in my bed I'd moan, too."

"Oh God," Kurt wailed in embarrassment. "We're sorry Mrs. Wolowitz," he called out, blushing furiously for first time in what must have been weeks. "Let me get the window." He tried to get up but Blaine stopped him.

"I am not an invalid or woman celebrating mothers day. I can get up myself." Blaine kissed him one last time as he got up. His bare ass was very much on display and Kurt couldn't help but stare. Adorable moron stuck his head out the window and called out: "Sorry Mrs. Wolowitz, we'll keep it down."

"You just enjoy honey, I hosed the paparazzi away from your door," she gave him thumbs up. He smiled back and shut the window, facing Kurt.

"I fucking love that woman" he barked out a laugh.

Kurt licked his lips, eyeing Blaine.

"Come here you hunky scruff wearing beast, you," he moaned as he pulled Blaine back into the bed.

This may just be the best afternoon ever.

Also, they must get Mrs. Wolowitz a present. Nice one.

Very nice one.

* * *

**Ta-daaaaaa -_- :))))**


	26. The One with the birthday jitters

**First of all I just wanna thank you ALL for being so amazing to little old me. **

**I am gasping in shock that you guys actually care about silly OC's I made and actually read that last chapter that had like 5% of Klaine it it. ****Jalan is a ship now :)) That makes me happy. **

**I wish I could hug you all *le hugs the screen* FF is not showing all my reviews, again ( -_- ) but I got them and you're just amazing, okay? **

**Thank you for not thinking I'm an overkill :) And for thinking my crazy OOC Kaline is fun. :) **

**Kay, silly drunk Kurt ahead, before Blaine gives him his present and they all get arrested :))))**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Oh my God, who died?" Oliver wobbled out of his room, woken up by the bell on the doors downstairs.

"What is that noise?" Sean called out, sticking only his head through the door, not even opening his eyes.

"Four riders of the Apocalypse, judging by the sound of it." Luke groaned as he stepped into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Kelan was rubbing his eyes as he too, joined them.

"What is he doing here?" Alisha jumped in said boys arms, hugging him. "I didn't know you're back." she smiled.

"Oh yes, Jalan is back on, yippie. Now shut up and let's go see if that's just a polite burglar or it's the apocalypses indeed."

"Hey James, get up, there's someone at the door," Kelan opened the door to James's room to wake him up.

"Kelan, what were three things I said you could wake me up for in the middle of the night?" he asked drowsily.

"Erm..." other boy was searching his head. "Earthquake, surprise blowjob and If I'm on fire and no one's around to put a can of water over my head."

"The Earth is not shaking, nothing is being sucked, you better be on fire, Kelan," James gritted trough his teeth, not making any effort to get up. "Or I'm gonna set you on one."

"Come on, lazy ass, maybe it's something important, get up," Kelan walked back into the room and gently shook sleeping boy. "Go check and I'll make sure I woke you up FOR a reason." he said, kissing his earlobe and making him squirm.

"Urgh, fine, I'm up." James threw the covers off and marched out the doors. "There better be someone dead or dying," he gritted to three other boys as they walked down the stairs.

Oliver, first in line, yanked the doors open and dropped his jaw.

On their doorstep was equal parts annoyed and amused Blaine, supporting Kurt, who was very clearly, drunk off his ass.

"FeeeeellaZ," he slurred, waving like a madman even though they were only a feet apart.

"Oh my God, what happened to him?" Luke asked.

"Oh about 30 cocktails, give or take a few," Blaine was trying to carry Kurt across the threshold. "A little help here?" he hissed and boys jumped to action.

Just as they unwrapped his arm from around Blaine's neck, Kurt broke free skipped, actually skipped forward, landing onto the sofa in one ungraceful jump.

"Oi!" Blaine yelled to get attention of the 4 boys currently looking at their best friend lovingly. Stupid adorable ass. "Why the fuck isn't any of you answering your phone and why does none of you own a god damn car?" Blaine demanded to know.

"We… We take cabs." Sean said, not really sure where THAT question came from.

"Aha!" Blaine exclaimed. "And do you have any idea how hard it is to get a cab at 3am, on a weekend in fucking LA?"

"Very, probably." James ignored his obviously well prepared rant. "Where were you two? He was gone all day. Why are you not drunk?"

"Cause I didn't drink! Someone had to take care of that thing over there," Blaine said with a soft smile, eyeing Kurt who was currently trying to look at his too short bangs, pulling them down.

"Why did you let him drink that much?" Sean was lost. "I have never seen him that shitfaced."

"I'm not his mother to forbid him anything," Blaine explained. "He showed up at my place around 7 today, already buzzed, saying how he wants cocktails and blowjobs not necessarily in that order," Blaine couldn't help but smile. "He said in a few short hours he's gonna be old and probably bald and that I should use his hot body while I still can. So, I'm thinking he has issues with tomorrow, well, today being his birthday."

"Aaahhhh." The four boys groaned in unison. "Fuck, we forgot about the birthday drama." James face palmed.

"Wow, wow, what birthday drama?" Blaine wondered. "You knew he's gonna pull this on me and you didn't tell me?" he flicked them, raising on his tip toes to get to Luke's head.

"Ouch, sorry, we forgot about it. " The tall boy said. "Basically, Kurt is a really cool guy except on his birthday or few days before it. He gets all 'Oh I'm gonna grow old and whither and die' and he makes huge drama about it.

"He's 24!" Blaine deadpanned, failing to see how anyone could be upset about being 24.

"You think 24 is bad?" Oliver got closer to him. "A day before his 18th birthday he was so moody and angry that poor Tom tried to make it batter and make him laugh and he said 'I love how your eyes crinkle when you smile", he kept eye contact with Blaine as he let a wide grin spread. "Kurt blew up and accused him of saying how he was old and wrinkled and threw him out of the house."

"Oh my God, no," Blaine laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah." James joined in. "He apologized after, of course but we were sure to lock him in the dungeon before his birthday from that day on. I'm sorry we forgot to tell you about it."

"It's ok," Blaine waved it off. He was never really angry, drunk Kurt is fun as hell. "He was actually tolerable, well, apart from sticking his tongue down this girls throat at the bar," Blaine shook his head, still smiling. "He was so cute, he-" Blaine stopped to look out at Kurt on the other side of the room and then blurted out laughing. "He's trying to eat a piece of plastic food." he managed.

Indeed. Kurt was sitting on the sofa, holding a plastic apple and trying to bite it, with this look of utter concentration on his face, then frowning adorably when he failed.

"Kurt sweetie, no," Oliver ran forward and Kurt's head snapped up.

"Apples are rubbish, I hate apples." he threw the thing across the room, and then looked at Oliver as if he saw him for the first time that morning. "Hiiii Oliver," he patted his cheek with huge grin. "Don't tell anyone, but you're my favorite." he whispered, well, tried to whisper and failed miserably.

"Oh yaay, you're my favorite, too," Oliver patted his back.

Kurt smiled again and got up, wobbling on his feet. "Do we have any yogurt? Or CIDER?" he yelled that last word. "I feel like having cider" he strolled into the kitchen.

"Go after him," James gestured when Blaine didn't move for a whole minute.

"What?" Blaine said. "Oh, oh, right. Okay. Come help me," he hissed and dragged them with him into the kitchen only to find Kurt, dancing on the table, shimming around and kicking his feet.

"_These boots are made for walking and that's just what they doooo_

_And one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_" he belted out.

"Oh my God, where's my phone?" Luke was spinning around.

"Are you gonna film me?" Kurt jumped excitedly, a true testament to how drunk he was, and making all 5 boys ran forward to grab him so if he slips he doesn't break his neck.

"Do you want me to film you?" Luke narrowed his eyes at Kurt.

"Erm yeah," Kurt answered him as if he were an idiot. "I'm a star, baby," he spanked his own ass as the boys laughed.

"Whip it out, whip it out," Sean was chanting and Kurt made a pose as if he's about to take his pants off.

"_I don't give a..._

_Keep looking at my..._

_'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my..._

_I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your..._

_Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha_" he shaked his hips as he tried to unbuckle his belt.

James, Oliver, Luke and Sean were dying with laughter at this point.

There he was, their little striper wannabe, dancing to Pussycat Dolls.

_"'Cause they only want_

_Only want my ha, ha-ha_

_Ha, ha-ha_

_Only want what they want_

_But, na, ah-ah_

_Na, ah-AHA!_" Kurt yelled triumphantly "Success" he grined as he took his belt out of the loops and almost fell from the table.

"NO!" Blaine yelled, taking a hold of Kurt's hands. "Come down honey, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"What do you care, you think I'm old," he yanked his hands away from Blaine's grasp. "I don't wanna be pathro… I don't wanna be paroh... "he made a face trying to get the word out, :don't wanna be that word that by you" he informed highly as he left the kitchen.

"Every year," Oliver shook his head.

"Well helloooooooo," they could hear Kurt talking to someone outside and bolted out of the kitchen, panicked.

And they were right to panic. Kurt opened large double doors to the "big enough to fit a pool in" room and went outside, chatting up a paparazzi who was literally camping in front of their house for days now. "How are you sir, I'm Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you," the idiot offered his hand.

"Get back in the house, Kurt." Blaine was the only one to run outside after him. "I'm sorry, he's a bit..." Blaine was trying to find a way to save what left to save. "It's his birthday tomorrow and he's-"

"OLD!" Kurt whined. "You should put that in you paper, sir," he talked to a shocked man. "You should write that I'm old and fugly and that's why my boyfriend won't have sex with me!" he whined, turning to look at Blaine.

Last thing they expected was for the man in front of them to throw his head back and laugh out loud. "Oh man, you've got a handful with this one," he said sympathetically.

"Please, can you please not say anything about tonight, I'll do whatever you want, just don't take any pictures of him, please," Blaine down right begged.

The man just smiled. "I'm here as a substitute for some guy who is literally stalking you. Well, he has to but still. I don't care what you kids do. I'm gonna sit here, read my papers , take a few pictures or you as you walk in and walk out and claim nothing funny happened in there. That boss bitch can bite me."

"You're not gonna write about this?" Blaine was shocked.

"A kid got drunk on his birthday? Big deal. Just cause he's famous doesn't change a fact he's still a kid. And I get paid the same if I get a pictures of him throwing up on the balcony or of you two picking daises." the man said.

"Hey!" Kurt stamped his foot. "I am not a kid, I am old. I have wrinkles, see," Kurt pushed his face all the way into other man's nose, making sure that man will actually "see" his imaginary wrinkles.

"Oh yes, I see them now." he went with it. "I will write about that."

"Yaaaay, I'm gonna be on TV Blaine," Kurt flung himself in Blaine's arms, forgetting how upset and angry he was at him.

"Can you handle this on your own?" the man asked Blaine and Blaine just nodded. "Yeah, I can handle it." he gave man a grateful smile. "Thank you"

The man just waved it off as Blaine dragged a singing Kurt back in the house.

"_I love RnR, so put another dime in the jubox baby, I love RnR, so come on take your time and dance with MEEEEEEE_!" he sang, making Blaine move his ear away so he doesn't go deaf. "Dance with me, Blaine Anderson," he tried to sound seductive but the slur was a bit overkill.

Blaine just groaned, not really annoyed at all, cause they ALL do stupid things when they get drunk, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "There's no music he said softly.

"Oh I know, I know, I know!" Kurt chippered. "You can sing."

"Of course I can," Blaine gave up trying to reason and just started singing.

"_The world is changing_

_And time is spinning fast_  
_It's so amazing how you came into my life_  
_I know it seems all hope is gone_  
_I know you feel you can't be strong_  
And once again the story ends with you and I"

Blaine sang and then spun Kurt a little, making sure not to make him sick. Kurt just giggled like a child as Blaine pulled him back in his arms.

"_Hold on_

_We can make it through the fire_

_And my love_

_I'm forever by your side_

_And you know_

_If you should ever call my name_

_I'll be right there_

_You'll never be alone,_" Blaine continued to sing in Kurt's ear, holding him tight.

"I'm so in love" Kurt murmured into his neck. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you," he admitted.

Blaine just smiled. "I love you too, baby. How about you sit down so I can get you a glass of water," he said as he gently placed Kurt on the sofa.

He was halfway out as the boys stopped him. "Don't give him anything now. Wait till he lays down and falls asleep, wake him up a couple hours later and give him pills so he doesn't feel like crap tomorrow" James explained.

"You've been through this before, haven't you?" Blaine eyed them suspiciously.

"Same old story every year," Sean rolled his eyes and Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Who's old, are you talking about me?" he pouted and Blaine could swear he's *THIS* close to tears.

"Oh no, no, no sweetie, we're not. You're not old, you're..." Blaine turned to other boys, begging to help him, only to find them snickering.

"Assholes," he hissed under his breath. "You're not old, You're young and hot and sexy and I love you," Blaine talked to him as if he were a child.

"I am old. I'm old and ugly and that's why you won't have sex with me," he whined and the boys behind him resolved in giggles, while Blaine gave them death glares.

"You are not old Kurt, look at you. You're beautiful and ...And...You're smart and you have the pretties lips ever and…" Blaine was struggling then he had an idea.

"And who said I don't want to have sex with you?" walked on his knees over to Kurt. "Why don't you come upstairs with me and I'll do that thing you like, that thing you like the most," he whispered into his ear, making Kurt squeal.

"I like them all," he said, wide eyed. "Which one are you gonna do?" Kurt asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hm..." Blaine hummed. "How about that thing with my tongue, the one that drives you crazy?"

"Wooohooooo. SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!" Kurt roared and tried to jump up, key word TRIED but due to his heavy liquored up state he fell down into the cushions and pouted.

"Can we have tongue sex here?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

4 boys behind them were a mess of limbs at this point, trying to hide their smiles.

"How about if I help you get upstairs, huh? There's a big bed there, lots of room to do tongue stuff," Blaine urged him on.

"Oh yaaaay, seeeeeex," Kurt made grabby hands as Blaine got up to help Kurt up. "You're really hot."

He managed to drag him upstairs and into the room. The second they were in Kurt was kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt at the same time, which would be a task even if he were sober.

"Let me help you with that," Blaine winked at him and unbuttoned his shirt first and then took of his pants. Kurt was just grinning all the time, he had no idea where he was, pour soul. When he was just in his boxers Blaine pushed him gently onto the pillows, kissing him just once, shortly.

"Oh, I have an idea," he pretended he actually just came up with it.

"You do?" Kurt was shocked; as if he couldn't believe anyone in the history of ever, ever had an idea.

"Aham," Blaine hummed. "How about you wait for me while I go downstairs and get some chocolate syrup," he said, biting Kurt's lip.

"Oooh, for tongue sex?" Kurt was beaming at him.

"Of course," Blaine nodded.

"Yaaay, go, hurry." Kurt was making "shoo" motions with his hands.

"Don't go anywhere, just lay down and I'll be back before you know it, okay?" Blaine said.

Kurt just nodded excitedly as Blaine got up and walked out of the door.

The second he was out he let a huge smile spread across his face. Kurt was so adorable, even as a drunk. He was also dead on his feet and he'll need a lot of those vitamins and painkillers the boys use to get through tomorrow. So he went downstairs and got some, together with a glass of water. He returned not 5 minutes later to find Kurt sound asleep, just as he expected. He smiled at the sleeping boy and took of his clothes, too.

He gently placed a blanket over Kurt, careful not to wake him up and snuggled behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's sleeping body. He kissed his neck tenderly.

"I don't think you're old." He said into the empty room. "But I would love for you to grow old with me," he said with another kiss to Kurt's skin.

He was not afraid to dream big.

* * *

**Finito :) **

**Do you likey drunk Kurt? :)**

**P.S. Can I like skip 10 drabbles and have them get married? :))))**

**I can totally see Blaine at Gramdpa Pedro's hacienda, down by the creek, holding up a ring and those four idiots behind him, grining like morons they are, each holding up a sign that says : WILL . YOU. MARRY. US. **

**Not me, us :) **

**Okay, I'm saying crap now, sorry. **** :)**


	27. The One with the PDA

**Hello fellas *blows kisses***

**Ok, I have to say few things before you read this.**

**The movie that Kurt was in and that I used as Kurt's Oscar nomination role is not something I made up *(I wish) just in case you recognize it from somewhere. ( which you totally might)**

**Movie itself doesn't exist, at least I don't know it was made. Anyway, I am HUGE Wentworth Miller fan and few years ago he was supposed to play the role of the kidnaper in that movie. Script was made, I even think that German girl Kruger or something was cast as the girl he kidnaps. Anyway, long story short, that deal broke and film was never actually made ( with him as lead) but I was fascinated with the story.**

**In fact, I even considered doing a Klaine version of it cause I have a soft spot for dark Blaine ( Sue me ) and when I read Miller's interview where he talks about the scene Kurt is describing here, I swear I almost felt sympathy for him. ( again, sue me)**

**There was no violence in the actually script, as far as I remember. ( A lot of Wentworth's deals broke, unfortunately for us, this movie, The Loft and Bioshock, only to name a few)**

**Also, for the sake of this story, Blaine writes his own songs, all of the, just go with it :) He's a special little cupcake :)**

**Ok, rant over :) Thank you for your attention. :)**

**P.S. I obviously own nothing cause if I did, that movie WOULD have been made , God fucking damn it! *shakes fist***

* * *

"My first guest tonight is a guy you all love cause he's bloody brilliant" Conan said with a smile, "and even though we don't need a reason to have him here, we actually have one tonight. He was here a few months ago promoting his hit movie Big Miracle and tonight he's back so we can all celebrate his Oscar nomination" he exclaimed. "Ladies and gentlemen, Kurt Hummel" he announced as happy looking Kurt walked on stage, waving to the audience. It was clear they loved him, people were wearing genuine smiles, not just plastered fake one, the one they had to wear. They were applauding cause they wanted to not only cause they had to and that little difference meant the world to Kurt.

He took a seat after Conan shook his hand.

"Oh they love you, don't they?" he said loudly over the clapping audience.

"The love is very much mutual, I assure you" Kurt responded with a smile.

"Ok let's talk about this huge deal" host said as the noises from the audience died down. Kurt just bit his lip and noded. "I may be a bit biased because you're my favorite" he said and Kurt smiled and mouthed a silent thank you, "but I saw the movie last weekend and I have to say, with all due respect to you colleagues, it's gonna be a crime if you don't get. Tell me, how did you found out about the nominations?"

"First of all, thank you for all your kind words." Kurt said humbly. "I don't think I deserve it more than my colleagues nominated in the same category but thank you. And actually I was at home last night when they announced the nominations"

'Were you excited, were you nervous, did you sit at the edge of you seat?" Conan probed.

"Nope, I played Mario-cart with Blaine' Kurt admitted with a smile and audience laughed and clapped at this.

"Are you serious?" host laughed too.

"Oh yeah, dead serious. We were playing Mario cart and as usual I was kicking his ass when he asked me if I'm gonna watch the nominations ceremony cause people were saying how my name might be there and well.." Kurt paused to smile, "I said I'm not interested and the bastard unplugged my game and farced me to watch it"

Audience laughed again. This is why Kurt was their favorite boy.

He realized long time ago that if you're in the media, in the public eye you can't escape them wanting to dig their nose in your personal life. So instead of trying to fight them off by being rude and giving finer to paparazzi he decided to make the game work for his benefit.

Every once and a while he would say some personal tid bit that gave people a very, very tiiny glimpse into his life, keeping them satisfied. He knew that if he tried to shut them off completely hell might break lose.

"Remind me to shake his hand next time I see him" Conan said, "And what was your initial reaction?"

"Well, " Kurt rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "To be honest I really didn't expect it to actually be true. I mean, this is the most important story I have ever worked on and I am so proud of the movie but I never dreamed it could become this big" he admitted. "They read my name and I just stood there shocked until Blaine flung himself in my arms and started singing damn Afro Circus" he smiled at the end, together with the audience.

"Speaking off, is it true he actually sings that jingle all the time?" Conan wanted to know and Kurt groaned fondly.

'My God, yes. In fact, like I said, they read my name and he goes:

**Ta dada ta da Oscar,**

**Ta dada ta da Oscar,**

**Kurt's got an Oscar**

**Kurt's got an Oscar**

**Ta dada ta da Oscar"** Kurt sang, obviously mimicking Blaine, hand gestures and all, followed by deafening applause.

"Why do you put up with him?" the host asked.

'I have no idea" Kurt whimpered a bit, trying no to smile. "Probably cause I love him as much as I do. You better cut that last part out, I will deny I said it until my dying day" Kurt narrowed his eyes at the camera playfully, making people applaud again.

"Ok, let's talk about this movie. First of all, I have to say it was incredibly brave of you to take a role in such a controversial movie, not just in one way, I mean, this is a thing that can make but also ruin your career forever. Were you conflicted about doing this?" Conan asked with genuine wonderment.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Honestly, yes" he said. "Not because of the controversial part but because it's such a delicate subject and I was genuinely afraid I might not be able to portray it well"

"For those who haven't seen the movie, can you give them some details?' interviewer gestured for Kurt to talk.

"Yes, well the movie is called The Switch and it's a drama. I play a guy named Shon, who's 19 and he get's abducted by a 30 year old man called Charlie, played by Wentworth Miller. Um.." Kurt was searching for best way to present the story. "Charlie is a very handsome, very beautiful and well respected man in this small town who happens to have a dark secret. He's been watching Shon, the guy I play ever since he was a kid and he watched him grow into , by his own words, a magnificent creature"

"Basically, Charlie is a psycho?" Conan interjected.

'In a way, yes. That's actually what the movie deals with. He kidnaps Shon and takes him to this god forsaken place in a middle of nowhere where he stays for next 6 years." Kurt explained.

"So the movie deals with Stockholm syndrome?" interviewer concluded.

"Yes, it addresses a very important issue of what happens during victims captivity and after the victim is rescued" Kurt noded.

"Now, I've seen the movie. And you both, kudos to Wentworth too, you were both spectacular in your roles. The thing that impacted me most was how relatively normal they made Wentworth's character seem and just how twisted he actually is, when you get into the movie" host said and Kurt noded vigorously.

"God yes, Wentworth was brilliant. I think what separates him from most of the villains we saw is that.." Kurt searched his brains for right words, "by making him less disgusting and obnoxious they actually showed just how dangerous he is"

"Yes, I found that strange , too" Conan was happy to add, "there is almost zero violence in the movie, real one or implied one"

"Exactly. Charlie, in his head really believes he loves Shon. With most movies that address captivity for years, there's usually abuse, physical, sexual, emotional. And here, we have a guy who is clearly a monster, and he is actually afraid, I'm not sure that's the right word, but he is afraid that person he kidnapped will judge him and not like him if he hurts him. Which is a dead trap." Kurt said knowingly.

"I hate to spoil this for people but there's just one "blink and you'll miss it scene" where his character hits you after you try to escape for like 50th time" interviewer said and Kurt joined in.

"Yeah, after I try to escape for what can only be described as umpteenth time and I almost get to civilization, he snaps" Kurt made s gesture with his hands .

"I think that's important to emphasis, that your character constantly tries to escape, to find a way to break free, his spirit is not broken" the man felt the need to say and Kurt agreed.

"Oh yes, he is kicking and screaming and not giving up. He keeps trying to escape. Like I said, he is not being abused physically, this capture never forced himself on the guy but he is still every much, trapped. And I think that's why he's fighting as hard as he is, up until that point. Cause he somehow feels his physical being is somewhat safe.

"And then the scene" the host said.,

"Yes. And then he slaps me so hard I faint. This happens almost two years after he kidnaps me"

"And I believe it's the scene following that slap that will, if there's any logic left in the world, get you your first Oscar, emphasis on the first" Conan said seriously.

'Oh God, that scene was so draining to film. I actually felt physically exhausted after that day on set. It's a scene where he takes me back to the house he's keeping me in, again, this is an actually house, not a basement or anything, he is not keeping me locked in a closet. "And he breaks. Wentworth's character just breaks cause he released he could have killed me, in his blind rage. And I think this is the moment my character realizes that if he doesn't stop to try and escape, Charlie will kill him. I think this is the moment when his basic survival instincts kick in. Even if deep down Shon knows he doesn't want to hurt him physically, he actually realizes that he can not escape. And Wentworth character is crying, hunched on the ground, and at one point my character goes over to him and like" Kurt tried to bring it closer to people, "pats his back, like he's comforting him. Like he's comforting his tormentor. It's such a powerful scene, it's...Like, I said, draining"

"And we won't spoil the ending, we're not that bad, but what I found shocking is that, even though In my head, I know what the right thing is, what should be done and how the movie should end, I actually can see the logic behind the actual ending, that's pretty shocking" host announced and Kurt couldn't agree more.

"I agree, I absolutely agree. When I got the script I was captivated by how well it was written. And just like you said, I knew how I wanted this to end. And then I got to the end of the script and I saw how it ended and it was just...I wanted to hate that ending but I couldn't. It was just...6 years with someone may led to that. It's a fact" Kurt said with a head nod.

"Also the fact that this is a move about two men, two gay men, is a controversy by itself, unfortunately" host said.

"Well,that's the world we live in" Kurt said with a sad voice. "If no one ever opens topic like that how can we ever move forward? I also think that people are becoming more and more open, accepting."

"And the fact that this is a movie whose lead characters are both gay is just making the story come across as more powerful that it already is" interviewer concluded.

"Exactly. Moral of the story is that it can happen to anyone, anyone could be a target of someone's fantasies. Also, anyone can be a monster in disguise." Kurt told him.

"What's next for you, after you hopefully take home that Oscar home with you next month?" Conan asked and Kurt smiled.

"Wow, you're really rooting for me, aren't you?" Kurt joked.

'Hell yeah, I am. I left that movie theater all shaken up. That hasn't happened to me in years, not since Gladiator" he winked dramatically at Kurt.

"Oh God, I am a running joke, ain't I?" Kurt had to laugh at this.

Everyone knew about his love for epic movies, Gladiator especially.

"Well, after I watch Gladiator again" he went with the flow, hell, he can joke about himself, "I'm flying to UK, we're staring to shoot Christmas special for Doctor Who and I couldn't be excited more" he said happily.

"Do you ever rest?" man on the other side said with a head shake.

"Actually, yes. My boys and I are going down to Mexico for e few days at my Grandpa's hacienda. He's watching this now, HI GRANDPA" Kurt waved at the screen, broad smile at his face.

"Oh can I come?" Conan joked. "That was the best vine I have ever tried" he said to Kurt then turned to audience. 'In case you don't know, Kurt had his first real post HP interview here, in this show and he brought me a bottle of wine from his grandpa's vineyard as a gift. I still have the bottle but the vine is gone" he smiled and audience laughed. "Thank you o much for coming Kurt, it's a pleasure to have you here." he said, looking at Kurt and then grinned. "Finger's crossed for that Oscar" the man actually crossed his fingers.

Kurt just laughed. "Yeah, fingers crossed and thank you for having me" he said politely.

"That was amazing Kurt Hummel. Make sure you check his new movie The Switch in theatres worldwide, you're gonna regret if you don't when he gets that Oscar and doesn't mention you in his acceptance speech, like he will mention me" host said, making Kurt throw his head back and laugh.

He will definitely bring a bottle of Pedro's finest wine back.

* * *

My life sucks and I deserve cuddles" Kurt burst trough the doors of Blaine's apartment.

"Well hello stranger" Blaine smiled when he saw pouty Kurt walking towards him, making grabby hands.

"I needs my big strong man to hold me" he pouted even harder and Blaine kissed that pout away, hugging tightly around Kurt's waist.

"Hm"he hummed. "I missed you today" he said.

"I missed you, too" Kurt said around another kiss. "I hate your having to record crap and I hate my having to shoot crap and I hate that I haven't seen you in 3 days" Kurt wined melodramatically.

But truth was, he had to pretend it only little bit to be dramatic cause he missed the crap out of Blaine. Lately they had very little time for each other. Their schedules were so tight they barely had time to kiss each other in the morning as they woke up at the crack of dawn to go their separate ways. Which is why they at least tried to sleep together, if nothing else. But Blaine was writing for past three nights in a row and Kurt needed to sleep and well, he couldn't sleep with Blaine playing in the middle of the night.

Kurt hummed as he kissed Blaine. "I can't believe how pathetic I am, I haven't seen you in three days and it feels like a year" he laughed at his own face.

'Heey" Blaine scolded him. "Don't call yourself that cause I feel the same way. I just miss you" he nuzzled Kurt neck before he bit into it.

Kurt threw his head back and groaned. "Tired?" he made it question.

"Nope" Blaine said, sucking a hickey into Kurt's skin. "You?"

"Oh dear God no, just don't stop doing that" he closed his eyes as Blaine's hands slid down to his ass.

"Am I crazy or do you get hotter by the minute?" Blaine's hands moved from Kurt's ass to grab his hips and pull them closer into his own.

"Guh. Bed. " Kurt moaned making Blaine chuckle. "Don't laugh at me, don't think I don't feel you poking me" Kurt laughed out and grabbed Blaine's hand, dragging him into the bedroom. "This relationship shall be consumed this very minute. I should inform you that my ass is seriously upset with you for neglecting it." Kurt told him.

"Oh we can't have that, now can we?" Blaine purred into Kurt's ear, making him moan.

"You have the sexiest voice ever" he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, reaching his arm back to thread his fingers trough Blaine's curls. Blaine bit on his earlobe. "Really?" he whispered as he pulled Kurt's ass into his front. "I may try and use that against you"

"Oh God yes, use it" Kurt rushed to say before he crashed their mouths together.

Six months later Blaine could still set his entire body on fire with just one kiss.

And soon, he will be kissing his entire body, Kurt thought as he sank onto the bed and pulled Blaine on top of himself.

* * *

"Cut that damn noise, he's on in 5" Kurt yelled at the boys who were making awful banging noses in the kitchen.

He was squirming nervously, waiting for Blaine to show up on the screen. He wasn't allowed on the set of the talk show cause Blaine said he has a surprise and he wants him to be at home, siting comfortably and just enjoy. So of course, Kurt was doing everything but.

"Get you stupid asses in here to hold my hand, my boyfriend's on Jimmy Kimmel, I might faint. I love that man" Kurt yelled.

"All right, all right we're here, Jesus, this is not his first interview" James walked in holding a big bawl of popcorn in one and dragging Kelan with the other hand.

"Who wants beer and who wants soda?" Luke asked and Kurt snatched a beer from his hands. 'Don't even mention soda to me" he took a long swing. "And I know it's not his first interview but he said he has s surprise and I'm nervous, sue me"

"Ok, ok, settle down" Oliver walked in with yet another bawl of popcorn and took a seat at the floor, next to his brother and his boyfriend.

"Is it on yet, am I late?" Sean came runing trough the door, throwing his jacket on the floor.

'Babyyyyy" Kurt beamed and jumped up, throwing his arms around the boy. "I knew you won't let me down" he kissed Sean's forehead as they took their seats and snuggled onto the sofa, next to Luke who was stuffing his face already.

The commercials were over and Kurt jumped up again. "It's on, it's on, it's on" he clasped his hands and Sean rolled his eyes and pulled him by the shirt down. "Calm down, sit and watch"

Host on the screen was announcing.

"My first guest is a teen and not only teen heart throb. His new single has been on top of Billboards list for 6 weeks now and he ain't leaving from the looks of it. Here to promote his upcoming album, lets here it for Blaine Anderson!"

On the couch Kurt squealed and hid his face. He smiled as he heard the music Blaine was making entrance too.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

-was playing as Blaine all but waltzed into the studio, sliding and dancing to the music,ending with a graceful bow before he went over to the host and hugging him.

That man hugged everyone.

**"Oh you adorable fucker" Kurt chippered.**

"Welcome back, man" the host smiled at grining Blaine.

'Thanks for having me back" Blaine responded.

"We've been trying to get you here for almost two months, why don't you like me?" Jimmy joked as usual.

"Oh don't say that, I do like you, you're my favourite but it's been crazy lately, with the recording schedule and album coming up" he said honestly cause that was exactly the truth. He had almost no free time and little that he did he used to spend with Kurt. And even that was like an hour a day for past two weeks, tops.

"But we finally have you here and you're not letting you go until we here some juicy details about the album. It's been over a year and a half since the last one, right?" interviewer asked.

"Has it been that long?" Blaine acted ignorant. "I know, it's been that long but new album is finally, finally" he groaned with a smile, "done"

"How was that creating process?" he was asked.

'Oh, a complete disaster" he admitted with a soft smile. "I would write like three songs one day only to realize they're utter crap and just throw it all away" he gestured widely, "or I would write a verse in a week that I loved. Funny thing is that I was driving people around me crazy with it"

"Do you have any help from your friends or your boyfriend?" host asked and then turned to the audience:"In case you lived under a rock this man here is dating Kurt Hummel, another brilliant young man.

Audience clapped at the same time five boys in the room made overreacted AWWW sounds.

**"Do you hear that, dumbass?" Luke scooted closer. "You're brilliant"**

**"Shhh" Kurt shushed them.**

"Oh yes, definitely" Blaine answered the question with a huge smile and Kurt couldn't hep but smile himself. "Kurt is an amazing help. Nothing helps me create music better than him yelling at me when I harass the piano at 3am" he said and audience laughed. "It's gonna be really hard to play in an ungodly hour Blaine if I get up and break your fingers" he said, clearly mimicking Kurt's voice and people in the audience reacted with a huge applause. Blaine just shook his head fondly. "He does it all the time"

"So, he's supportive?" Jimmy laughed.

"Oh yes" Blaine laughed back. 'But no, seriously, he is a huge help. He gives me a real feedback as someone who really enjoys my music. He is there to encourage me when I feel like I'm never going to get what I want from a certain song or just snatch the paper away from me and say:"I'm gonna burn this and we're gonna pretend it never happened" he smiled again.

"Now, theres' something I've been wondering about people who write their own music" host leaned closer. "They're usually these people who either have huge life experience or have been trough a lot of pain and grief in their lives" he said and Blaine noded. "Now, I'm not assuming I know anything about your life or what have you been trough but from what we had the chance to read about you, you were a happy kid, with awesome parents and you never struggled with your sexuality or anything" he said.

""Oh no, you're right. I mean, I never had a problem to admit am a huge spoiled brat" he said, smiling. "My parents were always so freaking supportive of everything I do and everything I was that I often joke how I must have been a toilet brush in past life cause I got them in this one" he said over a huge applause followed by laugher from the audience. "I have to say I probably had perfect childhood." he admitted.

"And you write these amazing, emotional ballads that throw fangirl into the state of the undead" interviewer poked him.

"I do, don't I?" he smiled cheesy. "I don't even know where that comes from, to be honest" he adjusted himself in the seat, looking over at the audience. 'People seem to dig that shit I write" he smiled.

"Breathe Easy is on top of Charts for weeks now. How do you explain that? You're like a phenomenon?" Jimmy asked.

**"He's perfect, that's how I explain it' Kurt yelled at the TV, making boys throw popcorn at him.**

"Oh God, I don't know" he signed honestly.

"I was looking for something to be like a warm up before the album comes out cause I didn't record anything for such a long time and I remember writing it and.." he placed his chin in his hand, "That song came out of nowhere" he admitted. "I was just absently playing on the piano and I remember Kurt saying how it was beautiful, what I was playing, and it didn't even had words yet, I was just randomly humming" he blinked, "and he said how it's wonderful and that I should finish it and.." he trailed off with a smile.

"Um..This is gonna sound cheesy as fuck but um, sorry" he apologized for the curse, "I was just siting there, watching him reading his script and I was just numb with how happy I was in that moment and how messed up I would be if I lost that and..Well, Breathe easy came out" he finally said and he could swear he could hear girls swooning in the audience.

"Get the hell out of my studio" Jimmy pretended to wipe a tear and Blaine just shrugged.

That was the truth.

He couldn't stop his mind from wondering what would happen if Kurt wasn't in his life anymore.

**"OH MY GOOOOOD" Kurt sank into the sofa. "You stupid perfect asshole, Oh god I love you so much. I am gonna miss you so much after I kill you for saying the cheesiest things ever"**

"**Shut up, I'm watching Blaine" Oliver punched him on the tight.**

"So, when is this album coming out?" host on the screen asked Blaine.

"Next week it's officially out. Everything is ready and we're doing a promotional tour, if everything goes well and I hope it will" Blaine crossed his fingers.

"Oh and one more thing before your surprise," the man said as he watched the audience, "Blaine has a surprise for you people" he said, " you have a huge fanbase, like huge. People from 7-107 love you. And when we asked them why they said it's cause not only are you insanelly talented but you never act like a celebrity and you're always nice to them. Also, you have no idea the commotion women in our offices caused when they found out you're gonna be guest here. I said, ladies, not on you team" host acted annoyed.

"They did?' Blaine was surprised ."Well, I better go and talk to them after the show"

**"You better drag your ass home after the show" Kurt yelled at the TV and earned another smack.**

"But really, no, I mean, I was a fan, too. I still am. Tom Hanks, one day I will hunt you down and get your autograph" he joked before he continued. "And these people give money to see me play, to hear my music. They wait in lines for hours just for a chance to get an autograph or take a picture with stupid little me. How big of an ass would I be if I treated those people badly?" Blaine genuinely wondered. "I'm not gonna say any names but I know how I felt when I waited for 5 hours to see my childhood heroes and they just ignored us all" he said. "I went home feeling like crap and cried in my dad's shirt. cause I was so disappointed. I don't want people to be disappointed in me. They got me here, if it want for them I'd still be playing Valerie in my room" he said in a serious tone.

"We should all hate you, making millions and being all nice" host teased him. "And now, for the surprise. For audience and that someone special" he winked at Blaine and Blaine stood up.

"Yes, right, surprise. Well, just to prove to you that I do like you, actually I love you man, I am gonna play one of the songs from the album, right here, right now, world exclusive" you could barely hear Blaine from roaring sound of audience clapping.

"Oh I feel so special" Jimmy smiled and gestured for Blaine to take the piano, placed in the right corner. "Blaine Anderson, ladies and gentleman, buy his album. Like I had to say that, you're probably already waiting in line" he said with an eye roll.

Blaine took a seat at the piano bench. He ran his fingers lightly over they keys. "Now, I know that special someone is watching this cause I asked him nicely" he smiled into the mic. "Guys, all of you, James, Sean, Oliver, Luke, hold him tight, and don't let him cry" he said knowingly. "Kurt, this is for you" he finally said.

"And for you guys" he looked into the audience. "Hope you like it"

**"What is that fool doing?" Kurt was breathing heavily.**

On screen Blaine began to sing softly.

T_he day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

_...beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_" he looked directly at the camera and closed his eyes.

Damn that boy knew how to sell a song. He could probably sell sand in the desert.

"_**One step closer**_"he whispered, his fingers playing a wonderful melody.

Audience seem to be in some sort of haze, no one was making a sound. Their eyes were fixed on the musician, currently lost in haze of his own. His voice was thick with emotion, it was obvious he meant, from the bottom of his heart, every word he sang.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_" Blaine's voice was so powerful it send shivers down the backs of people in the audience. Just his voice and soft music from the piano, perfect acapella version of a perfect song.

The song was beautiful, actually the word beautiful wasn't good enough to describe it.

* * *

Kurt's breath hitched and he could feel a dry sob breaking from his chest as the song ended.

"Hey" next to him Sean whispered softly. 'Are you ok?"

Kurt just noded, not trusting his voice and yet when he opened his mouth another dry sob came out.

"Hey silly, are you gonna cry?" Luke came closer and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

He shook his head a but a single tears till escaped.

"Hey, no" James got up and squished himself between Sean and Kurt. "Don't do that, that was the sweetest thing ever, Kurt" he cooed.

"I know it was" his voice was a whisper. "I just can't believe all of that is for me" he said in awe, voice still small.

"Well it is" Oliver moved closer on the floor and kissed Kurt's clothed knee. "So enjoy, you have a wonderful man in your life, Kurt"

"Yeah" Sean hooked his head on James's shoulder, looking at Kurt fondly. "You know he's not going anywhere, right?"

Kurt noded again but couldn't stop himself from shaking.

"Look at you" Luke pulled him closer into his arms. "You're shaking. Hey, it's ok, it's ok to love him as much as you do, he deserves it"

"I just can't believe how happy I am right now" he finally uttered and all five boys moved closer to him, Kelan included.

"Maybe it's finally our turn to be really happy, Kurt" he said looking at Kurt and then at James , who smiled at his boyfriend.

"Yeah" James agreed. "maybe it's finally time to let the guard down and just simply? Be happy."

Kurt looked around at the faces of people he loved more than anything else in his life. Well, except maybe that one person.

That one person, that together with 5 boys around him, made his life complete.

* * *

**I kinda gave myself feels :(((((**

**That's all for today. **

**P.S. No, I didn't forget about Kurt's birthday or Blaine's present or getting arrested part :) **

**I just decided to switch chapters up :)**

**Like anyone cares, it's a drabble series *eye roll* :) **


	28. The One with the Mario cart lessons

**Guess who's back? *le grins* **

**It's meee, your writer monkey ^_^ **

**Ok, so are we ready for tonight?**

**NO WE'RE NOT.**

**Is it gonna be easy?**

**NO IT'S NOT!**

**Are we gonna hate Ryan?**

**YES WE ARE!**

**Am I almost done?**

**NO, I'M NOT!**

**Ok, that was me referencing ( poorly) AVPSY, which I do not own nor do I own Glee. I just own a gun with Ryan's name on it which I shall put to a good use *shakes fist at Moffat***

**Actually, no. I love Moffat, He' Satan but he's briliant. HEAR THAT RYAN? He killed everything we love and we still respect him!**

* * *

"Is he up?" Blaine walked through the door.

"For hours now" Luke said from his place on the sofa.

"Is he still moping?" Blaine asked in defeat.

"Ever since he got up and you left" Oliver informed him. "He actually tried to drown himself in his cereal an hour ago"

"Oh this is ridiculous. It's his birthday, not Apocalypse day." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, get in here" he yelled.

"NO" voice came from the kitchen. "I'm gonna stay here forever"

Blaine rolled his eyes again. 'Well, if you stay there you'll never get to see your present" he sing - sang.

"Present?" he could hear Kurt knocking stuff over as he came running into the living room. "Gimme" he made grabby hands.

"Aha, not so mopey now, are we?" Blaine teased. "Ok, I actually have two gifts for you" Blaine smiled as he took small box out of his pocket and handed it to Kurt.

His jaw may have dropped a bit.

Just a bit.

Or you know, a lot.

"Oh my God" Blaine doubted over. "You should have seen your face" he laughed. 'Chill, it's not THAT kind of present, just open the damn box, Kurt"

Kurt grabbed the box but not before he punched Blaine. "Not funny, asshole. I almost crapped myself" he accused. He eyed the box in his hands. 'Wow, that blowjob really wraps up nicely" he teased back. Two can play this game.

"Well, then thank God it's not a blowjob" Blaine smiled.

"What?" Kurt acted offended. "It's my birthday and I don't even get a blowjob?" he was moaning. "This is the worst birthday, eveeeeeeer" he whined.

"Oh my God, will you just open the fucking box?" James yelled at him and Kurt seem to only just notice they're all in the same room. He turned his head and found four people grinning at the item in his hands.

"Wait" he counted. "Where's other half of Jalan ship?"

"Making monies for this hot stuff here" Luke patted James's head. "He wants stuff, as you may remember" he winked at Kurt and James slapped him.

"Ouch" the boy complained.

"OPEN THE BOX" they all yelled at Kurt.

"FINE!" he yelled back, ripping the wrapping off the box. He gently opened it and then his face got all confused.

"Erm...Thanks?" he made it a question.

"What is it, what is it?" Sean chippered as he got up from the sofa to take a look. "It's a key" he said equally confused as Kurt. "It's pretty key but…It's a key"

Blaine just rolled his eyes again. "Ok, come here" he took Kurt's hand and led to the doors. "Now, outside my gift to you. Well, more like to all of you" he pointed to the guys, who OH SURPRISE, SURPRISE were in tow. He pulled the doors open and he and Kurt took one step outside.

"Oh my God" Kurt gushed out and clamped a hand over his mouth.

In his driveway was a bright, shiny, black Navigator with a red bow tied up at the front.

"Holy shit" Luke yelled behind them making Kurt snap from his haze.

"Blaine, you can't..." he was lost. "You can't…I can't accept that" he looked at Blaine.

"Why not?" he eyed Kurt? "You can't live like this, taking cabs, ok?" Blaine was firm. "It's nothing. I just want all of our lives to easier. And your birthday was a perfect excuse"

"So you bought me a car" Kurt concluded.

"I sure did" his boyfriend beamed at him. "I wanted to get you a tank but it takes a hell lot of paper work for that" he teased.

"Oh God, it's so pretty" Kurt eyed the car, biting his lip. "Look how pretty"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Blaine urged him on. "Let's take it for a spin" he pushed Kurt further outside, making him yell in joy as he all but ran to the car and opened it.

"Look how giddy he is" Blaine was proud of himself.

'Erm, genius?" Oliver poked his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Blaine said absently, not taking his eyes off of Kurt, who was currently stroking the steering wheel.

"News flash. He doesn't have a license." the boy told him and Blaine gasped at him.

"WHAT?" Blaine hissed as he heard ignition. "What the fuck is wrong with you not telling me that?" Blaine spun and ran down to the car.

Kurt was currently making 'Aaaaaaa brrrrrmmm" driving noises, spinning the wheel in otherwise not moving car.

"Kurt, get out of the car" Blaine opened the doors.

"What?' he asked pleadingly."But it's mine, you gave it to me. Look how pretty it is"

"Yes, it's pretty and it will still be pretty after you get your license so you can actually drive it" Blaine said.

"I know how to drive, I'm not stupid" Kurt defended himself. "I have over 1000 hours on Mario cart" Kurt said proudly, thank you very much.

"You have-" Blaine just shook his head. "I give up, I swear"

"All right, get it" four other boys casually climbed into the back seat and grinned. "Come on money bags, get in the car. Are we taking it for a spin or not?" Luke asked, looking at Blaine, while Kurt was still making "Brrrrrm, brrrrrrm" noises at the front, then pretending he's hitting the breaks.

"He doesn't have a license" Blaine also roared, failing to see what the hell is wrong with these people.

"Don't worry" James said in amused tone. 'he's got a lot of experience on Mar-"

"If you say Mario cart I swear to god I will punch you in the face" Blaine was threatening and James laughed.

"Please Blaine, get in the car" Kurt pouted. "Just one spin around the block. One. Pleaseee?" he pleaded and Blaine gave up with an eye roll. He got in and fastened his seat belt.

"Put your seat belt on" he told Kurt.

"But what kind of bad boy fastens his seat belt?" Kurt whined.

"You're not a bad boy!" Blaine looked up at the sky, praying to heaven to give him strength with these people. 'You're a 24 year old idiot without a driving license, now put your god damn seat belt on!" he ordered and Kurt pouted but did as he was told.

"There, happy?" he asked in an overly happy voice.

'Sure I'm happy. I'm about to go into crowded LA streets in a car who's only training was Mario cart, of course I'm happy" Blaine said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit" Kurt decided to ignore his tone as he hit the gas.

"Oh My God, slow down" Blaine ordered as they got on the road and Kurt was bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly.

'Brrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmm" he kept saying out loud. "Get out of the road, jackass" he yelled to no one. "I always wanted to say that" he said as he turned his head to the back seat, making boys smile and Blaine yell :"EYES ON THE ROAD, KURT!"

"You're doing great, sweetie" Oliver complimented him when he took a sharp U-turn, making the tires squeak.

"Take that, Schumacher" he said in triumph.

"Slow down" Blaine said as calm as he could.

"Just let him drive. You only live once, Grandpa" Sean accused him as he loudly sang: "Shut up and drive, drive, drive" while the other boys joined.

"Yes, and you also only die once" Blaine rolled his eyes. "I would also like to be alive to be a Grandpa, thank you very much"

"How fast can this thing go?" Kurt asked mostly to himself. "Let's try 200, shall we?"

"We shall noooooo-OH MY GOD" Blaine called out as Kurt yelled another "brrrrrrrrm" and pressed the gas paddle all the way.

"Wooohoooooooo, we're all gonna die" Luke sing – sang from the back seat, earning a death glare from Blaine. "Dude, relax"

"Stop ruining driving day for me" Kurt said around a huge smile as he turned right in the last second, making the car sway a bit. "This is so much fun" he bounced again.

They continued to drive, albeit a bit too fast for the next few minutes.

"Road sing along!" Oliver suggested from the back seat. "Maestro, music please" he told Kurt and that made the boy jump in his seat again. "Oh God, yes!" he turned on the radio, searching for a good song.

Blaine was silently shaking his head in the passenger's seat. He couldn't help but be amused by their shenanigans cause, duh, those assholes were hilarious. But he was still worried about Kurt's lack of driving lessons. True, he seemed confident enough but...

"Oh my God, leave that one!" it was James' turn to jump up and down as he hear the song.

"Seriously, Evanescence?" Blaine was surprised.

"_Wake me up_" Kurt sang at the front seat while the boys from the back joined in unison on the:

"_Wake me up inside_" part.

"_I can't wake up_" Kurt screamed the nest part and boys took over next one:

"_Wake me up inside_"

"_Save me_" Kurt belted out, taking another sharp U-turn.

"_Call my name and save me from the dark_" boys sang in deep voices.

"You're all idiots" Blaine laughed out as the song ended.

"More, more, more" Oliver clapped his hands like a 5 year old while Kurt searched for more music.

"Bwhahahahahahahahahahhaha" they all laughed out as they heard opening notes to a song on the radio.

'NO!" Blaine said in horror. "Change that"

"Like hell I will" he slapped Blaine's had away. "Boys, let's do this shit" he winked at them. "It's not right but it's ok' also known as the song where Blaine is a sassy black woman" Kurt called loudly, making Blaine groan in defeat. "Take it away Luke"

"_Friday night you and your boys went out to eat_

_Then they hung out_

_But you came home around three, yes you did_" he sang in Blaine's ear, moving his head around like he's rapping.

"_If six of y'all went out_

_Then four of you were really cheap_"

Oliver sang next part, getting closer to Blaine and snapping his fingers. "_That's right, guurl_" he added.

"_Cause only two of you had dinner_

_I found your credit card receipt_"

his brother joined in, making a Z with his fingers, making boys in the tint space laugh.

"_It's not right_

_But it's okay_

_I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Pack your bags up and leave_

_Don't you dare come running back to me_"

They all sang together, Kurt louder than anyone, moving his hand around like he saw rappers do. It was hilarious to watch him.

"_It's not right_

_But it's okay_

_I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Close the door behind you_

_Leave your key_

_I'd rather be alone_

_Than unhappyyyyy_" - Luke let the Y go on forever, groaning at the end, making Kurt drop his head to the wheel from how hard he was laughing.

"I hate you all" Blaine mouthed but couldn't help but smile a bit. Stupid assholes mocking his song.

"_I'll pack your bags_

_So you can leave town for a week_

_The phone rings_

_And then you look at me_" Kurt sang accusingly, narrowing his eyes at Blaine in an overly dramatic manner.

"_Said it was one of your friends_

_Down on 54th St, boy_" he huffed out and then turned his head away from Blaine in disgust.

"_So why did 213_

_Show up on your Caller I.D._" Four boys from the back seat roared into Blaine's face, giving him death glares.

"_I have been through all of this before "_

_"I've been through all this before"_ Sean sassed from the back.

"_So how would you think"_

_"Don't think about, don't think about it_" Luke joined in again.

"_That I could stand around and take some more?"_

_"Get goin', get goin'"_ Oliver made shooing motions with his hands, rolling his head around.

"_Things are gonna change"_

_"Things are goin' to change babyyyyyyy_" James finished that part with a loud groan.

"_See all of this time_

_I thought I had somebody down for me_

_It turns out"_ Kurt sang leaning close to Blaine again.

"_You were making a fool of me_

_YEAHHHHHHHH"_ all five of them screamed, forcing Blaine to sink deeper into his seat.

"I hate you more than I hate the Holocaust" he called over their roaring voices as the song ended but they continued to scream YeeeaH.

"As the only black guy here, I gotta say, that's so me bitchin' song, white boy" Luke got into his gangsta mode.

"Suck my balls. That thing sold in 4 million copies, loser". Blaine gave him a finger.

"Aww, my sassy black woman" Kurt leaned in to kiss his cheek. 'Sorry, we tease cause we love you"

"Yeah man, we love you, love you, we're sorry, independent black woman" boys from the back each said their own apology.

"And now we sing so-OH SHIT!" Kurt yelled turning the volume down.

"What?" Blaine looked at him and then on the road and he went pale. "Ohhhhh, we're fucked"

"What is it?" boys in the back leaned forward and cursed. "Mummy" James whined.

In front of them a cop was signalling them to pull over and Kurt's knuckles went white from how hard he was griping the wheel.

'This is it, this is how we die. My mom is gonna rip me a new one when she sees I've been arrested" Sean almost whined.

"Shut up, all of you and act as if you're sane" Kurt hissed at them as he pulled over and turned the engine off.

"Is there a problem, officer?" he smiled politely at the man as he rolled the window all the way down. He placed his elbow on it and gave the man his most charming smile.

Next to him Blaine face palmed when he realized what Kurt was doing. They are DEFINITELY going to jail now.

"Are you aware how fast you were driving, sir?" the man asked in a flat tone.

'Well, um, no I haven't noticed I was driving fast." Kurt stuck his head further outside. "I just got the car today, as a present for my birthday" he emphasized the last word, "and I may have a bit overboard.

"License and registration, please" man wasn't even looking at Kurt but scribing something down.

"Oh, Um..I...I don't have it on me" he lied.

Man stopped writing and for the first time looked at Kurt's face. "You don't ha-" he managed before he went still.

"I forgot it at home" Kurt hoped he's as good of an actor as people were saying he is. 'I got so excited over my birthday I forgot to take it when I left the house. You're not gonna give me a ticket for being a bit too excited on my birthday, are you officer?" he smiled again, obviously trying to flirt his way out of this, making Blaine face palm again.

"You're Kurt Hummel" officer said.

"Yes, I am" Kurt said. Being recognized was not new to him. "As I said, I forgot my document at home and I"

"I am a huge, huuuge fan" the man outside almost jumped up as a smile broke through.

Kurt took a good look at him for the first time, noticing that he is very young, in his mid-twenties at best. He was tall and handsome, and he was smiling.

"Oh" he smiled brightly at the man. "It's always nice to meet a fan"

"I loved you in Big Miracle, you kicked ass with those sai swords" officer complimented. 'You're the most badass gay that ever badassed"

"Erm, thanks?" Kurt was a bit confused.

"Oh it's definitely a compliment, I'm gay myself" man said.

"Of course you are" Blaine said under his breath and Kurt punched him not really turning to look at him.

"I can't believe I pulled over Kurt Hummel" man was shocked. "Oh, can you sign my shirt?" he asked, looking at Kurt.

"Oh, of course" Kurt said and to his utter surprise the officer started to unbutton his uniform.

Kurt dared to look back at the guys in the back seat and mouthed. "What the fuck?" before officers voice returned him to reality.

"Here, just sign over your head" he said and Kurt burst out laughing when he saw the shirt.

It was a print out of him and his boys, with him in the front, wand at ready with words "We're never up to any good" floating on a sign above their heads. "That is one wicked shirt" Kurt said as he took a marker officer gave him and stepped out of the car.

He moved closer and noticed just how wide the man's chest was. 'Wow, are you rocking that shirt or what? What's your name again?" he smiled as he wrote his own name above mini him on the shirt.

"Thank you. And it's Robert. But you can call me Bobbie. " the officer said, not taking his eyes off of Kurt's face when he heard Blaine clear his throat loudly inside the car. He ducked his head and smiled again. "Heey, it's the Teenage dream guy. Huge, huge fan" officer offered his hand for Blaine to shake and then looked at the back and gasped.

"They're all here" he moved back and looked at Kurt, who was fighting back a laugh.

"Aham" he managed.

"People from the shirt" Robert guy pointed to his chest. "They're all here"

"Want them to sign your shirt too?" Kurt offered and the guy nodded excitedly.

"Guys, there's someone who wants to meet you" Kurt opened back doors and 4 boys marched out.

Ok, to anyone watching it from aside this would be the weirdest scene ever.

First came out Oliver, still wearing his pyjamas, ninja turtles ones, then Sean wearing Blaine's too small hoodie cause it was comfortable and he swore Blaine will never get it back; James was nest , wearing his bunny slippers and what can only be described as bright pink pair of socks and Luke in tow, with blanket thrown over his shoulder, wearing just an undershirt.

Quite a sight, huh?

"Oh my God" Bobbie laughed. "You're really…" he trailed off. "I guess stories about them being mental are really not just urban legends?" he turned to Kurt and winked, making him throw his head back.

"You have no idea" Kurt said. "Ok boys, sign the shirt. Right there, just above your own heads" Kurt directed them.

They did as they were told.

"Oh wait" officer went over to the police car and took something out. He walked around the car to passengers side and held out a CD.

"Do you think you can sign this for me?" he asked with a smile.

Blaine spluttered a bit in shock but took the CD. "Who should I dedicate it too?" he asked.

"To Michael" Officer said. "He talked to you guys on the live chat and he loves you probably more than he loves me"

"Heeey, I remember that guy" Blaine beamed at Bobbie. 'He was super sweet, are you guys together?

"Yap" officer said proudly. "We had our first kiss to your song"

"Oh that's so sweet, here" Blaine returned signed CD and officer thanked him.

"Ok, I'm gonna let you off with a warning" Robert talked to Kurt in an overly serious, too loud tone. "You will never forget your license at home as soon as you get one, right, sir?" he was firm but corners of his lips were dancing up.

Busted.

"Yes" Kurt was serious. "I will never do that again"

Robert gave him thumbs up. "Don't tell anyone I let you walk away, I may lose my job over this"

"Oh no, no. Our lips are sealed. And thank you" Kurt touched officer's elbow. "Hey, this is not a bribe or anything, God forbid, but I have two tickets to movie premiere here in LA, maybe you can take Michael?" Kurt said as he took tickets out of his pocket. They were for his new movie, The Switch. "Maybe we can meet your man in person" Kurt suggested and his boys nodded.

Robert's eyes went wide. "Oh sweet Time Lord" he mumbled as he took offered tickets.

"DW FAAAAAN" 4 boys roared as they huge the officer, making him yelp and them smile.

"Ok, get out of here. Do any of you actually have a license?" he asked.

"I do" Blaine stepped out of the car. "I'll take them home. And see you at the premiere. Bring your man" he winked at Robert, making his breath hitch. It was Blaine's turn to flirt.

Kurt gasped behind him. "All right, we're going home" he said firmly, taking Blaine's hand in his own as he said goodbye and another thank you to the officer.

Blaine started the car and took the road again.

"Don't fuck with people like that" Kurt accused him.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you talking to me or is BOBBIE'S shirt " Blaine said the name loudly, "too tight"

"I was trying to get our asses out of the trouble" Kurt stood up for himself.

'By flirting?" Blaine said, not buying his story for a second. "You just flirted your way out of jail"

"Yeah, I got us out of jail, that's why I flirted, what were you winking at him for?" Kurt crossed his arms.

"Awww, I left my throwing up bucket at home, stop being so shockingly cute" Sean snuggled into Luke's blanket. "We get gayer by the minute, I swear"

"Is that why your hand is one my ass?" Oliver asked, unfazed.

"That's why" Sean said with a smile and Oliver just shrugged.

"Don't wink at people" Kurt hissed from the front, ignoring boys in the back, arms still crossed. "You have that stupid smile and those stupid curls and those stupid puppy eyes and you have that stupid pink lips and you're stupid" Kurt huffed out, making Blaine laugh out loud.

"Shut up, Mr. Hello-Officer-Good-Body" Blaine said back, although it was obvious they were just messing with each other.

"Stupid charming idiot" Kurt pouted.

"Aww, are you jealous Kurt?" Blaine chuckled.

"Oh excuse me, Mr. Let-Me-Clear-My-Throat-For-No-Reason" Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Truce?" Blaine offered and Kurt clapped. "Deal" he leaned in to kiss Blaine's neck. "Oooh road head" he was excited about the possibilities.

"I'll get my phone" Luke said sleepily from the back.

"Stay on your side of the car " Blaine pushed him away playfully, knowing Kurt was just joking.

"Blaine?" Kurt said after few minutes of silence.

"Hm?" Blaine kept his eyes on the road.

"I love my present, thank you" he placed his hand on Blaine's knee and squished.

"Blaine just gave him a smile. 'I think you'll love that other one more"

"Is it a blowjob?" Kurt teased.

"I'll get my phone" Luke's voice came from the back again and people next to him laughed.

"Shut up, it's not a blowjob" Blaine said.

"Boo-hoo" Kurt pretended to be sad.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine, it's not JUST a blowjob, how's that?"

"Much better" Kurt was grinning.

"James, if that is what I think it is, I swear I'll bite it off" Sean complained from the back.

"It's my phone, jackass" James smacked him on the back of the head.

"Seriously, so gay" Oliver said, snuggling deeper into Luke's other side.

* * *

**And now *I* want a blowjob :)))**

**And maybe some chicken. **

**Okay, care to leave me a review? *le cheesy grin* **

**OH AND ENJOY YOUR SLOW DEATH ALSO KNOWN AS GLEE SEASON FINALE! :)**

**Wildcat will live blog and I will be up in the morning to spam your sexy asses! :)**

**Love you all 3 **

**Sara aka Grasshopper**


	29. The One with the Love Shack

**Hello fellas. **

**So, I had the worst night ever and equally horrific day and I just feel like crap. **

**So, there's that. **

**Anyway, fluff. **

**Cause I need it more than I need Ryan Murphy to choke on his yellow hat. **

**I won nada other than vivid nightmares. **

**Love you all.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was a man on a verge of nervous breakdown.

"Ok, just go up there and ask him" he kept encouraging himself.

Problem was that he had no idea what to say. Like, what WORDS to use?

When he closed his eyes words would dance behind his eyelids and he could almost feel them forming perfect opening line but somehow in the end, the very phrase eludes him.

"Why am I so nervous? he asked the empty room. "I should just" he gestured wildly with his hands. "Just" he punched the air, "and get it over with"

Punching the air brought his hand in focus and he smiled down at the little band on his finger.

Blaine's second birthday present.

After the Mario cart lessons fiasco Blaine took him to his place for his second part of his gift.

***trip down memory lane even though it was only a week ago***

"Come here" Blaine pulls him in his arms when they shut the door to Blaine's apartment. "I have something for you and I want you to promise me that you will be honest with me, even if you don't like it. Actually, especially if you don't like it, okay?"

Kurt just nods along. He's sure he's gonna love it, no matter what.

Blaine took him by the hands and lead him into the large living room, gesturing him to sit on the sofa while he vanished into his bedroom. "Don't move"

Kurt just shook his head at Blaine's silly behavior. He could guess it's some silly thing. Something typically Blaine. Boy in question came back not a minute later, holding his hands behind his back and sat next to Kurt. He leaned and forward and kissed Kurt so hard his knees went weak, thank God he was sitting down. He inhaled sharply as the kiss was broken "Wow" he muttered, making Blaine smile.

"I want you to not freak out cause this is not what you think" Blaine said as he moved his hands from behind his back and showed he was holing a little velvet box. It wasn't even wrapped.

"Come on, open it" he nudged Kurt fondly.

He knew Blaine wouldn't do THAT.

Would he?

With shaky fingers he opened the box and than gasped.

Inside were two white gold bands.

Very simple in every way other than...They were matching.

Not matching as in they were the same.

Matching as in they actually fit together. If you put then next to each other, they slot together.

Just like puzzle pieces.

"Blaine' Kurt was staring down at the rings. "Wha-What is this?"

"That's my birthday present for you" he said honestly. "I needed something that will represent what I'm giving you for your birthday"

Kurt looked up and he was taken aback by the honesty and love in those hazel eyes he learned to love so much.

"Matching puzzle rings?" Kurt was confused and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Yes and no" he said, taking out one of the bands and showing Kurt that it had his own name on it, then took the other and did the same, this time Kurt's name was on it.

"I won't get down on one knee case you look like you might trow up any second now so I'm gonna keep it as light as I can" Blaine tried best as he could to calm down his racing heart. "My actual present to you is a promise, represented by these rings" he pointed.

"Promise of what?" Kurt swallowed audibly.

"I actually made list" Blaine gave him most charming smile and he could feel Kurt relax. So he took ring with his own name on it and took Kurt's hand, making him shiver. " I promise to never let you drive without a license again and put yourself in danger" he said and Kurt actually snorted out a laugh. "I promise to never let your friends tape you when you're dancing in your underwear" he continued. "I promise to give you painkillers whenever you get drunk so you don't wake up with a hangover" he was smiling and Kurt was doing the same. "I promise blow jobs and crazy tongue sex" he smiled wide and Kurt laughed out loud.

"But I also I promise to be there to see you smile and I promise to be your shoulder to cry on" he said, tone more serious. "I promise that I will be there to chase away the bad dreams and I promise to do everything in my power that your dreams come true when you're awake. I promise to hold your hand when you're afraid. I promise that I will be there to pick you up if you ever fall. To never let you give up. " he moved closer.

"But most of all, I promise to love you. Just the way you are. To love all of you, the good, the bad and the ugly. To erase every single tear streak that ever stained you cheeks. To be your light in the dark if you ever need me. " he said, holding the ring over Kurt's ring finger. "So that whenever you see this" he inched the ring closer, " you are reminded that somewhere out there there's someone who loves you more than his own life" Blaine choke up a bit, hie eyes never leaving Kurt's.

Asking for permission.

Begging for it.

Kurt fought back tears as he smiled. "Oh God, yes" he pushed his hand closer to the ring and Blaine beamed as he slipped it on, getting knocked back when Kurt flung himself into Blaine's arms. "I love you. I love you" he chanted, placing kisses on every part of Blaine's face and neck he could reach. 'Oh God, you have no idea how much I love you. You're everything, everything, I love you so much " he knew he was ranting and he couldn't care less.

He was just so amazingly, unbelievably happy that he felt like he might actually die from it.

This perfect person loved him with love so simple that it made his head spin.

He simply loved, no games, no disguises.

He just...Loved.

"I thought you might freak out" Blaine kissed his neck and inhaled deeply. 'I was so afraid I might scare you away"

"No, never" Kurt shook his head frantically. "Wher-" he looked around and then jumped up to get other ring. "Here, let me" he took Blaine's hand and placed the ring with his own name on his ring finger. "I don't have a speech prepared" he sniffed a bit. "So" , he moved closer, "I give you my heart. All of it. Please don't break it" he whispered as he kissed Blaine. "Please don't break me" he finally said, hugging Blaine harder than ever.

"I promise" was all Blaine said as he held his whole world in his hands.

Cause that what Kurt was.

He was everything.

***end trip down memory lane***

So here he was now, in his own house, a nervous wreck.

"Asked him yet" ? merry voice came from the hallway. Same voice that knew Blaine isn't actually here.

'Fuck off" Kurt called out.

"Oh, I see not" voice was still amused.

"I'll punch you in the face, I swear" Kurt yelled out, small smile playing at his lips. Assholes trying to make him relax.

"If I were you I'd just send him an e-mail" different voice said.

"Yeah, something along the lines of

"_**Dear Mister Makes me Come a lot,**_

_**you are accordingly invited to pack you shit and move to Casa de Locos.**_

_**Where we can continue to come in domestic environment.**_

_**I talked to my numerous roommates.**_

_**They don't approve but fuck them I do what I wantS"**_ this time he knew it was Sean.

"You're such assholes' he swung the doors open to find them siting in front of it . "Go to your rooms" he ordered.

"You're not Doctor, you're just Companion, you don't get to boss us around" James said but he stood up.

"Just ask him already, what's the big deal, he's here all the time anyway" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Or you're over there" Luke added.

"And when you're there we miss you" Sean clung to Kurt as if he hasn't seen him in years, making him smile.

"Shut up, I'm nervous" he said.

"Dude, he put a ring on it. " James smacked Kurt's ring wearing hand. "We were happy, we drank, WE blogged, Tumblr crashed, we were proud. Now just ask"

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll do it" Kurt finally gave up.

"About all three things? " they were gawking at him.

"Yes, yes, damn it, you're like vultures" Kurt pushed pass them .

"We'll pack your bag don't worry. Change of underwear, lube and toothbrush and you're ready to go" Luke gave him a thumbs up and Kurt actually returned to the doors just to hit him.

* * *

"Honiiiiies, I'm home" Blaine called out as soon as he stepped trough the door.

No response.

"Guys?" he took of his jacket. "Yo, imbeciles, where is everyone? Kurt" he finally tried even though Kurt said he won't be home for another hour. "Ok, I'm officially scared"

"Up here babe" Kurt's voice came from the top floor.

"You're home" Blaine's face split into a smile as he ran up the stairs even though he knew Kurt can't see him. It was his natural reaction to Kurt.

"Hello stranger' he greeted taking Kurt's face in his hands as he kissed him. As usual Kurt just melted into it. Blaine kissed like he loved, with all his body not just his lips. "God I missed you" Kurt mouthed at his neck.

"You saw me yesterday" Blaine huffed out a laugh.

"Still too long" Kurt looked at him and bit his lip. "Come here" it was Kurt's turn to lead. H took a deep breath. "We need to talk" he said seriously and watched as Blaine's face fell.

"What? Am i in trouble? what did I do? Are you breaking up with me?" words seem to rush out of his mouth.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt laughed at him. "Why would I do that? I love you, you goof" he answered him by pressing a kiss to his lips.

Kiss god just a bit too deep very fast and Kurt managed to untangle his fingers from Blaine's hair and separate their lips.

"Ok, no no no, macking later, talk now, before I chicken out" Kurt straightened his back up and Blaine gave him a look.

"Is everything ok, Kurt?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, fine" Kurt noded furiously, indicating that in fact many thing were not right. "I mean, it will be. I just need to-" he made the air punching gesture again and Blaine eyed him as if he has gone crazy. Which still wasn't ruled out as an option.

"O-kay" he said simply, signaling Kurt to start talking.

"Yes well, yes" Kurt fidgeted , then cleared his throat. "I just have, um" he cleared his throat again, "few, um, questions for you"

Blaine said a simple "Okay" again and Kurt fidgeted some more.

"Ok, here goes nothing. I um, I was wondering...You know that Oscar thing I was nominated for?" Kurt stammered and Blaine smiled a bit.

"Hard to forget" Blaine complimented him.

"I was , erm, well...Would you maybe, go with me? As my date?" he looked at Blaine wide eyed.

Blaine laughed out and took Kurt's hand. "That what you were nervous about?" he asked. 'of course I'll go with you, if you want me to. I'd be honored to watch you kick all those snobby actors asses" Blaine said proudly.

"You ill go with me?" Kurt's smile lit up the room.

"Of course I will, silly. Why wouldn't I?" his boyfriend pecked his lips.

"YaY" Kurt beamed then took another deep breath. "That was easy one, I have to say. I have another question" he eyed Blaine and Blaine cooked his head in interest.

"My grandpa couldn't come here for my birthday and I haven't seen him in like 4 months, ever since you were on that mini tour thing, and boys and I are going down to Mexico next week and I was just wondering, if you want , of course " Kurt was quick to add, "no pressure, but if you're free of course, I wouldn't want to bother you , well, maybe you can, if you wa-" Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's mouth to stop him from blabbering.

"Kurt. Do you want me to meet you Grandpa?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt, amused. "Nod is answer is yes"

He could feel Kurt biting his lip under his hand and nodding.

"I'd love to meet your Grandpa" Blaine said honestly.

He's heard so many wonderful things about the man. And eh also knew that man ment the world to Kurt.

"Oh my God, really?' Kurt pushed Blaine's hand away and jumped on the bed, next to Blaine. "Cause I'd love you to come, I was dying to introduce you to Grandpa Pedro, he's awesome, you're gonna love him. And hey, maybe Grandma Vila will have one of her good days and you can meet her too." Kurt was giddy with excitement.

Blaine also knew about Kurt's grandma's disease.

There were days she remembered them and then again, there were days when they were all strangers to her

And she to them.

"Really" Blaine confirmed. "This means so much to you and there for it means so much for me , too"

"You're so amazing" Kurt couldn't resist to throw his arms around Blaine, tipping him over the bed. "I love you so much" he kissed his little teenage dream miracle.

"Was that all?' Blaine wanted to know and Kurt went stiff in his arms. "Are you okay?" Blaine sensed his discomfort as Kurt got up to sit again.

"No. I mean, I am, I just..This is kinda big" he twisted his hands again.

"Kurt" Blaine said, his voice firm. "It's just me. Whatever it is, you can tell me. It's just me" Blaine repeated as if he wasn't single most important person in Kurt's life, as id he wasn't that one person he never wanted to push away.

"Move in with me' came out in a rush and Kurt's face went more pale than ever.

Blaine's gawked at him for a long moment, not sure he heard other boy correctly. "Come again?" he said, just to be sure.

"Please don't freak out, ok?" Kurt moved forward.

'Kurt, I'm not freaking out, I just can't believe I heard you right" Blaine's voice was indeed calm.

"I was just", Kurt looked at the man he loved, "I woke up yesterday before you did and I just looked at you while you were sleeping. You were sprawled across the bed and your eyelashes were fluttering lightly and your curls were wilder than ever. " Kurt said, almost in awe. 'Your head was pillowed on my chest and you looked so innocent and it his me like a tidal wave just how much I actually love you. How much I feel alive when I wake up next to you" he said, his breath hitching.

"And I just wanna wake up with you every morning. I want your face to be the last thing when I go to bed and the first thing when I wake up. Cause next to you I feel complete" Kurt finally said and Blaine just uttered a silent 'Kurt"

"Fuck you Anderson, answer him" someone sniffed on other side of the door.

"Why am I not surprised?" Blaine rolled his eyes then turned to Kurt. "You sure about this?"

Kurt noded like a child again. "I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I want you here. Everyday. I want us to live together"

"YES!" Blaine yelled in joy, grabbing around Kurt's waist and pulling him up to kiss him. 'God yes, million times yes"

* * *

"Huzzah!" four boys came crashing trough the door and joining in on the hug.

Well, interrupting.

"Can we have a moment here?" Kurt mock hissed at four boys curently around them.

"No. You're stuck with us" Oliver pouted.

"Rooooooooomie" Luke threw his hands around Blaine. "Welcome. We suck .You'll love us"

"Yes, we will be there 24/7 from now on" James wiggled his eyebrows at shocked Blaine.

"Kurt, deal's off." he managed say before he was pushed onto the bed as someone yelled "Rooooomies human blanket" and then all air left his lungs.

Assholes.

Oh God.

Worse.

Roommates.

* * *

**That's it. **

**HUZZAH TO ROOMMATE LOVE -_- I hate them all, I want to live with them, too -_- **

**Next chapter preview:**

**"Push it it" Kurt order.**

**"I am pushing, it's not gonna fit" Blaine's voice was irritated.**

**'Then push harder" Kurt ordered again.**

**He could almost feel Blaine roll his eyes. "I can push all you want it's not gonna go in, its too big"**

**"Then you're not doing it right" Kurt said in a high voice.**

**"Why don't you try it, if you're so clever" Blaine offered.**

**'Oh no, this was your idea. You started it, you're gonna finish it" Kurt narrowed his ayes at his boyfriend.**

**"What the fuck are they doing in there?" James pressed his ear to the door.**


	30. The One with the Davinci

**I'm back ^_^ **

**I has a little angst, too :)**

**Heads up, Kurt's brother is NOT a regular, relax, I don't have another OC, calm down :) He's just a plot device here. To ...Erm...So stuff can happen :) **

**Ok, I own nada, Glee is making me hate Christmas and my girlfriend has a job interview tomorow so fingers crossed, kay? :)**

* * *

Watching Kurt scream at the top of his voice, and not the good 'Oh God yes, harder Blaine' way, only assured Blaine, just in case he didn't know it already, that he should never, ever, under any circumstances piss his sweet loving boyfriend off.

If he wants to keep his family jewels, that is. And Alan's talk about "Tony Stark" aka their first son, was getting kinda out of hand.

"I'll never have grandkids, I'll never have grandkids," Alan whimpered (which reminds Blaine he needs to kill those 4 idiots for teaching his father that) as he held onto Blaine's shirt eyes wide. "Grandkids, I needS grandkids." (last one was Santana's fault, lately she wantS a lot)

But basically, Blaine was backing out even though this had nothing to do with him.

The thing is, shit went down tonight.

Shit in the form of Kurt's tiny brother (that's high coming from Blaine but the boy was really small), who came knocking at Kurt's door that evening, just in his shirt, red eyed and shaking.

Blaine knew all about Kurt's relationship with Zack, in fact he knew that last time they saw each other was months ago and it was only in passing. They shared few words, much like acquaintances usually do and went their own way.

Honestly, it was not a nice thing to see.

Kurt tend to shut down a bit after he saw any member of his family and they were reminded just how much of a family they weren't.

So the kid showing up at Kurt's doors, in the middle of the night couldn't be a good sign.

And it wasn't.

Turns out Julia kicked him out.

Well, she may have come home earlier that day.

And Zack may have been with someone.

A very boy someone.

In very not friend friendly position.

Hell broke lose, boy was slapped and kicked out and not ten minutes later Zack followed. He didn't know where to go so hmm, is that the time when you remember your estranged brother?

Kurt, hell typical Kurt, freaked the fuck out when he saw the boy at the doors, thinking someone died or something.

And after Zack calmed down enough he told Kurt what happened Kurt lost it.

Ok, maybe Zack wasn't in Julia's good graces lately because of the joint incident in school.

Hence, the screaming Kurt.

"She kicked you out of the house cause you brought a boy in?" Kurt was out of his mind. "Speaking off," he hisses, "has it ever occurred to you to maybe tell me you were gay?"

"I didn't kno-" Zack tried.

"Shut up, Zackary," Kurt hissed. "Don't you dare lie to me, I saw you with that boy in a leather jacket at the mall two months ago," Kurt told him and Zack's eyes went wide. "Aha, that's right, you're not so good at sneaking around."

"I didn't know how to tell you," his brother's voice was small.

"Hi Kurt. I like dick. That would do enough," Kurt was too far gone to pick words at this point.

He just wanted to kill something and scream. Cause as long as he's screaming he can keep panic at bay and stop thinking about the fact that he had no idea what he's gonna do next.

And then his heart broke cause Zack started crying again.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry, I know this can't be easy for you." He awkwardly hugged his brother.

And he knew he was awkward and that Zack was awkward and that whole situation was awkward. He hugged, god that was understatement of the century, with his boys all the time. They basically grew up cuddling. Hell, they were attached at the hip, for crying out loud. And it was never awkward cause they knew each other so well.

Yet, the fact was that Zack was, to put it simply, a stranger. They had no bond, no real interaction. They were just two people who happen to know each other and not really well.

"She said one disgrace in the family is enough and if I wanna live like that I can take my faggy ass outside," Zack sobbed.

"SHE CALLED YOU WHAT?" this time it wasn't just Kurt who yelled.

Kurt's boys with fuming with rage. He was just a kid, for fucks sake.

Kurt clenched his jaw.

"Do you wanna go back to live with her?" he demanded to know.

"I…" Zack stammered. "I don't have a choi-"

"I'm not asking you what you think you have TO DO, I'm asking you if you want to live with her?" Kurt asked again. "Do you wanna take your faggy ass to her house or not?" Kurt hissed in rage.

"N-no." Zack said.

"Good" Kurt stood up. "Blaine, get the car," Kurt turned to his boyfriend. Blaine was the only one with a license there. "Two of you," he pointed to his 4 friends "come with us, two of you stay with him," Kurt directed.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked.

"Tonight's the night bitches die," Kurt grinned like a psycho. "Move, move, move," he urged them and Blaine bolted to get the keys. "Can twins stay with me?" his brother asked and boys in question smiled. "Sure they can. I need Mr. Muscular over there, anyway," Kurt pointed to Luke who beamed at first then his face fell. "Oi! I'm more than muscles."

"Get him to calm down and don't freak him out, get it?" Kurt eyed the twins. "We'll be back if we don't end up in jail, keep your phones close, Kurt said with finality and Blaine, Luke and Sean left the house with him.

* * *

He was pounding both of his fist on the door, the hardest he could without hurting himself .He was still in so much rage. "Open up, open up, open up," he smacked the door over and over again and three boys behind him took one step back.

The doors opened and women in her middle 40's showed up.

"Good evening, sorry to come so late and unannounced," Kurt gave her a tight smile as he pushed past her. "Get in here," he turned to three petrified boys behind him and they followed.

"What is that noise?" another voice came from somewhere upstairs. It was hard to tell from where; the house was freaking huge.

"It's Gay Apocalypse!" Kurt yelled and ten seconds later his mother's cold face came into view.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He turned to look at Blaine and Sean, standing next to each other. "Upstairs, to the left. His room is first in the row," he said. "Just pack whatever you think he might need for now. And fast." He clapped his hands. "Go, go, go, chop chop," he said and used the opportunity to smack Blaine's ass with a devilish smile as Blaine walked around him.

The last thing he wanted was to smile but a chance to piss Julia off was so good.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, get the hell out of my house!" she ran down the stairs, eyeing the two boys who took the other side of the stairs, turning to look at Kurt who just nodded and they continued their way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she came very, very close to Kurt's face.

"Well hello to you too, mummy dearest. I'm fine, thanks for asking," he chirped at her.

"Don't play smart with me, get the hell out of my house. And who the hell are those people upstairs?" she pointed.

"Well, if you were at least a half assed mother you'd know that taller on, Sean is my best friend and Blaine, the shorter sexy one is my butt buddy. We're soulmates but that means nothing to you so to put in terms your kind understands -we fuck," he beamed at her.

"Don't talk to me like that, Kurt," she gritted through her teeth. "You leave now or I'm calling the cops."

"Oooh, be my guest," Kurt clapped in joy. "I'll even give them world exclusive." Kurt pretended to show a bright neon sign with his hands. "'America's sweetheart, million dollar smile girl kicked 17 year old son on the street in the middle of the night for being gay.'"

"He's not gay!" she yelled.

"Well his dick says he is," he yelled back and he could hear the slap before he could feel it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Luke grabbed her hand hard enough to bruise her wrist when she lifted her arm again. He eyed her like he's ready to kill her right there. "You DARE to lift a hand on him one more, you dare to even THINK about slapping him again and I will bite your head off. " Luke chest were heaving up and down in rage. "You're not worthy to breathe same air as him, you poor excuse for a mother."

"Blink at him in way I don't approve of and I'll gouge your eyes out, I swear to God." He hissed at her again just as Kurt wrapped his arms around Luke's waist to pull him a bit back and make him let go of her wrist that was turning blue. "Come on Luke, let go of her, she's not worth it."

"I know she's not but you are." Luke pushed her arm away. "I swear if she dares to ever..." his jaw was clenching.

"She won't. We 're out of here and we don't have to see her ever again," it was Kurt who was assuring his two times bigger friend. "We're gonna go home and she can suck it."

"Oh my God, are you sleeping with him, too?" Julia eyed them in disgust.

"What?" Luke eyed her as if she's gone crazy. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" she shook her head. "You're all touchy feely, look at you." she pointed.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Are you done up there?" he called out and Sean's red face showed at the top of the stairs. "He has a lot of crap," he informed just as Blaine cursed in the boys room. "I'm fine, just hit my foot," he said.

Julia snorted. "Oh wow, charmer that one." she sneered. "Whatever you think you're doing, forget it," she crossed her arms. "You're not taking anything from this house and Zack is coming back."

"Is that so?" Kurt did the same with his arms. "So, you're ok with him bringing boys here?" he smiled watching that smirk vanish from her face.

"He is not like you!" she hissed again. "He's not-"

"Be careful, be very careful of what you're gonna say because I swear I am this," Luke showed a very tiny space between his finger, " close to forgetting you're a woman."

"Oh," she sneered again, turning to look at Kurt. "You've trained your dogs well," she mocked.

"Aham. Dogs." Kurt was unfazed. "They're also known as friends, you know those people who care about you. About your well being. But then again, " he mock sighed, "what would you know about that?" this time he actually smiled.

Next to him Luke ACTUALLY barked and Julia gasped at him.

"Are you done already?" Kurt called out again and Blaine's smiling face turned up this time. "Kurt, can we take his porn?" he asked knowing it will piss the hell out of Kurt's mother. "We don't have these, they look super hot," he pretended to be extremely interested in the case that held the cd's.

"Oooh, orgy. Sean, we're having a fiesta tonight," he called absently, still examining the case, having the other boy add "Can we have tequilas with it?"

Julia was waving her hand around, not being able to find words. "I am not letting my son live with you deviants!" she yelled, actually yelled out loud.

Kurt just blinked in boredom. "Yes. Being surrounded by loving people who support you and care for you, oh God, that's so awful, we should call child services," Kurt placed a hand over his heart.

"You are NOT taking him," she informed.

"Well, thank God I don't have to," Kurt stood straighter. "He's 17 and he can decide where he wants to live and who he wants to live with," this time HE informed her. "He's also a gay 17 year old, someone who has the right to be with someone who understands what he's going through."

"And your pack of gay rabid dogs is the way to do it?" she demand.

"Who, who, who, who let the dogs out," Sean came into the view singing dragging two large suitcases. "Man, for such a small kid he sure has a lot."

"A LOT," Blaine interjected.

"Of crap," Sean finished as Blaine helped him drag Zack's things down the stairs. "And I'm not gay, ma'am," Sean stood next to Julia and smiled politely, "but if I were, I'd tap your son just like that," he clicked his fingers. "The bigger one, small one is not my type," he patted her shoulder, making her flinch.

"Back off, that hottie is mine," Blaine pushed past them. He didn't even bothered introducing himself.

"He's new." Julia pointed at him.

"Blaine babe, meet mummy dearest. Compared to her Cinderella's step mom seems like Mother Teresa. Julia, meet Blaine. My special little guy, not so little in the right places," he poked intentionally.

"You disgust me," she commented.

"Well, of course I do," he beamed at her. "You also hate rainbows and unicorns and puppies and your own kids. Your words, oh they hurt," he pretended to be wounded.

"For the last time, I'm not letting my son live with a pack of scrubs," she said.

"What?'" this got Luke's attention.

"You're really loud for a bunch of people who live off of someone's else back," she crossed her arms again and boys eyed each other in confusion.

"Ok, I want to play along but I'm lost," Blaine looked directly at Kurt who looked just as lost as he is.

"New scrub, you live with them, don't you?" she eyed Blaine as if he's something nasty she stepped in.

"Not yet, we're just moving him in. The sex swing will be a tricky thing to install but we have faith," Sean winked at her and she grimaced.

"Easy to pile people up in that nest of filth and immorality when my father is paying for it," she narrowed her eyes at them and they eyed each other again.

"Oh My God," Luke finally laughed out, realization dawning on him. He was laughing so hard.

"What, what did I miss?" Kurt wanted to know.

Luke looked at him and smiled again. "I think," he laughed again. "I think she thinks your Grandpa is still paying for our house," he finally said and Kurt barked out a laugh. "Oh my God."

"I know." Luke high fived him.

"Stop doing that!" Julia was irritated with the display in front of her.

"Hold on, I'm actually offended now," Sean's face got serious. "Does she actually think we would live off of 75 year old mans back?" he was confused. "Dude, are you nuts?" he looked at Julia, actually shocked .

"Well aren't you?" she demanded, eyed boring into 4 people in front of them.

"Ok, ok." Kurt untangled himself from Blaine's arms. "Not that it's any of your god damn business but NO!" he emphasized the last word. "Grandpa is not paying for anything. He paid the rent for first 4 years until the boys could use their money," he pointed to Luke and Sean, " and they paid him back every penny. He was in charge of my money so I asked him to use that for my part. Twins also paid their part. We pay rent, garbage, power, water, phone," Kurt ticked on his fingers absently, "from our OWN money."

"And I pay for nothing cause Kurt's my sugar daddy," Blaine grinned obnoxiously. Really, he heard stories about Kurt's mom but she was something else, he'll give her that.

"Yes I am, baby," Kurt made kissing faces at him.

"But you actually think we would take Pedro's money?" Luke was serious now.

"Oh shut up, you're the worst one! You kiss assed your way into him becoming your legal guardian, which I still have no idea how you managed to do. You're nothing but a filthy gold digger. I bet you're just waiting for him to die so you can see how much you'll get," she pointed at Luke who's face fell down as if he was kicked.

"Hey!" Sean and Kurt both pushed their way forward, "Don't you dare talk to him like that, you soulless harpy!" Sean said.

"You don't know the first thing about him!" Kurt yelled. "Don't you dare assume you know him!"

"Ohhh, more rabid dogs," she sneered again. "I wonder what lie he told my father to get him to legally adopt him."

"He told him nothing!" Kurt hissed. "Unlike you, your father actually has a heart. And he cares about people. And he cares about me. He did that for me. Cause he wanted me to be happy!"

"And adopting random orphans is the way to do it?" she yelled back.

"JUST CAUSE YOU ADOPTED AN OPHAN FOR THE WRONG REASON DOESN'T MEAN HE DID TOO!" Kurt was screaming at the top of his voice.

This time he saw the hand that was coming towards him. But the slap never came cause Blaine's hand locked around her wrist half way.

"I wouldn't do that f I were you," he growled. "I'll rip your arm clean off, I swear," he looked at her and she actually backed away. Something in Blaine's eyes freaked her enough to back off, no snarky comeback. "You do that ever again, with or without me around and I'll make sure you never hit anyone again, do you hear me?" he asked in gravely voice.

She took one step back, unable to believe something so small as the man in front of her can be so menacing. The man looked ready to kill. She cast a look at Kurt, noticing the adoring look he was sending Blaine. He looked at that small boy like he was God or something.

"Get the hell out of my house," she managed to say.

"Gladly," Kurt turned on his heel.

"Don't think this is over," she called after them.

"Oh mom," he actually said with patty in his voice. "This is so over you need a new word for over. Zack is staying with me. There's nothing you can do about it. You know where we live if you ever want to apologize to him. You know," he waved his hand, "just so you don't die alone. No matter how awful you are, I don't want that for you," he said as he left.

* * *

"Er, Sherlock?" James greeted Kurt as soon as they walked back into the house.

"Huh?" Kurt gave him his attention.

"Hate to be a buzz kill but um, we have problems," he told his best friend.

"More than we already have?" Kurt groaned.

"Yap. First, your brother is suspended from school. For two weeks. For drug possession." James said first thing.

"You're doing drugs now?" he yelled at the petrified boy as he stormed in the living room. "How stupid are you?"

"It was just one joint. We were just-" he got interrupted by Kurt's angry voice.

"I don't care what you were! If you're staying here, let me be very clear," Kurt talked slowly. "You bring drugs into this house and *I* am kicking you out, get it?" he was strict. "You can move back to Devil's pit with Julia, I don't care. One slip and you're out."

Zack just nodded. "Yes, sorry. It was just that one time."

"It better stay that way," Kurt said in a firm voice. "Ok, problem number two?" he turned to Oliver.

"He has nowhere to sleep," he huffed out.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"Let me break it down for you" Oliver got up and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "We have bottom floor with kitchen, dining room, living room, big enough to fit a pool room, hallway, laundry room and that part in the corner that's not really a room but not really a hall." he said and Kurt nodded. "Then we have top floor where first door to the left we have your room, where you plan to put Blaine now. Across from your room is my room and well, my girlfriend is usually there, too. Further down the hall again on the left is James' room and well, he has loud gay sex with Kelan. Across from them is Sean's room and he has a loud straight sex with Shannon. Beside Sean is Luke, who has Gina and she literally screams like a banshee when they go at it. Then we have the upstairs bathroom. And then we have the stairs and attic. That's it. See my problem?" Oliver asked and Kurt realized.

"We don't have a room for him," he said out loud and Oliver nodded sadly. "Where are we gonna put him?" he asked himself.

"I can just go back ho-" Zack tried to say, not wanting to disturb them.

"Sit down, dumbass," Luke said firmly. "I'd bite my own ass off before I'd let you go back to that thing," he said, shaking his head.

"I take it, it went bad?" The boy asked.

"Awful." Blaine said. "Couldn't have gone worst."

"We brought your porn," Sean tried to cheer the boy but he just blushed tomato red.

"Awww look, he's shy," James actually huge the boy. "Oh sweetie."

"Ok, so what are we gonna do?" Oliver asked.

"We can't have him room with any of us, that's a disaster waiting to happen!" Oliver said what Kurt already knew.

"I know," he bit his lip. "So we redecorate the attic" Kurt saw a solution. "We get..." Kurt was looking for words, "those people who knew how to put up walls and make rooms from bigger rooms and we paint it and he's gonna have a great place there."

* * *

And thus the project 'Turn the attic into room for Zack begins'

And with that Kurt and Blaine's first fight happens.

Turns out the people were fast to turn the attic into two large rooms for Zack. It was spacey and warm and they knocked out little window and replaced it with new big one. It was really beautiful. Then Kurt and Blaine tried to surprise him by making something for him.

Well, they bought all parts for that shelf-dresser-closet-whatever-the-fuck-it-is-it's- not-fitting-togehether.

"Push it," Kurt ordererd.

"I am pushing, it's not gonna fit," Blaine's voice was irritated.

"Then push harder," Kurt ordered again.

He could almost feel Blaine roll his eyes. "I can push all you want it's not gonna go in, its too big."

"Then you're not doing it right," Kurt said in a high voice.

"Why don't you try it, if you're so clever," Blaine offered.

"Oh no, this was your idea. You started it, you're gonna finish it," Kurt narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

"What the fuck are they doing in there?" James pressed his ear to the door.

"I don't know but I'm afraid they're gonna get hurt," Sean said and just like on cue Blaine hissed in pain.

"Fuck, shit fuck," he swore loudly.

"Erm, guys?" Oliver felt bold. "Are you ok?"

"No!" Kurt said. "It's stuck now, can you come on in?"

Oliver went wide-eyed. "Erm, no."

"Don't be an ass, we need help, it's stuck," Blaine said this time and boys outside actually whimpered in unison before they covered their eyes and pushed the door open.

Feeling particularly bold Luke squinted and looked in front of himself. He let a relieved sigh when he noticed both Kurt and Blaine were fully dressed and then laughed. Kurt was holding one side of the 'dresser-shelf-shit' almost above his head while Blaine was trying to push a screw into the lower half of that thing so the whole crap doesn't fall apart.

"Little help here," he signaled and Luke ran over to take the thing from Kurt.

"Did you pushed it in already?" Kurt asked Blaine again and Blaine groaned.

"I swear to God Kurt, ask me that one more and I will never push anything anywhere," his boyfriend answered and Kurt shut his mouth.

The "make your own dresser-shelf-closet-shit-that-can't-be-put-togeth er" idea was abandoned completely

* * *

Then came the painting part. They hired people for that, of course cause that freaking attic was huge and they all had to work and they simply had no time.

So they highered painters.

And Kurt wanted to bite his own ass off.

In case you're wondering why, the answer just came down the stairs, covered in sweat.

That damn guy.

Apparently he owned no shirts and he worked in just his Capri pants, way too tight around his ass. He was a manual worker so you can just assume how sweaty he was. This was LA and he lifted shit and stretched, ok?

"I just wanted to get some water, is that ok?" he asked Kurt politely.

Kurt smiled back a polite "Of course, help yourself to whatever you want " and sent daggers in guys head the second he faced away from Kurt.

If you thought Kurt was upset cause he was lusting over the guy you're very much wrong.

He was upset cause damn guy was lusting over Blaine!

"Oh My God, you're Blaine Anderson," the adoring gaze the guy sent his boyfriend's way that day they came to paint signaled an alert to Kurt.

The guy was gorgeous, of course. He was Hispanic and he had miles and miles of toned skin. He wasn't exactly ripped but his muscles were much more noticeable than Kurt's . "You are such an inspiration, I love your music," the boy complimented Blaine and humble asshole just lowered his head and chuckled. Kurt wanted to slap him. Yes, he was doing NOTHING to fuel boys infatuation but it still annoyed Kurt whenever they would walk to the attic and they guy almost sighed when he would see Blaine.

Or that time Kurt came back home and Luke and Blaine were rapping, actually rapping with the guy to "Fly".

Blaine stood out so much, with his silly rap movements, so out of place for his tiny white frame that Kurt couldn't help but smile.

That is until the guy placed his hand on Blaine's bicep and told him "Oh you killed it," with a stupid smile.

_Speaking of killing_, Kurt thought as he daggered the guy again.

* * *

Two days later Kurt walked into the house and face palmed into the sofa. "I am dead, do not weep for me."

"Bad day?" James patted his head.

"One of the worst ever," he muttered into the pillow. "And a really long one. We did same scene for like 6 hours cause people kept messing up and it was million degrees outside and I felt like I'm about to melt. I got up at 5am, I'm cranky and tired and I just wanna sleep for next week and I know I can't cause I have to be up again at the crack of the dawn. Where is everyone?"

"Upstairs. Decorating Château de Zackary," other boys said.

"Still?" his eyes went wide. "What the fuck is he painting, The Sistine Chapel?" Kurt glared at the ceiling as if it personally offended him.

"What is up with you? They guy is just doing his job," James shook his head.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know he was painter slash President of the I wanna fuck Blaine Anderson society," Kurt spat out.

"Oh... My...God," James mocked.

"Shut up, Janice," Kurt shoved him a little.

"You are jealous!" James exclaimed. "You are so fucking jealous."

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt acted. "This is not about that."

"Oh no?" James saw right through him. "Then tell me, what is this about?" he gave Kurt a knowing look.

"This is about... People," Kurt gestured around, "having certain problems with... painters," he said dumbly.

"Aham," James eyes him. "Problems such as..."

"Such as said painters wanting to fuck people's boyfriend!" he exclaims and James doubles over with laughter.

"Yeah, not jealous at all," he looks at Kurt fondly and Kurt just glares back at him. "Kurt, you know Blaine is absolutely oblivious to this guys flirting, right?" James asked him. "Yesterday that guy was bending ALL over the place to get his brush into the paint and Blaine actually picked the can up and put it on his ladder so he doesn't have to do that anymore," the boy snorted. "Thank God he's pretty."

Kurt just groans. "He's better looking than I am," he said after a long pause.

"He's what?" James gasped at him. "Where the hell did that came from?"

"It's a fact. He's better looking. And Blaine would be crazy to say no. When he eventually notices the guy, that is." Kurt was getting angry.

He didn't even know why, but he was.

"Heey, you're home," Blaine smiled fondly as he came down the stairs. He leaned in to kiss Kurt but Kurt just moved his head away. "Yeah, like half an hour ago which you would know if you weren't upstairs rapping with DaVinchi," he says harshly, tone weird even to his own ears.

He could also feel James nudge him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Kurt said, getting up. "Please go, keep Van Gogh occupied maybe he will drag out this painting even more if you do. It took Monet less time to paint fucking Water lilies than it takes him to finish one fucking attic! Can't help but wonder why's he's dragging it out! " Kurt almost barked at Blaine.

"Kurt," James warned.

"What is your problem?" Blaine couldn't quite wrap his head around Kurt's tone.

"My problem? What is your problem?" Kurt asked him. "Are you blind or just stupid?"

"Kurt." James called out again.

** What was he doing?**

"What?" Blaine eyed him strangely.

"Please, go keep your little boy toy entertained," Kurt pointed towards the stairs. "You spend all your free time with him, anyway. Maybe I should just move out and leave you two love birds alone," he hisses.

"You think I'm cheating on you with Bernard?" Blaine couldn't believe it.

'Ohhh, Bernard, is it?" Kurt laughed bitterly. "You're on first name basis, how lovely."

"I asked you a question, Kurt," Blaine's voice was emotionless.

"Blaine, come on, just ignore him, he's acting weird today," James tried to save the day. "Kurt, shut up, will you?" He said under his breath to his best friend.

"I don't know, are you?" Kurt answered Blaine's question. "You seem to get along so well," Kurt gestured wildly, which he did whenever he was upset or nervous. "Maybe he's the right guy for you, after all, you never rapped with me. And he keeps sweet talking you, it's only a matter of time before you jump on his sweaty Hispanic back." Kurt had NO idea where the words were coming from and he regretted it ten second they left his mouth.

"Shut up, already!" James was shaking his head in disbelief. "Just stop talking Kurt, for the love of God."

"You're an asshole," was all Blaine said but Kurt could see all the hurt on his face as he grabbed his jacket and slammed the door behind himself.

"No, wait Blaine, hold on," James ran after him, turning to give Kurt a look of utter disappointment "Good one, buddy. Good one," he shook his head sadly.

The second time he heard the door close the weight of his words actually hit him.

"Oh My God, what did I just do?" Kurt asked himself in small voice as he sank into the couch cushions.

Unfortunately there was no one around to answer.

* * *

**I has angst ^_^ **

**Meh, you all know how this ends :) I just realized that I wrote 100k of drabble crap without a single fight between the boys so I made one SMALL one. **

**Next chapter, fluff :) **

**And morons being morons cause I'm a moron and I know how to write one :)**


	31. The One with Oscar's riot le wink

**I'm gonna try something now :)**

**Regular update where our boys solve their "fight" goes up tomorrow but I was reading my reviews and lovely Oscar Wildeify wondered why I skipped Tumblr riot with Klaine rings :)**

**So this is that :)**

**I also wanted to show how this "fic" would look if ff net allowed links. Cause I'm a gif freak and I love making stuff like this.**

**Just copy the link below ( if you want of course, you don't HAVE to) and follow a Tumblr riot where FourMuncketeers freak out over their friends exchanging rings.**

**P.S. To answer requests : Yes, I am having Grandpa Pedro meets Blainers and Oscar night. Yes, I will have "awkward" moment with Zack, walking in or something else, whatever you want :)**

**Yes, I am so super excited you guys actually give a shit about my stupid OC's so I love you, ok?**

**I HAVE A LOT OF FEEEEELS :))**

**So if you'd like to see how Tumblr riot as God intended it, clink on the page :) **

** FF is being an ass -_-  
**

**Just check out KlaineFanFics page, update thingY is there -_- **

**What an epic fail -_- **

**Love, **

**Sara**


	32. The One With the Grand gestures

**Update!**

**I fixed things :)**

**Hope you like it :)**

**I own nothing, yada yada. Love you *less than three* **

* * *

"Is he still moping?" Quinn asked at breakfast.  
'Yap" Oliver said around a mouth full.  
"Did he called him?" she asked again.  
"Yap" other twin answered.  
"Blaine's not answering?" she tried one more time.  
"Nope. Not that I blame him" Sean roiled his eyes. "Our little muffin really screwed up"  
"What the hell happened?" she looked at James

***two days ago***

Kurt was still staring at the wall when James returned.  
"I don't know whether to cuddle you and let you whimper in my arms or slap you so hard all your teeth fall out" James hissed as he took of his jacket. 'What the hell was that?"  
"Did you catch up to him?" Kurt asked in a small voice.  
"Does it look to you like I did?" James waved his hands around. "What the hell was that" he asked again.  
"I don't know" Kurt whispered brokenly. "I have no idea where that came from"  
"You pulled it out of your ass, that's where it came from!" his friend tried not to raise his voice. Yelling at Kurt won't help. "I know you had bad day and I know Antonio Banderas upstairs is annoying you. Has it ever crossed your jealousy riddled mind to just fire the guy? " twin looked at Kurt. 'There's 14 million painters in this city and last time I checked Blaine is one of a kind"

"Can I whimper a bit?" Kurt almost sobbed.  
"No" James was short and Kurt's head snapped up.  
This really ment his friend was upset with him.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said.

"Why are you saying you're sorry to ME?" James sat next to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 'I love you but that was a shitty, shitty move , Kurt. Now get off of your stupid ass and call him"  
"What am I gonna say?" other boys hid his head in James' neck and let tears fall.

He was so angry with himself.  
What the hell did he say all those things for?  
He didn't mean that.  
Not one single word.

"The truth" his friends offered.  
"Which is?" Kurt prompted.  
"That you're hopelessly in love and scared of losing the best thing that ever happened to you and that when you're tired and insecure you lash out. Then you beg and grovel and crawl and hope he takes you back. And if he doesn't you tell him we will beat him senseless cause you're the apple of our eye and there's 5 of us and he's just one dumb hobbit" James kissed the top of Kurt's head and boy in his arms hiccuped.  
"You think he'll forgive me?" Kurt raised his teary eyes to look at his friend who just smiled at him.

"You're say Blaine's oblivious and look at you" James shook his head fondly. 'That boy would crawl on hot coal for you. If you asked him to rip one of his arms for you he'd ask "left or right, Kurt". He looks at you like blind man seeing the sun for the first time. And he deserves better from you, Kurt" he finally scolded a little. "You need to know that he wouldn't do that to you"

"I know" was all Kurt said as he nuzzled his nose into James' neck again, letting the boy hold him while he wallows in his misery.

***back to the breakfast***

"So, why is he still up there?" Quinn pointed to the roof.  
"Cause Blaine is not answering his phone" Sean said slowly for her to get it since they already answered that question.  
She just rolled her eyes. "I know that, asshat. We know where he lives, we know his roommate, we need plan, the plan to get our man" she fist pumped the air and boys smiled.

Her phrasing didn't escape them.  
WE need.  
WE have  
OUR man.

Quinn was part of the group as much as any of them .She just didn't live in the house but she was very much part of their family.

"Actually, that might work" Sean said as he took out his phone and found the number he needed. The boy answered on second ring.  
"Hello Mike, is your guy as miserable as ours?" he went straight to the point.  
Mike groaned. "God, yes! He won't even answer Kurt's calls he just stares at the damn phone and sighs like a 12 year old girl" the boys said.  
"Wanna do something about it?" Sean sugested.  
"hell yeah, talk to me" Mike was willing to throw himself out of the window at this point. Two days in the dark room with moping and sighing Blaine who won't talk or eat was just too much.  
"Can you drag him to the park in say..." Sean looked at his watch, 'three hours?"  
"Whatever it takes to get them back together" other boy said.

"Excellent. Be there and bring Kurt's teenage dream with you" Sean greeted and hung up.

"What are we doing?" James beamed up, mischievous gleam in his eye.  
"Making a fool of ourselves, what else" Oliver knew the answer without Sean having to answer it.  
'let's go get Sad Willow from upstairs and make a plan" Luke lead the away from the dining table and up the stairs to Kurt's room.

"Go away" Kurt groaned when they opened the door without as much as a knock.  
'That's it. get up" Oliver took the covers off of the boy. "You're miserable and you're getting on my nerves, I want my giddy friend back so get up"  
"Leave me alone, I wanna die" Kurt yanked the covers above his head again.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry miss Drama Queen, but you're scheduled to die on November 18th 20075. That's not today so get up, we need a plan to get Blaine back" Luke rolled his eyes.

"He won't even answer my calls. I tried calling him 568 times and he won't pick up or answer any of my messages." Kurt was indeed miserable.  
"Which is why we have Mike on our side, bless him. Now get up, get dressed, be fabulous and let's get you your man back" Oliver wasn't giving up.  
"He won't talk to me" Kurt whined again.

"All right, that's it" Oliver was done playing games. "Luke, grab his legs" he ordered and the boy obeyed just as Oliver himself grabbed under his arms and yanked him up.  
"Hey" Kurt squeaked. "Put me down, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"I have had enough of your pity party. You fucked up and now you're gonna man up and fix it" Oliver signaled to Luke and they drooped Kurt unceremoniously, dragging "oomph" sound out of him.  
"Get dressed" Sean pointed to his closet and Kurt clenched his jaw.  
"I don't know what to say to him" Kurt complained but opened the double doors.  
"Then thank God you have us" James called out from the hall, grinning as he dragged large sandwich boards with him.

"Oh God, no" Kurt uttered in horror.  
This can't end well.

* * *

'I wanna go home and I hate you" Blaine complained into his coffee, sitting on a bench.  
"Shut up, I had right to use my free friend coupon and I did. You're a mess" Mike pointed to Blaine's untamed curls and gray sweatpants. 'Also buddy, ever heard of underwear" he said amused. Leave it to Blaine to go commando when he's miserable.  
"Shut up and be grateful I even put sweatpants on" Blaine informed.

And grateful Mike was.

* * *

"Can you see him?" Luke asked in a low voice as James peaked.  
"Yeah, he's with Mike" the boy answered.  
"This is a disaster" Kurt groaned for only god know what time. "I can't believe you talked me up to this"  
"Shut up, you jealous little shit, you got us into this mess" Oliver was not sparing compliments to his best friend.

"There are so many people here" Sean voiced his concerns.  
"That's it, we're going home" Kurt tried to straighten up and leave but Oliver pulled him back down.  
"Listen up here Hummel. I am not wearing a sandwich board for you just so you can chicken out on me. grow a pair" he tried to smack Kurt but his board was very restrictive.  
"Is Quinn ready with the music?" Luke wanted to know.  
"yeah, she's waiting for out sign" James took deep breath. here goes nothing" he said as they straighten up and slowly started to walk forward, getting a bunch of strangle looks already.

God help us, Kurt thought.

* * *

"Ok, I was out for half an hour can I go back to my bed now?" Blaine whined as he threw his empty coffee cup.  
Mike sighed. "Sit down" he ordered and Blaine reluctantly did. "It's beautiful day outside, the sun is shining the birds are singing , the grass is gree-"  
I don't give a fuck about the sun and the grass my boyfriend is an asshole and I wan go home and be mad at him" Blaine moaned.  
"Too bad, friends coupon" Mike smiled devilishly at him and Blaine sank lower in his bench, closing his eyes.

Stupid Mike Chang.

The fact that he closed his eyes made him miss the entrance that made Mike spit out his coffee all over himself.  
"Oh sweet merciful lord" the Asian boy whined and Blaine opened his eyes to look what Mike was referring to only to have his eyes almost jump out of his sockets.

Twenty feet away from him, in a clearing was Kurt.  
Kurt in thew middle and two boys on each side.  
Wearing sandwich boards. Well, boys were wearing boards and Kurt was wearing something that can only be described as cone of shame. It was bedazzled.

From left to right on the boards it said:

Sean: I'M  
James: VERY  
Oliver : VERY  
Luke SORRY.

Kurt smiled tentatively and cleared his throat. That was Quinn;s sign.  
Out of nowhere ( but it has to be from the hot dog stand they were hiding behind few minutes before ) music was coming.

"_Love I get so lost, sometimes_  
_days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_  
_when I want to run away_" Kurt sang slowly, looking at Blaine who was still staring in shock.

"_I drive off in my car_  
_but whichever way I go_  
_I come back to the place you are_" pale boy shrugged, not taking his eyes off of Blaine. The boys behind Kurt swayed to the beat, smiling.

"_All my instincts, they return_  
_and the grand facade, so soon will burn_  
_without a noise, without my pride_  
_I reach out from the inside_" Kurt sang louder, boys joining him with soft vices. Well, Oliver and James had soft voices. Sean wasn't hopeless. But Luke sounded like someone was banging a bag full of cats against the wall.

_'In your eyes_" 4 boys sang loudly this time while Kurt sang the next part  
"_The light the heat_" he stepped one step closer.

_"In your eyes_" Sean sang.  
"_I am complete_" Kurt finished.

_'In your eyes_" James winked at Blaine.  
"I see the doorway to a thousand churches" Kurt smiled.

"_In your eyes_" Oliver rolled his eyes fondly.  
"the resolution of all the fruitless searches" Kurt inched closer to Blaine.

_'In your eyes"_ Luke screeched and earned himself an applause from gathering people.  
"_I see the light and the heat_" Kurt sang again.

"_in your eyes_" 4 boys sang together again before Kurt  
_"Oh, I want to be that complete_  
_I want to touch the light_  
_the heat I see in your eyes"_

He was standing only few feet away from Blaine now, wearing his most apologetic look. He shrugged as if to say:" I know, I'm an idiot. Please don't be mad at me"  
Small smile was tugging at the corners of his lips no matter how hard he tried to put mask on his face.  
Kurt took that as a good sign and turned on his heel to signal something to the boys. He smiled widely at Blaine and took few steps back.  
The boys turned and Blaine doubled over with laugher.

On the back of their boards was written:

Sean : KURT  
James : IS A  
Oliver : HUGE  
Luke : well, Luke's board has a drawing. A very graphic drawing of a dick.

"Oh My God, marry him, marry him now. Alan will have a fit cause he's missing this" Mike laughed.

Kurt cleared his throat again and what seemed to be a slow down instrumental of "You're the top" started playing.  
People formed quite a crowd at this point and were watching in interest.  
You don't get to see Kurt Hummel throw an impromptu performance every day.  
Or like ever.  
"What are you doing?" Blaine stood up with a smile.  
"PUBLIC HUMILIATION" four boys behind Kurt yelled out and were greeted with applause. Morons tried to take bows, sandwich boards on and all.

Four boys with the boards stammered forward and stood to previous positions.  
Kurt grimed as he started reciting, not really singing just winging it.

"**You're just a goofy idiot**  
**But you're my goofy idiot and I'm sorry**  
**That I thought you were gonna cheeeeeeeat**." Kurt dragged out that last word and Blaine burst out laughing again.

Boys were dancing around Kurt, just making utter fools of themselves as Kurt sang at the top of his voice since huge limp in his throat was gone.

**"You're cute and oh so pretty,**  
**You're sexy and you're witty**

**And your ass is oh so sweeeeet.**

**I'm sorry for being a dick,**  
**There are guys who's ass I wanna kick,**  
**And they stare at you, so I'm huuuurt**." he pouted, making sad face.

Boys joined in with jazz hands and : " **That don't mean we have to brand you with: "Property of Kuuuuuurt**"

People were staring in shock at Kurt's clearly insane behavior.  
He was adorable, with his little bedazzled collar and boys jumping around him, adjusting their boards. Blaine was grinning at this point, how could he not?  
They were embarrassing themselves beyond belief. They did everything in their power to warn his down.  
Kurt skipped, actually skipped forward and jumped few feet in front of Blaine, opening his arms in a grand gesture , singing.

**"You're soft and you're curly and I love**  
**That you're not girly cause I'm gay**  
**And that just wouldn't wooooooork.**

**I'm very sorry,**  
**Nothing rhymes with that**  
**Love me**  
**Please cause I'm a dooooork**." he let the note go high and Blaine covered his eyes in mock shame. God he loved this man so much. Kurt seemed like his entire face lit up at that.

He ran back to his boys and they took their previous formation.

**"I love your sock less feet**  
**And when you snore you're so sweet**  
**And when you drool I don't miiiiiiind.**

**I've looked for you forever**

**Cause you're beautiful and clever,**  
**And I never thought you were who I'd fiiiiind.**

**I love the way you sing and**  
**I love that other thing but there are people here**  
**So I won't teeeeeelll.**" He scanned the crowd and muttered an "I'm sorry"

"**You make me complete,**  
**Again, I know you won't cheat**  
**Because you're so brilliant and sweeeeeeeell.**

**I love to tug your hair and**  
**When we kiss people stare**  
**Cause we're famous and I had a crush on yooooooou.**

**I may be really weird but you are used to that,**  
**I love you and that's the only truuuuuuth**

**We are Kurt and Blaine,**  
**Fangirls call us Klaine**  
**And they ship us and they stalk us all the timeeeeeee**." Kurt pointed to a few girls that were clearly at the verge of tears, holing their phones up. Oh great, you tube. Hell, he knew this would end like that.

**"Oh be mine forever**  
**Fuck it, rhymes with clever,**  
**You're handsome and just oh so fineeeeeeeeee."** Kurt sang again and the boys took their boards off, moving forward to stand next to Kurt, wiggling their asses around as Kurt sang again.

"**And now people are staring**  
**Cause we're idiots in a clearing and**  
**We really didn't think this throooooough.**

**But I don't care cause you're lovely**

**And that's all you need to know,**  
**So this crappy song is all for youuuuuuuuu.**

**OLE!**" Kurt and the boys got down on one knee in front of Blaine and cheesily grinned at him, batting their eyelashes.

Blaine just stood there with the biggest smile ever.  
"You're all idiots," he finally said.  
"No shit, Sherlock. I wore a dick for you," Luke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Get up, you jerk," he grabbed Kurt by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him up to crash their mouths together.  
Well, he tried but damn cone was in the way.  
"I can't believe you wore cone of shame in public," Blaine took the thing off and flung it away

"I'm sor-" Kurt tried to say but Blaine's lips already snatched his.

"YES!" boys roared and fist pumped as they got up to do their victory dance to their audience's great pleasure.  
Pleasure?  
I meant entertainment.

Have you ever seen an Oscar nominee with a cone of shame serenading his Grammy winning boyfriend with a song he obviously made up, in the middle of the park , in broad day light, with 4 people who are known as Hollywood's biggest pranksters and one of them was wearing a drawing of a dick on his back during said performance?

Yeah, well they haven't either.

They were rewarded with a huge applause and catcalls from the people.

"Calm down perverts, nothing to see here," the boys were trying to form a wall around boys that seemed to forget there were surrounded by a crowd.  
They were practically devouring each other s mouth, so much that Luke could swear he was hearing Kurt moaning into the kiss.  
"Oi! Get a room!" Sean was determined to break them before things go too far.  
"Sorry," Kurt said as he finally broke free, not taking his hands away from Blaine curls where they ended up somewhere mid kiss. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of those things, I'm so sorry," he chanted.  
"I know, I know," Blaine nodded absently, going for Kurt's lips again.

"Erm, guys?" James looked around. "Guys?"  
"KNOCK IT OFF!" Oliver pushed between them. "I love you both but we're making a scene much bigger than the one we already made. Go back to the house and TALK!" he said angrily. "I don't want to have to do shit like this until one of you assholes decides to humiliate me publicly again by an impromptu proposal, got it?" he said, smile evident in his voice.  
"Sir yes, sir!" Kurt and Blaine both said in unison, saluting him.

"Oh wait, one more thing, Oliver beamed and took Kurt's hand and whistles. As if on cue (as if they had that planned) the other boys came around and clasped their hands to each other's. They formed a line and those morons actually bowed to the people watching them.  
"Bow Anderson." James gritted through his teeth, smile never leaving his face and Blaine looked at him as if he went crazy.

Oh what the hell, he thought as he grinned and bowed, Kurt's hand in one of his and Sean's in the other hand.

And if Kurt and Blaine fell asleep in each other arms while Kurt talked about all his insecurities, about his fear of losing Blaine and Blaine whispering endearments and assuring him that he's never leaving, well...  
How can you blame them?

They know there will be bumps in the road.  
But as long as they talk to each other about it, nothing can stand between them.

**Nothing.**

* * *

**OLE! :) **

**Ok, I'm done now :D**


	33. The One Where house IS a home

**Hello fellas ^_^ **

**Ok, next stop Oscar night and trip to Mexico but before that, this. **

**One of my lovely reviewers ( thank you Lori) was a bit confused with "living arrangements" and asked me to explain it cause she thought it's weird. **

**So this is that. My attempt to "explain" **

**And I actually had friends I wanted to do this with so...Yeah * le sad sigh* **

**Anyway, drabble is up, love you all cause I won nothing and you're all I have * le kissasing ends here* :) **

* * *

"Anyone knows what's going on?" Sean looked around the table where six other boys sat.

"No. He came home today looking like someone died and said we should all wait for him here. So, that's what we're doing. Waiting" Oliver informed.

Kurt indeed came home earlier that day looking like all his ships sunk ( ha! *snort*)

He didn't talk to anyone, not even Blaine, said he's fine but they need to talk and told them to go downstairs and wait for him.

So they did.

Waited that is.

All the while Kurt was brainstorming. Trying to stop himself from bursting into tears.

This seemed to be the end of a lie, in some way.

Funny how a change that to many people may not seem so significant looked like end of an era for him.

Actually, that's exactly what this was. The end of an era.

Speak of the devil, Kurt came down the stairs same gloomy look on his face.

He sat in his chair and looked around, smiling albeit sad at the boys.

His boys.

Kelan was there too, the wayward son who returned to the nest.

And Blaine, his lovely Blaine, who just moved in.

Long that lasted.

He cleared his throat.

'Ok, reason why I called you here is because we heed to talk"

"Are you breaking up with us?" Luke teased and Kurt gave him another sad smile.

"Mr. Heckles is selling the house" Kurt cut to the chase. "He called me today to say that he needs the money and that he's selling this one and the house next door. The one with neighbors that hate us"

Just as he expected faces of people around the table were masks of horror and disbelief.

"What?

"How"

"Say you're making this up"

"What are we gonan do"

"NO"

"I don't wanna go" boys chanted in at once.

"Wha-What do you mean he's selling the house?" James wanted more information.

"He got in some financial problems and he either sells this place and pays his dues or he's going to jail. Which means..." Kurt couldn't even finish.

"How much?" other twin asked.

"3.4 million. This one and the one next door. The one next door is 2.1 cause it's much smaller. I still can't believe how little we paid to live her" Kurt informed with a sigh, looking around the house he called his home for past 13 years.

'Holly shit, that's a lot of money" Blaine interjected.

"Hold on, where are we gonna go?" Luke shook his head in distress. 'We can't move, this is...This is our home" he said in a tone a petulant child would use.

"What choice do we have?" Kurt asked sadly. "We rent this place which is an absurd, which struck me just now, obviously, but we don't have a choice."

"So..."Sean was speechless. "What do we do?" he pleaded for answers.

Kurt took deep sigh.

"I don't know" he said honestly.

"Wait, do we have money to buy this thing?" Kelan asked and James snapped his head to look at his boyfriend.

"It's not that easy" Kurt said.

"Hold on, 3.4 million?" Oliver was quick to say. "I don't mean to be disrespectful Mr. Doctor man but when did you star crapping money?"

"Oliver, stop" James scolded his brother.

"Guys, please, we have enough problems as it is" Kurt sank his head into his hands.

This was literally his version of hell.

Separating from his boys.

Somewhere at the back of his head he knew this day may come.

He feared it, he hoped it won't happen for years.

He even hoped it would never happen.

Silly me, he thought to himself.

He sighed again. "I have the money to buy the house" he said and they all opened their mouths to protest but he raised his hand. "I know you would never let me do that on my own" he assured them . "And combined, we have enough money to buy the house without out bank accounts taking a turn to BrokeWille. That means just five of us, Blaine and Kelan excluded"

"Wow, why the fuck am I excluded?" Blaine rose his voice. "I live here, too"

"Yes Blaine, for like two weeks" Kurt tried to reason with him.

"I lived here for years and I'm back, why am I excluded?" Kelan cut in.

"Would you let me talk?" Kurt was losing his patience.

"Luke, Sean, Oliver, James" he looked at each boy as he said their name, "we can't buy this place" he said sadly.

"Why the hell not, you just said we have the money" Sean protested.

'Because it won't always just be us!" Kurt yelled this time and silence fell. "One day one or all of us will get married, have kids or, or.." he waved his hands around, trying to calm his racing heart and the tears that were prickling his eyes, "whatever and we had to rebuilt the attic so we can fit one more person. Where the hell would we fit our husbands and wives and kids and I ..." he gave up as sobbed. "Living together forever was never the plan" he whispered.

"Says who?" Luke's voice came trough, harsh and unyielding as he stood up. "Just cause it's weird? For 5 grown up people to live in the same house? " he asked, chest heaving. "When have we ever give a single fuck about what's normal and what's not?" he wondered out loud. "Who says staying together forever wasn't the plan? We don't have a plan. So let's make some" he said, voice quivering. 'I have no where to go. You're all I have" he finally said, his voice small. 'You all have someone. Twins have each other, Sean still has mom and Shanon, you have Pedro and Blaine now and we know that fucker ain't going anywhere and James has Kelan and Oliver has Alisha and I...All I have is you. And this is my home. This is the only home I know of" he sank back down in his chair and hung his head.

Kurt got up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Luke, I know this sucks " he wrapped his arms around his friend. "But we can't just spend the money it took us years to make on a house only few of us could live in" Kurt reasoned with him.

"We can all live here" James said in a teary voice. 'We can't just leave" he said as if it's the most obvious thing ever and he was angry cause they seem not to see it. 'We grew up in this house. We became people in this house, we lost our virginities here" he laughed bitterly. "Some of us twice' he snorted. "This is more than just walls to us. This is where we belong"

"How?" Kurt eyed him still holding Luke in his arms. 'How can we all live here? What happens when we get ma-" he got cut off by Oliver's angry voice."Do you really think if any of us ever had kids they would be much different that we are?" he asked incredulously. "Wanna know how I picture future? Yes, we do get married. All of us. And yes, we have kids. All of us" he pointed again. "And Zack moved out to college and his giant two rooms in the attic have become one big nursery where all of our babies are together" he finally said, his voice going soft. 'And when they cry it doesn't matter who goes to look up on them. Because they're not just mine or yours. They're OURS" he said with finality.

"Fuck you" Blaine sniffed and looked away. Stupid twin making him emotional.

"This place is too small for us. "

"How is it too small?" Sean complained again. "This house is bloody huge, Kurt. Only addition here would be three people. Someone for me, Oliver and Luke. James and you already live with someone. And we can do things to this place. Big enough to fit a pool room?" he suggested. "You go trough the hall to get to it. Why can't we make that a bedroom for our imaginary future kids?You can fit 5 beds there Kurt and you know it. " Sean searched his brain for a way to make this work. "And like Oliver said, attic is huge. We can get more work done when the time comes. WE can also tear down the wall to your room and your closet is huge. Combine those two and we an have one more room there"

"How many times did we all sleep in just one room?" Luke's voice was a whisper. "When one of us was sick, sad, hurt?

When Tom left and we slept in your room for a week, holding you and got sore back from sleeping on the floor" he looked at Kurt.

Or when Sean would have nightmares about his dad and we wouldn't sleep all night watching over him cause we wanted to be there for him, ALL of us, guarding his dreams" he looked to said boy.

"Or when Kelan packed his things and James just shut down" Kelan flinched at the memory when Luke smiled sadly at James.

"Not all nights were bad. Planning war strategies all night long so Oliver can get Alisha, who was one tough cookie" Luke smiled at other twin.

"Countless parties, dates after which we would come home and take care of each other. Here. In this house. Fevers, fights, make ups. It's all here. In these walls." he said finally, lowering his head again. "I found a family here"

"We can't guys" he said sadly. "We can't just live together forever. It's not..." he was stammering at this point.

" Why not? Blaine cut in. Hell, even he knew that they were the happiest together. This was painful for HIM to watch, he couldn't even picture how it must be for those guys.

"How can you of all people say that?" Kurt let go of Luke and want to sit next to Blaine. 'What if you and really work out and one day we want to have our own home?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own. "And what do you think this is?" he asked gently. "Is it weird? Oh God, yes. This is the weirdest fucking place in the world, this house right here and people in it. But Kurt, ' he paused to inch closer to his boyfriend, "somehow you guys make it work. There is so much love and understanding here it would be my honor to have my kids grow up here one day. I agree with Sean, we would have to make more room but if we owned this place we could tear shit down and built more. And when I say WE and mean me, too" his voice was made of steal. "Don't give me that shit about me being new, like Luke said I ain't going anywhere"

"You're serious about this?" Kurt asked him. "I can't just ask you to pitch in with half a million for a house you get one crappy room in."

"Honestly? Dead serious. I have my own place, big enough that if things don't work here with you , God forbid or with us being one big dysfunctional family, we can always move back there and give guys more space. And we also both know that money is not really an issue. I don't overspend on anything, over the years I made a small fortune and I can afford it." Blaine told him.

"And what if we break up?" Kurt voiced his fears.

'What if I die of heart attack tonight?" Blaine rolled his eyes. "You never know what could happen. What if we DON'T break up?" Blaine reversed the psychology. "What if we get married and we have Tony Stark?" he asked and Kurt laughed despite his tearful face. "We don't know what could happen, Kurt. All we can do is just do what's best for all of us. And right now, and I must say I think forever, the best is that we stay together. All of us. Screw the world, we're happy just the way we are. No one gives a shit about what people think. We're happy like this."

Kurt flung himself in Blaine's arms, hiding his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. "I love you so much. Thank you for loving my friends" he sobbed.

"They're my friends too, Kurt. They're more than that. They are our family" he whispered.

"One more thing" Kurt sniffed. "We're not naming out kid Tony Stark"

Blaine chuckled. "Alan will be devastated."

"What's the verdict? Am I homeless or not?" Luke was the one to ask. He was most invested in them never separating.

Yes, he knew how weird it may look to people.

And yes, he knew where Kurt's worries were coming from.

It was , well to put it mildly, unusual for 5 grown up's and their partners to live in one house.

But house *was* huge and they could make it work.

Where there's a will, there's a way.

And Luke knew that if any of them ever had kids, those kids couldn't be much different than them. Close and connected. More brothers and sisters than most real siblings.

So what if they all lived in the same house?

"Hello!" Kelan hissed from his place since they clearly forgot about me. "Don't even try to push me away from this deal cause I'm in" he said loudly, pulling James closer to his body. 'Where James goes -I go! And if James is going to live here forever, guess what? So am I!" he left no room for arguments. "Just tell me how much is my fair share and when to give you the check"

"Kelan, we can't ask that of you" James said looking at his boyfriend fondly. "I can pay for us, from old Jalan fond" he smiled. "You can pay me back in tiaras and castles"

"No." other boy was firm. 'If Blaine is paying for his part, I'm paying for mine. I have savings and my grandma left me her place in her will, I'm gonna sell that and chip in for this place"

"You can't do that" James shook his head.

"Watch me. No one is going to live there, like ever. And like Blaine said, this place is a mess but it's home. Let me help built it. For us" Kelan looked at James adoringly.

"You're everything to me" James whispered as he pecked his boyfriends lips.

"Yeah, yeah Jalan is on, stop smooching and pay attention. Luke asked a question" Oliver interrupted his brother and his little love bird.

"All in favor of buying the house and making complete idiots of ourselves" Kurt announced, making it a question.

Luke's hand shot up first, followed by 5 others. "You sure? After this there's not turning back. We don't have money to waste, guys. If you invest in this your accounts are taking a huge blow. It may take us years to make that much money again" Kurt warned them.

"Shut up Mr. I can buy this house on my own. We made up our minds. " Sean said.

"So, we're buying the house?" Kurt wanted to make sure.

We're buying the house" six other voices confirmed in unison.

" Oh thank God, I almost had a stroke" Luke let out a sigh of relief like never before and all the boys jumped up to hug him. "You're suffocating me" he complained.

'Oh God,if we do all get married and have kids we'll be like the cast of Home Alone. 20 people in one house" Blaine laughed.

'Thank God 4 of us are gay cause hello, overpopulation rings any bells" James smiled into the hug.

"Guys?" Oliver sighed. "We're really a family now"

In the end, who's to tell what's "normal" and what's not?

If you're happy, if you're safe and loved, and everything fells right, who's to tell you *your* way is wrong?

If you wake up to a full house and you smile at the sight, how can it be a mistake.

And sometimes, if you're lucky enough, house IS a home.

* * *

**Ta-da :) **

**Like I said, next stop is Oscar night and Blainers meets Grandpa. **

**So, little preview: **

**"Como una promesa eres tuuuuuuuuuuu:" Blaine hiccuped as he took another mouthful of vine. "I can't feel my tongue" he slurred. **  
**'That's bueno. You can drink. That last one fell over after two bottles. I'm proud of you" old man said proudly. **

**"Do you hear that Kurt?" Blaine beamed and his eyes went off focus. "He likes me better." **  
**"That's good, honey" Kurt indulged him, then turned to Kelan who was the only one sober besides him. 'Every time. I bring a guy over and Grandpa gets him wasted" he rolled his eyes fondly just as Pedro started to sing again:"Como una manana eres tuuuuu" and Blaine joined on "Ereeees tuuu" **

**Can he speak Spanish?' Kelan wondered looking at Blaine who was singing his heart out with Kurt's Grandpa. **  
**"Not a single word" Kurt smiled fondly. **  
**Dumbass.**


	34. The One with the speech

**Update, update :) **

**As promised, first stop: Oscar night :) **

**I had to move Mexico part for next one cause this got too long -_- **

**Vamonos! :) **

**P.S. Yes I know Oscars are like in February and it's close to Thanksgiving in this drabble series so just go with the flow :) Also, "eating burgers" with Oscar and "emotional outburst" are NOT original ideas. I wish. **

**Hilary Swank won Oscar for Million Dollar Baby and went with her husband and friends to get burgers. True story bro, everyone talked about it. She was wearing 20k dress and eating burgers. **

**The emotional part is Nicole Kidman. She won her golden boy in 2004 for Hours, when war started and she took her award and cried in her friends arms behind stage. It was all over the news, much like burger thing :) **

**That's right, I know shit :) **

**As always I own nothing. Boo.**

* * *

"Yeah, we're just about to leave. " Kurt spoke into his phone. 'I'm not gonna get it Grandpa, this is just formality, I have to be there but they'll never give it to me. "

"You don't know that" man on the other line spoke making Kurt roll his eyes.

"Grandpa, there are people who are nominated for like 5th time. I'm not gonna get it but boys and I are gonna go and have fun" Kurt fist pumped.

"They're going with you?" Kurt could almost see his Grandpas smiling.

"Always" he smiled back.

'Good. I'm glad. They take good care of you" man said and Kurt fought the urge to groan.

Every time.

"Grandpa, I'm a grown up, I can take care of myself. They don't need to take care of me. besides, they're more immature than I am. They can;t even take care of themselves" Kurt argued.

"Of themselves maybe not. But of you they take good care" man wasn't giving up and this time Kurt did roll his eyes just as Blaine walked into the room, mouthing "Everything ok?"

Kurt just shook his head with another eye roll.

"Yeah Grandpa, I'll tell them you said hi. And see you next week. Yes, we're all coming over." he sighed. "Yes, Blaine is coming, too" Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Love you too, bye." he smiled as he hung up and then groaned. "I swear I love that man but sometimes he makes me want to scream out loud"

"What happened?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, nuzzling his head in Kurt's neck.

'Grandpa and his "they take good care of you" talk" he said. "I'm the most mature of the group, well Doctor Serioso excluded" Kurt said referring to Kelan, "and I get to hear how they take good car of me"

Blaine took one step back, looking at Kurt with a soft smile. "Kurt, baby, they do" he said with finality.

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously. "No they don't! They don't need to take care of me, I'm not a child"

"I know they don't have to" Blaine said fondly as Kurt struggled to escape Blaine's embrace. "But they still do. This is not about who's more or less mature, this is about them caring for you. And vice versa. You guys do take care of each other. I think what you're grandpa is trying to say is that with them being around and helping you with your problems, with your issues they make you feel better. In every way.:"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine. "I hate when you're logical"

"I know you do" Blaine chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you" he whispered against Kurt's lips, making him smile.

"Let me look at you" he moved away, not letting go of Blaine's hand. "Wow" he said in awe. "You look..." Kurt was staring at his boyfriends in his perfectly tailored tux, hugging him in all the right places. Blaine angled his jaw in a "what do you think?" manner and Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"I assume we don't have time for me to show you just how sexy I find you right now?" Kurt stepped forward again, kissing Blaine senseless and eh slid his hand between Blaine's legs, making him groan.

"Don't do that" Blaine tried to push Kurt's hand away, but his heart wasn't into it.

"Hmm" Kurt hummed, moving his hand up and down. "Don't is not what I'm feeling here, Blaine" Kurt bit on Blaine's lip, electing another moan. "I can be very quick" he trailed kisses along other man's jaw. "I will be very, very quick" he punctuated every word with a harder squeeze of his hand before he pushed Blaine up against the wall and sank to his knees winking.

"Get up, you're gonna wrinkle your suit" Blaine tried to hoist him up and Kurt just snorted. "Do I look like I care?" he winked again as he pushed Blaine's pants down. "Oh God, I'm in hell" Blaine managed to say before Kurt got down to business.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" James was about to knock on the door when they swung open and smug looking Kurt came out, licking his lips. He smacked them together and grinned devilishly. "All ready" his smile threatened to split his face.

James peered in and found panting Blaine leaning against the wall, gulping air as if he was under water for hours.

"You ok, dude?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"I can't move" he admitted, not trusting his legs. "Da fuq is his problem?" he pointed towards he hall, clearly referring to Kurt.

"Stress management, Hummel way" James offered.

"God, I need a moment" Blaine pushed himself off the wall and stammered over to the bed.

"You have to drive us to the award show, come on arm candy, get up" James smiled as he grabbed Blaine by the elbow and basically picked him up.

"I think I just came my brains out, I can't drive" Blaine complained. "Burning car crash is not how I want to end my life"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, splash some water in your face and you'll be fine. Besides, revenge is a dish best served cold, my petite friend" James winked at him as they came down the stairs.

"I fucking love you" Blaine grabbed Kurt by the collar and smashed their mouths together. " . ."

"Hmmm" Kurt hummed approvingly. "Bet you can show me how much when we get back home" he moaned in Blaine's ear.

"Oh My God, it's been like 10 months, get over yourselves" Luke pushed between them. 'Keep it in you pants, we have places to be" he narrowed his eyes at both of them. "Blaine, get the car since you're the only one who can drive. Kurt, stop teasing him and get out, I'll lock up" he pushed all of them outside.

This should be fun.

* * *

"I'm here on the red carper with Kurt Hummel, one of the nominees in the Lead Actor category. Kurt, you look stunning, if I may notice" the interviewer complimented him. He smiled at the woman and duck his head a bit. "Oh thank you"

"You're celebrating your first Oscar nomination and you're here with your friends" she turned her head to her left where boys were making faces as the flashes went off.

"Oh yes, I couldn't picture tonight without them. As you can see they have soul purpose in life to make me regret I was born" he joked as Sean did a very vivid impression of Kurt for one of the networks.

"Are you excited about tonight, what are you expectation?" girl asked a standard question.

'Oh, I expect to have a good time and then when this is over go have burgers and beer with my friends and my boyfriend. I am excited to be here tonight, and as for the award, I really don't expect anything. It's an honor to even be nominate with these amazing actors, people who I respect and look up to. It's a dream come true to just be here" he admitted.

"Your date for tonight is your handsome boyfriend, can we get him here for a second" she was predictable again.

Kurt and Blaine were the top hot topic in the industry and he knew they're gonna have to walk the red carpet together as well as answer questions.

"Blaine, yo Blaine, get your ass in here, people want to meet you" Kurt joked and Blaine skipped ( yes, actually skipped) over.

"Helloooo" he greeted goofilly and the woman smiled as if the sun just broke after a week of raining..

Lovely, Kurt rolled his eyes internally. Women swooning over Blaine was really nothing new but Jesus lady, control your lady boner.

"Are you excited for tonight? Your boyfriend is a star of the evening" woman beamed as she asked Blaine.

"Oh he's a star of every evening" He said proudly, looking at Kurt who just smiled back. "And of course I'm excited, I've never been to one of these and well and someone has to help Kurt carry that statue home" he leaned in and kissed Kurt's temple.

"Oh God" the woman actually squealed making Kurt raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I wish you best of luck tonight, Kurt" she said then patted Blaine's upper arm, making Kurt raise his eyebrows again. 'Well, I see you have been working out so you can be of service as Golden boys carrier" she complimented as Kurt all but dragged Blaine away from the woman.

"Did she just felt me up?" Blaine laughed incredulously.

"How much more clear can you make it. You like dick, my dick to be precise. back off bitches of all genders" Kurt gritted trough his teeth,

He wasn't really jealous of the woman but this wasn't first and he feared it wasn't the last woman who got all crossed eyed from just looking at Blaine.

Yes, he was perfect.

Also, he was Kurt's.

MINE! he wanted to hiss at people just because he could.

"Yes, yes, you're dick is a very pretty dick" Blaine close his eyes and nod along.

'Pretty?" he narrowed his eyes at Blaine playfully.

"Big, thick, huge, delicious, tempting, mouth watering' Blaine chanted and Kurt threw his head back.

"You're such and idiot" he kissed his briefly as they went inside and took their seats between the boys.

"This better not be boring" Oliver said from his place to Kurt's right. "And you better win or I'm gonna cut someone"

"I'm not going to win" Kurt was getting annoyed at this point cause for past two months all they did was telling him he's gonna win when eh knew chances are hell will freeze over before that happens.

"Yes you are" other twin said, no doubt in his voice.

"Will you just shut up?" Kurt hissed under hi breath.

"We will not" Sean said highly. "We will cheer and yell when they call your name and you're gonna thank us in your speech for we love thee"

"There will be no speech" Kurt was firm.

"Academy will love you even more if you don't say anything and they ill give you another Oscar" Luke was proud of his friend.

"I give up" Kurt groaned.

"Yaaay. " boys cheered. "Also, we have Hall of Fame" prepared to sing as you walk to accept your award.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "You want?" he couldn't believe it. 'Well, now I'm honestly grateful I'm not gonna win"

"that's what you think" Oliver snorted next to him.

Blaine just took his hand and kissed the back of it. 'No matter what happens tonight" he said looking at Kurt's eyes, "I want you to know that I am so proud of you. I'm proud of how talented, how brave and how amazing you are. If they don't see that, screw them. I'm so proud to call you mine cause you're the most amazing creature on the face of the Earth. And I want you to know that." Blaine told him. "I love you so much, Kurt. You're the best thing that's ever been mine"

"Oh fuck you" James sniffed a little. 'Now I'm all emotional" he said as Kurt and Blaine shared a small kiss.

"I love you, too" Kurt said overwhelmed. "I'm so happy I found you"

* * *

Surprisingly, the ceremony was not boring at all.

Hugh Jackman was briliant as host.

He was owning that stage.

When the time came to announce Kurt's category came he started to fidget.

"Breathe, you're amazing" Blaine leaned in to kiss the side of his head.

"Here to present the Winner in Lead Actor category are Wentworth Miller and Anne Hathaway" the announcer said and actors walked on the stage.

"Oh this is gonna be a bloodbath" Anne said with a smile.

"Hard not to be biased but may the best man win" handsome actor said.

"hey, why weren't you nominated. I thought you you were amazing as a psycho, suits you" she recited her prepared lines.

"That's cause I wasn't acting. You have to ACT to be nominated" Wentworth joked back and audience laughed.

"Ouch" actress stepped away from the man cautiously in a practiced manner. "Let's get this over with, I wanna go home' she said seriously and them smiled.

"Here's are the nominees for Lead Actor"

The narrator read the name of the actor, followed by the movie he was nominated for.

After every name camera would show the face of person in question.

"Kurt Hummel for role of Shon Parker in The Switch" the voice over came and screen showed Kurt, who was blushing and biting his bottom lip with a small nod, both his arms covered in hands, from his friends and Blaine, who were leaning over in support.

Two names came after Kurt's and the spotlight went back to two actors on the stage.

"Ok, truth time." Anne smiled and handed the envelope to Wentworth. "You do it"

He took the envelope and slowly opened it. *drum roll* " And the Oscar goes to ...This is unprofessional but GOD DAMN IT YES, KURT HUMMEL" the man roared.

Kurt could feel arms clutching him, wrapping around him, embracing him. He could hear applause and cheering. He could feel Blaine's breath on his skin.

"YOU DID IT, YOU LITTLE FUCKER" he could feel Oliver screaming in his ear.

"That's my boooy" Luke came crashing forward.

"I knew you're gonna win" Sean was plastered to his side.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD" James was jumping up and down, his arms wrapped around them.

"Go get them Kurt" Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt's chest was heaving and he was fighting to inhale. He was doing his best to wrap his arms around his friends, never wanting to let them go.

To observers they were just a mess of limbs and screams. Not that he gave a single fuck as to how they looked to outside world.

He smiled at each of his boys and then landed his eyes on Blaine. "I love you" he mouthed as he kissed him and then stepped forward to walk to the stage.

**"Standing in the hall of fame**" Luke was the first to sing out loud over the music, making a huge watery smile broke trough on Kurt's face.

**"And the world's gonna know your name**" James placed his hands around his mouth so he can shout next part/

"**Cause you burn with the brightest flame**" his twin did exactly the same as he sang even louder.

"**And the world's gonna know your name"** Sean screamed at the top of his voice then all of them joined at the last part:

**"And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame"**

Kurt stumbled up the stairs, still smiling as his boys sang loudly. Wentworth all but tackled him in pride, beaming at his colleague. He gave him the little golden statue and Kurt walked on trembling feet to the mic.

"Oh God, I feel like I'm about to faint" he said honestly, eyes brimmed with tears. "I don't even know what to say"

"SAY YOU LOVE US" Sean's voice cam from the crowd, followed by laughter, and Kurt blinked in joy, letting a single happy tear drop.

"I do" he admitted with a smile. "I um...Oh God." he struggled to find words., taking a deep breath. 'People usually their families and I we all know I can't do that." he said in small voice. "Not for my actual family, at least. But I want to thank someone. Family is not just the one you were born into. It's the one you create for yourself. So This goes three ways. To my real, true family. To the most important people in my life. This is for my boys, James, Sean, Oliver, Luke, who have been my rock, the best friends a boy can ask for. Without them I would be nothing. I *am* nothing without them. Thank you for everything. This " he said lifting the award a little, " is as much yours as it is mine. I love you more than words could ever say and you know I never shut the fuck up so God knows I tried " he joked and was rewarded with an applause. "For my Grandpa, my wonderful Pedro, who always believed in me and never let me doubt myself. Thank you for giving me a dream, thank you for letting me dream" he made sure to say that.

"And last, but most certainly not least" Kurt searched for a pair of hazel eyes and smiled when he found them, looking at him. 'To my better half, my soul mate, the love of my life, the best man I ever had the honor to meet. To my teenage dream and my prince charming, to Blaine Anderson." he blew him a kiss and beamed when he saw him wipe his eyes. "You are the best thing that's ever been mine" he repeated the words Blaine said earlier. Truer words were never spoken. "To everyone who believed in me, to all my wonderful fans, to fangirls and fanboys and to academy you made a huge mistake but this is mine suckers and you ain't getting it back " he said, clutching the statue to his chest protectively. "Thank you" he said one last time as music started again and he left the stage with a small bow.

Not waiting a second Blaine and the boys jumped up, procedure be damned and ran backstage.

* * *

"I am so proud of you" Blaine gabbed him by the waist, picking him up and spinning him. "I know you're gonna win, I knew it, I knew it" he said, peppering kisses all over Kurt's face, making him choke a gasp. "Hey what's wrong?" he leaned back and 4 boys came closer, worried.

"I'm just so happy right now' he choked out and before he knew it he was smashed to Blaine's chest as 5 pairs of arms came around him. "I love you guys so much" he sobbed. "I'm so glad we bought that house' he said and boys around him burst into laughter.

"You're ridiculous. WE knew you're gonna win" Luke kissed the top of Kurt's head as Oliver reached out and whipped his tears with the back of his hand. "You're the greatest star in the universe, Kurt" he said proudly. 'Even if you weren't that to them, you are to us. You always wee and always will be"

"We're so proud of you, little guy" Sean took Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You showed them all" he said and Kurt felt his chest might explode with how much love he has for 5 people around him. Sean knew he wasn't referring to Academy or other actors or even media or the world.

Sean simply knew.

They all did.

Kurt beat them all.

No matter how much they tried to break them, he won.

"I love you so much" he said again, for what seemed like millionth time, opening his arms wide to encompass all of them in his embrace, as they just hugged there, not willing to move any time soon.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to News Buzz" blond girl smiled into the camera as she spoke.

" 85th Annual Academy Award ceremony was held last at Kodak theater. The award show itself was left in the shadow of a breathtaking moment shared between Academy award Winner Kurt Hummel and his friends backstage." the girl said as a video showing 6 boys holding each other, whispering encouragements to shell shocked Kurt was showing on a large screen to her left." In a video that went viral in just a few hours, Kurt Hummel is being held by his boyfriend Blaine Anderson and his roommates and colleagues backstage. Hummel , who won his first Academy award for lead role in drama The Switch held on of the most emotional speeches the Academy had in it's long history after which he broke down in tears" smiling host announced.

"Hummel is known for his close relationship with his costars from HP franchise that brought countless rumors over the years including gossip about a secret romance with his costar James Phelps and turn more than a few heads. Actor has been living with his costars since he was 12, following his Grandfather taking legal custody over the actor." girl never lost her smile as she talked.

Kurt, adoptive son of Hollywood stars Julia Roberts and Richard Gere, is known for his troublesome relationship with his mother, who publicly declared her unapproved for his, in her won words " life choices" the girl made air quotes.

"Charismatic actor was the absolute star of the award show, stealing the thunder with his emotional display that was supposed to be kept private: she winked at the camera. " Young actor and his colleagues are a solid proof that even in a competitive environment such is movie industry true friendships are not just urban legend. Kurt was ushered to the stage by his friends singing Hall of Fame to the actor. In his speech Kurt thanked each and every one of them by name, pointing out just how big of a role they played in his success. In the end, he thanked his boyfriend, Grammy award winning heartthrob Blaine Anderson, who moved in with actor few weeks ago, much to the delight of paparazzi who had a blast after pictures for Blaine's warming up party were released, followed by Tumblr crash caused by FourMunchketeers" girl smiled again, referring to 4 boys. "Can we join in on all that fun boys?" she asked.

"After the ceremony, as promised, Kurt packed his little golden boy and went to get burgers" girl smiled again, as if she couldn't believe what she was reading was actually true. Pictures behind her showed 7 boys, all dressed up , in tuxes except Kelan who joined later, sharing a booth, eating greasy food and sharing beers while little golden statue ( sporting a hat made of paper cups).

"Kurt and his friends, gala clothes on, were siting in a fast food restaurant and chatted with fans until wee hours of the morning. Celebrities, take a note, that's how you don't let fame get to your head. Kurt even let his fans take pictures with his new award after he named him Hulio" the girl laughed.

"Stay with us for more celeb news and don't forget to tune in next week when Kurt and Blaine aka Klaine, I ship it, " the girl added. " will be guest at Ellen. Together. Brace yourself, the riots are coming"

* * *

**I need a hug after this. **

**Big one. **

**Can I have a hug? **

***le sigh***


	35. The One With The AwkwardSquare

**My God damn PC crashed again and I lost three more chapters -_- **

**Greeeeeeeat -_- **

**Seriously, this is not even funny anymore. I wrote "Klaine at Ellen" chapter THREE TIMES so far and I lost it. I will eventually write it, I promised I will but seriously, I don't have the will to write that for the FOURTH TIME in few days, I just can't :(((((**

**I'll do it, just not tonight.**

**So, I moved onto next prompt on the list, awkward moment with Kurt's brother and the boys. **

**I did it.**

**Here it is. **

**I'm still pissed -_- I own nothing, I don't even own those God damn chapters anymore and it took me two days to type them -_-**

* * *

The first time it happened it was so awkward for everyone Kurt wanted to move to Mars.

In his defense they thought they were alone and well...

"Mmmhm...Oh God..That's...Shit" Kurt knew he was being loud.

Oh he knew.

The problem was he couldn't stop.

Blaine was mythical creature, of that he was sure.

How else do you explain the things he could do with that mouth of his.

"This is gonna...fuuuck" he tried to make some sense but that turned out to be quite task. "Oh, oh , oh God, do that again"

"You mean this?" Blaine knew what he was doing, the bastard, he just teased.

Which was one of the best things he did, even though Kurt would rather die that admit it.

"Yeeees!" he moaned. "Guh" his head collided with the headboard. 'Don't stop, oh God don't stop"

Which is when the doors flew open and incredibly loud shriek came from the boy who opened the door, stopping his :"hey Kurt did yo-" at the track.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Zacks's mouth hung open but he wasn't taking his wide eyes from Blaine's head, where the boys had a mouthful, pun very intended.

"God fucking damn it Zackary, some privacy, please!" Kurt yelled as best as he could, trying to cover both him and Blaine. GET OUT!' he screamed again as shocked boy made no intention to ever move his eyes from Blaine's head.

That snapped him out of it and he muttered another sorry and shut the door.

"fuck my life" Blaine moved his head away and groaned in Kurt's thigh. "Oh my God, I can't believe that just happened" he was freaking out. 'Oh I think I'm gonna be sick he rolled onto his back.

Kurt's 17 year old brother just saw him give his brother a blowjob.

Lovely.

"I am never looking that kid in the face again" Blaine announced. "Seriously, I'm moving out"

Kurt was on his feet, pulling his pants on, pissed out of his mind. "Oh shit, that hurts" he tried to zip them over his still prominent problem.

"Of course it hurts, idiot, you're trying to zip your pants over a hard on. Speaking of,how the hell are you still hard?" Blaine was shocked.

"Years of practice, Blaine" he whipped him with a glare and stormed out.

"Zacary Michael Roberts, get you stupid ass in here" he called out as he searched for the boy.

'I'm so sorry Kurt, I swear I didn't knew you were doing ...that" he blushed when Kurt found him, hiding in the kitchen.

'Sit!" Kurt pointed to a chair, fuming. 'Ever heard of KNOCKING?"

"I'm sorry" boy said again.

"Seriously, do you have any idea how awkward this is?" Kurt made a disgusted face.

'Tell me about it" Zack murmured.

"I *will* tell you about it" Kurt wasn't backing down. You don't come into my room without knocking, ever again, do you understand?" he stared at his brother. 'You will never open any doors in this house without knocking first, WAIT for permission to get in and THEN open the doors, am I making myself clear?'

The boy just noded.

"Do I come in barging in the attic when Jacob is over?" Kurt asked and answered his own question. 'No I don't. I don't know what you two do and I sure as hell don't want to know." he pointed, making the boy blush.

Jacob was Zack's boyfriend, a gorgeous 17 year old boy from his school. They were dating for a little over four months and Zack seems very happy. Kurt, the perfect brother he is, had no problem with Jacob coming over.

hell, he wasn't an idiot, he knew what it's like to be 17 and have a hunk by your side. He might as well give them freedom and security to do whatever the hell it was they're doing in a safe place.

Attic.

KEEP IT IN YOUR ROOM!

"You had one job, Zack" Kurt rolled his eyes as he got up.

"Should I go up and apologize to Blaine?" he offered and Kurt went rigid.

"What kind of stupid question is that? you should be lucky if you see him even once before we send you off to college" Kurt hissed and stormed up.

That was the first time.

Blaine avoided the kid like a plague after that.

Wouldn't you?

It was beyond weird.

* * *

Next time really was an accident.

Or Zack not respecting the rules, if you will.

Kurt and Blaine came home from a concert only to find Jacob and Zack in the living room sofa, Jacobs ass on full display as he mouthed over Zack.

"Holy shit' Blaine spun around momentarily as he saw the scene, pushing Kurt outside before he saw it too. 'CLOTHES ON, GUYS!" he called out as he slammed the door shut.

Third time is the charm, huh?

Wrong.

"Oh my god, get out!" Kelan yelled around a moan.

'I don't care he's your brother, I'm gonna kill that kid!" he complained few moments later to Kurt. 'I love that guy but I do not like an audience when I have stuff up my ass, are we clear?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes tiredly and uttered yet another :"I'll talk to him" and "I'm sorry" followed by a giggle from James.

"Really not funny, babe" Kelan said, still holding his pants up. At least he got those from around his ankles fairly quickly.

Kurt had another talk with Zack. Apparently, he really didn't do anything wrong since James and Kelan were doing it in the bathroom. Yes, he should have knocked again but they shouldn't be doing it in there.

"we have a kid in the house" Kurt kept saying.

Normally , no one paid any attention.

* * *

"Booobs, oh God!" the boy yelled when Jacob and him came down the stairs to find Sean talking Shanon's bra off.

"What are you doing here, I thought house is empty" Older boy covered his girlfriends as she giggled into his neck. She dated Sean for years, shit happens in this house a lot. She was almost used to it.

"Well. it isn't! " Zack scolded. "How come everyone is messing around all over the place only I get the shit for seeing stuff I most certainly don't want to see?" he asked to no one in particular as he escorted hi boyfriend out.

But the most dreadful thing happened when he walked in on Kurt, bent over the kitchen table, with sweaty, moaning Blaine behind him, swearing like a sailor.

That tipped the glass over.

Cause Kurt noticed something.

A very, VERY strange way Zack was looking at Blaine sometimes.

Kurt couldn't even assume that Zack might have a crush on his boyfriend since he saw, first hand, pun again very intended, how crazy Zack is about Jacob. So, that couldn't be it.

And he didn't eyed him awkwardly or anything, he just eyed him like he...Like...Was that awe?

* * *

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous,m you have to talk to him" Blaine put his foot down one day. "I'm sorry but this is getting freaky., he keeps looking at me in this weird way and it's making me uncomfortable. Did I scarred him for life when he walked in on us?"

"He's a gay boy.. I hardly think the sight of a blowjob is scarring for him" Kurt reasoned.

'Then what is it?" Blaine demanded to know. 'For weeks now he's been staring at me as if I have three heads! And I'm blowing you with all three of them!" he slumped making Kurt laugh. "It's not funny, I really feel awkward"

"Urgh, I'm on it." Kurt groaned as he got up. "Erm..is he alone upstairs?" he wanted to make sure cause oh god, the images.

"Yes, Jacob is lifting weights today. Fuck, did you notice how buff that kid is? Damn!" Blaine said.

'I knoooow' Kurt whimpered. "He's 17, where did he got those abs and those biceps and that ass?"

"Erm, hello?" Blaine waved , acting offended.

'I'm sorry baby. I wouldn't trade your ass for anything" Kurt leaned over the couch to mouth over Blaine's neck. "Or your abs, God I love those" he moaned as he bit on Blaine's earlobe.

"Go talk to your brother, fast!' Blaine urged as he turned his head around to kiss Kurt passionately. "Now!" he ordered and Kurt groaned when their lips separated. "Don't forget where we left off" he winked and went upstairs.

* * *

Twenty minuted later he came down, trying to hold a laughter that was obviously trying to break trough.

"Well, that was interesting" he cleared his throat.

"Ok" Blaine eyed his . "What is?"

"Well, he definitely don't think you have three heads" Kurt was still fighting not to smile.

'No?" Blaine was confused. Then why is he staring at me all the time and blushed when I look back?"

"Because, you my man, left an impression" Kurt bit his lip and climbed into Blaine' lap. "Apparently, my little brother thinks you're fabulous, fantastic, amazing, exquisite, divine" he recited as he leaned in so his breath was tickling Blaine's face.

"What?" Blaine tried to follow.

"Aham" Kurt licked his lips. 'Turns out that Zack thought your ...Technique, for the llack of better word, is something out of this world" he finally laughed.

"He...What?" Blaine was still lost.

"Remember how he walked in on us the first time?"

"Vividly" Blaine made a face.

"Turns out, he couldn't take his eyes off of you then or his mind off of you later. In fact, his exact words were:"How is he dong that?" Kurt finally explained.

"Wait, so he.." Blaine's smile was breaking out, too. "He was impressed with that?'

"Yeah. In a conversation that horrified me to my very core, my little Zack wanted me to as you how can you .Swallow. All. That?" he rose an eyebrow and Blaine whimpered.

"Oh God, stop , that's your brother you're talking about" he made a face.

"Exactly. My brother that now thinks you're some kind of sex God or something" Kurt snorted and Blaine made another face.

"Excuse me, are you saying I'm not " he furrowed his brows.

"Oh no" Kurt was apologetic. 'You're very good, amazing even. Oh you make all the other boys seem like amateurs" Kurt got a gleam in his eye. "I would so love for you to show me your divine ways, Mr. Anderson" he locked over Blaine's bottom lip and Blaine just gave up.

No one walked in on them that time.

* * *

The biggest shocker however came few days after that.

Kurt and Blaine were watching a movie in their room ( Kurt was still swooning whenever he actually thought about it, it's THEIR room).

There was a soft knock on the door, followed by a "Can I come in?" from Zack.

"Yeah, come on in buddy" Blaine answered for both of them.

The boy shuffled in and sat down tentatively.

"What re you guys doing?" he asked, obviously needing something.

'Watching Warm Bodies."Kurt wasn't taking his eyes off of the screen. "This is hilarious"

"Yeah, I've seen it" Zack stammered.

"Is everything ok?" he turned to face his brother. "Are you ok?"

Zack bit his lip and cleared his throat. "Can I...Can I maybe talk to you guys?"

"Suuuure" Kurt dragged out the word, not sure about Zack's tone. 'What's wrong?"

"Oh um..Nothing's wrong per se. I just...Um" he cleared his throat again. "I was wondering if I can ask you something?" he finally said.

"Oh God, call Alan" Kurt murmured to Blaine in horror. "I have a feeling where this might go"

"Don't be an ass" Blaine pushed him playfully and turned to Zack. "Sure, what did you want to ask?" he smiled encouragingly.

"Well, um..I know there's no really easy way to ask this or a way to make it less awkward but you two are the only gay guys I know, well, other than Kelan and James and Kelan is still kinda mad at me for that incident' Zack ranted adorably, his blond bangs falling into his eyes as he gestured.

'Let me guess, it's a sex thing" Kurt said simply.

"Well, yeah. obviously" Zack gave him a face that clearly said "What else could it be?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Blaine asked. He didn't want to make the kid even more uncomfortable.

'Oh no, this is about both of you. Actually that's my problem" Zack said.

"We're your problem?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"What? of course not" Zack made another face and them blushed again. "Basically, what I wanted to ask is...Um.." he rubed the back of his head, " is...Which one of you is more of a top or which one of you is more of a bottom?" he gushed out, his face going tomato red at the same time both Blaine's and Kurt's face went pale.

Oh Lord.

"Erm...Wow, I need a minute. You really don't beat around the bush, do you kid?" Kurt took a breath.

"I'm sorry, but I have no one else to talk to and you're my brother and you two seem to be so good together and I just" he climbed closer to them on the bed ."I just feel like...Urgh" he groaned and face palmed next to Kurt.

"Ok, ok, calm down, it's ok. I'm not mad at you or anything, it's just a bit..." Kurt pushed trough his embarrassment. If he was embarrassed he couldn't even imagine how hard this might be for Zack, hence this must be important.

"Ok, do you just need an answer or is there more to it?' Blaine tried to help. 'Cause to be honest, it's not like we keep count"

"Yeah, we're generally both. Um.." Kurt did the math in his head. "If I had t make a rough assumption, I'd say I'm more of a bottom?" he looked at Blaine questioningly.

"You think?" Blaine wondered too.

"I dunno" Kurt shrugged. "Maybe 51:49 in favor of you toping?" he offered and Blaine noded in agreement., making a face. "Ok, I guess that can be the rough answer"

Zack was listening with interest.

"Ok, ok" he noded when he noticed that Kurt and his boyfriend weren't pulling their hair out. 'And erm, with guys you've been before?" he asked in interest.

'What do you mean?" Kurt asked, not quite understanding.

"Well, you with um..Tom was it?" the boy wasn't sure what his name was, "and Ian? What about them?"

"Oh, that?" Kurt thought about it for a minute. "I don't know. Both again?" he made it sound like a question as he eyed his brother.

"And you?" the boy scanned Blaine.

"Hm.."Blaine was thinking about it , too. "I have to agree with Kurt. Both"

"And how did those guys look like?" he presses on.

"They looked like guys?" Blaine made a comment.

"No," Zack rolled his eyes. "I mean, were they bigger than you, we're they taller or you know.,,Stuff like that"

"Um..." Blaine eyed his strangely. 'It's kinda hard not to be taller than me. As you can notice I'm tiny as fuck"

"You're not tiny, you're perfect" Kurt leaned over to kiss his little teenage dream.

"You're not helping, Kurt" Zack whined.

'Honey, it's hard to help when i don't know what the problem is" he said sympathetically. 'How about you fill us in"

Zack took a deep breath to steady his breathing. "Ok, ok, so I was just...Oh God, this is embarrassing"

"Zack, you just asked which one of us is having dick up his ass more often, I think we've passed embarrassment at this point" Kurt was being firm.

"Yes, right" Zack agreed and surprisingly he didn't blush. "So, you know my boyfriend?"

"The 17 year old Adonis that makes us all feel like we should go live under a bridge? Yes, we're familiar with his work" Blaine joked and Zack gave him a grateful smile. "Well, we have been, um..Well, we had sex" he stated.

"Good for you?" Kurt offered with a head tilt.

"No, yeah, it was. I mean, it is. I mean.." Zack stuttered. "He is amazing and I love him so much" he straighten up.

"Aww, that's great, I'm so happy for you" Kurt gave him a small hug. "But" he urged sensing there's more, obviously.

"Well, um, we did it only few times, it's quite recent.." he searched for right word, "development in our relationship" he explained, "and he wants me to...I mean, I have never..We only.. " he was hyperventilating by this point.

"Zack?" Blaine eyed him. 'Are you trying to tell us you haven't tried both things yet?"

"I haven't toped" he finally managed, going tomato red again.

"Ok, so what's the problem? Do you not like bottoming? Kurt asked.

"Or you don't want to top?" Blaine suggested another option.

"Or do you like bottoming?" Kurt offered again.

"Well, yeah I like what we do, I mean, its' amazing" Zack admitted but erm..." he was nervous again, "now Jacob wants me to.." he waved his hands around and Blaine finished for him "top"

"Basically, yeah" the boy said.

"And you don't want to?" Blaine assumed again.

Zack thought about it for few moments. "I do. I mean, I enjoy what we do a lot cause it just feels amazing and I'm not against toping or anything and I want to make him happy" his eyes were honest and a bit scared, "cause he's like the prefect guy and I want to do this for him, well not him, for us but.."

"Buuuut?" Kurt encouraged.

"He's a huge guy, Kurt" Zack voiced, painting confusion all over both Kurt and Blaine's face.

"Ok, he's a big guy. Point?" his brother was missing one.

"Well , look at me" Zack waved at himself, as if they're missing a elephant in the room. "I'm freaking tiny, he's twice my size. " he whined. 'he's got all those muscles and I feel like a petal in his arms and he is just...I mean, I..." he was fighting to explain, "What if I suck at it?"

"What?" Kurt laughed humorlessly. "Why makes you think you'll suck at it? Just cause he's bigger than you? That has nothing to do with it"

Zack wasn't convinced.

"Ok, look" Kurt moved forward so he was face to face with him. "Yes, your boyfriend is gorgeously built like a Greek God. It's a good thing" Kurt shook his head as if Zack needed a reminded. Maybe he did. "Yes, he is bigger than you in that physical way but that doesn't mean he's born to top" Kurt knew how ridiculous this sounded and he needed to explain it to Zack. "Besides, doesn't the fact that Jacob wants you to top say enough about what he wants? If you don't want to top then that's ok. There are people who just prefer the other option and there's nothing wrong with that. But if you DO want to try it, let go of your fears and just go for it. " Kurt smiled at his brother.

"You mentioned Tom earlier. Honey, Tom was also a huge, huge guy" Kurt pointed. "And not once did I thought I may be inadequate for him. He was amazing at making me feel loved and comfortable and we were each others first, just like you and Jacob are. You should tell him how you feel about this" Kurt advised. "Tell him you're afraid you might not be good at it, it's ok to be afraid. The only way you can get past this is if you talk to him. Besides, I'll let you on a little secret. The bigger they are the easier they fall." Kurt winked at Zack, making him blush again.

"I just don't want to disappoint him" the boys admitted.

"You won't" Blaine took his hand. "The fact that he was the one who suggested you do this is a good sigh. Besides, if you want this like you said you do and you admit that bottoming makes you feel great, don't you want the same for him? To make him feel great?" Blaine was being logical.

'Of course I do, I'm just freaked out. What if I'm bad at it?" Zack was persistent.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not rocket science" Blaine smiled at him. "Just relax and do what feel natural. And just like Kurt said, talk to him. Tel him how you feel. he's good guy, he'll understand"

"Thanks you guys" Zack gave them both grateful smile. "And I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" he said, his eyes downcast.

"Don't be silly, I'm glad you came to talk to me" Kurt hugged him. "Well, us. "

"You're really great, you know that?" his brother sighed. "I'm really happy I have you in my life"

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad I have you, too."

"And you" Zack broke free from Kurt's embrace to wrap an arm around Blaine. 'Thank you for being so awesome. You didn't have to listen to this" he blushed again.

'Sure I did" Blaine hugged him back. "I love the fact that you feel like you can confide in us. I know you and I are technically nothing but I just want you to know that you're not nothing to me. Anyone who's important to Kurt is important to me' Blaine admitted.

"Never let him go" Zack whispered to Kurt as he got up.

"Don't plan to" Kurt smiled at the boy.

"Thanks again. And I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward" he said yet again.

'Hush. We're always here for you" Kurt told him honestly.

Zack eyed them for a minute, just standing at the doors, not leaving.

"What?" Blaine smiled at him.

'Nothing" Zack shook his head with a broad smile. 'You guys are gonna be amazing dads one day. You're natural"

Kurt spluttered.

Blaine just grinned from ear to ear. 'We will be, won't we?" he said as if it was the most natural thing to say and Kurt whipped his head to look at the man next to him.

"Blaine" he said barely audible.

"What?" he looked down at Kurt, smile never leaving his face. "Am I freaking you out?"

Kurt was trying to calm his raging hear but to avail. "No" he said as his eyed sell with unshed tears. 'You're really not"

As he heard the doors close and Blaine wrap his arms around his body, he was genuinely shocked.

At how true his words were.

Cause he wasn't freaking out.

At all.

Instead panic he felt warmth spread trough his body.

In his arms was the man who planed a future with him.

Who was willing to share the good, the bad and the awkward with him.

His teenage dream was giving him a whole another life to dream about.

* * *

**I need fluff cause have I mentioned my PC ate my chapters? -_- **

**There, another prompt filled. **

**I hope you like it, escpecially the reviewer who asked for this situation. I hope I didn't disappoint you much. **

**Also, Jacob is NOT Twilight's Jacob, just to be clear.**

**Love you all!**


	36. The One With the Mexico, Part One

**Hear ye, hear ye.**

**Update, update.**

**Here's Mexico, part One.**

**I also have to say something.**

**After this I'm doing a Part Two of Mexico trip and one more chapter of them settling at home and fellas?**

**I think I'm gonna quit after that.**

**I love , love all the attention you have given me so far, I love every single nice thing you said to me in these almost 130k. You read 130k of this mess, do you know that?  
**

**But I feel that if I try to force this I'm really gonna disappoint you and that will cancel all the good I've done.**

**This is still just a silly drabble series and I will probably add more stuff along the way but the "almost daily updates" will deffinitely stop after next three chapters.**

**I'd still like you to prompt things you want to see.**

**I have many ideas more but I can't be funny on demand :( It doesn't work like that. When I feel like I've made something decent, I'l post. Don't forget about me, okay?**

**Okay?**

**I'm still your tiny little Grasshopper.**

**Love you,**

**Always!**

* * *

"Whose smart idea was it to drive to Mexico?" Kurt groaned from the front seat.

"Yours, asshole." Sean moaned as he stretched on the back seat. " 'We can make a road trip out of it, it's gonna be fun!' My idea of fun is NOT half sitting in Luke's lap. You know that myth about black guys? Not a myth, Hummel."

"I'm right here, stop talking about my dick." Luke hissed, adjusting in his seat. "Seriously Kurt, this was very bad idea."

"Stop complaining, we all agreed to this, it's not like he held a gun to our heads." James defended his best friend.

"Yeah, and we have to admit first two hours were fun," his twin agreed.

"Are we there yet?" Sean asked.

"We will be in an hour," Blaine said from the driver's seat. "Now be quiet. We're in this together," he said, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"Are you ok?" the pale boy asked, looking at their clasped hands.

"Huh?" he turned to look at Kurt. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just… Nervous," he said shyly.

"Hey, if you have any problem with this, we can turn this car around and go home right now, okay?" Kurt assured him. "We turn around and we do this some other time, whenever you're ready."

"No, no, I wanna meet your family, I do. It's the good kind of nervous," Blaine gave Kurt a reassuring smile. "Wanna take these off while we're there?" he ran his thumb over the band on Kurt's finger. "Just, you don't have to explain anything if you don't want to.

"What?" Kurt acted offended. "The only way you're taking that band off of my finger is if you bite it off, Anderson," he gave him a smile, lifting their joined hands and kissing the band on Blaine's finger.

"Pull over, I need to throw up." Sean groaned with a smile. "OH MY GOD, WHAT'S THAT!" he yelled, jumping from his seat.

"It's just my phone, relax, jeez," Blaine took his phone from the bag in the back. "Hello"

"Good day kind Sir, is this missing people's department? I'm looking for my son Blaine Anderson; I think he might be eaten by a pack of boars. Cause I sure as hell can't contact him or God forbid see him," the voice from the phone said.

"Hello to you too, Alan." Blaine rolled is eyes fondly.

"I'm Alan now?" the man asked. "I'm not even a dad anymore?"

"Sorry DAD." Blaine smiled into the phone.

"Did you meet the in law already?" Alan's amused voice asked.

"Daaad." Blaine groaned. "Don't. I'm nervous as it is. Stop making me feel worse."

"I know how you feel, dumbass, I raised you, that's why I'm calling." the man said. "Look, I know you're psyched about but it. It's big deal. You've got this one last step to make. But honey, this is the man who raised Kurt, he must be one hell of a guy, don't you think?" he reasoned.

Blaine threw a glance at Kurt and smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"So just be yourself and don't try to hard. This man will love you because Kurt loves you. And I'm not saying this cause you're my son but you're one hell of a guy." Alan said.

"Yeah, there's no way you're biased." Blaine teased.

"Well duh, I made you buddy, you gotta be awesome." Alan laughed.

"Yes, not biased and very modest." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Put Kurt on the phone, I wanna talk to my son in law." Blaine couldn't almost see Alan smiling on the other side.

"He's not your..." he began to explain but decided to just give up it. "Fine, here." he said as he handed the phone to Kurt. "Enjoy your slow death," he teased.

"Well hello Alan." Kurt greeted. "Yeah, we're almost there, boys are getting restless," he answered Alan's question.

"Save us Alan, save us," Luke whined from the back.

"We wanna go homeeee," James joined in.

"We're cold and hungry," Oliver added.

"And there are wolves after us," Sean said finally.

"Shut up, I'm on the phone," Kurt hissed. "Yeah, that's them. Being annoying as always."

"Are you nervous?" the man asked Kurt this time.

"Kinda. A little. I know Grandpa is gonna love him I'm just scared that he will scare Blaine off," he smiled into the phone. "He can be a bit too much, hence why we turned out the way we did."

"You mean, perfect?" the man offered.

Blaine made gagging noises. "Oh jeez dad, nice way to kiss ass."

"I thought that's YOUR job, Blaine," Alan laughed making Blaine gag again.

"Oh gross, shut up Alan," he called out. "Seriously, why can't he be awkward about this?" he turned to inspect the boys who were also laughing. "Heeey, don't be such bag of dicks, you have to be on my side, he teamed with Kurt and now they tease me. I swear Alan likes him more than he likes me," he said as Kurt kept talking to Alan.

"Like that's even possible. OH!" James had an idea. "Can we all have your dad as our dad? I mean, we all have Grandpa as Grandpa. We can all have Alan as dad," he moved forward and snatched the phone away from Kurt. "Oy!" he complained.

"Hi Alan" James greeted. "We were just wondering, would you be our dad? We have a position open for the coolest dad ever and your CV fits perfectly. Will you take the job?"

"WOOHOO! It would be my honor. I want Kelan there, too. You dumbasses took the light road, only he has an actual job." Alan teased.

"Yaay!" the boys cheered in unison. "Best day ever!"

"Can you put Kurt back?" he asked and James returned the phone. "Look, all jokes aside, he's never done this before," Alan was serious. "He really cares about you Kurt and he wants to make a good impression. Just tell him not to try to hard cause he will if you don't tell him."

"Don't worry Alan, I will. And thank you." Kurt said honestly.

Screw Richard who was never there, in past few months Alan was more of a father to him that that stranger ever was.

"Ok, tell Blaine I love him and have fun," he finally said and hung up.

"I really hate you sometimes cause you have him." Kurt beamed at Blaine and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Alan said I love you and I say it too."

"I love you too, silly." Blaine returned the kiss.

"Hey!" Oliver whined. "We love you too, assholes. We want hugs and kisses, what are we, orphans?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

Every time.

* * *

"Pequenito!" Pedro wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him tight. "I missed you so much," he breathed in. "You are never again to leave me waiting for you for 4 months, comprendes?"

"Si, senor." Kurt hugged the man tighter.

"All right, stop hogging the man, we want hugs," Luke came around and the man laughed. "Luke," he smiled as the boy flew in his arms. "Oh, I see someone missed me."

"More than you know." Luke admitted, not even bothering to hide it.

That man took him in and gave him a home when having real home seemed like nothing but a dream. The man who opened his heart to a little boy with no one left in the world and gave him a family.

"Grandpa!" twins cheered at the same time, jumping around and hugging the man.

"Oh, I see you two haven't changed," he smiled at them as he hugged them both. "And where's my little Scottish boy?" he wondered, looking for Sean.

"I'm here, I'm here, I want hugs too." the boy in question ran towards the old man who was waiting with his arms open. "I missed you, Grandpa. Kurt made us take the car here, we have a car now," he informed seriously.

"I see that," the man confirmed. "As I know none of you have a license may I see the man who brought me my boys?" he eyed them as Blaine came into the view.

He moved forward, nervously, and offered his hand. "Hello sir, I'm Blaine."

Pedro eyed him for a moment and then stepped closer, ignoring Blaine's hand and giving him a hug. "We don't shake hands in this family. We hug. A lot. I bet you know that by now."

"Um, yes sir, I do," he hugged the man back.

"I am not a sir, I'm Grandpa," he moved away and smiled at Blaine. "I have heard so many things about you," he said. "You must be one hell of a boy if you can put up with that," he pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah… Takes one to know one." Blaine finally said and the man laughed.

"I like you already. Let's go inside, I have sangria for you." Pedro waved his hands around and few people came over to take their bags.

"They all have their room here but you'll have to room with Kurt," he winked at Blaine and he actually blushed.

"Grandpa," Kurt warned fondly.

"Sorry, sorry, force of habit," the man said and they moved in.

The main house was a huge three-story building with huge double stairs on the bottom floor. There was no way of telling what style it was decorated in cause basically? Everything was there. "This house has been in our family for 200 years. It's not much but its home," he spoke to Blaine, who was just staring at the antique pieces of furniture.

"It's beautiful," he said in awe. "Are those originals from back then?" he pointed to a corner, where a love seat carved in tree, was placed with small ornament table in front of it.

"You like it? It's yours," Pedro smiled. "And yes, it's a love seat my grandpa made for his wife."

"Oh God, no. I can't take that," Blaine shook his head.

"Think of it as a gift. You moved in with Kurt and this is my gift to you. Like a lucky charm. Every couple who sat in that," he pointed to the seat, "lived a long and happy life. I want that or you two."

Blaine was taken aback by how open and warm the man was to him. He was just stranger in his house. And yet the man was so welcoming.

"We'll take the seat, I had my eye on that since I was 12," Kurt cut it, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist."

"See? It's working already," Pedro watched them fondly.

Kurt seemed happier than ever and that's all Perdo needed to know. And if he noticed two matching bands on their fingers, well he decided not to press the topic. When he's ready Kurt will tell him.

He also noticed how Blaine's eyes would almost glaze over when they landed on Kurt; it was a look of pure melted love. Sure, Pedro saw it before.

The big guy few years ago, he seemed to follow Kurt around as if he ws afraid he might break. He also looked at Kurt as if the whole world narrows just to him. It was magical to watch.

Tall guy from a few years later seemed like he couldn't even believe that Kurt was something that's his. That's how it seemed to Pedro; of course he might be wrong. He would catch him staring at Kurt and he would seem like a kid, eyeing a toy that's too precious. You want to play with it but you're almost afraid to touch it.

Pedro liked them both.

Very much.

But what he liked the most about this?

He liked the way Kurt was looking BACK at Blaine.

He saw adoring eyes look at Kurt before. But he never saw so much love in Kurt's eyes before when they looked back.

And right now?

Kurt has his chin hooked on Blaine's shoulder and they were looking at that love seat together.

Pedro smiled when he realized they were in a world of their own.

Just the two of them.

It seemed Kurt had found someone he wants to run to, not away from.

"Kurt?" A soft voice came from the top of the stairs.

He turned around and the woman came rushing down the stairs as he almost ran forward to join her. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on tightly.

"Nana?" he almost sobbed, kissing her hair.

"Mi pequenito, let me look at you," she stepped back to look at his face. "Oh you have grown up so much, you're not a boy anymore," she hugged him again. He turned his head bit to look at his Grandpa.

He just smiled and mouthed "One of the good days."

"I missed you so much, Nana. So much," he kept hugging her, wishing it could always be like this. "Hey, there's someone I want you to meet." he took her by the hand. "Nana, this is Blaine, my boyfriend. Blaine, meet Vila, the most beautiful lady in our family."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," he offered his hand and Kurt gave him a look. "Sorry," he went into her open arms.

"This is your boyfriend?" she asked as she eyed Blaine.

"Yes, yes it is," he answered.

"Pequenito, he's very, very handsome." Vila complimented him. "Count your blessings I'm not 50 years younger cause you would have to fight me for him," she teased, making them laugh.

"You could still have any man you want." Kurt assured her. "There's no one more beautiful than you in the whole world," he kissed her hair. "I missed you so much, Nana"

"I missed you too, my little one," she kissed him back. "Oh you're all here, what are you waiting for, give me hugs, I earned them, didn't I?" she scolded the four boys standing to the right. They all smiled and scrambled to hug the old lady. "Oh you all got so big, I'm really getting old."

"You have never looked better," Luke said and it was the truth. Her mind didn't play tricks with her today and that was the most important thing.

"Ok, who's hungry?" Pedro asked, taking Vila's hand and kissing it. "I have sangria for you, too," he offered.

"Oh, always the charmer," she smiled at him as he led the way.

Kurt stood on the side, trying so hard not to cry.

"Hey, don't." Blaine said, kissing his cheek.

"I know, I know, I'm being ridiculous," he wiped his eyes. "Last time I was here she had no idea who I was. But she told me I was pretty," he smiled a bit. "She um… She said her grandson has blue eyes, just like me. And she showed me pictures of the two of us." he took a deep breath. "I'm so glad you're here with me," he hid his head in Blaine' s neck.

"No place I'd rather be," Blaine said. And he meant it more than ever.

* * *

Kurt was smiling wider than ever before.

Or at least he thought so.

It's not every day that you have all of your family, every single person that counts in one place. Under an open bright sky, in a place where you had your first and your dearest memories. With your loved ones surrounded by more loved ones, heaving lunch together, like true families should.

So he smiled.

He watched and he smiled.

The way Luke and Pedro talked to each other. The love in old man's eyes for the boy he took in so long time ago. The gratitude in Luke's.

Or the way Blaine charmed his Nana. It doesn't matter if she won't know it tomorrow or in a week. She knows it now. And she's happy for him.

She keeps telling him that. She keeps telling them how grown up they are, how proud she is. Of all of them.

She has one daughter she never sees anymore.

And one that lives far away so she can't really see her that often.

In a way, the boys are all Pedro and Vila have.

And vice versa.

Now they just have one more member there.

"And where is your fine fella?" Pedro wondered, looking at James. "If I remember correctly, we needed a crowbar to separate you two."

"He has to work," James pouted, making the man laugh. "If I want to be a kept man I have to let my doctor earn his monies," he raised his glass.

"Oh, speaking off, I have a bone to pick with you," Pedro narrowed his eyes at the boys. "When were you planning on telling me that Mr. Heckles is selling Casa Grande?"

"Erm, never?" Kurt offered around a mouthful of home made cheese. "My God, this is so good. Oh that reminds me, I need a bottle of vine for Conan. He kept his fingers crossed for my Oscar." he smiled.

"Hise una pregunta!" old man's voice was firm and Kurt's smile fell.

"I didn't think it was important," he stated.

"You didn't think it was important to tell me you have to leave the house you grew up in? The house where you became people?" Pedro was shocked.

"We're not losing it, we are gonna buy the place," Oliver stood up for all of them. "We didn't want to worry you."

"First of all it's my job to be worried about you and second of all, you won't buy anything," the man said, making them all look his way.

"We already have people working on it, Grandpa," Kurt said. "In a matter of days the house will be ours."

"It won't be yours because it already IS yours." Pedro informed simply.

"Wh-What?" Sean was the first to gain the use of his mouth.

"Did you really think I was just gonna sit back and let you lose the house?" Pedro's voice rose a little. "I was the first person Mr. Heckles called when he had to sell the place. Here," he reached under the table and placed two envelopes on it. "That one is yours," he pointed to the further one, looking at Kurt, "and that one is yours," he turned to Luke.

Kurt had feeling where this is going but decided to rip the envelope open either way. And yap, there it was. The deed on the house. In his name.

"You bought the house for me?" it was Kurt's turn to raise his voice. "We agreed to buy it together, you didn't have to do this."

"Oh I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to. I planned that since the day you boys moved in all together and I saw how perfect you fit with each other. And that one," he pointed to the envelope "is the deed to the house next door. That's Luke's."

"What?" The boy whispered in disbelief. "No, you can't…you can't just buy me a 2 million dollars house, that's insane. I can't accept that." Luke was lost.

"You don't have a choice. It's yours. Did you really think I'm just gonna die and leave you with nothing?" the old man eyed the boy. "You're my grandson as much as Kurt. I don't care if none of you have my blood. You are mine. In every way that matters, you're mine. And I'm not leaving this place before I make sure you all have homes. One way or another."

"Grandpa," Luke's voice was laced with tears. "You can't do this."

"Watch me," the man gave him a watery smile. "You don't ever have to leave there," he said, "but you will always have a place to go, no matter what happens."

Luke wasn't ashamed to admit that he's 26 years old man crying.

Hell, he was proud of it.

He had a home and a family to live in that home.

Pedro made sure of that twice.

"I can't believe you did this," Kurt said.

"Who am I gonna do it for if not you?" the man shrugged.

"Ok, enough of this sentimental nonsense. Let's dance and maybe have a few drinks." Vila winked, the old lady actually winked at her husband.

She might be out of it most of the time but when Vila was Vila, she was really Vila.

That fire couldn't be extinguished. Never, Traces of it will always be there.

* * *

So dance they did and drink they did.

"Como una promesa eres tuuuuuuuuuuu:" Blaine hiccupped as he took another mouthful of wine. "I can't feel my tongue," he slurred.

"That's bueno. You can drink. That last one fell over after two bottles. I'm proud of you." The old man said proudly.

"Do you hear that Kurt?" Blaine beamed and his eyes went off focus. "He likes me better."

"That's good, honey," Kurt indulged him, then turned to Kelan who was the only one sober besides him. Kelan decided to take a plane and join them for the weekend. "Every time. I bring a guy over and Grandpa gets him wasted," he rolled his eyes fondly just as Pedro started to sing again "Como una manana eres tuuuuu" and Blaine joined on "Ereeees tuuu"

"You think your guy is bad?" Kelan laughed. "Look at my dumbass," he pointed to James, who was dancing with himself at the moment, to something that was a crossover between tango and moonwalk.

"At least your guys is on his feet," Kurt disagreed.

"Unlike those three," Kelan pointed again, this time to a heap on the blanket that represented Luke, Sean and Oliver. They were just a mess of limbs and Luke was snoring up a storm. "Come to think about it, no wonder people think we're all gay. I mean, look at that," he eyed the mess. "Those are three straight guys currently cuddling each other," he said and as if to prove his point Luke the snorer tucked his head in Oliver's neck.

It was perfect timing for Blaine and Pedro to slur another "Somo una sonrisa eres tuuuuuu"

"Can he speak Spanish?" Kelan wondered looking at Blaine who was singing his heart out with Kurt's Grandpa.

"Not a single word." Kurt smiled fondly.

Dumbass.

"Should we get them inside?" the other boy asked.

"Nah. Grandpa would bite my head off if I dare to take away his drinking buddy. He finally found someone who can chug as much as he does," Kurt laughed, eyeing Pedro and Blaine as they clinked their glasses, snuggling closer to Kelan. "Remember few years ago when Tom was throwing up whole night after a night like this?"

"Do I remember?" Kelan huffed, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "I was the one who stayed up with you all night to make sure he didn't choke to death."

"Oh God, that's right," Kurt hid his face.

"That was still better than taking Ian off the roof," Kelan remembered.

"I still can't believe he got of there unharmed," the boy in his arms shook his head. "He could barely stand but he got on the roof and sang. Scared the shit out of Grandpa."

Kelan threw his head back. "They never drank together after that."

They were silent for a while.

"I really like him," the boy said. "I don't think I ever told you that."

"I know you do," Kurt squeezed Kelan's hand. "We all do. He does," Kurt pointed to his Grandpa. Who was laughing at something Blaine said. It probably wasn't even funny at all. "I do, too," he informed dumbly.

"No shit, Sherlock. Could have fooled me." Kelan rolled his eyes.

"Watch your mouth Doctor Parker," the other boy gasped dramatically.

"Stop cheating on me with Kurt and come dance," James shuffled his way over and sank next to the boys. "I feel weird," he slurred, sinking his head in Kelan's lap. "Well hello there, little buddy," he moved his nose a bit.

"Okay, that's it, we're going to bed," Kelan was quick to react. "I suggest you do the same," he gave Kurt a knowing look as he all but carried James inside.

"Come on party animals, let's go," Kurt moved and grabbed both Blaine and Pedro's elbow. "Let's go to sleep, big day tomorrow."

"I can't feel my toque, Kurtie. You're so pretty." Blaine grinned like a moron.

"That's' great," Kurt indulged. "Come on, let's get you two inside so we can come and get those three idiots.

"BOYS!" Blaine roared in joy as if the sight of three drunken people was the best sight ever. "They're so gay, I'm telling you."

"I'm starting to wish I wasn't." Kurt muttered to himself.

Once Pedro was safely in bed, next to his wife, Kurt dragged Blaine up to his room.

"I really like your Grandpa. He's a gre-" interrupted by a hiccup, "great guy. Where are we?" he scanned the room in confusion.

"In Kansas, sweetie," Kurt smiled, taking off Blaine's shoes and unbuckling his belt.

"No Kurt, we can't have sex, your Grandpa is here," Blaine was yanking his pants back up, struggling to keep them on. "You should know better, Kurt," he judged him in his drunken state.

"Shut up and let me get you to bed, you dickhead," Kurt fought back.

"You can't say dick in your grandpa's house," Blaine gasped. "That's inappropriate," he said seriously or as serious as he could manage when he was drunk off his ass.

"Fine!" Kurt finally gave up. "You can keep your pants on. Don't wonder off, I need to get the others inside the house," he pointed out to Blaine but it was pointless since other boy was already snoring lightly.

Smile spread across Kurt's face. He's gonna have to make sure to get extra strong painkillers to get through tomorrow.

Dumbass.

* * *

**Stay tunned for Mexico, Part two :) **

**Hope you liked it *less than three to all of you***


	37. The One With the Mexico, Part Two

**Mexico, part 2 as promised ^_^ **

**Also, God damn it, Klaine as a couple on Ellen is next, I will get it down just so you can stop asking about it :)))))**

**Second also, I am only 10 reviews away from 400 so GRACIAS PEQUENITOS *le blows kisses* **

**I own nothing but a wild imagination.**

* * *

"I could really get used to this" James snuggled deeper into Kelan's arms. "It's so peaceful and beautiful"

They were the first to wake up. Hacienda had huge porch and round table with comfortable chairs was placed there. Small wooden sofa with padding soft as cotton was where they were snuggled right now. Having coffee and just enjoying the moment. With his back against Kelans' chest, drinking in the sight and wonderful smell that was his boyfriend, James could see himself here. Like, really see himself.

"Maybe one day we can buy a ranch or something" Kelan offered with a loving smile.

"I'm pretty sure this will be Kurt's, we can just stay here" other boy grinned. "But I know what you mean. I'd love for us to have a place like this"

"For the old Jalan?" Kelan teased, referring to their ship name.

"Yap" James made the P pop. "One day you can retire or open a small private practice and become a doctor in a small town or something, where everyone will know you by your first name but call you Mr. Parker out or respect" James daydreamed. "And they're gonna love you cause you saved their lives and healed their kids"

Kelan looked down at the man in his arms, overwhelmed with love.

"I love you so much" he said simply, cause anything else simply didn't seem good enough. "I love everything about you. I want all of that. With you. Forever. "

James moved his head little and kissed him. "Forever" was all he said cause again, why spoil the moment with too much talk.

* * *

Which is why they weren't very pleased when Blaine came growling trough the door.

"Someone, anyone, take a gun and shoot me" me sank into one of the chairs and grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Rough night there, fella?" Kelan teased.

'If I let go of my hair my head will fall of" Blaine hoped that says enough.

"Stop complaining" Kurt came trough the doors, smiling, carrying more coffee and a basket of muffins. "You were fine enough to stick your nose up my ass last night"

"What?" he turned to Kurt, horrified. "I did that?" he simply couldn't believe it. 'Oh my God, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I don't-" warm lips sealed over his.

"That's ok sweetie, you get excited when you're drunk, no harm done, nothing happened" Kurt calmed him down.

"You should have just pushed me to the floor" Blaine mumbled as he took a cup.

"I thought you drugged him with vitamins and painkillers, as we usually do?" James eyed Kurt.

"Yeah, it's hard to make the pills work if he throws them up. He was singing Rigoleto all night" Kurt laughed at Blaine's misery.

"Oh God, just kill me" Blaine groaned in embarrassment. "I can't believe I came to your grandpa's house, got drunk off of my ass and spend my first night here throwing up"

"Yap!" Kurt noded. "You're definitely Grandpa's favorite now" he raised his cup in triumph.

"Huh?" Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt. Oh God, the light was killing him.

"Well, you survived" Kurt said as explanation. 'You two drank a gallon last night, I'm surprised you even remember anything"

"Oh I need to dig a hole and die" Blaine sank his head into his hands.

* * *

"Buenos dias, muchacos" Pedro's cheerful voice came from the yard as he joined them on the table. "Oh, I see we have casualties" he eyed Blaine with a fond smile as he patted his back. 'That's my boy"

"I feel like I'm about to die" he admitted, looking at Pedro with sad eyes. "Can we not do that again until Kurt and I have our first child? Please" he sank his head again, hot really noticing 4 gasping faces his statement created.

"Oh my God" James couldn't resist a squeal that left his mouth followed by a "shh" from Kelan.

"What?" Blaine lifted his head once more, still oblivious to what he just said.

"Come take a walk with me" Pedro offered. "It will make you feel better, I promise. I want to show you the root of entire vineyard. Will you come?"

"Oh yes, can't hurt. I should really move" the boy got up. 'Love you" he kissed still gasping Kurt, not noticing his distress, and followed Pedro out.

"Oh my sweet fucking God, what the hell was that?" James almost screamed when Pedro and Blaine were out of the ear shot.

" Kurt, did you guys talk about that?" Kelan asked, looking a little worried. Yeah, he wasn't around when the whole Ian proposing fiasco happened but he knew enough.

"Erm.." Kurt tried to respond but..."No" he finally let s smile take over his face.

"Oh thank everything that's gay and filthy, he's smiling. I thought I'm gonna have heart attack" James clutched his chest. "Oh my God, Kurtsie!" he grabbed Kurt's hand. "I can't believe this"

"He just said it, didn't he?" he looked at his two best friends. "he didn't even thought about it, it was like a reflex, wasn't it? Like he is so sure that that's gonna happen. Like..The question is not IF but.." Kurt thought about it and finally said:"WHEN"

"Yeah" Kelan smiled softly. "He did said it. You're not freaking out, are you?" he tentatively asked again.

"I know I should, I..." Kurt looked at Blaine's retracting form. "I'm really not. It seemed like the most normal thing ever, when he said it. It felt normal, it felt...It's felt right"

"Oh my God, I got goose bumps" James threw himself in Kelan's arms. "Baby, Klaine will have babies, one day we're gonna be decorating a nursery and ...And...We're having babies one day" the boy sobbed.

"Hey, hey" Kelan smiled and kissed his hair. "Look at you, don't cry"

"I'm just so happy" he sobbed once more before he pulled shocked looking Kurt onto the sofa so they could both cuddle him and talk about babies some more until the man of his dreams returns.

Sappy, right?

Well, deal with it.

They deserve it.

* * *

"You know" Pedro began as they walked up the small hill, "my grand grandfather came to this country with nothing but clothes on his back, root in his pocket and a dream. Dream to own a big vineyard some day. My grand grand mother was just 16 when she married him. They were together for 70 years." he said.

"All of this came from one root?" Blaine looked around himself at the huge space.

"It was smaller back then. Aurelio, my grand grandfather kept adding more land to Las Nubes" Pedro said,opening his arms and just basking in the sight. "You know, one day, not very far from now, all of this will belong to Kurt" the man set his eyes on Blaine. "And from the matching bands on your fingers that neither of you cares to explain about and that little random outburst you had this morning, I'm thinking it will be yours ,too"

Blaine was about to ask what outburst but Pedro beat him. "Kurt is a good boy, Blaine. He was dealt some really bad cards when it comes to life but he never gave up. He never lost that spark that makes him who he is" old man spoke with fervor. "They tried to beat him down, they tried to break him, but my pequenito was having none of that." he moved closer to Blaine. "He is the only good thing I have left in this life, other than my Vila. I would die before I let anything bad happen to him"

"I know" Blaine noded in understanding. "Sir, you have to know, I would never do anything to hurt him" Blaine tried to prove it both with his words and his pleading eyes. "I love him more than I love anything else in this world."

"I know you do" Pedro gave him a little smile. "Come, sit with me." he pointed to a huge rock, carved onto an obelisk. "This is where the root of Las Nubes is, the original one. " he explained as they made themselves comfortable. "Let me give you an advice. I can leave you this place and I can leave you boys the house but after I'm gone, you need to know I'm leaving you so much more than just land or walls to keep you safe from cold" he said.

"You know" he began his story. I was 17 when I met my wife. She was the Governor's daughter and I was just a scrawny looking pale boy" he smiled when he saw Blaine smiling. "I knew my father was rich and that her father wanted the best for her and I knew in theory if I wanted to court her, I could. But I was so afraid. I was afraid she would accept me only because her parents tell her to. So, in next few months I made sure that she sees just how special I think she is" he said.

"Every night, I would take one yellow rose from our garden to her doorstep. I was too afraid to say it's from me so , I never said who it was from. For months, I would write her poems and attach them to the rose. Sometimes, I wanted to see her face when she sees the rose so bad, I would sneak to her window and watch as she read it. I would stay just for few seconds, just to see her smile and I would ran away, afraid I might taint the moment.

Then she got sick. And for few days, longest ones in my life, I thought I might lose her. And she wasn't even mine" Pedro's eyes well up with tears. "And I knew that if she dies, not knowing that there's someone out there who loves her more than anything, who would trade his life for hers..."old man trailed off, taking a deep breath.

"Thank God, he got better and I knew I can't waste any more time. So I took her by the creek, that's both mine and Kurt's favorite place in the world and I told her I loved her. I was 18 and I was shaking like a leaf. I was horrified that she will say no and petrified that she will say yes."

"But she did say yes? Blaine offered an encouraging smile.

"Yes" Pedro smiled back. "She told me she knew it was me." he sighed, lost in memory. "She said that my eyes said the same thing as my poems did" he turned to Blaine. "Your eyes, pequenito" he said and Blaine beamed at the nickname, "you have the same eyes for Kurt as I had and always will have for Vila"

She's not there anymore, not always. But when she is?" he offered with a watery smile. "It's worth every single moment I spend knowing she doesn't know who I am" he finally let a tear fall. "An if I could go back, knowing that one day I'm gonna lose her, that I will have a handful of happy years and live off of memories for the rest of my life, I would still do it" old man gritted trough his teeth.. "I wouldn't trade that handful of years with her for eternity with someone else. Because she was made for me. Made to be mine, to be loved by me." he sighed. "That's how you know, pequenito. That's how you know when it's right" he patted Blaine's hand. "When nothing can make you change your mind, when nothing can take away the love. You just know. Heart always knows" he finally said, and Blaine sniffed.

"Don't tell him I cried" he said.

Old man wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder. "Don't worry, es nuestro secreto. Promise me that once I'm gone you will take care of him" he looked at Blaine's eyes. "He is so strong, nothing but love has the power to break him. And he does love you. That thing?" he pointed to Blaine's ring. "If you got him to put that on, I have no doubt you have his heart in the palm of your hand. Take care of it. Porfavor"

"I will. I promise. I'd never do anything to hurt him" Blaine said honestly and the man gave him and encouraging smile.

'Oh look at us, two grown men crying in the field" he coughed as he got up, making Blaine smile.

"I know, we should probably head back." Blaine said. "What did you said the name of the hacienda was?"

"Las Nubes" the man answered ."It means The Clouds."

"That's beautiful name" Blaine looked up at the sky.

"It's called Las Nubes because from the day it was created couples that owned it, and it was always owned by a couple, felt like on it, they're walking in the clouds" he explained. "And one day, you and Kurt will do just that" there was not even a trace of doubt in the mans voice.

He also knew.

It wasn't IF.

It was WHEN.

* * *

There, hope you liked it *less than three*


	38. The One With the Mixed feelings

**Ok, first of all, I want to thank you ALL for being so nice to me, okay?**

**Also, I made it past 400 reviews and I am laughing at how adorable you are for even reading this mess, jeez people :) I love you all, you know that right? I have about 869 prompts and I will fill them ALL ( except Pedro dying, sorry Sofia, I just can't, okay? Not ANY time soon)  
**

**ANGST! :) **

**Cause I need it :) **

**Okay, I own nothing, blah blah. You know the drill :)**

* * *

"No" Kurt was firm.

"Please Kurt, please" the boy pleaded. Pleaseeeee" he gave him hie best cheesy grin.

"Oh well that made me change my mind" Kurt clasped.

"Really" boy beamed.

"No" Kurt's fake smile fell.

"But pleaseeee, Kurt" Zack tried again.

"The answer remains the same as it was first 148 times you asked me. No. No you can not have the house to celebrate your birthday in" Kurt explained for 149th time.

"But whyyyy?" by whinnied and Kurt wasn't amused.

'I said no. I also said I will pay for any party anywhere in town you want to go. I'll even sneak in few bottles of alcohol by your choice cause I'm super cool like that. But you're NOT having your 18th birthday party in here. End of dissuasion"

"But why not?" Zack wasn't giving up.

Kurt sighed, annoyed. 'Cause I know how these parties look like. You're gonna get trashed and wreck the place. Also, do I look like an idiot to you?" he asked. "Quinn made mistake of letting Monica have party in her house. Half of her stuff ended up on e-bay cause Monica's so called friends robbed her. So, I am not having an auction on my underwear held on internet, do you hear me Zackary?" he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

'Oh my God, shut the fuck up, here" Luke was tired of all the argument. He walked over and gave a pair of keys to Zack. "It's the house next door. It's a bit smaller than this one and there are no personal item there. Whatever you break goes away from your allowances, which is coming from Kurt's pocket" Luke hugged his best friend and Kurt just snuggled deeper. "You'll be close enough so we can keep and eye on you and far away so we don't have to watch you make a jackass out of yourself. BE-HAVE!" he ordered at last.

'Oh my god, you guys are the best" Zack jumped up and threw himself at the boys, almost knocking them over. 'Luke, you are the coolest guy ever!" he hugged the bigger boy before turning to Kurt and kissing his cheek. 'And you are the best big brother anyone ever had, I love you! I have to call Jacob, he's not gonna believe this. " he ran away to call his boyfriend.

"We're spoiling him rotten" Luke commented with a happy sigh.

'Yeah" Kurt sighed back. 'Wouldn't want it any other way" he wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, looking after his brother.

* * *

Everything was falling apart.

One moment they were all happy, dancing around like they were 12, then they went over to the house to get more ice and whole hell broke loose.

Cause there he was, wayward son also known as Richard, with someone in tow.

Well, two someone's in tow.

A brunette girl, not woman, a girl, barely over 20 with a belly up to her teeth.

Kurt felt like he's gonna be sick.

This is not happening.

This can not be happening.

He should have known it could only get worse.

And it did.

Cause merry Zack walked trough the door to see what's taking them so long and well..

Things went from bad to worse.

As it turns out girl's name was Winona and she was Richards wife.

As in WIFE.

As in they were married.

And not only were they married for a while now but Zack knew about it.

He kept contact with Richard all this time.

In fact, that night that Julia threw him out he went to his father's house first.

And his father send him over to Kurt, counting on his good heart.

He sent him over with sole intention of finding out what's going on with Kurt.

He send his own distressed son to his estranged brother, in the middle of the night, to spy on him, while he shacks up with his two times younger wife.

Have I said whole hell broke loose?

"You knew about this?" Kurt accused, pointing to Richard and the girl next to him. "You've been living in my house for months" he spat out, looking at Zack, "without telling me? Keeping it away from me? That's the thanks I get?"

"Kurt, I can-" Richard tried.

"You nothing! You're 50, you deviant, what do you think you're doing? Take your son and get the hell out of my house, both of you!" he ordered. "I took you in when you had nowhere to go, and all this time all you did was lie to me?" he eyed his brother in disgust. "You think you're gonna be better off with Richard? Fine. Get out!" he pointed to the door again and then climbed up the stairs. He paused to smile bitterly. 'You know, I had no idea why I expected a rotten apple will fall far from a rotten tree"

Zack was fighting back tears, looking around, expecting some kind of support from Blaine or Kurt's friends.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid?" Blaine was the first to ask as he followed Kurt up the stairs. "Not cool kid, not cool" he shook his head and went to comfort his boyfriend.

"We actually went to your mothers house, risked getting arrested to get your shit , we tore down half of the house to make a place for you, we let you practically shack up with your boyfriend which is not something many 17 year olds can say, he gives you allowances that's bigger than most of your friends have combined, we gave you all the freedom a kid could ask for and you do ONE thing that you know will hurt him?" Sean was pissed in a matter of seconds. "You're on your own. We love you but we love Kurt more than anything. You made your own bed, now lay in it"

Zack was actually crying at this point. "I wasn't-" he tried.

Twins just shook their heads. "He thought he got his brother back" Oliver wailed. "He.." he laughed humorlessly. "He thought he got that one thing he's been missing all along, someone from his real family back. And you just..." the boy waved his hands. "Let's' go, James, Kurt needs us" he took his brother elbow and the boy followed. "I expected more from you" he said as he passed by the boy.

"You need to leave" Luke, the last one of the group who left downstairs said. "I have no idea what you wanted to accomplish by coming but congratulations, you screwed up Kurt's day. Take your son and goodbye" Luke's voice was surprisingly calm.

"No" Zack cried out. 'I don't want to go, please don't make me leave" he begged.

"Not my call" Luke was emotionless. "Even if it were, Id' kick you out. Please, I'm asking you nicely, my friend needs me, leave our house" he said, looking at Richard.

"Come on Zack, let's go" tried to take Zack's hand but the boy recoiled away.

"I am not going anywhere with you" boys was hysterical. "I like it here, I don't want to go, please don't make me leave, I'm sorry" he pleaded trough tears, before he turned to Richard. "You ruined everything, they didn't have to know". You didn't have to tell them you send me here. You ruined the only good thing that ever happened to me, why did you some here tonight?" Zack sobbed out

"So you just intended to lie for the rest of your life?" Luke rose his voice. "Just never tell us about this?

"No, I was-" the boy was crying. 'I wanted to make it better, I didn't think-" he got interrupted by Kurt's angry voice coming from the stairs again.

'That's your problem, you don't think!" he yelled. "I said, get the hell out of my house! All of you!"

"Please Kurt, just let me explain" Richard pushed forward. "Just give me ten minutes, that's all I ask of you. Please, for once in your life, just let me try and explain"

"Explain what?" Kurt spat out. "that you showed up at my door with some random girl my age? That she's pregnant? That's you're having ANOTHER child you'll abandon? " Kurt's chest were heaving. "Huh? How are you gonna explain the fact that you and Zack have been in contact for months now! That he knew about your little knocked up whatever she is and that you send him here to spy on me when Julia kicked him out? Huh, how the hell do you plan to explain that? " he pushed past his father to look at the girl.

Damn it, she couldn't be more that 22. His age at best.

"Tell me, what lies did he tell you?" Kurt wondered. "Did he promised you he's gonna change his ways? Be a good husband and a father. Let me tell you something about the man who's offspring you're carrying. He's gonna leave" Kurt said with a voice made of ice. 'That's what he does. He's gonna leave and you know what you're gonna be? You're gonna be a single mom with a broken heart.

You didn't live under a rock, you had to know who he is and what he does. And what he is a lousy excuse for a human and even lousier for a father.

He wasn't there to teach me how to ride a bike or to kiss my scraped elbow. He wasn't there to chase away any bad dreams of to chase away the bullies" he whipped his father with his eyes. "But I can almost get why he didn't do that for me, after all, I'm just some random kid he picked up at the orphanage. But he has a son, a son by blood who's living with his estranged brother cause his mother kicked him out on the street. He didn't worry about his son safety, which comes first, oh no, but he sent him here, in the middle of the night, so he could spy on me, on us" " Kurt eyed the girl with nothing but pity. "He didn't care if his own son was cold or hungry or scared"

"I feel sorry for you. Last thing world needs is another fatherless baby. I wish you all the luck in the world cause you're gonna need it. Come on guys, I've heard more than enough" he reached out to take Blaine's hand feeling undeniably better when their fingers made contact.

"You have no idea how it was for me" Richard called out.

"For you?" Kurt turned around and if looks could kill..."How it was for you?" he laughed out maniacally. "Oh do tell, how was it for you, you poor little excuse for a man. Share your heartbreaking story. Let's trade them, shall we?" he offered, still smiling.

Do you expect me to feel sorry for you? Do you?" he asked incredulously. "Have you ever felt sorry for me? Leaving me there with her? Having Pedro be both my mother and father? It was hard for you? We're you bullied at school, too? Huh? Called names? Were you, you poor thing. YOU RAN AWAY!" Kurt yelled. "You just left us there. If a grown man like you couldn't handle her how the hell do you think it was for me?"

"It wasn't like that" Richard called over Kurt's voice. 'You have no idea how lost I was"

"Do you want a fucking medal for correctly identifying the feeling?" Kurt pushed forward, pulling Blaine with him since their hands we're still clasped. 'Oh I was lost, here, have a freaking award for it!"

"I was so young, you have no idea-"

"No, YOU have no idea. You don't and you never will. You have no idea how much it hurts to have no one. Up until these guys showed up" he pointed to the boys who all gathered around him again, " I was all alone. Grandpa couldn't handle everything on his own, not with Grandma Vila being sick. He tried so hard, poor man, and he was better that you can ever dream to be! Before my boys showed up I had no idea what it's like to be loved by someone other that Pedro and Vila. To be accepted. To be defended! Do you have any idea how many black eyes they gave people over the years? To people who were mean or rude to me? Where were you?" he asked in awe. "You opted out. Took the easy way. Now take you son and leave my house. I have nothing left to say to you"

"Please no, please, please Kurt" Zack moved in front of him. "Please, don't make me leave, I love it here, you guys are my family"

Kurt laughed bitterly again. 'You don't have a family here. This is MY family, MINE. You're no longer part of it. That" he pointed to Richard and the girl, who was still to say a word, "is your family. That is who you go to from now on. That's who you go to talk to when you have problems with your boyfriend." Kurt explained. "That's who you go to when you're scared, hurt, confused. You chose them over us. THIS IS YOUR CHOICE. You don't have a family here anymore." Kurt's voice was cold. "I'm saying it for the last time, leave my house, now"

Not even a whole minute after three people closed the door, begging Zack last to leave, Kurt broke down in tears, with five lost people around him, desperate to fix pieces of Kurt's broken heart together, but not knowing how.

* * *

He woke up to a soft music coming from the piano.

He opened his eyes to find Blaine siring on the bench in the corner, fingers dancing over they keys.

"I have never been more glad I allowed you to talk me into bringing that thing in here' he attempted to give Blaine a small smile.

"Good morning, stranger" Blaine stopped playing and moved over to the bed. He climbed on and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "How are you feeling?" he kissed the back of Kurt's neck.

"Honestly?" he offered and received another kiss as affirmation. "A bit dead"

'I'm sorry" Blaine held him tighter. "You fell asleep around 4am this morning, boys left an hour later when they made sure you won't wake up again"

"I'm a lousy,lousy friends, keeping them up all night over my drama" he sighed.

"Hey, don't say that, ever. Okay? Those boys would kill for you. They just want to see you get better. We all do" Blaine kissed his neck again.

"I can't believe that little shit" Kurt gritted, some of his anger returning.

"Kurt" Blaine sighed. "Don't"

"Don't what?" he turned in Blaine's arms. "Are you justifying him?" he asked in disbelief.

'No, no" he raised his hand in defense, "I am not, not even close, he fucked up and he fucked up bad"

Kurt just sighed again and returned to his previous position. "I thought he's..." he trailed off.

"If he doesn't know better, you should" Blaine finally dared to say, risking another fight.

And there it was.

"What?" Kurt bolted up. "How is any of this my fault?" he yelled. 'I took him in when his own parents kicked him ou-" Blaine placed a hand over his mouth.

"That's not what I ment" Blaine said quickly.

"Then what the fuck did you mean?" Kurt was defensive again.

'Please don't talk to me like that" he pleaded. "I'm not the enemy here, Kurt. I'm on you side."

"Great, now I feel like crap for yelling at you" Kurt sunk his head. "I'm sorry, I'm just hurt. And angry. And I wanna punch something"

"It's ok, I'm not angry with you. Just, Kurt.." Blaine said tentatively. "He's 17. He never had any adult to talk to him and guide him. To teach him right from wrong, to put it simply. Maybe he was just childish and he hoped that maybe, if he tried to act as buffer zone between you and Richard, one day you might be family again"

"So he kept secrets from me?" Kurt wasn't yelling, he was simply asking. He needed to understand why would Zack do this to him. 'He watched dad get married to a 20 year old and he didn't tell me. He knew we have bother or sister on the way and he still didn't tell me. Richard send him here that night, he shoed him away from hid own home so he can pass on information about me. Do you understand how this makes me feel?" tears welled up again.

"Hey, no, don't" he scooped Kurt in his arms again. "I know, and Zack should be punished for it. He should. Just not like this, Kurt. No one deserves that. To live with that man." Blaine's voice was laced with disgust. "Punish him any way you want, he'll agree to that. Just don't force him to live with Richard or even worse go back to Julia. " he steeled himself for what needed to be said. "Kurt...I..." he took a deep breath, "If you do that, if you condemn him to a life like that, how are you any better than Richard or Julia?"

He could hear Kurt's breath hitch.

And he knew he said the right thing.

"He called you 54 times last night. I counted' he offered a small smile. "Please, don't do this. He made a mistake but only cause he doesn't know better. Teach him ,Kurt" he looked lovingly at the man in his arms. "Teach him how to be a person he will be proud off. That you will be proud of. It's not late for him. You two can fix this. Don't let him slip away only cause your pride and his stupidity got in the way. "

Kurt looked up at Blaine as if he sees him for the first time.

He was still unable to believe that all that, all that love, was for him.

"You are the best man I have ever met" he said, looking at Blaine's hazel eyes. "I love you so much" he pushed his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and kissed him. "I don't know what I would do without you" he admitted.

"You will never have to be without me. I am never leaving you. Ever" he kissed the top of Kurt's head and sank them both on the pillows. "Go back to sleep, we have a serious talk with a 17 year old dumbass to go trough, It's all gonna be ok, I promise" he pulled Kurt in closer.

They were silent for a long time.

Just holding each other.

"Marry me" Kurt could hear himself say out of nowhere.

Blaine went completely stiff. He could her nothing over the sound of blood pounding in his ears.

"Ku-Kurt?" he stammered, thinking the boy fell asleep and it talking in his sleep.

"I'm not afraid anymore' he said, his voice calm and heavy. "I'm only afraid I might lose you" he was still to look up.

'Kurt, look at me" Blaine was shaking.

Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Can you repeat what you just said?" Blaine fought to get the words out.

"Marry me" Kurt repeated again, not even a slight quiver in his voice. "Not now obviously but one day. Some day soon" he said, voice still firm. "You're it. I'm done looking. You're the one for me. For better or worse. It's either you or no one. I'm not scared anymore."

Blaine could tears spill from his eyes as he eyed Kurt. "Kurt" he murmured, closing the distance between them, kissing the man in his arms.

It physically hurt to separate from Kurt's lips after words like that. 'I can't believe you said that" he whispered against Kurt's lips.

"And yet you said nothing" Kurt noticed, not taking his eyes off of Blaine. "I want to be with you. Forever. I want you to call me out when I'm wrong. Like you did now. I want you to be there to help me be a batter man. I want to grown old with you. Everything is worthless without you" he admitted and Blaine kissed his breathless again.

"Yes." he said simply."Yes to forever. With you"

And that's how the rest of forever began.

* * *

**This is a set up, I had to use his dad and the wife and just... I have plans, as you know since I told you only like 15 million times and I need this. **

**So I hope it wasn't too boring. **

**Ellen chapter will be posted RIGHT after this. **

**In like few hours cause you're guys harrassed me about it for a month :) **

**It's FOURTH VERSION cause my PC ate the previous three so don't expect much, okay? **


	39. The One With Ellen 2 point 0

**Ok, listen up here for a minute. **

**Ellen chapter, thank God and Allah and Buddha and Satan **

**It's pure crap but I tried. **

**Now, few things. **

**First part of this chapter is for my Mia, she wanted some Jacob and Zack fluff and well, I'm nice like that. **

**Second, I have NO IDEA WHY, but I feel like writing smut, the thing is, I don't *KNOW* how to write smut so that's weird. **

**And third, like I said, I will still update this thing but not almost daily like I did so far. Maybe one chapter a week? **

**And we will be taking time jumps. **

**Weeks, Months, Years. **

**Basically, we will be going back and forth. **

**And last but certainly not least; this chapter is dedicated to our Mummy, to our wonderful Beth. **

**See, just like in this story, where Pedro is Grandpa to all of the boys, Beth is Mummy to all of us. **

**And she takes care of us better than our real mothers. **

**She is also one of the few reasons why I will continue to write this. **

**Even if she were THE ONLY person left reading this, I would still type. **

**For her. **

**Just for her. **

**WE love you so much, Mummy. All of us. **

**As always, I own nothing but a beautiful family I created for myself.**

* * *

"No internet, no TV, no x-box, no friends over, curfew's at nine, and you have two weeks to fix your grades or I'm shipping you back to Richard's. Get it?" Kurt's voice was emotionless yet firm when Luke and Blaine dropped him off back at the house. "You will come home straight after school, you're going into your room and I don't want to see your face until I'm not angry anymore, am I clear?"

Zack nodded in agreement.

He just wanted things back the way they were. He knew it's gonna take some time but he wasn't giving up on them.

"I'm not messing around anymore." Kurt came closer to the boy. "I wasn't your brother for 17 years and I can go back to not being one. You can see Richard and Julia whenever you feel like it but you're doing it in their houses. We can drop you off and pick you up. But I am not having you sneak behind my back, is that clear?" he asked. "Look at me," he gritted and Zack did just that.

"Yes." he simply agreed.

"I tried to make this a home for you as best as I could. Now, you either live by my rules or you leave, choice is up to you," Kurt was strict.

"I'll do anything you want. Just don't make me leave, please." Zack begged again.

Kurt just nodded once. "Jacob checks in with me when he gets here and I want his ass out the door by nine," he said as he turned around.

"Wha-What?" Zack stuttered. "Jacob is allowed to come? Here? In the house?" he wondered in awe.

Kurt sighed sadly. . "I'm not that big of a monster, Zack. I would never punish you by taking away the person you love. I'm not the bad guy here." was all he said as he turned back again and left.

"Wow." Zack whispered to himself. "I guess it's your ass I should kiss for this?" he turned to Blaine.

"Nope, that's all Kurt. Maybe you should think next time before you stab him in the back, kid. Also," Blaine patted his shoulder; "I wouldn't mess with him if I were you. Next time he won't cave. No matter how much we all plead your case."

"I am so sorry" Zack was apologetic. " I… He, well Richard told me that he can make things right and I-"

"And you believed him." Blaine shrugged. "This is the part where you should know better," Blaine gave him small encouraging smile as he left to find Kurt.

"He's so cool." Zack murmured to himself as he picked up his bag and climbed upstairs.

Home sweet home.

* * *

"Hey, it's open." Kurt called out when he heard a ring. Not a moment later Jacob walked in, looking a little lost. "Erm am I allowed in the house?" he stood awkwardly in the hallway.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Cause Zack is grounded for the next century?" It came out as a question.

"We're working on it." Kurt smiled at him. "Upstairs, you know where he is."

"O-k." Jacob's brows furrowed. "Just so you know, he meant no harm," Jacob defended his boyfriend's actions. "No matter how many times I told him Richard is just a bad person or he wouldn't have given up on you guys. I think he really wanted to make things better. Not worse. Like he did." he murmured that last line.

"I appreciate the talk, Jacob. I also appreciate his sentiment but it just caused us trouble. Up you go, you have to be out by nine and keep it down, we didn't sound proof the attic." Kurt smiled at Jacob, making him blush. "I just made a man twice my size blush," he laughed in Blaine's shoulder.

"That's not a man, that's a boy." Blaine corrected him. "And can I just say how much I love you cause you're awesome?" he kissed the top of Kurt's nose.

"Oh really?" Kurt smirked. "Care to prove that?"

"Over and over again!" he pounced at Kurt, making him yelp.

"Upstairs, we can't have sex in the living room, we have kids in the house," Kurt tried to wiggle his way from under Blaine. "Fuck, you're strong."

"Kids are doing it too cause news flash, they're not kids." Blaine said with finality as he pulled Kurt's shirt over his head and crashed their mouths together.

* * *

"Hey." Jacob greeted as he walked inside Zack's room only to be welcomed with an armful of boyfriend. "Wow." he gushed out as Zack jumped into his arms.

"I have the best brother ever! He totally gave me the cold treatment, not that I blame him and I'm reduced to being a cave man but he said you can come over and you're here," the tiny boy started to pepper kisses all over Jacob's neck, the highest place he could reach. "He knew that's' what I would miss the most and he said you can come!"

"How bad was it?" The taller boy nuzzled Zack's neck, just breathing him in.

"It was awful," he complained. "I had to spend the night at Richard's and he actually yelled at me."

"He what?" Jacob stepped back. "He yelled at you? What the fuck for?"

"He said I messed up everything, that it's my fault we can't all be together," he explained and Jacob stepped back, running fingers through his hair.

"What an asshole," he punctuated every word. "You know none of this is your fault, right?" he pulled the boy back in his arms.

"Yeah, I talked to Blaine. He explained few things to me. He's really cool, you know? I think it's cause his dad is really amazing. The guys joke around how Alan is everyone's dad. Maybe one day... He can be mine, too." Zack said, his voice shy.

"Oh God, you're so adorable. I love you." Jacob smiled and kissed him.

That was enough to make Zack beam and jump up again, as if the serious topic wasn't ever breached. "Then Blaine came and Luke came and they told me I can come home and I am home, look," he waved around the attic. "It's my room and I can stay and Kurt will forgive me and won't be mad at me forever and you can come visit me while I'm grounded and I have never been this happy in my life!" he threw himself in Jacob's arms again. "We should celebrate." he wrapped his arms around Jacobs's neck, making him hum knowingly.

"Is that so? And how do you suggest we do that?" he started kissing the side of Zack's neck and the smaller boy shivered.

"Well ...-" he swallowed audibly when Jacob bit lightly on his earlobe. "That would be just fine, I think." he closed his eyes and then yelped when Jacob picked him up as if he weighed nothing. "Oh my," he grinned at the bigger boy. "One could get used to that, mister."

"Um-hum" Jacob hummed as he placed Zack on the bed. "Not getting tired of me?"

Zack actually snorted. "Yeah, cause cute, gorgeous and sexy as hell gay boys grow on trees and you can pick one wherever you want." Feeling bold he bit on Jacob's collarbone.

"Umph. That's how you want to play, huh?" Jacob smiled devilishly and rolled them over so Zack was on top. "More tiger and less kitty?" he winked.

Zack's smiled could light up the room. "Man, I'm so glad I had that talk with Kurt and Blaine."

"You and me both, cutie, you and me both," Jacob bit his own lip before Zack's came crushing down on him.

His adorable little tiger.

* * *

"My first and ONLY guests for tonight are two guys that you won't shut up about. I mean, everywhere I go it's all Klaine this and Klaine that and Klaine is so cute and Klaine is so hot." Ellen smiled. "So, without a further ado, I give you Klaine, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson," she announced over the sound of applause and cheering.

"Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer

Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer," the music was playing and the audience roared with laughter to their entrance.

Cause sure, there they were, Kurt and Blaine, Blaine giving Kurt a piggy back ride into the studio, smiling, while Kurt had his arms around Blaine's neck, nuzzling behind his ear, smiling just as wide.

"The doors are open, the wind is really blowing

The night sky is changing overhead," Kurt sang loudly and smacked a kiss to the side of Blaine's head just as Blaine hopped and let Kurt's feet touch the ground, spinning on his heal and taking Kurt's hand and twirling him around.

"It's not just all physical

I'm the type who won't get oh so critical

So let's make things physical

I won't treat you like you're oh so typical," He sang in Kurt's face, huge smile spreading over the other boy's features. Kurt shook his shoulders and shimmied in, biting his lip as he winked once at Blaine then at the audience.

"All you think of lately is getting underneath me

All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me," he sidestepped around Blaine who was twirling to himself as he joined Kurt on the song.

"Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer

Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer," they sang together as the music stopped and wrapped their arms around each other's waist, followed by a humongous applause.

They walked over and each of them gave Ellen a hug as they took their seats.

"That was the most amazing entrance I ever had in this show," she said with a smile. "From now on, I'm making my entrance with a piggy back ride."

"Blaine is not available, just so you know," Kurt mock narrowed his eyes at her and leaned in to shield Blaine from her eyes.

"I wouldn't dare to come between that," she raised her hands in silent surrender. "Welcome!" she finally said.

"Thanks for having us," Blaine, always the dapper one said.

"It's good to be back," Kurt joined in.

"Now, you were both here before. Blaine, you were here after you massacred your fellow artists at that Grammy award last year," she complimented and he waved it off, "and Kurt was here few months ago promoting at the time his new movie Big Miracle. By the way, congratulations on the Oscar," she smiled proudly, "Mr. Academy Award Winner."

"Oh God, I still can't believe that's me," Kurt blushed and ducked his head a bit.

"Well, it is. Did you bring the statue as I asked you to?" she wondered and Kurt's smile fell.

"Oh my God, I forgot it backstage," he stammered. "Oh my God, I can't believe I did that," he was amazed with himself.

"I hope you said goodbye to it cause you're never seeing it again," she grinned devilishly and Kurt pretended to cry in Blaine's shoulder.

"There, there," his boyfriend patted him.

"Ok, let's talk about you two." Ellen clasped her hands together.

"Yes, let's cause we don't do that enough," Blaine said with an eye roll and his trademark smile. "I open my fridge and look, there I am. I go to supermarket and oh what a surprise, there I am again. Two days ago we went to the zoo," he said, "and there were people watching llamas, with matching shirts that had me and Kurt on it from my warming up party, where we're drunk off of our asses, singing to Born to be Wild" he shook his head and audience clapped and laughed.

"Well, you two are the hottest news around." The host said.

"But that's' the thing, we're not news anymore," Kurt said in a more serious tone. "It's been almost ten months since we got together and the hype doesn't seem to wear down. It just gets more... Hyper," he smiled.

"And its not that we mind." Blaine interjected, "it's just that we have nothing smart left to say," he joked.

"Oh before I forget, in the first row we have your best friends. Hello guys!" She waved enthusiastically at 6 boys in the audience. "Sean Biggerstaf, James and Oliver Phelps, Luke Youngblood, Kelan Parker and Mike Chang ladies and gentlemen. Just in case these two," she waved her finger at Kurt and Blaine, "won't tell us any dirty details we never heard before rest assured they will." she smiled.

"Yes we will!" Luke said loudly, earning a "Shut up, asshole!" from Kurt.

"Now, I need to get something clear," she turned to Kurt. "How does this," she waved signaling she's referring to all of those boys, "work? You ALL live together? Like, together together?"

"Hard to believe, huh?" Blaine snorted and she laughed at this.

"Yes, we all live together." Kurt glared at Blaine but he was still smiling. "Those four crap weasels and I have been living together since the beginning of 2001. And Kelan, that's James's boyfriend", Kurt smiled at his friend, "moved in when we were 19. He stayed for years and then crap happened but he's back for good," he skipped the break up part. "Blaine moved in few weeks ago," he continued. "He," Kurt pointed to Oliver, " has a girlfriend for years now, she's not technically a member of Casa de Locos but she's there a lot. A lot," he emphasized with a fond smile. "Hi, Alisha, we love you," he waved into the camera. "Sean and Shanon are also together for years, sorry ladies," he winked at the camera, "but she still didn't pack her things and joined the crazy wagon. Luke is solo, for now and um..." Kurt made thinking face, "Oh yes, we have my brother Zack at the attic." he slumped as he finished.

"My God, we sound crazy," Blaine shook his head and Ellen just went in with: "Oh yeah."

"And how does that work?" she asked the shorter man.

"Well Ellen, let me be perfectly honest here." he said in overly serious voice, making Kurt snicker. "We have absolute no sense of personal space, there's never hot water cause we have a teenage boy in our house who has his boyfriend over lot," he said knowingly earning a deafening applause for himself, "and we have 5 gay guys in there so cleaning up is a bitch," he smiled at the end and was rewarded with yet another applause.

"Oh God, Blaine." Kurt hid his face in his hands.

"What, am I lying?" he side looked at his boyfriend.

"No he isn't!" Sean called from the front row, making people behind him laugh.

"I just gotta say, you guys sound like such an interesting, dynamic group. When I was doing research for tonight's show, I found so many hilarious things that you guys did over the years, and it just seems that when you bring more people in it gets more fun." she crossed her legs, looking at boys.

"Well, I haven't been around that long," Blaine said, "but when I first joined," he made air quotes, "I have to admit I was a bit ...shocked."

"You were?" Kurt looked at him strangely. This was news to him, too.

"Well, yeah. I mean, when you find such a cohesive group, you know, like these guys are," he waved to the front row, "it's pretty um...As wonderful as they are, it's not really easy to make your way into the group, I mean, it is but you don't know that it is," he said with reassuring smile. "Plus, it really didn't help that the first time I met them they cornered me and scared the living crap out of me," he smiled wider.

"You owe us your firstborn for that," Oliver smiled from the audience, making everyone else follow.

"Now, as I said I was trolling online," Ellen offered and both boys groaned.

They knew what was coming.

"I have set of pictures and comments for each of you. " she pointed to big screen behind her. "Now, these are pictures and comments I got off of Tumblr," she said as Blaine's face came into the view, large picture for the cover of Out Magazine.

"Here's first one captured with 'Put you face away, asshole'," she pointed out the last word, making Blaine laugh.

"Next one, we have 'Stop ruining my life, you little shit' followed by a half naked pictures of Blaine on beach, the recent photo session."

"And this is my favorite," Ellen said as a picture of Blaine dozing on Kurt's shoulder on an airplane came on screen. Blaine's curls were a mess on top of his head where he was resting on Kurt. "This is captioned with:

Soft Blainers, warm Blainers

Little ball of dumb,

Happy Blainers,

Sleepy Blainers

Dumb, dumb, dumb." she read and applause followed.

"They do have some nice nicknames for me, don't they," Blaine laughed out.

"And last one, here we have a large picture of your ass," Ellen cleared her throat with simple caption. 'Fuck you, Hummel' she said, making people burst out laughing. "I think fangirls are jealous," she concluded.

"Sorry girls, mine." Kurt winked and Blaine made little "aww" noise.

"Speaking of you," Ellen zoomed on Kurt, "here we large collection of your rear bumper then your ...Erm, front," she smiled, "followed by a little poem that goes:

"There's too much booty in Kurt's pants,

I don't know where to stare,

Front or back,

Oh look, my chest hurts,

Welcome heart attack"

Kurt covered his face as pictures rolled on screen. "Oh God, they made a collection."

"Hold on, it gets better," Ellen smiled wider. "Here are a gifs of you being half naked, mostly from your movies, and it's captioned with: "Ode to Kurt:

You're so pretty, you stupid asshole,

I wanna stab myself in the eye,

Thank you and fuck off."

"IT RHYMES!" Ellen cheered over the noise in the studio.

Blaine pretended to wipe tears. "That was beautiful."

"I have come to conclusion they are terms of endearment," she finally shook her head.

"Yes, we got that, too. The more they hiss at us, the bigger the love is," Blaine laughed.

"Oh and I actually did a search. You two seem to be the hottest topic when it comes to celebrity fanfiction," the host had gleam in her eye.

"Oh God, don't you dare," Kurt's eyes went wide.

"You know of this, don't you?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Oh, yes." Blaine was not shy about it. "We have searched all the kinks and my God, teenage girls write hot gay porn," he looked at the audience.

"Blaine!" Kurt smacked him on the arm.

"What?" he eyed him. "They do. Kurt's favorite kind is Badboy! Blaine," he said proudly, with a wink.

"STOP SAYING WORDS!" Kurt groaned while corners of his mouth tug upwards.

"Badboy! Blaine?" Ellen pressed on.

"Oh yes, it's always some kind of AU where I'm either a whore that fucks, sorry, sleeps around, around and then Kurt shows up and I'm a changed man or I'm straight and I go gay for him. Which is something we saw happen," he looked at James and smiled.

"Oh that's right, James wasn't always on our team," Ellen encouraged.

"Not before Jalan was born," Kurt whooped loudly.

"Yeah, James snagged a doctor, ladies. That's the big gorgeous guy in the middle, let's hear an applause for him," she said as camera zoomed in on Kelan, who gave a shy wave.

"Damn you boys have gorgeous boyfriends," Ellen pretended to fan herself.

"Oh I think my brother has the best looking boyfriend in North America." Kurt corrected.

"Really?" the woman asked in interest.

"Oh God, that kid is 17 and he looks like a freaking Greek God." Blaine cut in. "Seriously, HE is the reason tragedies happen," he joked.

"Well, nice job, Zack!" she gave thumbs up. "Anyway, we were talking about fanfiction, you're not getting off that easy."

"Oh, right, fanfiction. And really, some of those things are really hot," Blaine said again.

"Kurt what do you have to say to this?" Ellen poked him.

"I no longer have a boyfriend," he groaned.

"So all that bondage gear we bought was money down the drain, then?" James chimed from the front row.

"STOP TALKING!" Kurt hissed around another smile. "My God, I hate them all."

"Clearly," the woman smiled at Kurt. "Now. What's Blaine's favorite kind, come on, tell us."

Kurt groaned again. "Fine. It's not like we have much time to read those things but if I have to pick out a dirty one he likes…" Kurt was thinking, "oh God, there's this story where he's this guy that has some weird darkness and we fall in love and I call him Master." Kurt said and everyone laughed. "I'm like his slave or something and he calls me beautiful and it's just so weird and so hot at the same time."

"You can call me master Blaine from now on," he informed the audience with a sultry look.

"Yeah, keep dreaming, mister." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Now, what I need to know next is what was that display at the park few months ago? You two were all over the news with that and you guys," she turned to look at the front row, "you were so adorable with your sandwich boards and your little song. Did you actually write that?"

"Oh God, I had a drawing of a dick on my back for you," Luke accused, looking at Kurt. "I deserve a medal for that," he whined and a girl behind him laughed, among other people. He turned to smile and then kinda stared for a bit. "Hi. Luke Younglood, I don't think I've had the honor," he offered his hand to a smiling girl.

"Carrie," she said with another smile.

"I made a new friend," he beamed and Kurt face plamed.

"Run honey, run while you still can," he called out to the girl. "And to answer your question while Casanova over there talks to the girl, basically, I messed up," Kurt explained the scene from the park. "I messed up pretty bad and well, the boys helped me out to get ma man back," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, his man wasn't wearing any underwear that day while there were 8000 cameras on him cause some other man," he narrowed his eyes at Mike, "chased him out of the house!"

"That's your roommate over there?" Ellen waved to Mike who waved back.

"Former roommate," Blaine corrected.

"Yeah, he's my sugar daddy," Mike blew Blaine a kiss and Blaine pretended to catch it.

"You're so weird, oh God," Ellen said, mostly to herself. "Ok, next thing I want to talk about is your public coming out as a couple. Not many people decide to announce their relationship by groping each other penises on an award show." she laughed.

"Yeah, that was fun. Can we do that again?" Blaine used his best puppy eyes on Kurt.

"Yeah, when we get home honey, there are people here." Kurt patted his knee just as "We don't mind, I'll get my phone!" came from the first row. "Shut up, Sean!" Kurt hissed at him. "Anyway, what was the question?" Kurt asked again, smiling cause he really couldn't remember.

"Public groping," the host repeated again and Kurt made an "Oh" sound. "Right. That. Well, we were already together for a while and people were starting to suspect it's a thing, between Blaine and me, and since those 4 idiots have that stupid blog we're very well informed about what's going on among fans and well..." he trailed off only to have Blaine finish for him.

"WE wanted to do it on our terms, before someone gets a clear shot of the two of us. And we talked to MTV people and they loved it and well, the rest is history," he said.

"Ok, we have to be quick, we're running out of time, can you tell me what are your plans now?" Ellen asked.

"I'm going out on a date! Yeah, baby!" Luke yelled in triumph from the front, making everyone laugh. "Sorry, I'll behave," he said apologetically, looking at the girl who couldn't hide her smile.

"Well, that happened," Blaine laughed. "WE just came back from Mexico where I almost died from alcohol poisoning but we packed our bags and we're leaving for UK. Kurt," he beamed at the name as he turned to his boyfriends, "is gonna start filming Doctor Who special and we're going there."

"You and Kurt or YOU," she pointed at the boys in front row, "and Kurt."

"Where I go, they go. We're a package deal, Carrie," he said off hand, looking at the pretty girl talking to Luke. "But yes, they're all coming with me. Blaine is coming back after two weeks cause his tour starts and two weeks is just enough time for him to humiliate me for life." he shook his head.

"Heeey!" Blaine whined. "Its' not my fault. Who could stay sane when you have Tenant, Barrowman and Piper in one shot and Smith is just running around, being all adorable and I swear I almost died!" Blaine jumped up a bit in his seat.

"Oh you poor thing," Ellen patted Kurt's leg in sympathy. "It can't be easy for you,"

"Do you see what I go through every day?" Kurt whimpered a little.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Is that really a thing for you?" Ellen wondered.

"The whimpering part?" Kurt asked and she nodded. "Oh yeah, ever since we moved in together, we had this thing, I think Sean started it. Whenever he was feeling down he would do a little crying thing, without the actual crying. Over the time we adopted the gesture and well, now we all whimper whenever we feel bad. It's like you just go up to someone and there's always someone cause we have a full house and you go: "Can I whimper for a while," and someone holds you whole you play pretend cry," he explained.

"Oh my God, that's' brilliant, I'm gonna try that."

"It's totally awesome, they taught my dad how to whimper," Blaine interjected.

"No way!" the woman laughed out.

"Oh yes, Alan is whimpering like a pro. It's driving my mom insane. They," he accused the people in the audience, "taught him that."

"May God help us all," she finally gave up on trying to understand them. "Do you guys have any plans? Other than you Luke, cause I can totally see your plan from here," she teased.

"Oh nothing big, we're doing a guest roles in TBBT." Oliver brushed it off.

"Shut up, don't downplay it!" Kurt yelled. "They're hired for next ten episodes to play four guys who move in Penny's former apartment. They're nerdy and all that jazz. I saw the script, it's hilarious, people are gonna love it," Kurt couldn't hide how proud he was of his friends.

"Oh that's' amazing," Ellen complimented. "Congratulations."

"All right people, let's hear it for Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Don't forget that Blaine's tour starts in three weeks and don't forget to tune in for news on Doctor Who special, staring our golden little boy Kurt Hummel. Oh and check TBBT for those four guys," she pointed. "Make that three, Luke's brain has left the room," she rolled her eyes fondly looking at Luke who was deep in conversation with the girl he met. "Carrie will not get paid for being in the audience, she got her payment," she joked. "See you next week!"

* * *

**Okay now you got your Ellen! That's it, see you in a week!**


	40. FOR MY DOCTOR WHO PROMPTER

**Ok, listen here.**

**I have something to say.**

**One of you lovely people asked for DW/London/Klaine themed drabble chapter.**

**And well, I already did that once and I would be stealing from myself but it's still just a copy/paste thing.**

**Anyway, not that anyone knows, but I had story before this that I took down cause I thought it sucks. I mean, people liked it and all, it was dark but Kurt and Blaine were so freaking in love and...**

**I mean, I get weird and I just...Chances are I'll probably get self conscious and take this drabble series down, too. Cause I think I'm ok, you know, and then one day I just go: What the hell was I thinking?"**

**Anyyyway, I have DW drabble that maybe the prompter would like to take look at?**

**This is completely different universe that one in drabble series, wildly AU, where Blaine is former Lord of Evil. Kurt is an angel and they went trough hell, quite literally, to be together. This drabble was part of The Torn Identity's epilog.**

**And guys from Klainepdf's contacted me to ask permission to pdf it and I said yes, then I took it down, then they asked if I had plans to put it up again and I get even more self conscious and I just don't know if I wanna put it back up and...I need to STFU.**

**Sorry.**

**Anyway, prompter, just pretend this is TDAMS Klaine cause technically, they could be. Post Source of all Evil Blaine is kinda like TDAMS Blaine, minus career in music industry :)**

**P.S. I know they don't film DW in London but in Cardiff. I had to use London cause this whole thing was inspired by Joey's line from Friends. **

* * *

"LONDON BABY"

Kurt groaned and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. He married the biggest idiot ever.  
"Do I have to remind you that you were once the most feared person in existence?" he asked with a head shake. "That practically every single walking, talking, breathing thing on god's green earth feared you? That demons kneeled before you? You were Lord of the Underworld Blaine and look at you now." Kurt said, disapprovingly as he looked over at his husband.

Blaine was acting like a child on a sugar rush. He was jumping around and pointing (yes, he was POINTING) at pretty much everything in sight.  
"LONDON BABY" he screamed obnoxiously, smiling. "Well excuuuuse me, but when you're Lord of the Underworld you don't exactly have time for touristy stuff. I have never been to London before and I love it. Do you know they shoot Doctor Who in London, Kurt?" he asked with a huge smile, to which Kurt replied with a loud groan and an eye roll.

Bloody Doctor Who.

For past year it was all Blaine talked about, and Kurt swore to a God he didn't believe in, there were days when his husband acted like a 14 year old fangirl. Their guest room was something like a goddamn museum, covered in Doctor Who crap. (Seriously, it took four huge guys to get that damn blue box replica inside and Blaine was MIA for whole day jumping around it like a moron he is.) Not to mention coffee mugs, cookie jars, life sized cardboard cut outs of the actor playing the current Doctor (fine, Kurt had to agree, Tenant was hot. Yeah, he didn't like Blaine's obsession but he wasn't blind), and bunch of other stuff.

"Yes Blaine, I know. You have told me this about 14 million times. They shoot bloody Doctor Who in bloody London and you are giving me a bloody headache with your non stop rant about the god damn Doctor." Kurt exclaimed but there wasn't any real bitterness in his voice. Hell, Blaine didn't critique his online shopping that got out of hand more times than not so who was he to judge him?

"Oh my God Kurt, just imagine if we were walking down the street and, and..." Blaine's eyes glazed at the thought, "we see them shooting and episode or something. And then I could like go up there and…" Blaine got cut off by Kurt saying: "scare the living crap out of the man?" he offered.  
"I would act as if I'm sane." Blaine supplied as if it was the most normal thing to say and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.  
"Oh honey, you're to cute for words," he said as he kissed Blaine's cheek, while they continued their stroll down the London streets.

Rest of the day was pretty much the same. Blaine being overexcited and Kurt trying to calm him down. Trying being the key word. At 6pm they had dinner reservations at one of the best restaurants in town cause Kurt wanted to see what it feels like to be "posh" in London. They took their seats and as the waitress came over with their menus and greeted them Kurt let out a loud: "Oh my God, this can NOT be happening"

Blaine looked at him; startled by the loud noise, and leaned in to ask him if he's feeling ok.  
Kurt looked at him, wide eyed and he bit on his lower lip.  
"I suppose if I tell you I wanted to leave and not give you a reason why you wouldn't listen to me, right?" Kurt tried.  
Blaine looked at him in confusion, and gave a stern: "No. You've been moaning about this restaurant for weeks, even before we planned this trip. If you want us to leave you better give me a good reason."

"Thatguyyouneverstoptalkingaboutishere" Kurt gushed out in one breath.  
"What?" Blaine asked, not being able to understand a single word of what Kurt just said.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked his Blaine in the eye. "That guy you never stop talking about is here, and then quickly added, "you promised me you will act as if you're sane and that you won't embarrass me, Blaine you promised." Kurt whined at him, his eyes pleading.  
"What guy, what are you talking abo…"Blaine eyes went comically wide as he realization hit him and he scanned the place like a vulture.

Next second he choked on his own breath.  
"Oh my fucking God, Kurt it's him! It's...That's ... HOLY SHIT!" he all but screamed that last part and Kurt sunk a little in his chair.

God this is humiliating, he thought.

"Do you see who's with him?" Blaine hissed.  
"I am ignoring you." Kurt said, looking anywhere at Blaine. "I'm husbandless from this moment on. Who's Blaine? I don't know of any Blaine," he informed him, moving his chair away from Blaine, as few people still eyed them strangely, drawn by Blaine's previous scream.

Blaine pulled at Kurt's sleeve to get his attention. "You said in sickness and in health Kurt. Well, this is MY sickness." Blaine said.  
Kurt looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, like he was thinking: "What have I ever done to deserve this shit?" and then turned his eyes to his dazzled looking husband, who was staring, STARING at the man and his blond friend a few tables over. Recognition dawn on him.  
"Wait, isn't that...?" he whispered, like that could fix the damage from before.  
"ROSE!" Blaine yelled again and this time pretty much everyone turned, including the girl they were talking about.  
"Oh my God, kill me and kill me now," Kurt almost cried out. "I am ending this crap right here right now," he said as he stood up and grabbed Blaine's hand and a big brown bag they carried around all day.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine hissed but it was too late, Kurt was already pulling him towards the table actor and his friend were sitting at.

Kurt cleared his throat to get their attention and then smiled politely, still holding Blaine hand. "I am very sorry to disturb you, I know how rude this is of me but..." Kurt trailed of so he can yank Blaine forward. "I'm Kurt and this is my husband Blaine, and he's has made his mission to humiliate me every chance he gets. It seems like it wasn't enough that he turned our home in a shrine dedicated to you or that he makes inappropriate screw driver jokes I don't really understand but he is like your biggest fan ever. Can you please sign his DVD collection of something?" Kurt asked as he pulled a few items from the bag, all covered in the actors face. "Oh and if this is my ultimate revenge on him, let me just say that he cried," Kurt said turning towards Blaine, who was gasping in shock, "CRIED when you," he said smiling at the blond girl, "got stuck in that parallel universe or whatever. I'm sorry, I don't watch your show but I love your scarf." Kurt complimented her.

The girl smiled that breathtaking smile of hers "Oh my God David, sign everything." she told her colleague. "You guys are so adorable"  
Kurt looked like he was slapped in the face. "Really? I thought you're gonna call security on us or something." he said honestly.  
"Oh no." The man who played the Doctor finally spoke. "You have no idea what we deal with every day," he said with a smile. "At least you aren't dressed as the Doctor or you don't scream in my face: "ALLOS-Y" the man said his trademark reference. "David Tenant, by the way," he said as he extended his hand towards Blaine who was still gaping.  
"Oh my gosh, yes. I know who you are. I am your biggest, biggest fan." Blaine said as he shook the man's hand with fervor.  
"Really? You don't look very big to me." David joked.  
"Oh, well, at least if someone hugs me they won't get a paper cut." Blaine replied with a smile and they both laughed.

"Was that a joke?" Kurt asked. Scrunching up his nose. "Cause I don't get it."  
"I'm Billie by the way but I guess you already know that." the girl said, shaking both their hands. "And yes, Kurt, that was a joke." she answered Kurt's question as David signed items from the bag. "Did you buy every single DW product in the entire UK?" David asked as he placed the last of Blaine's stuff back in the bag.  
"Yes." Kurt answered at the same time Blaine said: "No."

"Oh you are so cute." Billie placed a hand over her heart. "And I think it was very brave of you to come here and ask David to sign your husband's stuff. That was very sweet of you. In fact..." she trailed off, looking at David, who nodded, "Would you guys like to have dinner with us?" she asked.

Blaine couldn't remember how to breathe after that. The entire dinner was a haze for him, he just kept repeating in his head: "I AM HAVING DINNER WITH DOCTOR AND ROSE. YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID".

Thank God Kurt was there, cause he kept him sane. Otherwise he would made a complete fool of himself (even more so) and probably got himself arrested. (you don't want to know what was going through his head, trust me). During dinner they found out that reason why Billie and David were at dinner is because BBC studio is planning a Christmas special with Rose and the Doctor and Blaine spat his wine all over himself, after he choked on it. Seriously, Kurt couldn't believe that this guy used to run the underworld. He smiled at his giggling husband fondly, as he looked at him enjoying himself. Kurt knew this was like a dream come true for Blaine and he couldn't help but be happy for him.

They took pictures together, after Billie too signed Blaine massive collection of DW items and they said goodbye to the famous couple. Blaine was tripping over his own feet on their way out and Kurt was rolling his eyes at him. They got out and after few feet Blaine clung his brown bag to his chest and all but roared:" LONDON BABY!"

Kurt never hailed a cab faster in his life.

* * *

**Was that crappy? I bet it was crappy.**


	41. The One With The Cuff

**I know I said no updates for a while but I couldn't resist. **

**I was out today and I saw the guy who was my first kiss and well, I started thinking and ...This happened. **

**Just a silly little thing :)**

**P.S. Chris from this chapter is NOT Chris Colfer, ok? He doesn't even look like Chris Colfer, it was just a random name I picked up in ch.1 and now it's back.**

**As usual I own nothing but crappy who was my first kiss and now he has two kids. *eye roll* Don't ask :)))**

* * *

"You should have seen him, his ass was hot" James slumped next to Blaine one the sofa.

"Aaah, the joys of listening to our boyfriends talking about other guys ass while we're in the room" Blaine fake beamed placing his head on Kelan's shoulder. "I just get all warm and fuzzy when that happens, don't you?

"Oh yes, I get off on that so hard, you have no idea" Kelan indulged his friend.

Kurt laughed and leaned over the sofa to kiss Blaine. "I wasn't interested in his ass, just his cuff. It was amazing!"

"Aha, cuff, sure" Kelan narrowed his eyes at both James and Kurt at the later sat down.

"Anyway, James and were at the coffee shop and Emma was off and there was this guy with the most amazing leather cuff ever! And since Blaine has a kink-"

"I do not have a kink" the boy in question argued.

"As I was saying., Blaine has a cuff kink" Kurt ignored him as he lifted his left wrist to show a magnificent brown leather cuff with little B hanging from it, hearing Blaine mumble "That's so hot" and smiling slightly as he moved on. "And I wanted to know where he bought it cause it was gorgeous. And we kinda started talking and he doesn't even work there. His friend got sick and he filled in for her, can you believe that?"

"Aww, what a nice guy, I'm sure he's not gay and he most certainly doesn't want to have sex with you" Blaine laughed out.

"Oh honey" Kurt patted his knee, "everyone wants to have sex with me"

Blaine's smile fell. "Don't do that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kurt acted innocent as he licked his lips.

"Erm, guys?" James cut in.

"Yeah, you do know we're gay right?" Kelan finished for his boyfriend with a smile. "And you're kinda turning us on"

"See, everyone wants to have sex with me' Kurt winked at Blaine.

'Erm, who said I want to do you?" Kelan made a face. 'Dude, Blaine's more my type" this time Kelan winked.

"Hello, I'm right here!" James acted offended.

'I'm sorry, are you talking to me or are you talking about cuff guys ass?" Kelan stuck his tongue at James.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, that guy actually owns a store. Accesories and stuff" Kurt rose his voice over the bickering.

"Like a sex store?" Kelan teased.

"Why aren't you keeping him on leash?" Kurt looked at James.

"If we go to that sex shop I just might" James's turn to wink came.

"He doesn't have a sex shop" Kurt laughed out. 'Anyway, I was thinking we can go check it out." he offered. "You know, so you can cuff me" he snarled at Blaine and James and Kelan both bolted up. "You two need to stop that. It's been months, when do you stop?"

"Oh please" Blaine snorted. "When you two go at it windows shake in your room. You're the one to preach"

James just placed a hand over his heart. "I am officially offended. Honey' he grabbed Kelan's hand, "let's go shake some windows. You two can have the sofa" he eyed them devilishly. "Kurt seems to enjoy it very much"

"Shut up and go get laid" Kurt stuck his tongue at the retracting boys then turned to Blaine. "So, wanna check out that shop?" he smiled cheekily and who was Blaine to say no to that smile.

* * *

"Ok, I wanna live here" Blaine informed. " I am serious, I am never leaving and you can not make me leave Kurt, I don't wanna go" Blaine grabbed one of the belts hanging, hell bent on tying himself to a post, making Kurt burst out laughing. 'I knew you're gonna love it" Kurt strode over and took the belt away from Blaine. 'Stop that, you idiot" he kissed him with a loud smack. "Found anything you wanna put on me?" he whispered in Blaine's ear. He could almost see Blaine's eyes rolling at the back of his head.

"Urgh, stop that. We're in public" Blaine said half heartedly.

"Never stopped us before" Kurt eyed him knowingly.

"Those incidents are to never be repeated, Hummel. My knees still hurt from that gravel, I can't believe we did that" Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

Kurt snorted loudly. 'Your knees, what about my ass?" he accused. "We were at the club, Blaine. AT THE CLUB"

"Oh NOW you're complaining but when you were begging me to pu-" he was interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

'Can I help you guys with something?" polite voice asked.

"Hey, it's the cuff guy I talked about" Kurt cheered, making a ta-da motion with his hands.

The guys just smiled. 'And this must be the man who likes cuffs?" he pointed to Blaine and then his face fell.

"Yeah, he just likes them on me," Kurt continued, not noticing change in guys posture. "And we're taking loads of it home"

"I know you. You're...Um...Blaine" " the man was still to take his eyes off of Blaine.

"Erm, yeah. many people do, it's ok. And yeah I am. " Blaine waved it off with a smile.

"You're Mike's friend" he said with a head tilt and Blaine's eyes went wide.

Ok, that was unexpected.

"Erm yeah?" Blaine made it sound like a question.

"Oh My God, it's you" other boy covered his mouth as a smile broke trough.

"Ok, what did I miss?" Kurt was confused. "You guys know each other?"

"Um.." Blaine eyed the boy, searching his brain. 'I don't know. I'm sorry, what's your name?" Blaine asked, intrigued.

'Wow, you don't even remember my name?" the boy accused over dramatically. "Huh, you didn't seem like the guy who would forget his first real kiss" the guy smiled from ear to ear, enjoying how Blaine's eyes almost jumped out of his head.

"Oh my fucking God, Chris?" Blaine blurts out laughing, moving forward to wrap his arms around the guy. 'Holly shit you cleaned up nice" he mocked.

"Yeah, I could say the same for you. Damn, cuffs, huh? Who knew, you were such a sweet kid"

"Yeah, until you turned me gay" Blaine poked him on the chest.

"Oh I'm sure you were gay before i cam along. If girls kissing you makes you sick, that's a sigh, man" Chris laughed out.

"Oh God, you remember that?" Blaine groaned.

'Well, to be honest, something as adorable as you is hard to forget"

Kurt was just standing there, trying to wrap his head around the fact that this was Chris.

Blaine's first real boy kiss.

Of course Kurt knew all about that. They new pretty much everything about each other at this point.

And hell, Kurt wasn't blind, the guy was gorgeous.

And right now he was very close to Blaine.

And he was touching his arm, smiling like the annoying little cuff selling jerk he is.

Ok, wow, where did that came from.?

'So you guys do know each other?" Kurt bolted forward and wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist protectively.

_Mine,_ he wanted to snarl. But he didn't.

Kurt's cool, duh.

"Yeah, man I had no idea you live here. Last, well actually first and last time I saw you you were living in New York" Blaine said conversationally.

"Oh I moved few years ago. I actually design these now" he pointed to pieces around the store.

"Oh wow, really?" Blaine was amazed. "This is great, like Kurt said we're taking the lot"

"So, cuffs, huh?" Chris smirked at Blaine and Kurt just wanted to smack his other hand all over Chris's stupid other boyfriends flirting face.

"Shut up" Blaine punched his shoulder lightly and Kurt's arm on his waist tightened. "So I heard you met my guy, here" he kissed Kurt's temple, making him beam. "He couldn't stop talking about your cuff. We'll take that one, too." he pointed to a shelf where the cuffs such the one on Chris's hand were placed.

"Sure. You know, I actually think I was at your place once. I was having drinks with Mike and I can't believe he didn't told you I was there." Chris remembered.

'Why would he ? " Blaine laughed. "He has no idea you tried to eat my face"

Kurt almost screamed.

"What a lovely story" he eye rolled and Chris looked at him, albeit weirdly. "I mean, the face eating part" Kurt tried to save.

"Yeah, that's not how it happened, he's a liar" Chris told Kurt, as if HE knows Blaine better than Kurt does.

He knew he was being irrational. Childish. Petty. Blah Blah.

**MINE**, his jealousy riddled brain supplied.

"Yeah, I don't think that's true, Blaine never lies, don't you baby" Kurt let the term roll off of his lips with a flourish.

"Hmmm" Blaine hummed in agreement, nuzzling the side of Kurt's face.

_My God, he's hopelessly oblivious_, Kurt smiled internally.

"So if he says you tried to eat his face I have to believe him" Kurt gave the boy a stern look. _Suck it, mine._

"Can we get those" he pointed to the cuffs Blaine noticed earlier, "and the belt and the whole shelf over there" Kurt turned to point at the shelf Blaine was practically drooling over when they walked in. Blaine just hid his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and laughed.

"Awww, my shy little dominatrix" Kurt winked at Chris , making the boys mouth hang open.

'Yeah, I'll just get your..Your stuff" he said as he went on his way. 'It was nice seeing you, Mr. No kissing until I'm 40" he gave Blaine a smile, making Kurt clench his jaw.

"Yeah you, too" Blaine waved and then turned to look at Kurt. "Well, that was rude" he smiled. "And I know what you're doing"

"Excuse me?" Kurt played dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You are so jealous" Blaine poked him. "And what the hell was that dominatrix part? You and I both know that's not true" he laughed again.

"Duh" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know that and you know that but Face Eater over there doesn't" he smirked at Blaine, making him laugh even more.

"Oh my God., you're jealous of the guy last time saw when i was 14. You're so adorable" Blaine bit his lip before he moved to Kurt's lips.

"Mr. No kissing until I'm 40" Kurt made a face, mocking. "Asshole, he was trying to provoke me. I'm gonna go over there and strangle him with his designed belt!" Kurt tried to reach for the item but Blaine grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into his arms. "My God, I love you so much it scares me sometimes" he kissed the side of Kurt's neck. "You're so sweet and adorable, even when you're jealous for no reason."

"Am I really" Kurt placed his head on Blaine's shoulder and pouted. "You like me better than the Cuff guru over there?" Kurt hooked his thumb over Blaine's shoulder.

"Stop that, he was just being nice" Blaine bit on Kurt's earlobe a little.

"He was flirting with you, that's what he was doing. I should go over there and punch him, just because" Kurt smiled. He was joking, obviously.

Maybe.

"Let's go pay for our stuff so we can go home and play and I can show you just who I prefer" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt moaned lightly, closing his eyes.

'Check!" he called out loudly and moved to the cashier. "Here", he took out his wallet and gave the guy his card. "We're kinda in a rush if you could just , you know" Kurt was making "moving on" motions with his hands and Blaine tried his best to hide his smile.

'Wow, handful this one" Chris smiled at Blaine as he returned Kurt his card. Kurt's jaw clenched again.

Blaine sighed and decided he might as well play along.

"Oh, you have no idea" he closed his eyes and let a light moan escape, making Kurt laugh out and Chris's eyes widen. "Our stuff, please" Blaine asked and Chris handed him the bag. 'Thank you for your help, it was nice seeing you again. Come one, babe, let's go"

"Oh yes, master" Kurt all but yelled as obediently took Blaine's hand.

Thank God they were alone in the store.

"You are such an asshole" Blaine said the second they were out of the shop. 'You didn't have to do that"

"Do you have any idea how much I love you for the way you went with it? I'll even call you master for real" he winked at Blaine.

"That will not be necessary" Blaine informed with an eye roll.

"Pleaseeeee?" Kurt whined in the middle of the street, obviously teasing.

"Stop that" Blaine was pulling on his hand, urging him to move forward. "Kurt, there are people around"

"Then just promise me you will let me call you master or *I* will tie myself to this lamp post with that belt we just bought from that crap weasel that wants to have sex with you" Kurt was digging trough the bag to take the belt out.

'Oh my God, I'm dating crazy person" Blaine laughed, snatching the bag away from Kurt's reach.. "Fine, now be a good little slave and lets' go home"

"Woohooo! Hummel 1- Anderson 0. Dude, you suck at this" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Did you just called me dude?" Blaine was in shock.

"Oh, sorry. Master Blaine" Kurt said in his best mock voice, making Blaine roll his eyes again.

Chris was right.

Kurt was a handful.

And he wouldn't trade him for anything in the world!

* * *

**I know, it's silly.**


	42. The One With the Twilight Zone diner

**Yeah, I know. **

**It's been a while. **

**Everything sucks, life sucks, job sucks, family sucks. **

**Things suck. So, I'm not really in the mood to type fictional fluff but hey, I might as well try. **

**So, onwards with the plot. **

**And thank you guys for asking how am I ^_^ You're all amazing! Thank for giving a fuck. **

**I'll be ok, worry not * less than three***

* * *

"That's it, he's late, I'm going after him" Kurt made a move to get up but was swiftly pulled down by Blaine.

"Sit down, he's only a minute late" Blaine rolled his eyes, pointing at the clock that indeed showed it was only 10:01pm.

"What if she killed him?" Kurt eyed Blaine. "You never know, we could be wasting our time here while Zack is bleeding to death."

"Yes Kurt, I'm sure that's what happened. She killed him. She killed her own son." Blaine sighed dramatically. "In fact, I'm pretty sure right now she's evil laughing above his lifeless body, cemented in his last resting place"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "You are gonna be in so much trouble if that's true" he said in a dead voice, making Blaine burst with laughter.

"Come on, Kurt. Calm down" he moved closer and warped his arms around the other boy. 'Look, she called him. In Julia terms that's like the biggest sign or surrender ever. She's waving a white flag and well, Zack wanted to see what she has to offer. I think this is a great idea. He needs a mom, Kurt" he explained and Kurt again narrowed his eyes at Blaine, much in a "are you fucking serious" manner.

Blaine was quick to correct himself. "What i meant to say that while the boys and we make a terrific parents, bless us, he might actually need someone adult at one point and well...She's adult."

"A. Hate to break it to you but we ARE adults" Kurt said firmly, "and B. She's not just an adult, she's a soulless, life sucking, joy killing harpy, Blaine. I can't believe I let him go to devil's pit" he huffed as he got up. 'And it's officially five minutes since his curfew, he's either dead or about to be dead, get up we're going to get him" he grabbed Blaine by the back of his shirt and yanked him up.

"Ow, ow, domestic violence, not cool, dude" Blaine struggled.

"Do not call me dude, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Kurt eyed him.

Blaine knew he's just projecting his nervousness onto him. He didn't mind. That was kinda a thing they did, both of them. Whenever one of them is angry, nervous, pissed or whatever, they would focus on little things they hate about the other. It defuses the tension and doesn't cause more problems.

"Fine, I won't call you dude" Blaine indulged him just as front door swung open and thoughtful Zack walked in, seemingly lost in his own world.

"OMG, are you ok, how did it go?" Kurt wasted no time in grabbing the boys arms and pulling him into the living room for interrogation. "Was it bad, how bad was it?"

Zack was trying to form words, opening his mouth then closing it again.

"Zack?" Blaine encouraged. "Are you ok, did something happened? Was it that bad?"

Zack looked up at his brother and just said a simple "No"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks.

"No as in nothing happened or no as in it was a complete disaster?" Blaine offered.

"No as in it wasn't bad at all" Zack said incredulously, like he was having hard time believing the words himself, the he turned to stare wide eyed at Kurt. "Kurt, it wasn't bad at all. There was no name calling, no disgrace shit, she asked me about school, about you guys, about Jacob" he yelled that last part. 'She actually called him JACOB, as in used his name. She asked about you guys and how I'm doing and I..." he trailed off, staring into the wall.

"That's ...Good?" Blaine wasn't sure so it just came out as more of a question that a statement.

"And she was just, nice?" Kurt was having trouble comprehending this.

"Yes" Zack was equably dumbfounded. "She talked like a normal person, no screaming, no nothing. She didn't flinch, not even when I intentionally probed her. Nothing. She even, " he looked up at Kurt, his eyes wide, "she even smiled at me, Kurt"

"Ok, this is officially freaky as fuck" Kurt slumped into the sofa, dragging Blaine with his cause hey, why not.

When Julia called yesterday and asked Zack to have diner with her, they were all skeptical. After all, she was the one who threw him out of the house, in the middle of the night. She was the one who called him most derogatory names he ever heard in his life. She was the one who forced him to go to his estranged brothers door. Well, maybe he should thank her for that cause honestly, that was the best choice he ever made.

Kurt and him were actual brothers now, not just "play pretend"

"Kurt, she apologized" Zack shook his head disbelievingly. "She said she knows she made mistakes and how ...How she hopes I can forgive her. That...That just cant be...You should see her, it's like...It's like it's not even her"

"Yeah thanks for the offer but I, unlike you, don't want to see her." Kurt said, not looking at his brother.

Something was fishy here.

No way she changed overnight. Just like that. BOOM!

New Julia. All of the sudden interested in his son's life.

"You think she's lying?" Blaine looked at Kurt, wrapped in his arms.

"Well..." he thought it over. "Hate to be the party pooper but usually if something sounds too god to be true- it probably is. She's just so ...She's vile, ok?" he glanced over at his brother, who was lost in thought, and lowered his voice so only Blaine can hear him. 'No way in hell change happened overnight. She has hated everything we are and everything we stand for for 20 years and now she's all gay friendly and asking for forgiveness?" he wasn't buying it. "Maybe I'm wrong, who knows"

"But do you think you're wrong?" Blaine asked knowingly.

"I might be" he stood his ground.

"But do you think you're wrong?" Blaine held his own.

Kurt looked up at him. "No" was enough.

"Ok" Blaine whispered back, turning his head towards Zack. "So, are you gonna, you know, maybe move back or something?" he played the field.

'What?" this snapped Zack back to reality. 'Why would I do that?"

"Blaine was just saying that maybe you'd like to go back to your old house, after all, you grew up there.

"Do I have to go?" Zack swallowed audibly.

"Of course not, you moron" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying that if you want to..." he said, not really meaning it.

Last thing he wanted was for Zack to go back to Julia.

They finally made a decent kid out of him. He was finally UN grounded after almost two months, things got back to normal after "Spying for Richard" fiasco, Zack was his brother again and everything seemed kinda perfect.

Cue to Julia crap.

"Kurt, let me break it down for you" Zack was surprisingly serious. "I live with my Oscar winning brother, his boyfriend and 5 crazy friends who constantly steer shit up. My brother, who took me in even though he didn't had to. Who tore down half of his house to get me a place to live. Who forgave me for being a little shit even though again, he didn't had to. His boyfriend" he said, eyeing Blaine fondly, " is more of family to me that any actual member of my family besides said brother. He stood up for me when I stepped my foot into it more times that I can count. Plus he gets me shit load of free tickets to awesome concerts" he winked at Blaine, making him laugh.

"Other five people in this house, risked their backs for me, standing up for me, defending me, supporting me, guiding me. Trough hell and high water, you guys, all 7 of you, were like dream come true." he said fondly. 'All those things aside, I am a teenage boy and said brother allows me to basically shack up with my ripped boyfriend, where in the comfort and safety of our home I can do unimaginable things to say boyfriend" he smirked and Kurt groaned.

"Over sharing, Zackary" he called out loud but he was smiling.

"My point is, I love it here. That place wasn't a home. This is" the boy said. "I don't miss that place cause honestly, I don't have many good memories from that house. This right here? Living with you guys? This is what memories are made off. You and Sean burning the kitchen" he smiled at Kurt, "Blaine and dancing to Single ladies and us dying from laughter, Kelan taking care of us when we had that fly that was more like a black plague and we thought sweet embrace of death couldn't come soon enough" he smiled.

Both Kurt and Blaine returned the smiles.

"But I can't lie. I do want to have some kind of contact with her, IF she has in fact changed" he emphasized the "IF" part. "She's my mom" he said in small voice.

It was time like this when Kurt couldn't help but realize just how young Zack really is.

He's just 17.

Yeah, technically they weren't much older than him by age, but they had to grow up fast.

They had no choice.

But Zack.

Zack was still just a kid.

Kid who desperately wanted his mom to love him, approve of him and who he is.

Blaine got up and walked over to Zack other's side, while Kurt scooted closer to him. They squished the boy between their bodies, holing him tight.

"That's nothing to be ashamed off" Blaine said honestly. "You wanting your mom doesn't make you weak. It makes you human. Hey, I'm 24 and I love my mom more than anything. I know how it feels to miss someone who's not there. And hey, maybe she really did change" Blaine was supportive.

"Yeah, you never know" Kurt's voice wasn't so sure but he tried.

"Can we all go next time?" Zack pleaded both with his eyes and his voice. "She said it's ok, I told her I wanted all of us to come next time."

Kurt looked at him, then at Blaine. Blaine was shaking his head slightly, signaling Kurt not to say ruin it for the boy.

"Yeah, sure we can all go" he nodded slowly, seeing Blaine smile at him.

He didn't want to go.

Hell, Julia's is the last place he wanted to be. Now or ever.

But if this is what Zack needs, then fine. He will put on his big boy pants and step up.

"yeah" he repeated again, more to assure himself than Zack. "We will all go with you"

Just at the moment, six people walked trough the door. Carrie became something or a permanent piece in their collection. Not that they minded, of course. Dopey smile on Luke's face was pretty much an excellent indicator of just how the boy was happy. And happy Luke is the best Luke.

"Hola crazy family, what's up. Why are you cuddling without us?" Oliver pointed finger at them accusingly.

"Did he bite him? Poison him? Are you saying your last goodbyes?" Sean pushed forward first.

"No, I'm fine. In fact, we're having diner with mom next week" he grinned, full of hope.

'Awww, that's a bummer. I'm busy next week. I have to jump off of Chrysler building and land on a bicycle with no seat" James snorted.

"Thank you love, that is a wonderful picture" Kelan made a face as he joined his boyfriend on the floor, on each side of Zack's feet. "I can't believe I have to go. Last time I saw her she actually hit on me" he cringed at the memory.

'Yes, I remember. Vividly" James hissed.

"Do we always have to sit like we're a pack of wolves?" Carrie whispered in Luke's ear as they moved into the living room.

"Are you questioning our way already, missy?" Kurt called out obnoxiously, smiling at her.

"I wouldn't dare but seriously, we have chairs and no one sits on them" she pointed to indeed very vacant chairs while all the boys were pushed together in a pile of limbs.

"We sharing scent, much like wolves do" Luke kissed her cheek and the howled. "Oh can i howl at Julia next week?' he grinned.

"Hell yeah" Zack high fived him. "Whatever you want just come with me. Carrie, you in?"

"Yes he is" Blaine answered for her. "If I'm going down I'm taking everybody with me" he informed them.

'Oh great, does that mean i have to call Shanon?" Sean groaned.

'I'm already dialing" Kurt laughed, phone at his ear. 'Hello sweetie, guess who's going to diner" he sing songed.

"Why do people date us and put up with us I will never know" Oliver shook his head.

"Cause we let them live and eat here FOR FREE" James suggested with a smile.

Yeah that must be it.

Fact that they were the most amazing, hilarious bastards in the world had nothing to do with it.

I'm sure.

* * *

**I know, booo.**


	43. The One With the auction

FourMuncketeers: Missed us? Hey we have a little campaign going on. Our friends at After Elton are backing us up but we wanted to share it with you guys first. Interested in helping us? *Blaine puppy eyes gif* Stay tuned for video.

WHA-HOW-WHAT?

What are you crazy people up to now?

We're a part of it? You need out help? *leave my at my last resting place*

*I am in a glass case of emotion* Wait, we're participating in something? I don't know what it is and I don't care if it's illegal I don't mind going back to jail. COUNT ME IN!

FourMunchketeers: *attaches video*

Video is showing Kurt on the sofa, zoomed in. "Hello there fellas. So, we have a little plea for you. When I say we I mean ALL of us". This is where camera zooms out, showing Blaine and Luke on Kurt's each side, James, Oliver and Sean next to them, all of them were waving like idiots. "You know how we joke all the time and basically our lives are one big hilarious mess. And you guys know this cause well, these four morons, " he smiled at his friends, "keep our lives like an open book. You also know both Luke and I are adopted. And orphanage where we lived might get shut down if we don't do something about it and fast. All those kids that have no where to go might actually end up on the street if we don't do something about it. So, we came up with an idea" he beamed.

"We're hosting a charity auction" Blaine joined in, smiling. "A very special auction" he grinned.

"You see, we know you guys are just as batshit crazy as we are." Luke offered. "So, we are willing to be crazier than ever in order to save our orphanage"

"Hence the auction. For next 48 hours you guys can go to our blog and vote on things you might want to bid for. It can be anything from a piece of clothing we wore to some event, or movie props we got or signed crap and such and such." Oliver explained with a smile.

"For example, I am putting my Keeper's gloves on auction. I got them and they were mine but hey, it's all for a good cause" Sean said.

"We already have ideas on what to put on auction. So you guys just log in, be creative and we see what happens." James chimed in.

"But that's not the best part." Kurt beamed at the screen. "Since this is a charity thing, come on guys it's for the kids, if you join us and bid on items, even if you're not the final buyer, you name goes into the box" he said and turned to Luke. "Luke, show them the box" he pushed at Luke's shoulder.

The boy got up and picked a plain cardboard box that had "Names of crazy people who bid on our crap to keep kids safe"

"If you bid on the auction and if you wish so, we can put your name in the box. Once the auction is closed, we each pick one name from the box, all six of us, and we take your crazy ass to diner!" Luke smiled.

"Say your name is Sarah and I pick your name from the box, if you wish so, I take you to diner and dancing cause you are the sweetest little thing who gave her money to a good cause" Blaine said giddily.

"And that's not all. For every dollar you guys raise, we will give one of our own." James chippered.

"At the end of the auction, we take the total you guys raised and we donate the same amount of money" Oliver joined his twin brother.

"So don't hesitate to ask for Kurt's underwear that he had on the first time Blaine and he had sex" Sean beamed and earned himself a smack on the back of the head but otherwise ignored Kurt completely.

"Please don't ask for that" Blaine pushed his face into the camera.

"But that's not all. Three are two special things we're bidding. The person who wins that item will have the honor to be scared for life. Cause what you're bidding is a weekend here, in Casa de Locos, with us" Luke said.

"That's right. You get an entire weekend with us since that happens to be one thing that bugs you guys a lot. "What the hell is going on in that house of yours?" is a question you ask all the time. Win the auction and find out."Sean winked.

"And one more thing you're bidding on will be these two handsome devils" Kurt got up and walked over to the love seat, camera following him. He flopped in between Tom and Ian who respectively looked like they were trying not to burst out laughing. "In case you lived in cave let me present you Mister Ian Somerhalder" he nodded to his left, "and Mister Tom Welling" he then nodded to his right. "These two were so kind to offer their fine asses, trust me I know" he winked into the camera as both men groaned, "Hush, that was a compliment, Daddy's talking" Kurt grinned at them before he continued. "These two gems were nice enough to offer to take one of you lovely lades of gentlemen out for dinner, too. So, you bid, you win, you get to spend the night with them. Trust me, they're worth every penny" Kurt said devilishly.

"I am no longer with a boyfriend" Blaine's amused voice came somewhere camera couldn't reach.

"Hush you to, we're pimping the, I have to say nice things about the" Kurt laughed back.

"Why did we ever date him?" Ian smiled at Tom, not looking at Kurt at all.

"we were young and naive" Tom sighed dramatically.

"Oi! Shut up, both of you" Kurt ordered.

"Anyway, what dumbass here is trying to say is that we're very happy to participate. You never know, your little may mean a lot to someone. I also have tickets to Broadway so bid on me, I'm awesome" Ian gave the camera and grin and

thumbs up.

"And I am even more awesome and I will take you to the beach and I won't wear a shirt" Tom stuck his tongue out at Ian, who gasped in mock shock.

"All right ladies, retract the claws" Kurt smiled as he got up, camera following him again as he joined his boys on the couch. "So can we count on you guys to spread this shit like nutella? And joins us? Blaine will cry if you don't" he leaned into Blaine who indeed pouted and Kurt couldn't help but lean in and kiss that pout away. "See how cute he is, don't make him cry. Greeting from Case De Locos., we love you"

That's when the video ends.

* * *

ASDFGHJKL,NBBCZXVCZXCASDJASDHAJSVXZCVB

Are you fucking kidding me?

I am 8000% done with you shit, you assholes!

*move on without me gif* is this real life?

Hold on. I can bid on a date with TOM? Who cares I'm a girl and he's gay I am selling my house but winning that auction!

I WANT THAT UNDERWEAR FOR REASONS AND SCIENCE!

*flying into the sun gif* Date with James? James Phelps? SOMEONE WILL WIN THAT DATE AND IT WILL BE ME!

*feels knocking me over* Weekend...With them...Sleepy Klaine...Getting coffee...Jalan cuddles... I CAN NOT COPE WITH THIS!

Guys, guys, guys? Do you realize they like don't give a shit? Like, they wouldn't even act for your benefit, they would just be them? I'm sure after ten minutes they wouldn't even notice they have a stranger in their home. Kurt would probably be yelling at Luke for posting random videos online, Blaine is in the corner strumming his guitar or keying the piano, lost in his own world. Sean is dancing with Shanon to that soft music, like in that video from few weeks ago where they were so god damn cute, the twins are making a mess as usual, those mischief makers and I am drowning in feels!

Isn't ANYONE going to comment on the fact that BOTH Ian and Tome were there? As in BOTH Kurt exses came into the house they use to live with Kurt, where Kurt is currently living with his boyfriend and they're just goofing around and teasing and holy fucking shit what si that boy made of?

*drowning in tears* My boys kissing, look at them. He kissed his pout *don't touch me gif*

We can own stuff they touched, slept in, MADE OUT in, do you understand why my brain is exploding all over the place?

Oh My God, I want that funky shirt James wore at Linkin Park concert when he met Kelan and decided to bat for team gay! NO ONE DARES TO BID ONE THAT, DO YOU HEAR ME? Its' mine *Here's Johnny gif*

I want Oliver's ring! That green thing he used to wear all the time. Unless he lost it I AM SIGNING UP FOR THAT!

Gloves! Seans' gloves are MINE! he's a keeper and I am keeping his gloves!

LUKE'S TARDIS SHOES! Remember his birthday three years ago when they built a giant trampoline in the back yard and Luke and Ian both ended up in ER? There was a picture of Luke in those shoes, I want them!

OH MY GOD! Guysssssss *hugging herself gif* How awesome are those people? I can't even...

Shirtless Tom -_- Fuck you, you perfect asshole. I can't believe he said he'll be shirtless.

Ian is taking someone to Broadway ^_^ He likes musicals. Can I marry him? P.S. Yes, I'm a guy.

I NEED TO WIN THAT WEEKEND OR BITCHES DIE! *loading a gun gif*

And maybe , just maybe Tumblr crashes again.

* * *

"I'm sorry, it was a joke" Sean was hiding behind Shanon, who couldn't stop laughing as Kurt made serious advances to kill her boyfriend.

"My life is a joke, that's what it is" Kurt tried to grab him again but Shanon was having none of that. Hm, no wonder he dates her for five years now. She's a badass.

Things may have taken a turn for the worse when Sean stupid underwear idea got rebloged 16.000 times.

And now he had to do it cause what kind of hypocrite would he be if he ignored something that's spreading like a fire.

"I am going to kill you! I need to put my underwear on auction, you overgrown ape!" he finally managed to flick the other boy.

'Kurt, calm down" Shanon , the voice or reason spoke. "Just take a new pair, wash it and say that's the one. You don't really have to give the real pair"

"Doesn't make it any less embarrassing!" Kurt objected with a huff. "Underwear. Online. Oh my God, press will eat me alive" he whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your knickers will get those orphans loads of money. That's all that matters." she assured him/

Yes, yes, money for orphans" Sean added quickly, still hiding behind his girlfriend.

"My God, internet is full of weird people" Blaine came in,gasping at the laptop. "Do you know there are almost 10. 000 reblogs for a post that asked a lock of my hair" he was part shocked and part disgusted.

"Well, you have gorgeous hair, sweetie" Kurt kissed him with smack. "Better that than underwear" Kurt glared at Sean who grinned in apology.

"What do we have so far?" twins asked in unison.

'Well", Luke joined then in the living room, "bunch of clothes, scarves, accessories. man, I don't even remember we have half of these things" he eyed the screen in confusion. "How the hell do they keep up with all of this?" he asked, genuinely in wonder. 'Like, listen to this, they want the Henley Oliver wore to 2010 MTV awards" he rolled his eyes. "How the fuck are we supposed to know what shirt that is?"

"We Google. duh" Shanon cut it. "What?" she asked when they all just gasped at her. "Come on, you guys go to like billion award shows and crap a year. No one can keep up. Just Google. Ok I have to go, is he safe here with you?" she narrowed her eyes at Kurt while hugging Sean.

"Fine. I won't kill him dead. Just maim him" Kurt conceded.

'Don't hurt any good pert of him" she winked as she kissed them goodbye and left.

"I like her, have I told you that before?" James threw his arm over Sean's shoulder.

"No, in five years you have never told me this once" Sean rolled his eyes.

"We also have such nice requests" Blaine smiled. 'Like this one girl wants a song from me which is totally awesome' he beamed.

"Oh that's nice. So, when are we closing this thing?" Oliver asked.

"Tonight. Quinn also joined in, she's in on the date thing and donating thing. This is actually gonna work" Kurt smiled.

"Dude, these people spend their lives talking about you and obsessing and now you're offering them your underwear they can touch. Gee, I wonder why they go crazy" Sean snorted just as Kurt bolted towards him to maybe strangle him dead.

* * *

**There :) **

**So, what would you guys bid for? :D**


	44. The One With The Secret

**Blah blah blah, yeah yeah, I know. **

**Long overdue and I'm only back so I can TRY and get something out. **

**It blows but hey, you're stuck with me :) **

**Also, I missed you and all of you asking me where I am and how I'm doing, if I'm ok and saying you miss me? **

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST**

**Now, to thank you here's more crap :D Cause I'm amazing like that :D **

* * *

If you ask Blaine he will tell you he has no idea how they got drunk in the first place.

Ok, that was a lie.  
First, the auction was over and they raised like quarter of a million for the orphanage and well, that in itself was jaw dropping. Tomorrow night they are to put their best suits forward and take lucky boys and girl out to diner.  
Oh and later share their underwear with the world, you know, just another normal day at Casa de Locos.

So yeah, they were happy.  
But reason they were currently sprawled in the living room, drunk off of their asses wasn't.

Kurt came home from the set of his new movie, pissed out of his mind.  
Apparently the director, in Kurt's not so kindly chosen words, was an arrogant prick who called him, and I quote "beautiful walking prop".  
Not just was Kurt a prop but he was also "talentless schmuck" whenever the director was in a bad mood, which happened quite often. Was it Kurt's fault pretensions asshole was changing the script on a daily basis? No.

Anyway, where was I?  
Yeah, drunken boys.  
Kurt currently had his head mashed in Blaine' lap, swearing. Well, he was more slurring than swearing but hey, it's the intention that counts. Oliver was laying sprawled on the floor, starfish style. His twin was resting his head on his brother's thigh, mumbling to himself.

The rest of the boys,Sean, Kelan and Luke were a mess of limbs at the sofa. You could hardly determine where one begins and the other ends.  
Come to think about it, that was pretty usual for them.  
Huh.

"You know what the worst thing in the world?" Luke's voice came from the sofa, startling the rest of the boys, lost in their own worlds.  
"Do tell" Kurt slurred back, lifting his head up to take a sip of his bear.  
"Condoms. Those things are evil" Luke informed them wisely., trying to see the tip of his nose and going cross eyed.  
"How are condoms evil, man?" Blaine was contemplating it, deeply, thank you very much. "They're like…Little knights" he beamed at his discovery, looking down at Kurt, who beamed back, appraising his boyfriend. "Like, they protect us from bad guy who want to make us sick and make our pee-pee's itchy" he ranted with a smile.

"Oh yeah" Luke had an epiphany, totally forgetting why he even said condoms were evil in the first place. "And they come in all these colors, man" he said wisely, looking at Sean, who truth be told, seemed very interested in what Luke had to say. "Like, they also have such cool clothes. Like, they're dotted or ribbed."

"Once, I was so drunk I put a condom on my toe" James laughed from the floor.  
"You are making this stuff up!" Blaine accused him.  
'No, he's not" Kelan said calmly. "I was the guy he was trying to do with his toe. Worst sex ever" the boy sank from the sofa onto the floor, next to James to give him a kiss.  
"Oh, no. You don't get to win in The Worst Sex category, mister", Kurt cried out, determined to prove that he in fact, had the worst life of all of them and they should put him out of his misery. "In and out in o.2 seconds" he snorted. " We just portended it never happened"

"Shut up!" Sean's interest peaked. "How come we've been living together for 12 years and none of us knows about it?"  
"I knew" drunken voice that belonged to Oliver came somewhere beyond. Or under. Or above. "He came to me crying" he looked fondly at his best friend. "Kurt honey, happens to the best of us"  
"You knew and you kept it from us? HEATHEN!" Luke actually got up to jab a finger in Oliver's side, making him giggle like a girl.  
"Hey" Oliver stood up for himself. "He never told anyone when I stuck my tongue down his throat that one time I though I;m in love with him"  
"EXCUSE ME?" Blaine spat out his beer. "When did this happen?"  
"Oh Blainers" Sean patted Blaine's curls. "we've all been there. Totally inappropriate and unfortunate crush on one and only Kurt Hummel" he said it like it was a rare honor.  
"I had crush on him, too" Kelan felt that he should point it out.  
"Whore" his boyfriend swatted him, smiling.  
"All the hoes want to get up on this" Kurt's voice roared as he got up on his shaky legs. "Don't deflect, we shared our worst sex stories, now my mister Teenage dream guy, whip it out and tell us"

"Erm…" Blaine made an adorable face, thinking about it. "Does falling asleep while screwing someone counts?"  
Collective laugher echoed trough the house.  
"I knew you're making him snooze, Hummel" Oliver pointed an accusing finger at Kurt.  
Taking his time, mostly in order not to upset his stomach and hurl all over his friends, he got up slowly and not so gently kicked Oliver in the shins, eliciting a groan from other boy. "I will have you know that he does not snooze with me." Kurt stuck out his chin. "I am a sweet, atentative lover and I", he hiccuped and lost a train of thoughts. He made a scowly face. "What was I saying again?"  
"How you're atentative lover" Sean almost yelled. "And you interrupted Blaine. Who fell asleep on you buddy?" Sean was sympathetic.  
"Oh I fell asleep" he said. "It was late and we were drunk and I have no idea what we were doing. He actually told me I snored" he remembered.  
"That's a lie, you don't snore" Kurt said fondly and Blaine beamed like a Christmas tree on a Christmas morning while it's Christmas in Christmas land.  
"I'm gonna puke" James made a gaging noise.  
"Not on the carpet!' Luke grabbed a mini freezer they kept the beer in and threw it's content on the poor guy. Thank God there were no bottles in, just ice.

"Oh my fucking God, are you trying to kill us?" Oliver protested when some of the ice intended for his twin hit his face.  
"He said he's gonna puke" Luke pouted adorably, which was quite a sight considering he was a 6ft and 200 pounds of muscles.  
"Cause they're shockingly cute not cause I'm nauseated" James defended himself.  
"Aww, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Luke wobbled forward and placed a huge sloppy kiss right in the center of James' mouth.  
"You co can't be straight" Kelan said as he pried his boyfriend away from Luke.  
"I have a girlfriend" Luke said like he was revealing the biggest secret in the universe.  
"Yes we know, she's lovely. Also stupid" Kurt chippered and everyone turned to look at him. "For dating this loser, she could do so much better" he smiled and it was Luke who got a smack on his mouth after that. From Kurt. You know, same old, same old.  
"Is this gonna turn into gay orgy?" James sounded as if he just woke up. "cause if it is I'm gonna need to take my socks off and put on a shinny ribbed night" he said, dead serious and everyone hollered with laughter.

They were silent for a few moments until Blaine's voice broke it.  
"If they don't ever tell us what's Doctor's real name I might get homicidal" he said as if it was the most normal thing to say.  
"We should ask someone, maybe someone on the internet knows?" Oliver perked up., delighted.  
"I'll get my laptop" Luke was quick on his feet.  
"As a Doctor myself I must say this is not a very good ide-"poor Kelan tried to reason with 6 people hell bent on going online when they could barely stand on their feet but hey, majority rules, right?

Oh and that night also became the night when Tumblr broke again.  
Boys will be boys.

* * *

That TRY didn't quite work, did it? *sigh*

I'll try better, I swear.


	45. The One with not so awkward date night

**Ha, maybe you don't want me to be back but tought luck, I'm back again :) **

**Anyway, I'm finally moving on and well, you'll see. **

**Oh and I don't own anything blah blah, like you don't know that already. **

**P.S. Reminder that Ian Somerhalder and Tom Welling were Kurt's boyfriends in this fic. Sue me ^_^**

* * *

"Why isn't this awkward? This should be awkward, I feel this should be awkward" Kurt slumped between his two exs's, dressed to the t's. They were taking the winners of the auction to dates and somehow they all ended up in Casa De Locos. Well, Tom and Ian ended up on the sofa, shoulder to shoulder until Kurt pushed his way between them.

"Why would it be awkward? We're doing this for a good cause, you guys raised shitload of money." Ian said,  
"Not that, jackass. Us. You, mer, Tom, all causal. Getting along and being friendly" Kurt said with an eye roll.  
"We, we did spend an awful lot of time up each others ass, if that's not a bond maker I don't know what is" Tom laughed at him and Kurt gave him a dirty look.  
"Not what I meant but I see your point. Still, we're really way to nice to each other, that can't be normal" Kurt debated.  
"Yes well, for the record I am super glad things are NOT awkward between you and me. I've had enough of awkward to last me a life time." Ian added.  
"Yeah, and things were never awkward between us, Kurt" Tom interacted, smiling fondly at his ex boyfriend. "I was pissed at the entire world when we broke up but not at you, never at you"

"Yeah, I can't get in on that one, I hated you stupid perfect ass for dumping my slightly less perfect ass" Ian smiled with his trademark crooked smile.  
"No you didn't" Kurt punched him playfully.  
"Yeah, I didn't. That was a total lie. You know, it's funny" Ian took his eyes off of Kurt and looked at Tom. "You really can't hate him, can you?"  
Tom just made a "tell me about it" face and smiled.  
Like, when I got down on my knee, that's singular, I was on my knees for him many times before", Ian smiled and continued, "and he said no, I knew that he did it cause he deep down felt that was the best for both of us. I knew he didn't want to hurt me. And how can I hate a guy who just wanted better for both of us" he shook his head and turned to Kurt. "Bottom line is you suck."

"Yeah, been there, done that " Kurt winked at him dramatically and he could hear Tom snort. "Oh what are you snorting about?" it was Tom's turn to be punched.  
"You're kind adorable, you know that?" Tom smiled at him.  
"yeah, no shit, Sherlock. What else is new?"Ian smiled, too.  
"Are you hitting on me? " Kurt narrowed his eyes at both of them. "Cause let me tell you, just cause you're both gorgeous and all that jazz doesn't give you the right to drool over me for I have a boyfriend!" Kurt acted scandalized.  
"We're sorry. Blaine'" Tom called loudly knowing that Blaine was in earshot.  
"Just keep it in your pants, boys" he called back, amusement evident in his voice.  
"My boyfriend has a small dick" Ian said out of the blue, with a sigh, and Kurt whipped his head around at the same time Tom leaned over to get a better look at the man.

"You have a boyfriend" came from Kurt's mouth at the same time "How small?" came from Tom's.  
Kurt gasped at Tom then nodded like an idiot. 'Forget mine, answer his" he bore his eyes into his ex as he jerked his thumb towards Tom.  
"Oh" Ian sighed again. "You know what a top of yellow pencils looks like? Well, small like that. At times I'm not sure if he wants to fuck me or erase me" he complained and both Tom and Kurt practically doubted over laughing.  
"Oh ha ha, very funny. My boyfriend has a small dick, lets' mock and point" Ian accused but his lips were curling up.  
'I'm sorry man, but that's just…." Tom searched his brain for good come back and failed. "I'm sorry" he offered.  
"Nah, it's ok." Ian brushed it off. "And yet, asshole here is still laughing" he pointed at Kurt, who was indeed still laughing.  
"I'm sorry sweetie but this is just hilarious. You or all people to end up with a guys who's under equipped" he sobbed out.  
"Me of all people?" Ian eyed him in confusion. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh please, we dated for two years, Ian. I know what lurks in your lusting heart" Kurt leaned in closer, whispering and griming like the cat who got the milk.

"Note to self, when your current boyfriend is practically sitting in his ex's lap while his other ex is pushed up against from behind, leave the room as fast as you can" Blaine recited from the doorway, making Kurt beam at him.  
"See that? Sense of humor attached to perfect equipment" Kurt pointed at Blaine and winked.  
"Huh?" Blaine huffed.  
"Oh nothing, Kurt here ruined me for all other men and left me alone and broken" Ian whimpered dramatically.  
"Are you ruined?" Blaine smiled and looked at Tom, who took a moment to pretend his deep in thought about it. "Yap. Definitely. Count your blessings" he smiled at Blaine.

"Oh my God, what's with all the flirting?" Sean walked in, making gaging noises.  
"Are you planing a gay orgy?" James practically stormed in, toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "And if you are why am I not invited?"  
"Shotgun on bottoming!" Ian almost yelled, smiling widely.  
"Oh shit, in that case count me in" Luke was licking his lips, looking at Ian.  
"I want Tom, I had to look at him sweaty and naked for years, this is my reward" Oliver joined them and planted himself in Tom's lap and the other man just grinned and wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist.  
"Dibs on Blaine!" Kelan slapped said boys ass, smiling.  
"I want Kurt!" Sean stammered forward.  
"Weren't you just making gagging noises at us?" Ian asked.  
'Oh I'll gag for him, Alright" Sean laughed and Kurt almost jumped in his arms.  
"We're gross, just for the record" Tom pointed. "And Kurt is right, this should be awkward"  
"Is that yay or nay on the orgy?" James wailed and earned himself a smack on the back of the head. "I'll take that as a no" he pushed his toothbrush back into his mouth and left for the bathroom.

"Why is he brushing now?" Kurt asked knowingly.  
"You don't wanna know" Blaine snorted and Kelan had the decency to blush.  
"I did NOT need to know that, that's my brother you're talking about" Oliver groaned.  
"God, I miss sex" Tom whimpered into his shoulder. If you learn one thing at Casa De Locos, it's how to whimper.  
"I'll do you" Oliver squirmed in tom's lap , making him laugh.  
"Ok, new rule" Kelan intervened. "From now on this is no homo, no flirting zone. Everyone put your respective libidos back in your pants"  
"I lost my libido, what do I put and where do I put it?" Ian smirked at Kelan.  
"Back off, Somerhalder. That ass belongs to me" James walked back in.  
"You can keep his ass James, just let me borrow other stuff" he threw another smirk.  
"I s anyone else strangely turned on?" Luke asked dumbly.  
"We're boys in the prime of life, we're always turned on" Oliver got up from Tom's lap and straightened his shirt. "Damn Welling, if I were gay…" he trailed off.  
"Dully noted" Tom kissed his temple. And it didn't feel weird at all.

That was the thing with the boys.  
Tom left the house 6 years ago.  
Ian 3 years ago.  
And yet, they were still friends, they will always be friends. In fact, if you asked both boys what they missed the most?  
Yes, they both missed Kurt, that person that loved more than anything. But equally to that, they missed the warmth, the closeness, the acceptance that radiated from every corner of the house.  
There are things you take from granted in life.  
Like, always having someone to hold your hand, to hug you, to tell you it's gonna be ok.  
Having someone who is going trough same things as you are, who feels your pain as his own.  
Someone who will laugh with you, not at you.  
Someone who makes a shitty day, shitty week, shitty month just a bit better.

"Time for the awkward part" Tom sighed. "I miss this. I miss you guys"  
"We miss you too, Superman" Sean crashed into him, almost knocking Oliver over.  
"We miss you, too" Luke patted. "You're really cool dude"  
"Well, that was deep" Ian tried to lighten thing up.  
"That's not what you'll say any time soon' Kurt couldn't help himself and the rest of the guys dissolved into laugher.  
"My sex life is a joke to you. You're so going to hell" Ian fixed his shirt and stood up. "Now if you will excuse me I have a lovely lady who gave you jerks money, to impress. "Maybe she will understand me since all you do is mock my boyfriends tiny-weeny" he stood tall and started walking.  
"Am I topping you or not? " Luke chased after him with a smile.  
"Later, honey" Ian took his offered elbow. "We have girls to woo"

"Actually, mine is a guy" Luke shrugged. "I am gonna romance the living shit out of that guy and fuel the rumors about my raging sexuality"  
"No one ever in like ever said you were gay" Blaine informed.  
"They will after tonight" Luke smiled devilishly.  
"Ok, ok, stop with the flirting, last thing I need is a hard on when I'm picking up a 15 year old girl. Shut up,everyone" Sean pushed his way forward.  
'Who did you get?" Oliver nudged Tom.  
"A guy" Tom wiggled his eyebrows. "And a hot one, legal and all" he stuck his tongue at Sean. "You?"  
"A girl and a warning" Oliver replied.  
"Warning?" his brother prompted.  
"yes, since I got a girl to take out to date, my actual girlfriend Alisha made sure to threaten me with a life time of nothing but friendly encounters with my own right first if I go overboard. And I've had my right fist, not all impressed"  
"Oh God, the images" James groaned.  
'Oh, right, THAT'S a bad image. But you blowing Kelan ten minutes before we have to pick our dates is such pleasant thing to think about! I hate you, you're no brother of mine!" Oliver hissed.

"All right, break it up! I have my nice lady to pick up, I don't wanna be late" Blaine ended the argument.  
"Figures you'd be the one to get a nice lady" Kelan smiled at Blaine. 'That's so Dapper Blaine"  
"Don't tease him, I'll punch you in the face" Kurt pinched Kelan's ass. "He's the dapperest guy to ever dapper" he gazed at Blaine with so much love.  
'I ma gaging again" Sean yelled from the front door. 'Let's go, let's go. Kelan, don't wait up! Oh and you know that thing we talked about?" he looked at Kelan knowingly and the boy noded. "Look up into it while we're gone"  
"Sir yes, sir!" Kelan saluted as he gave James a kiss. "Be a good boy" he said against his lips.  
"And if I won't?" James bit Kelan's bottom lip.  
"Your brother will become a brother killer if you don't, Jesus stop groping each other!" Oliver grabbed his brother by the elbow and dragged him away.  
""Hold on, what thing?" Kurt wanted to know. 'What's the thing, why don't I not know about the thing, I wanna know what's the thing, tell me the thing" he roared as he was dragged away from the room.

Kelan smiled to himself as the door closed and clasped his hands.  
"Blaine's birthday extravaganza and Klaine's one year anniversary is officially a go. This is gonna be good" he said to the empty house. "They might kill us for this" he laughed out loud.

One more mischief.  
Biggest one of them yet.

* * *

Ok, that's it.

That didn't suuked like the last one, right?

Or maybe I'm wrong.


	46. The One With The Game

**Ok, so I watched Friends and I stole everything from there :) **

**As me if I'm sorry? :) **

**So basically, this is just oen big Friends and TBBT reference. **

**Anyway, until I get the "extravaganza" part out, here.**

**I drabbled.**

**Reminder: This is a DRABBLE series.**

**Love you all,**

**Your little drabble monkey,**

**Sara *blows kisses**

* * *

"That is so not true" Kurt snickered out as he and Sean exited the laundry room.  
In the living room Oliver, James, Luke and Kelan scrabbled to shut the laptop down and shut their phones and hide the notebook they were writing in.  
Blaine Anderson's birthday extravaganza and Klaine's one year anniversary will rock, mark their words. Only Kurt can't see it. Or smell it. Or suspect they're doing it.

"Oh please, it is so true" Sean responded.  
"It is not!" Kurt defended himself.  
"What's this about?" James asked pushing the laptop under the coffee table.  
'Sean here thinks he knows me better than I know him" boy rolled his eyes  
"That's cause I do, asswipe" Sean kissed the top of his head.

"Again, not true" Kurt insisted. "I know you just as well as you know me"  
"Aham, sure Mr. I can only eat tic tac in even numbers" Oliver laughed from the floor.  
"Shut up, Mr. Kittens freak out the bejezzus out of me " Kurt snapped back.  
"Please, everyone has a weird thing, get off of Oliver's back" Luke joined in. "On a different note, Sean does know you better" he grinned.  
"Ok, that's it. Challenge accepted. " Kurt put his foot down. "I can prove that I know you assholes as well as you know me"  
"Who's asshole you know well" Blaine walked in and greeted him with a kiss.  
"Sean thinks he knows me better than I know him and Oliver is backing him up" he pouted.  
"'Awww honey, that's cause they do" Blaine uttered and then ducked to dodge a smack coming his way.

"I suggest a competition" Kelan said excitedly.  
"What kind of come petition?" Blaine asked.  
"Two teams, personal question, winners take the all the awards and losers have to live with pain and humiliation for the rest of their lives" Kelan recited.  
"Ooohhhhh, I like it" Luke jumped in excitedly.  
"Who will come up with the questions?" Sean asked.  
"I can do that" Kelan said. "You pick your teams and I will make the questions"  
"Ok, I'm in" James approved.  
"I will ruin you" Sean narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, Obviously Sean and James are at opposing teams" Kurt smiled. 'And Sean is the jerk who started this so I'm team James"  
"I'm team Sean" Blaine scooted closer to Sean and Kurt clutched his heart, offended. "Traitor!"  
"Love yooou" his boyfriend sang songed.  
"I'll be your boyfriend, don't worry" Luke hugged Kurt around the waist, making him smile.  
"That leaves me with Team Sean" Oliver did the math.  
"Ok, so we have Sean, Blaine and Oliver on Team A and Kurt, James and Luke on Team B" Kelan ticked on his fingers. "Take a seat boys and let the magician do the work" he picked up the notebook and started making the questions.

* * *

"Ok, ready?" Kelan asked as the boys took their seats on the big sofa, Kurt and James on the right with Luke sitting on the floor between them and Blaine and Oliver on the left with Sean next to Luke. "Rules, ten minutes first round, one question per group. " he pointed to a white board that had stick notes on it. 'These are the questions, there are 4 categories:Likes and Dislikes, History, Entertainment and Its' all relative. Now, for the best part" Kelan smiled devilishly. "Just to motivate you , let me tell you that Losers of this competition, as ultimate humiliation, will have to make a video that Luke will post on our blog, wearing these" he picked up plain white T-shirts with "WE'RE THEIR PRISON BITCHES" on them.

"Oh My God, we can't lose this" Kurt screamed.  
"I will crush you!" Sean roared at him.  
"Gentleman, pick your category. Kurt, as the challenger goes first." Kelan announced.  
"HISTORY!" Kurt screamed again.  
Kelan took one of the Red stick notes off of the board and read it:" How old was Oliver the first time he touched girls boobs?"  
"15! Extra one the set and she slapped him" Luke beamed from the floor.  
"Correct!" Kelan informed and put a point in Team More Gay column. "Team Less Gay, pick your category"  
"Likes and Dislikes"Oliver said.

"Ok" Kelan took off a blue stick note. "What is Blaine's biggest pet pieve?"  
"ANIMALS DRESSED AS HUMANS!" James yelled.  
"Correct" Kelan gave them a point, too. "Team MG, your turn."  
"Erm,Entertainment" Luke pointed to a Green stick note.  
"Ok, Sean claims Citizen Cane is his favorite movie when in fact it's…" Kelan trailed off.  
"DIRTY DANCING, HAH, LOSER!" Kurt mocked.  
"Correct! Kurt, no name calling" he laughed and gave them another point. "Ok, Team LG, pick your category"  
"IT'S ALL RELATIVE!" Blaine yelled.  
"You don't have to shout everything" Kelan said fondly as he took a yellow stick note. "Oh, this is good. At what part of his body did James got a pencil stuck at the age of 14?"

"Do I want to answer that?" Blaine turned to his team mates. "HIS YEAR!" Sean roared from the floor.  
"I was so gonna say ass" Blaine laughed.  
"Ear is correct. Blaine, ew" Kelan smiled at his friend and Blaine just shrugged. "Team More Gay, pick your category."  
"We pick history!" Luke announced and Kelan took another red paper off the board. "Kurt once role played for Tom. Name his role play costume!"  
"HIGH SCHOOL CHEERLEADER, I KNOW THIS, IT'S CHEERLEADER!" Oliver answered.  
'Unfortunately, that is correct" Kurt groaned and hid his face while James patted his hair and Kelan wrote down another point for Team Less Gay. "team MG, pick your category"  
"Likes and Dislikes" Luke said.

"What is Seans' biggest fear?" was written on the blue paper.  
"Accidentally knocking Shanon up!" Kurt was quick to answer.  
Sean sank down. "Stupid all knowing asshole" he murmured to himself.  
'Correct!" Kelan said. 'Team LG,. your turn"  
"Entertainment" Blaine picked.  
"What is Luke's guilty pleasure" Kelan recited.

"Oh you're so going down, boyfriend stealer!" Blaine beamed. "Gay porn fanfiction!"  
"You have no idea how true that is" Kelan snickered as he gave a point to team Less Gay. "MG team, your pick"  
"It's all relative" James offered.  
"Ok" Kelan picked a yellow stick note. "What is Seans' biggest regret in life?"  
Kurt jumped up even before Kelan flinched the question. "HIS BIGGEST REGRET IS THAT HE TURNED OFF THE TV THAT ONE TIME WE GOT FREE PORN!" he exclaimed.  
"Correct!" Kelan gave them a point.  
'Hold on, free porn?" Blaine asked.  
Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sean. 'Yes, we somehow got free porn, we still don't know how and the moron over there turned the tv off free porn never came back"

"YOU TURNED OFF FREE PORN?" Blaine judged him.  
"I didn't knew it won't ever come back" Sean pretended to cry in Oliver's lap.  
"Will the contestants please refrain from sticking their faces in other contestants junk, thank you" Kelan said, turning to look at Team Less Gay. "Your turn"  
"Um….Likes and dislikes" Oliver chose.  
Picking up blue stick note, Kelan read:"What is Luke's most irrational fear"  
"Farm birds!"Oliver shot.  
"That's correct!" Kelan confirmed.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Blaine was lost again.  
"Shut up, you don't know. When I was 6 a chicken chased me up a tree. I was stuck there for 4 hours before the caretaker came to chase it away" Luke explained and everyone busted out laughing.  
"Dude, we got this. A chicken made him his bitch, we can totally win this game" Oliver high-fived his team mates.  
"Ok, times up and each of you bastards got their question right. Time for, drum roll please" he pointed to the boys who stared drumming on their knees as he took cards from his back pocket and shouted:'LIGHTNING ROUND!"

"Oh My god, you are so dead!" Luke jumped up. "I'm so good in lightning rounds"  
Blaine stood up and faced him, narrowing his eye playfully. "I majored in Lightning rounds. You're so going down"  
"I thought that's your job, Blainer's " Luke patted his head condescendingly.  
"Actually, no. My job is to .ass" Blaine poked him in the chest.  
"Okay ladies, break it up" James rolled his eyes.

"Thirty seconds to answer as many questions as you can. Team less Gay, get up, you're up first" Kelan said and Oliver , Sean and Blaine stood next to Kelan.  
"Ok, time starts now!" he said as he clicked the timer and read out loud. "Which contestant from the opposite team once hired a hooker?"  
"James!" Blaine answered.  
"Correct!" Kelan continued. "Which contestant from opposite team almost got married din Vegas?"  
"Luke!" Sean pointed to his friend.  
"Correct! When he was a kid Kurt an imaginary friend. What was his name" Kelan asked.  
"Maurice!" Oliver yelled.  
"What's was Luke's dead cat's name?" next question came.  
"Rosalie!" Sean answered.

"Correct" came at the same time beep did. "Ok, that's 4 correct answers, Team More Gay you need 5 correct answers to win this. Get your asses here"  
Kurt, James and Luke gave his opponents the finger and got up.

"Time starts now! What did Oliver wanted to be when he was a kid?"  
"Cowboy!" James answered.  
"Correct! Which of the opponent contestants once mistaked panadol and Viagra?"  
"Sean!" Luke said.  
"Correct! How old was Blaine when he got his first blowjob" was the next question.  
"Erm….17?" Kurt guessed.  
'No, 16. " Kelan corrected and Kurt cursed. "Who got stucked in the trash shute for 3 hours trying to hide from a crazed girlfriend?"  
"Oliver!" Luke applauded himself.  
"Correct! How many people has Oliver slept with?"

"Oh God.." Kurt thought.  
"Um…I don't know" \Luke wailed.  
"10 seconds guys, you need this or you lose the game!" Kelan urged them.  
'Um…30?" James guessed as the beep came and Oliver jumped up in triumph. "That's wrong, bitches!"

"Incorrect" Kelan announced officially. "That's 36, we counted" he smiled sadly at his boyfriend at the same time Luke and Kurt yelled "NO!" into each others faces and Blaine, Sean and Oliver started doing their victory dance.  
"get the camera, bitches be needing shirts with their names on it!" Sean said proudly. "Told you I know you better than you know me!" he stuck his tongue out at Kurt.

'Shut up, that was a stupid question" Kurt complained as he dragged the hideous shirt over his head.  
'hey!" Kelan wailed. "Don't blame the questions.  
'Shut up, questions were fine, we lost cause I don't pay enough attention to my brother's sex life. Mistake I won't make again!" James cried into his shirt.  
"Camera is here' Oliver lifted the gadget in the air. "Strike a pose, baby" he smiled at his three best friends, currently wearing death glared and matching 'we're their prison bitches" t-shirts.

And the video was a total hit.

Oliver holding Luke by his left ear, Blaine behind Kurt, stretching the shirt so everyone can see the inscription and Sean on James's back, grinning like a winner he is.

After all,

Bet is a bet.  
You're beting the bet and if you lose?  
You lose the bat!

As he filmed the boys goofing around, looking at Kurt's surly face and Blaine's beaming one Kelan almost felt sorry for what him and the boys are about to put them trough.

Almost.

They'll thank them one day.

If they don'r violently murder them.

One of those two things.

* * *

**Told you I ripped off Friends. **

**Should have believed me :) **


End file.
